


Lessons In Love

by CQueen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 125,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama teacher Eames and Math teacher Arthur couldn't be more different, but the former is determined to break through the other man's shields and the latter is determined to put the sexy Brit in his place once and for all. Just who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September Starts

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Note: I credit LadyVader completely for introducing me to the fact that Eames would make the perfect drama teacher if he weren't out forging.

September Starts

Walking through the crowded hallways as he kept an eye out for trouble, of which there was never really any shortage of, the most feared math teacher at Symposium Academy spoke to no one and no one spoke to him. Students made way for him and bullies, truants, and the improperly attired slithered away and out of his sight, knowing that unlike most of the other teachers Mr. Gordon would be on them like a bird of prey spotting a wounded sparrow. There was no point in trying to reason with or talk back to him, that only made your coming fate that much bleaker. And going to the principal got you nowhere because he had been friends with Mr. Gordon since they'd attended the academy together when they were students. You could bitch about him all you wanted to Mr. Cobb and he'd always say he'd talk to Gordon but he either never did or Mr. Gordon just didn't listen to him.

So either way you just didn't mess with Mr. Gordon.

Many of the girls and a few boys all agreed that it was unfair that one of the worst teachers in the school would also be one of the best looking. He was also the youngest male teacher at the school, but he acted over twice his age and was so serious that seeing him smile in class was considered a newsworthy event. It was such a waste of prime male to their way of thinking, though he was considered perfect by the few girls intelligent enough to shine in his classes.

But those same students were slightly cheered by the fact that the new drama teacher at their school was a sexy British fox who not only grinned but still had his accent to boot. Around the academy numerous teenagers could be heard bemoaning the fact that they hadn't taken the subject and many were messing with their schedules in the hopes of getting into one of Mr. Eames's classes before it was too late. Not only would they be getting a chance to be around the hot new teacher, but it was drama so it had to be a bird course. The arts generally were, they reasoned, unless you were in the higher grades and had Miss. Page for a teacher. She wasn't as bad as Mr. Gordon but she made you work your ass off too if you wanted good grades in her class.

Everyone agreed that the two would be a match made in heaven…or hell depending on who you asked.

)

"And here he comes." Ariadne Page murmured under her breath, rolling her eyes at her friend expressively as she turned her attention back to him. "I swear, if I hear one more of my students go into a rant about how hot that guy is and how easy the arts are I'm going to get violent. And not only do I have access to a sharp, pointy objects, but I have a kiln. They'd never find the bodies." Grabbing one of her carrot sticks and taking a slightly vicious bite the art teacher chewed and swallowed before continuing her rant. "And I can't even get mad at the guy because it's not his fault he's British and we dumb American girls always find that accent so attractive."

"They have to have something going for them, the accent is the best they can manage." Arthur Gordon pointed out dryly, not bothering to glance over as the newest teacher to enter their fair establishment was whole heartedly welcomed to a nearby table in the teacher's lounge/eating area.

Ariadne laughed. "His teeth aren't bad, and you have to admit he is pretty yummy looking."

"I've seen worse."

"Arthur, you work in the math department. Of course you've seen worse."

A corner of his mouth tipping up in a short half smile Arthur had to agree that his friend had a point. He was the best looking man the math department had to offer. The next man closest to him in age was pretty much old enough to be his father and looked it. Not that looks should be important, but realistically Arthur knew that when he'd first come to teach at the school his class numbers had jumped not because the students of the school had suddenly become more interested in math, but because they'd wanted a young, good looking teacher who they had unwisely assumed would be easier on them.

Within weeks he'd not only lost most of his additional students, but some of those who'd originally signed up but weren't required to take the classes in question.

Mr. Eames was likely going to keep all his new and old students from the gossip in the school's halls.

"So does that mean you'll be going after him?" Arthur asked, genuinely curious but trying not to show it too much least she become suspicious. After all, if she intended to go after the new drama teacher then he'd have to check the guy out to make sure he was good enough for her since he seemed fated to be fond of women with horrible taste in men. Or at least a habit of falling for men who in the long run did them more harm than good.

Hence the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he'd dated either. Men, by and large, were just no damn good.

A considering look on her face Ariadne thought about it and then shook her head. "No, a little too…charming for my tastes. I've only talked to him a couple of times so far but I got the feeling that he's one of those guys with a really charming veneer that he puts on for the masses. Dating is hard enough without spending hours trying to figure out a guy who doesn't want to be figured out. Dealing with hormonal teenagers five days a week is more than enough work, thank you very much."

The two shared a look of complete understanding. School had started three days ago and they were still getting back in the groove after a blissful summer devoted to themselves and their pastimes of choice. Nobody who wasn't a teacher ever seemed to realize how exhausting it was to parent other people's children for hours on end. If they were the parents they'd have some control and real say over their students' lives and behavior, but often times they were basically just well paid babysitters for rich, spoiled brats with entitlement issues and parents who donated regularly to the school to keep their children that way.

Movement nearby caught Ariadne's attention, the woman looking over for a moment and then back at Arthur, the look on her face saying it all.

Giving her a 'what can you do' look Arthur turned and watched his 'best friend' come towards them, obviously intent on talking to him about something. Dom had his official face on which meant it was business, but not too serious since if that were the case he'd have been called to the office for a private conversation. So most likely his friend needed another 'little' favor from him, one that was school related.

"Dom."

"Arthur. Ariadne." The school's principal gave the latter a charming smile. "I just need to talk to Arthur for a sec and then he's all yours again, I promise."

"What can I do for you?" Arthur asked, knowing Ariadne wasn't above making some snide comment, principal or not. She often acted like he was her little brother to protect, even though he was older than she was.

Grabbing a spare seat Dom sat down and gave his best friend his most charming, 'you know you want to do this for me because you love me' look as he explained his reason for coming over to chat. "As you know we have a new drama teacher to go with the new theatre slash auditorium I practically had to sell my soul to the school board for. Obviously they're expecting the expense to benefit them so Eames and I have hatched the idea of putting on small plays at the end of each month. Nothing overly elaborate, but a way to get the families of our students here and handing over money we always seem to be needing while giving something in return so that they don't complain too much."

Not wanting to think about Dom's manipulative skills, and wanting as little exposure to them as possible, Arthur cut to the chase. "What do you need from me?"

Lips twitching in amusement over having his prepared speech interrupted and ignored Dom did as asked since he did need Arthur's agreement on this and he knew he wasn't exactly in his friend's best books at the moment. "The older members of the board don't like Eames. They especially don't like the idea of him being alone after hours here at school with teenage girls. Nothing he or I said could change Myron's opinion, you know he thinks everyone's mind is as dirty as his, and the rest of them always go along with him when his mind is set." And then a knowing grin crossed Dom's face. "But he is a fan of yours."

"You want me to talk to him for you?" He wasn't terrible fond of that idea. He was even less fond of Myron Gates.

"No…I want you to play chaperone."

Arthur stared at his friend. "What?"

"Just for a couple months, the practices will be right after class and only for a couple of hours. It will only be three times a week and you can bring your laptop or grade homework or whatever, you just have to be around so that I can tell the old farts that a responsible adult they trust is there making sure Eames isn't seducing the girls who will be throwing themselves at him from the looks of things." Reaching out Dom put a hand on Arthur's shoulders. "Come on, we both know it won't interrupt your social life or anything, and it would be really good for the school."

"What does Mr. Eames think about this?" Ariadne asked while Arthur processed what was being asked of him. Again. Her friend wasn't a doormat where their principal was concerned, but Arthur let Dom talk him into doing way too many things that only seemed to benefit Dom. Though helping out the drama department wasn't too terrible, Arthur might even enjoy it if he'd let himself. Which he probably wouldn't.

"Actually, he seems to find the whole thing rather amusing. Brits have odd senses of humor apparently."

Rubbing the back of his neck Arthur considered the pros and cons of the situation while his two friends discussed British humor. He didn't want to spend six hours every week at school watching the drama club, but on the other hand he'd been roped into helping Dom wheel and deal for the theatre auditorium and he hated the idea of all his hard work and financial contributions going to waste. And he did always have plenty of work to do after school, students didn't realize how much homework they made for their teachers, which he could certainly do while playing chaperone. Apparently he wouldn't have to participate in any of the drama activities, which would have been a serious con, and he could use this as leverage on Dom should he need to later on since this was something Dom couldn't tell him he'd 'volunteered' to do. And at the end of the day it was less of a headache to just give in than it was to try putting up a fight knowing Dom would get his way in the long run. One should always pick one's battles and in the grand scheme of things this was a relatively painless favor to grant.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"I knew you would." A triumphant gleam coming into his eyes Dom squeezed Arthur's shoulder and then got to his feet. "First practice is on Monday, right after school. I'll tell Mr. Eames to expect you. Thanks, Arthur, I appreciate it."

Nodding Arthur watched his friend take off and then looked over at Ariadne questioningly. "Do you think I'm going to regret this?"

She smiled a little as she shrugged her shoulders. "Time will tell. Though I'll admit, I can't wait to see what YOU think of Mr. Eames."

Well that sounded ominous.

)

Strolling down the hallway like he owned it Eames naturally took in his surroundings and everyone he passed, having always been the type to observe everything for possible future use. A skill all actors should develop if they ever wanted to be serious about what they did. And the work was one of the few things he was always serious about, usually. That he found himself acting as a drama teacher at a preppy school for rich kids was a joke on him as far as he was concerned but if he was going to get the scratch he needed it seemed like an okay job for a year.

And now he was on his way to meet the man who was apparently going to be babysitting him until the school board decided he could be trusted around the nubile teenage girls in the drama club, Eames thought with an amused little smirk. He'd considered pointing out that he was gay but then they'd just be worried about the boys instead so he'd kept his mouth shut and let Cobb do the talking.

Coming to a stop in front of the correct door Eames glanced through the door window, looking towards the front to check out his chaperone, who he'd yet to really meet or talk to. He'd seen the man around the school, and had very briefly been introduced to him on the first day, but that had been a quick handshake and an even quicker exchange of names after the first assembly. All he really knew about the chap was that he taught math, was younger than him, and was supposed to be one tough teacher.

Interesting looking bloke, handsome with just a hint of cute around the edges, Eames thought with the smallest of smiles as he observed the man writing something on the chalk board. The slicked back hair aged him, but he was willing to bet that when the other man's hair wasn't gelled the man looked younger than he actually was.

The bell ringing Eames wisely moved away from the door since apparently students stampeded out of this classroom when it was over. He waited several beats to be sure they were all out and then headed inside, strolling up to the other man who was in the process of erasing the board.

"Am I interrupting?"

Looking over Arthur took in his visitor in one quick sweep, noting that the man's shirt collar was crooked right away. Against his will he also took note of broad shoulders, a killer smile, and beautiful, compelling eyes, but pushed all those thoughts aside and went back to what he was doing like he hadn't noticed anything.

"It's not interrupting if your business takes up less than ten minutes of my time. What can I do for you?"

Oh yeah, he could definitely see why the guy was so bloody popular, Eames thought dryly as he shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I just wanted to drop in and say how much I appreciate you agreeing to help out so that I could keep my position here. I'd imagine our principal would have replaced me here if I couldn't direct the plays he's hoping for."

"You're welcome."

"So do you have any interest in the theatre, or are you just doing this as a favor?" Eames asked, being the overly curious type. He'd watched his boss talk the other man into helping them out earlier and had been intrigued by the vibes between the two men. Cobb hadn't struck him as gay, but the two were close even though they struck him as fundamentally different types. The man before him was the straight shooter type, he'd bet the bank on it. Cobb on the other hand was a right slippery bloke, he was already watching his step there, just in case.

Setting the eraser down Arthur absently dusted off his hands as he turned to face the man squarely. "I have zero interest in helping you with your plays if that's what you're asking. I agreed to help for the sake of the school."

Yup, definitely a tell it like it is sort. "I see."

Thinking to dismiss the man now that the situation was made clear Arthur lifted an imperious brow questioningly. "So was there something else?"

Clicking his heels together Eames saluted the man with formal solemnity and precision, ruined by the gleam in his eyes and the smirk curving his full lips. "No, Sir."

Arthur's eyes flashed a little in response. "We'll get along better if you just do your job and leave me to my own devices, Mr. Eames."

"Ah, but I can see teasing you become a favorite pastime, Mr. Gordon." Eames countered with an even wider grin. "You look like it would do you some good."

The temperature in the room dropped drastically.

Which was both impressive and intriguing, Eames decided as he studied the man with a great deal more interest now. There was just something about guys like this that impelled him to push them, just to see what happened when they broke. They always broke, he could be amazingly annoying when he wanted to be. And okay, sometimes he did it without even trying according to every member of his family. Either way, seeing who Arthur Gordon was under all those cold shields would definitely make the next while a whole lot more interesting.

Figuring he'd pushed enough for a first real meeting Eames gave a very polite good bye in his opinion and then turned to leave, almost at the door when the other man said his name. Curious, he turned and watched the other man come towards him, an intent look on his face.

Damn his perfectionist tendencies, Arthur mentally fumed as he reached out and without a word or asking straightened the man's collar for him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	2. Different Types

Different Types

Arthur rose without any need for his alarm at the same time he woke up every morning. He got out of bed, made it, and then changed into his workout clothes. After putting in a good hour in his gym to limber up and keep his body tuned he returned to his room to shower, groom and then get dressed for the day. Those tasks completed he headed to his kitchen, fixed himself his usual, healthy breakfast, and then sitting down stared at his plate and brooded.

Damn British bastard.

Okay, this was certainly not the first time he'd fanaticized about having sex with a guy he didn't like or know well at all. He was only human after all. Hell, back in the day he'd even had a few wet dreams about Dom before they'd become such good friends that such thoughts had become distinctly nauseating. Still…why did it have to be the damn drama teacher?

Looking up at the ceiling Arthur glared. "Damn you, J.K. Rowling for programming me to have a thing for men with British accents AND letting them ruin the sixth book. And for making Bill Weasley straight and not real because you know, I'm good looking enough for the both of us too." He added, remembering the other major beef his teenage self had had with the famous British author.

And as mortified by his present behavior as he'd been by his disappointment when he hadn't gotten a letter to Hogwarts at eleven Arthur pushed his thoughts to more important things, like the fact that under no circumstances could he allow the newest teacher at his school to sense his…purely superficial, very small interest in Mr. Whatever his first name was Eames. He was thirty years old for Christ sake and he never lost control, never let his hormones get the best of him, and never dated men he knew were probably playboys who'd just use him for wild, creative, highly satisfying sex and then leave him.

Damn…why did his stupid gender have to be so damn obsessed with sex?

Dropping his face into his hands Arthur stayed that way until he felt something brush up against his leg. Or someone in this case, he thought as he lifted his head and looked down at the dog patiently looking up at him with eyes that demanded love and attention.

"Okay, okay, walk time. I'm not hungry anyway."

)

Shoving his thermos into his book bag Eames slugged the wide strap over his shoulder crosswise and then closed his car door behind him. After locking it he headed towards the school, going back to finishing off the Egg McMuffin he'd purchased at the golden arches on the way to work. The things would probably kill him, but he couldn't stop eating the bloody things. Ah well, he was in America, they liked to kill Brits here and it was his own fault for not seeing their evil plan to use his gluttony against him until it was too late.

Amused with himself Eames watched as a very sweet black Mercedes pulled into a parking space near him, not really surprised when he saw his new favorite math teacher get out from behind the wheel. A classy car for a classy bloke, Eames decided with approval in his eyes, especially when the man moved to retrieve his briefcase from the backseat, giving him a lovely view of the way the man's tailored trousers fit the man's arse so very lovingly.

And then the other man was joining him on the main path towards the school, the look on the other man's face indicating that he thought the Egg McMuffin a bad choice for breakfast as well.

"They're bloody addicting, Arthur. Don't judge me."

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my given name, Mr. Eames."

Eames grinned, delighted to start his day with a quick skirmish. "But I have to call you by your given name or a pet name, Darling. Your last name is Gordon. If I call you Gordon it will be like saying your name IS Gordon, which doesn't suit you in the slightest. I've known chaps named Gordon and you most definitely don't belong with them. You're definitely an Arthur."

Darling? The man had just called him 'Darling'? Arthur gaped at the man, unable to believe the bastard's audacity. How dare he?

"You do rather remind me of King Arthur after all. A legend near and dear to my country's heart after all." The drama teacher continued, having to fight to conceal his glee. "I would imagine you'd be a good king, if a bit of a stick in a mud."

"And I suppose you'd be of the Lancelot sort, showing off at the parties and jousts while sleeping with your king's wife, taking advantage of the fact that he's obligated to do all the work required to run a kingdom while the rest of you enjoy the spoils." Arthur shot back, hating to be called a stick in the mud.

"Actually, Darling, I'd have been the knight making Camelot truly heaven on earth for you while Guinevere just rolled around naked with your best friend, which would be Cobb's in this case, correct?"

Stumbling Arthur would have taken a header into concrete if Eames hadn't reached out and grasped his arm, pulling him back so that he stayed on his feet.

Yanking his arm from the other man's grasp, knowing that his ears were blushing and praying the man wouldn't notice, Arthur glared at the slightly shorter man. "Not funny."

"Who said I was joking?"

"If that were the case they…." But as Arthur stared into those laughing eyes he began to get the sense that the man definitely wasn't joking about the lack of interest in women part. That was interest and awareness of him in the man's gaze, though he'd lay money that the bastard was getting more enjoyment from making a fool of him then he was from their presently close proximity. Yes, now that he was really paying attention…Christ, the man just might be gay too.

"If that were the case they…?" Eames repeated innocently, holding Arthur's searching gaze, sensing the other man was slowly coming to the conclusion he wanted him to draw.

Arthur forced his face into the unreadable mask he normally adopted when faced with someone dangerous to his control and nicely organized life. "If you're gay then why wouldn't you have said so at the meeting? I wouldn't have to babysit you if that were the case."

"You think they'd have liked the idea of me being around their sons and grandsons any better?"

Okay, the man had a point. His own sexuality was known or at least suspected by most of the faculty and school board, his impeccable record, talent, and personality being such that being gay hadn't hindered him to a noticeable degree. Not that he advertised his sexuality, which was his own damn business and no one else's. "Point taken."

"So that being the case, would you be interested in eating lunch with me today?"

Arthur looked down his nose at the other man, doing his best lord to peasant impression as his eyes slashed Eames to ribbons for his arrogance. "Kings don't eat with commoners, Mr. Eames. One would think you'd know that."

And with that the math teacher picked up his pace and started threading his way through various parked vehicles, leaving Eames behind to appreciate the view and the spirit Arthur had shown as he gave the other man's back his most elaborate of bows.

"Till later, Your Highness." Eames murmured under his breath, thinking that he was indeed faced with a formidable king. Definitely a man who would have ruled England with a fair but controlling hand at all times, most certainly not a king who'd have been written up in the history books for being overly emotional, blood thirsty or lusty, like say Henry the Eighth, another king of British note.

He had friends who were still living down the shame of having appeared in that God awful American debacle 'The Tudors'. The pleasure of seeing Jonathan Rhy Meyers mostly naked had only been able to carry that series so far and personally he hadn't been able to bear watching it after the first half a dozen episodes or so. He'd never been that big a student of history, but seeing his country's history portrayed so inaccurately had been positively painful.

Though thinking about that particular series had Eames remembering a scene between the king and Mary Boleyn, only in this case he was seeing himself on his knees, asking his majesty permission to give him a blow job and so much more if they were both lucky. And rather than the sexy Meyers standing shirtless before him, his king was being played by another 'king', one who gave his permission ever so seriously while his brown eyes hotly commanded him to pleasure him well or else.

And then…he almost walked into a park car.

Barely adverting said disaster Eames laughed at himself and then forcing his mind towards safely getting into the school while humming a merry tune.

He'd revisit that lovely thought later in the evening. It certainly deserved further looking into.

)

Later that day as he headed towards the art department wing to speak to a friend Eames slowed his pace and then stopped completely as he moved a little out of view as he watched his current fantasy guy talk to the pretty little brunette he'd seen the man chatting with at lunch the day before. Arthur's shields weren't what he'd call down, but as he watched the other man smiled at something the woman said, his affection for her plainly shown on his handsome face. That he would feel a little spurt of jealous was a surprise, one that had Eames straightening as he tried to figure out why the heck that would be the case.

Very quickly though his thoughts were interrupted by a hand giving his ass a squeeze, the perfume a familiar one as he turned his head to watch his friend, who'd gotten him the job at the academy, move to stand by his side.

"Hey, Tommy Boy." Selena all but purred as she smiled at him before turning her attention to the man her friend had been staring at, shaking her blonde head as she put two and two together. "Arthur Gordon, huh? You have the oddest taste in men, honestly."

"Just looking at the moment." Was his easy response. But since Selena was a gossip hound and he was interested Eames saw nothing wrong with pumping her for information. "So what do you know about Arthur that I don't, Lady Red?"

Lady Red, as she was called due to her love of that color, smiled and searched her mental databanks for everything she knew about the math teacher that might interest Eames. "He's single, which is probably what you care most about at the moment, knowing you. The rumors are that he's probably gay, thought there are those under the impression that he's in love with Mal and that's why he's such a Scrooge sometimes. Personally I think that's bull, but thanks to vampire novels everyone likes the idea of love triangles these days."

"Mal?"

"Our principal's estranged wife. She had a mental breakdown a couple years ago, word is divorce is on the horizon though Cobb apparently doesn't want one. Mrs. Cobb was actually a drama teacher here before that and her father was once the principal. She, Dom and your Arthur were students here, went through it together from start to finish. Apparently they were called The Three Musketeers."

Eames frowned. "I thought Arthur was younger than that."

"Oh he is. Arthur was this child prodigy genius, skipped three grades and probably could have skipped more but apparently his mother wouldn't let them. He ended up hanging out with Mal because her father asked her to look after him since he was at least three years younger than everyone else and she took him under her wing. I was only here four months before she apparently went nuts, but the two never gave off a couple vibe that I caught. It was more like what he's got with Ariadne over there. He seems to bring out the sister and mother in women. I think it's the ears." She added in a secretive voice laced with laughter. "He's got the cutest ears."

"I can't say it's his ears I've been paying attention to." Eames drawled out as he considered the new pieces to the puzzle that made up the other man. "Has he been single long?"

Selena laughed. "Couldn't say. But in the two and a half years I've been here I haven't once seen him show up for class looking properly laid, so if he has been dating anyone his taste in men is even worse than my sister's. But I suppose you intend to change that?"

Slugging an arm over her shoulder Eames just grinned at her. "Time will tell. Now, shall we go to your office so that we can discuss all the lovely sets you and your students are going to make for me and my drama students?"

"I feel so horrible used." She drawled out dramatically, her theatre history shining through. "And not in a good way."

Enjoying her Eames laughed and then steered them off in the direction of her office after shooting one last quick glance in Arthur's direction.

)

Ariadne watched Arthur pretend not to notice that the new drama teacher had been staring at him and was now leaving to go off somewhere with Selena. It was both intriguing and interesting, making her glad that she'd pumped the other art teacher for information about Eames since everyone knew the blonde bombshell had been the one to nominate the British bad boy for the position in the first place. "According to Selena he's as gay as Elton John." She informed him.

"And dresses just as badly." Arthur resorted, silently cursing when he realized he'd just acknowledged his awareness of the man he'd been trying very hard to ignore.

"Not quite that bad. Though yes, a couple of his outfits have offended my artistic sensibilities. You're just a clothes snob."

Arthur opened his mouth to deny that and then closed his mouth again. He was a clothes snob; it came from having a former model for a mother. He'd actually liked dressing up in suits as a kid. His mother had taught him to worship at the shrine of fashion before he'd been old enough to know any better, and the early training had stuck with him.

"He's four years older than you, and currently single if you're interested." Ariadne casually continued. "Apparently he's an actor first and foremost, and did pretty well for himself on the stage according to her. He's never done television or film by choice, doesn't consider either as good as actually performing for an audience. She said he's saving up money with some friends of his who want to buy a theatre and start their own troupe. That's why he took this job."

Thanks to the blue blood on his father's side he'd been raised to also have an appreciation for the arts, including theatre provided it wasn't modern garbage he was obligated to distain. His old man would have a heart attack at the idea of him dating an actor, though since he had no interest in dating Eames Arthur supposed that didn't matter.

He was only interested in screwing and having his brains screwed out by the man, and that was the celibacy talking, which was why he was going to stay away from -. "What is his first name, anyway?"

"Tom."

Considering this Arthur nodded. "Eames suits him better." Tom was too average and overused a name for the drama menace.

Making a sound of agreement Ariadne elbowed her friend teasingly in the side. "So does that mean that you're interest in Mr. Tom Eames?"

"Do I look like I've recently suffered head trauma?" Arthur rolled his eyes at the look she was giving him. "Honestly, Ariadne, the only thing we would have in common is that we're both gay and that's nothing to build a relationship on."

"Who said anything about dating him? I just think you need to get laid and he looks like he'd be real good at that."

Looking towards the heavens, silently asking what he'd done in some other life to deserve his present circumstances, Arthur was not about to admit out loud to anyone but his dog that he was remotely interesting in having Eames end his current dry spell. "I'm not dating because I choose not to as you'll recall. If I get desperate I assure you I can do better than a badly dressed Englishman who would dare to call me darling after less than a twenty four hour acquaintance."

"He called you darling, seriously?"

Damn, he really shouldn't have told her that. "That's not important."

"He did, he did." Vibrating with glee Ariadne just managed to stop herself from clapping her hands in delight. "And remember, opposites do attract."

"Yes, and then they often attack. Each other. Ruthlessly."

Ariadne just shrugged off his point, though she would admit it was somewhat of a valid one. It wasn't like she was thinking the two men would be a match made in heaven, she didn't even know Eames well enough yet to know if he was good enough to warrant the privilege of dating her best male friend in the whole wide world. She just knew that she wanted Arthur to loosen up a little and have someone rock his world so that it wasn't all about school, his family, and his small circle of friends.

Eames would no doubt be different from everyone else Arthur had in his life and that, as far as she was concerned, was a good thing too.


	3. Time To Audition

Time To Audition

Eames sat back behind his desk and thought his situation very ironic. He'd always sworn that he would never be the type to work behind a desk and yet here he was, sitting behind one of his own free will. He was even pushing papers, he thought with a grimace, staring at the paperwork littering the wooden surface in front of him. Thank God he wasn't teaching a subject with homework, because that would definitely have put him in a horror induced coma. And that would really, really suck worse than American football-soccer teams. Just thinking about how much paperwork someone like Arthur probably had to deal with on a regular basis was enough to have him thinking that he needed to keep after the math teacher for no other reason than to give the guy a break from work.

That and he really wanted to yank that pole out of the man's arse and replace it with something else.

And he needed to stop thinking about that or he wasn't going to have anything to show for his time but another painful hard on.

Pushing the papers around on his desk as opposed to actually doing anything with them Eames looked up at the sound of a knock on his door, calling out for his visitor to enter. A legitimate distraction from what he knew he should be doing was always welcome after all.

"Dom."

"Eames." Closing the door behind him Dom smiled when the other man gestured for him to take a seat. Walking over to take the visitor's chair he wasn't surprised to see the papers spread out over the man's desk. Eames hadn't struck him as the paper pusher type. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." His tone of voice indicated plainly he had no doubt his interruption was welcome.

Eames grinned back. "Not at all, what can I do for you?"

Settling back in his chair to take the formal out of things Dom shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Just thought I'd check in and let you know that so far the buzz seems to be positive, about the mini plays you're planning. It looks like you'll have plenty of students showing up on Monday to try out and Selena is apparently raring to help you on the behind the scenes stuff ."

"Acting is a hard bug to cure yourself of and she's missed it." Eames grinned, pretty sure that like the man sitting across from him he'd be able to rope his friend into becoming more involved than originally intended. "She and her students will do first rate work I think."

"To go along with the first rate productions ahead of us."

"That's the plan."

"Provided you can find actors up to the tasks." It was Dom's turn to give the other man a knowing look.

Wasn't that the bloody truth, Eames thought but didn't say. The drama club was in sorry shape and definitely needed some new blood if they were going to make a successful go of his and Cobb's little scheme to get funds and put the theatre to good use at the same time. "I'm anticipating a pretty good turn out." He stated, sounding far more confident than he felt. "My classes are going well so far and a lot of my students have said they'll be showing up to try out. There's a few already that I've got my eye on."

"Good." And now Dom's expression became a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And if Arthur becomes a bit of a…problem let me know. I'm sure he wasn't overly enthusiastic when you explained our plans to him, even though he agreed to it. I don't want him killing the students' enthusiasm."

"That's one way of putting it." Was Eames's dry response as he recalled the man's lack of anything remotely resembling enthusiasm when he'd talked to him about the drama plans. "Was he always so…old before his time? You were lads together here, correct?"

"We were and he was." Dom agreed, his face softening and going more than a little wistful as he took a brief trip down memory lane. "Arthur was always the steady, focused type. Not the type to get into trouble unless someone dragged him into it, which my wife and I did somewhat regularly. He never had much of an interest in the arts besides books, he's a voracious reader. Mal only ever got him on the school stage once and she pretty much emotionally blackmailed him into it. She had the power."

Reading the other man easily Eames didn't doubt that his principal loved both his wife and Arthur a great deal. It was there in his eyes and voice when he said their names. A pity that things hadn't worked out for the man and his Mal. "I'm sorry I missed it. I'm sure it was quite the sight to see."

"Oh it was. If I come across the DVD of it I'll loan it to you." A speculative look came into Dom's eyes. "I take it he made it clear he wouldn't help you more than showing up?" When the other man nodded Dom wasn't the least surprised. "He'll come around and end up helping you and giving you advice if you keep that door open. It's in his nature, especially when he sees something that needs fixing. He's too much of a perfectionist to do otherwise."

Hence the collar fixing, Eames recalled, already planning to repeat the experience later in the year when it wouldn't be obvious he'd flipped it up just so that the other man would have to get close to him to fix it. "I'll look forward to his help."

Dom laughed. "You say that now."

Eames just grinned back.

)

Sitting in the audience on Monday Arthur ignored the students congregating around him, obviously confused as to why he would be in the theatre auditorium during the afterschool drama auditions. And unless one of them worked up the nerve to ask him, which he doubted any of them would, he was content to leave the reason for his presence up to their no doubt weird imaginations. Provided they had any imagination given that they lived in a world where rotting one's brains out with badly produced television was standard operating procedure. And while he supposed that the actual members of the drama club were at least somewhat acquainted with the idea of creative thinking Arthur was willing to bet that the auditorium was currently so full because over half the students there hoped to get closer to Eames through the plays as they hadn't been able to get into one of his classes.

Rolling his eyes over teenage hormones Arthur mentally thanked the fates that he no longer had those hormonal imbalances to deal with personally. He was safe there until faced with the possibility of a midlife crisis, which he preferred to think he'd handle with a great deal more class and sensibility than so many of his social peers.

And then it was the math teacher's turn to be confused and surprised when he caught sight of a familiar figure off to the side of the room, leaning up against a wall. Now what are you doing here, Arthur silently wondered as he sat back in his chair, trying to figure out what would possess Robert Fischer to come and try out for the drama club. The senior had never shown an interest in acting and the man's father would certainly not approve of it, which was usually more than enough reason for the teenager to forgo something.

But even as he pondered the boy's strange behavior a few students moved to take seats which allowed him to get a look at who was standing on Robert's right. Ah, well that explains it, Arthur mused, pleased to be presented with an answer so quickly. Hikaru Saito was the son of a business associate slash rival of Robert's father and he knew for a fact that Robert had been ordered by his father to befriend the other boy, who had transferred to the academy the year before. He'd noted that where one tended to be the other was never far behind and apparently Mr. Saito had an interest in joining the drama club, the boy's eyes moving around the room with interest and calculation. Sizing up the competition from the looks of it.

Feeling piercing eyes on him Arthur turned his gaze a little to meet Robert's, feeling the boy's silent demand to know why he was looking so intently at his friend, displeasure obvious. He didn't have to be a genius, which he was, to guess why the boy was angry either. Robert knew he was gay and obviously thought that he was checking out Saito, which was absolutely ludicrous, but the boy seemed to prefer to think the worst of him lately. He couldn't remember the last time they'd spoken the way they once had, his heart aching just a little over that fact. But he was getting used to it.

Deliberately looking away Arthur concentrated on scanning the crowd, wondering again how the still absent drama teacher was going to weed out all his fans so that the man could get around to auditioning the ones who actually had some real interest in the theatre.

The answer came less than ten minutes later when Eames stood up on the stage and informed the excited crowd that Mr. Gordon was going to be his partner in overseeing the drama productions.

No one was surprised when a large number of participants suddenly decided that they'd rather just cheer on their friends instead of trying out themselves.

)

He'd thought that would do it, and it was so nice to be right, Eames mused as he did his best not to grin too widely. When he'd seen how many people were trying out he'd immediately guessed that not even the popularity of GLEE could make this many students suddenly decide that they were interested in performing before their peers and families on a somewhat regular basis. And as flattering as it was to be so popular, he wasn't about to remain in the auditorium until the wee hours of morning auditioning people who hadn't the slightest interest in the theatre to begin with.

So he mentally congratulated himself on making them all think that his prim and proper math teacher was going to be the Simon Cowell to his Paula and then got down to the business of asking everyone to take seats so that he could explain just what they would be doing over the coming months.

Glancing once in Arthur's direction, hoping he hadn't offended the other man by essentially using him to cull out the unmotivated, Eames wasn't sure what to think of the fact that the man was busy on his Blackberry and was showing absolutely no interest in what was going on. Not that Arthur hadn't made it clear the week before that he wasn't interested in participating in the theatre productions but still, he'd rather hoped that the other man wouldn't make his lack of interest so bloody apparent to everyone else.

But oh well, his darling wouldn't be his darling if he wasn't difficult.

And so he finished his explanation and then called for auditions to begin, taking a seat in the front row as he settled back to no doubt be entertained, exasperated and outright horrified by what the students had to show him of their 'talents'.

Working his way diligently through the would be actors and trying to be as diplomatic and kind as possible Eames couldn't help but glance behind him every once in a while, hoping to see some sort of reaction from Arthur after a particular good or bad demonstration. But the other man showed zero interest until Hikaru Saito was done his strong, impressive audition, Eames turning around in time to see that Arthur's face, while unreadable, was turned towards the stage and stayed there as the next person stated his name. And apparently his darling was interested enough to watch that person perform too, though after that Eames didn't catch the other man so much as glancing up from his work until it was time to call an end to the auditions.

And leave the man did, without so much as a backward glance while he dismissed the students and thanked them for trying out.

He was so feeling the love.

After assuring everyone he'd post the results before the week was over Eames stayed behind to talk to the drama members from the year before and anyone else with questions, sticking around for another twenty minutes or so before heading out towards the staff parking lot.

To say he was surprised to find Arthur leaning against his car, waiting for him, would be a massive understatement, though a delightful one.

"Hello, Darling, miss me already?"

It really was a shame, at times like this, that looks really couldn't kill, Arthur thought as he just barely restrained himself from correcting the other man yet again. There wasn't a point, the damn man was determined to get under his skin that way and the best way to handle it was to pretend that it didn't bother him to be referred to by a pet name.

"You're planning to add Fischer and Saito to your little troupe, aren't you?"

Ah, so that was why the man was waiting for him. Interesting. "I am."

"The former tried out because the latter did. And when Fischer's father finds out his son is acting he'll insist his heir quit and Robert will so don't expect him to be in your productions longer than a couple months, if that." And he was only warning the guy because it would reflect badly on the school and Robert if the boy was given a major role and then had to back out at the last minute, Arthur told himself stubbornly. Robert had shown more talent than he would have given the boy credit for, but the teenager was beyond predictable when it came to following his father's orders. The silly boy was determined to win his father's love and approval at any cost, feelings that he was personally sure that Maurice Fischer didn't have to give.

Eames considered the statement, not doubting that the other man was serious. "Well that's a bleeding shame since both boys you mentioned gave the strongest male auditions of the bunch. The best the drama club had in the male lead department all graduated last year."

Arthur inclined his head in agreement. "Mal trained them well. The teacher in between the two of you was fairly useless and old fashioned when it came to dramatic productions. He also wasn't well liked which is why you had to go outside the club this year for new recruits."

"So I hear." Shoving his hands in his pockets Eames considered the other man, doing his best not to call attention to the fact that Arthur was helping him out, something he had no doubt the math teacher didn't want to do. "So the other one, Saito, will he leave if his friend is cut?"

"I don't know him well enough to say."

Eames mulled that over and then moved closer, deliberately getting into the other man's personal space as he reached up and teasingly slid his thumb over the very delectable bottom lip that parted ever so slightly beneath his touch. "So, how can I ever thank you for your help, Darling? I know how you prize your time after all."

The bastard had balls, he'd give him that, Arthur thought as he refused to react to the caress, much as he wanted to. "You could start by keeping your hands to yourself."

"Ah, but if I'd done that last week you'd have gotten up close and personal with the concrete instead."

Not appreciating the reminder Arthur moved forward, pushing past the other man as he spoke over his shoulder on the way to his own car. "Good night, Mr. Eames."

Chuckling, Eames cocked his head to the side to enjoy the view while he returned the sentiment.

)

For his part Arthur wasn't terribly surprised when he spotted a familiar figure leaning up against his own car. He'd been expecting it. And while normally having the boy seek him out would be a cause to classify the day as a good one Arthur could only see this being the icing on a less than enjoyable start to the week. But he kept his cool despite still being more than a little pissed at Eames…and at himself for reacting, just a little to that lip graze.

"Good evening, Robert."

"Why would you be helping out the drama club? You didn't even help out when Mal was still here." Robert demanded to know, not about to exchange social niceties first.

"Dom roped me into it."

"Figures." Shoving his hands into his pockets in a show of temper the boy was the model of a surely teenager, though an unusually well dressed one. "Are you going to tell my father I tried out?"

He'd considered doing that for the boy's sake, seeing no point in letting Robert get really involved with things only to have to give it up when his father eventually found out. And he would have to give it up because while the elder Fischer might always put his businesses before his family, the man did care about how said family reflected on him a great deal. Maurice Fischer would not see his son becoming an actor as a positive thing.

"I'm not going to tell him, but he'll find out when people start commenting on why he isn't around to see you perform."

The sound Robert made was a snort. "I'm not going to get in. I just tried out because Hikaru asked me to."

"Ah. And if I told you I thought you were going to get in?"

"I don't care what you think, Arthur."


	4. What Attracts

What Attracts

The look that crossed the teenager's face said plainly that he'd realized that he'd slipped up by calling him by his first name so Arthur didn't point out the obvious. They both knew that it had been the Robert who had decided that he would call him only Mr. Gordon, just as it was Robert who had decided that he didn't want people knowing how well they knew each other. Robert had also vetoed being called by any of his pet names, and heaven forbid he show the teenager the slightest hint of affection in private, much less public.

Wanting desperately to cover up his mistake Robert glared at his math teacher. "And why were you staring at Hikaru before and during his audition? I saw you. Don't even think of trying for him, you hear me?"

Arthur stared at the boy, the look on his face making it clear that he didn't think the question dignified an answer.

Flushing, the teen's glare was full of hostility. "I mean it, leave him alone. He's not like that."

He had to exercise control not to roll his eyes despite the fact that the childishness of the moment so called for it. But Arthur knew that if he got into an argument with Robert things wouldn't end well, not the least because he would so easily win. Robert was trying, but the boy couldn't contain his temper properly or fight on his level yet. And while things were crappy between them at the moment they weren't so bad that Robert wouldn't come to him if he really ever needed him and he was damn well going to keep it that way.

And with that in mind. "Do you need a lift home?"

Robert blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I asked if you need a lift home. I know your father took away your car before school started because you were caught speeding. You can lecture me all about staying away from your friend on the way to your house if you like."

Embarrassment warred with anger now, Robert mortified that the older man knew that his father had taken his car away. It was always like this, with him the child to Arthur's adult, the teenager thought miserably. It drove him nuts. No one saw him as Arthur's equal, not ever.

Cursing his misstep mentally Arthur blamed Eames wholeheartedly for ruffling him enough that he'd made such a stupid mistake.

"I don't need a ride." Robert got out stiffly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I have my car for school." And for only school, he thought bitterly as he turned to give Arthur his back. "I should be going. I meant what I said too."

"I know you did and you have nothing to worry about there. He isn't remotely my type either, as you well know."

"Types change."

"Perhaps, but not that much." Arthur answered, allowing himself a small smile since Robert had his back to him and therefore couldn't see it. Just the thought of a reality where he could crush on someone like Robert's friend was enough to have him deciding to thank Rowling instead of cursing her for attracting him to mostly good with a hint of bad men.

"Keep it that way."

And with that Robert walked off, Arthur watching until the boy was out of sight before he got into his car and headed for home with the beginnings of a killer headache.

)

Arthur could feel yet another headache coming on the next day at lunch when Eames decided to join him and Ariadne for lunch, sitting down beside him with a gleam in his eyes that just dared him to be so rude as to insist he find somewhere else to eat. And since his parents had indeed raised him better than that, and Ariadne was obviously amused by the action, Arthur saw no choice but to grit his teeth and bear it. Oh but this week was shaping up to be one for the books, he thought darkly as he finished chewing his bite of sandwich. "Mr. Eames."

"Hello, Arthur, Ariadne, hope you two don't mind me joining you."

Doing her best not to smile too widely Ariadne assured him that they were delighted for the company.

Winking at her to show that he was well aware of the fact that Arthur was less than thrilled Eames turned his attention to the man he'd come to see.

"I actually have a reason other than my own amusement to come see you this time." He informed the math teacher when it became obvious that the other man wasn't going to join the conversation willingly.

"And that reason would be?"

"I had a question and since it involves our principal's wife I thought it best to pose it to you instead." Seeing that he now had Arthur's complete and undivided attention Eames explained that since he was new to the area he didn't know it well and was therefore unsure of how to best get out word about the plays they would be putting on. Placing ads in the school and city papers were obvious, but other advertising was needed and his budget was tight. When he'd talked to the drama club members about it he'd learned that the man he'd replaced had stuck with the papers, but the oldest members had said that Mrs. Cobb had really known how to advertise and bring them in, though they hadn't been sure how she'd accomplished it.

"Mal was great at making contacts and keeping them. First off though, you said yesterday that the plays will be updated and altered versions of classical fairy tales-"

"Darling! You were listening."

Oh but if looks could kill, Ariadne thought as she hid her smirk behind her coffee mug.

Eames gave Arthur his most innocent look. "Sorry for interrupting you and yes, that's what I said."

"What I was getting at was who your target audience is exactly. Are you altering them in the senses of 'Shrek', which was still accessible to children while having some appeal to adults, or are you updating them to more teenage fare where one can only hope any children present don't get what's happening on stage."

Ariadne pointed her spoon in Arthur's direction for emphasis. "I have a friend who's a preschool teacher and she's got kids who've been allowed to watch 'Family Guy', Arthur."

Eames winced at that. "Sad but true. And I was aiming more for everyone enjoying and getting something out of it, Arthur."

Since he could lecture for hours on the subject of how his society prematurely aged, exploited, brainwashed, and neglected their children Arthur didn't comment on that, especially since one he started going he couldn't help but elaborate. A lot. So turning his attention to the matter at hand Arthur answered Eames's question very matter of fact. "Then my advice would be concentrate on schools. The academy down the road educates those students mostly likely to continue their educations here once they graduate and coming here would be seen by their parents as a good way of introducing their children to the school, a chance to network, and getting a look at the facilities at the same time. Advertise at other elementary and middle schools in the area, assuming your admission fees aren't going to be high, and advertise the play and free refreshments to be provided afterwards. Free food and drink are always draws and you could enlist the help of the home ec teachers and their students for that. Having musical groups from the school perform after the play as background music would also be another way to draw attention to the school's overall superiority to any other in the area and would please the board members attending." Arthur added as an afterthought.

Eames's lips twitched. "So we lure in the snobs with a chance to rub shoulders with other rich snobs, and we lure in the masses by offering to feed them."

Arthur raised one eyebrow at the man's tone. "Mr. Eames…do you have any idea how much a term costs per child to attend here?"

When the other man slowly shook his head Arthur smiled and clued the other man in.

Mouth dropping it took Eames a minute to recover his power of speech. "A bloody term? That's how much they pay per kid? Are all the parents here barmy, paying so much?" And then another thought occurred to him. "Wait a blooming minute…if that's how much money they're filching from the parents then why the hell aren't we paid more?"

"Because we're teachers." Arthur and Ariadne stated in tandem.

"Figures."

Shaking his head over the situation Eames rolled back his sleeves and decided to turn his attention to eating his lunch while he considered Arthur's suggestions.

Unable to keep his eyes from following the action Arthur flinched ever so slightly as his keen gaze caught a telltale hint of a black, inked line before the man's shirt sleeve settled back over it.

Oh no….no…NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Why God, Arthur silently asked as he looked down at his lunch, only just managing not to give in to the childish desire to lean forward and start banging his head against the table until he lost consciousness. Why does he have a tattoo? Of all things…why? And on top of being British! What had he done to deserve this?

It was a well known fact that the women on his maternal side had a…well…fetish for men with tattoos. His mother had always said that his fascination with tattoos from an early age had convinced her that he was going to turn out to be gay.

Personally he'd always thought that the bigger indicator should have been his habit as a little boy of hanging around with the male super models his mother had worked with as opposed to the female ones who would have showered him with a great deal more affection and treats then the men.

He could personally say with pride that he'd been held or sat in the lap of pretty much every gorgeous top American male supermodel of his mother's generation.

And he had indeed inherited the…so very inconvenient love of male skin decorated with tastefully rendered ink drawings. It was probably way too much to hope that the other man had chosen some tasteless, crudely executed tattoo to grace that perfectly tanned, oh so tasty looking flesh, Arthur silently bemoaned, wanting to jerk up the man's sleeve to see for himself.

Dammit…he wanted to see!

Get ahold of yourself Arthur, he told himself sternly, you're at school. And you don't like him and…and…there were other reasons, he was sure of that, but his brain wasn't functioning well enough to remember them.

"Arthur? Arthur? ARTHUR."

Jerking as the sound of his name finally filtered through Arthur couldn't stop himself from blushing a little as he looked up to meet Ariadne's worried gaze.

"Is there something wrong with your lunch?"

"No…I've just…lost my appetite." And been reminded of another one he'd been suppressing so very well until now.

Eames studied Arthur's face carefully and deciding that the other man was indeed okay turned his attention to the lunch the math teacher had been staring at so intently. "So you don't want those strawberries then?"

Without a word Arthur handed them over.

Yes…it was not going to be a good week. At all.

)

Opting to wait until school was over in case he just made things worse, Eames once again found himself waiting outside Arthur's classroom door for the other man to finish up his class, watching this new set of students run out the door just like the other group of students had the last time he'd visited the man's classroom. His darling must be quite the taskmaster, Eames thought with a small smile before schooling his features into one that didn't reveal much of anything, just in case. As he watched the two boys he was interesting in roping into his little troupe, Saito and Fischer, came walking out as opposed to running like so many of the others. But he supposed they would consider themselves too well bred and sophisticated to make it so obvious their math teacher was tough, reminding him of Arthur in that way.

It would be fun to mess with them too if they decided to join the club.

And on that note Eames headed into the classroom to see about talking to his tough little darling.

Turning his head at the sound of footsteps Arthur would have cursed at the sight of his visitor if not for the fact that that would so completely give away the fact that he was having a problem dealing with the man who seemed to be so seamless getting under his skin. "Mr. Eames."

"You can just call me Eames, you know. I give you permission." He added, referring to Arthur's response when he'd called the man by his first name the first time.

"What can I do for you?"

Straight to the point then. "I wanted to apologize…if my asking you about your friend upset you earlier. I shouldn't have assumed that you'd have an easier time talking about her than Cobb's would. Selena said you three were incredibly close and it was wrong for me to assume you'd be fine."

Confusion flashing across his eyes it took Arthur a moment to make the connection. The man had decided that his earlier behavior at lunch had been a result of Mal being mentioned. He had cut out of there as soon as it had been polite and he certainly hadn't explained to either Eames or Ariadne what thoughts had taken over his mind to the point where he hadn't been able to so much as really look in the drama teacher's direction. And while the excuse he was being handed would make things easier for him…

"It wasn't you asking about Mal that had me out of sorts. I'm okay with talking about her, we're still in regular contact as a matter of fact. It's Dom who…it's best not to bring her up unless he does it first. If you have more questions you think she might be able to help you with concerning the plays I could pass them along to her, she wouldn't mind. She was really happy when I told her I thought you'd do a good job with the kids."

Eames's face broke into a smile. "You told her that?"

"Don't let it go to your head, anyone would be better than the last drama teacher we had in her mind."

Chuckling, Eames shook his head, not taking offense in the slightest. And curiosity getting the better of him…. "So if it wasn't me asking about your mate, what was wrong with you at lunch?"

"I was sitting with you."

"Ah, Darling, you're coming to adore me and you know it."

"I've known you for a week." Arthur pointed out, crossing his arms in front of him for emphasis.

"And I'm already starting to adore you more than I can say." Eames returned, noting with glee that the man's ears were a little redder than they'd been a moment ago. And always the type to push his luck the drama teacher moved in closer, not the least surprised when the other man stood his ground. No, Arthur was indeed the type to stand toe to toe with any man and just dare him to think he could make him back down.

Glaring as coldly at the man as he could manage Arthur met the man's gaze squarely, hoping his heart wasn't beating as loudly as he feared it was. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Enjoying being close to you, Darling."

Refusing to be swayed mentally, even as he was a little romantically, Arthur stuck out his chin and moved in closer, just to prove that he could. "Well you're the only one enjoying it so feel free to leave and let the door hit you on the way out."

"Sin has many tools, but a lie is the handle which fits them all, Arthur." Eames quoted as he leaned forward and placed a quick, teasing kiss on the corner of the other man's mouth before backing up, executing a bow. "But as you wish, your highness."

"Off with your head."

Chuckling, Eames saluted and then headed out, a definite swagger to his step now before he closed the door firmly behind him.

Touching the spot where Eames's lips had touched his skin in spite of himself Arthur wasn't sure which of them he was madder at.

"Dammit."

)

The next day Robert waited in his own car until he spotted Hikaru's drive in to take his assigned spot. As soon as he saw it come to a stop he grabbed his satchel and got out, locking the door behind him before slugging the shoulder strap into place as he crossed the lot to meet his best friend, raising a hand in greeting. He felt like a stupid kid, for being so glad to see the other man, but after his run in with Arthur the day before he already felt like a kid so at least this was feeling like a positive kid, he decided with a roll of his eyes, the gesture hidden behind his designer sunglasses.

"Good morning, you are early as well." Hikaru noted as he joined his friend.

"Traffic was better than I expected." Which was only a partial lie, since traffic had been surprisingly light that morning. That he'd also come early because he knew Hikaru did was something he was too embarrassed to say.

There was something in Hikaru's eyes that made Robert think that maybe his friend saw right through him, but he wasn't called on it, which was a good sign, he told himself.

"I am going to the arts department before my locker." Hikaru informed him as they started towards the school. "Mr. Eames said he would post the results today or tomorrow."

"I don't get why you want to be in his plays in the first place."

"This I know." He replied, a secretive little smile on his lips. "But as promised, I won't make you stay in the club with me if you don't want to."

"I'm not getting in, Hikaru. I haven't been in a play since…it was mandatory in elementary school."

Thirteen minutes later

"Holy shit. I got in."


	5. Interesting Questions

Interesting Questions

Arthur wasn't at all surprised when Eames once again joined him and Ariadne for lunch, nor had he really been all that surprised when he'd seen Robert's name on the drama acceptance list when he'd walked past in on the way to see his friend earlier in the day. He'd had a feeling his warning would fall on deaf ears there and it was nice to be right even when it wasn't. But Robert's audition had been just that good, and Eames had never met the boy's father and therefore didn't know who they'd be messing with when Mr. Fischer confronted them about his son's involvement with the drama club.

It was probably wrong of him, but he really wished he could have a front row seat to that first meeting.

Not that it would happen that way since Robert would cave as soon as his father called him on his new extra curricular activity. The head of the Fischer family would call his son to his home office, tell him to quit the next day, and Robert would do precisely that with Eames likely never setting eyes on Maurice Fischer. Unless the Brit got it into his head to go see Robert's dad…in which case things could definitely get interesting fast.

"Now you've got me curious as to what you're thinking, Arthur."

Looking over at the man in question Arthur thought to himself that he'd pay good money to see Eames go head to head with Robert's father. Of course that wasn't the way to deal with the man, you had to manipulate and out calculate the bastard to get anywhere, but still, it would be quite interesting.

"Nothing that would interest you particularly. What are you thinking about?"

Eames grinned. "How utterly dashing you look today, Darling."

Refusing to blush over the comment Arthur pointedly looked in Ariadne's direction. "And what are you thinking about, Ari?"

"Well…there is something I want to get your guys' opinions on since you are in fact guys." Ariadne began, a thoughtful look on her face as she put aside her enjoyment of the two to remember the quote word for word. "I was playing around on MSN and there was this article about Hollywood couples who've actually managed to make it work instead of divorce within the year like most. Anyway, Paul Newman is quoted as saying that his reason for not cheating on his wife was, 'Why go out for a hamburger when you have steak at home?'. Now I ask you, as men, do you really think that ANY woman in her right mind would want to be called a STEAK?"

"Well in this case it's better than being called a hamburger, now it's it?" Eames pointed out with a small smirk.

"Typical man." Was Ariadne's resort before turning her attention to Arthur, who she knew she could depend on. "Arthur?"

Amused, Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps his choice of parallels wasn't the best, but he was essentially saying that why would a man waste his time on the common, unremarkable, and only filling when he can go home to something prime, high quality, and worth the time and effort."

Considering this Ariadne would give him partial points. "So you wouldn't care if some guy called you a steak?"

"Yes, if that guy was a young Paul Newman." The faintest twinkle in his eyes, Arthur had to school his features not to grin at her since Eames was sitting with them. "I suppose that if any man made that comment about me I'd tell him that it was fine for him to call me a steak as long as he stayed faithful and remembered what happened to the bad guy in 'Fried Green Tomatoes'."

"Fried Green Tomatoes?" Eames repeated, his curiosity only that much greater since Arthur's words had made the charming girl with them choke on her drink.

Rubbing the girl's back as she regained control of herself Arthur's lips curved into the sort of smile designed to give the recipient of it the creeps. "It's a 1991 film featuring Jessica Tandy and Kathy Bates. One of the characters is an abusive husband who tries to steal his infant son from his estrange wife and ends up being accidentally killed by a black woman with a skillet. As this is the Deep South during the Depression era there's no chance for understanding so the other characters devise a very clever way of disposing of the body."

"I don't want to know what they did, do I?"

"Not while you're eating, no."

)

Once lunch was over Eames looked up the film on Wikipedia and found out exactly what had happened to the bad guy in 'Fried Green Tomatoes' and what it had to do with their previous topic. And yes, he was glad he hadn't pushed for details since the abusive husband had ended up being barbecued and then fed to the police investigating the son of a bitch's disappearance. From what he'd read of the overall story it sounded like a rather weird chick flick, but at least a somewhat interesting one that he could probably tolerate even though he was more into big explosions and even bigger guns.

And while he didn't really think Arthur would commit murder if he was cheated on Eames had to admit that it wouldn't surprise him in the least if the cheating bastard would end up wishing that the man had just killed him. His Darling was not someone who would take serious blows to his pride well.

Smiling over that thought, mostly because he was a one man sort of bloke so he knew he'd never have to face the man for a cheating offense, Eames whistled lightly under his breath as he walked out of his office, intending to head to the main floor to see if Cobb was in his office.

Luck turned out to be with him as he happened to spot the man he'd been looking for talking to one of the custodians on his way out. Not wanting to interrupt Eames raised his hand in greeting and then moved off to the side to wait, idly studying his darling's friend. Cobb didn't quite have the polish…no…class was the better word. Didn't radiate the kind of class Arthur had. The principal had polish and charm, yes, but there was just something that said those were learned qualities, while Arthur's seemed ingrained, natural. Not that his darling had ever tried to charm him, but Eames was willing to bet quite a bit of money that if the younger man were ever to try he'd be putty in those long, slender fingers.

Well, most of him would be putty, he thought wickedly.

Thanking the custodian for his time Dom walked over with his hands in his pockets, an inquiring look on his face. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping to talk to you more about some ideas Arthur's given me for the advertising end of things for our little productions." Eames drawled out. "But before that, mind if I ask you a quick query?"

"Shoot."

"Ariadne and Arthur were telling me about the tuition here, and how much it costs per term and I was wondering-." Reading the other man's face easily Eames had to laugh. "Relax, I'm not hitting you up for a bloody raise, Cobb. Yet. I was just wondering why you and Arthur would be working here, if you come from that kind of money. And feel free to tell me to sod off as it's none of my business if you like, because it really isn't."

The strangest look passed through the other man's eyes before he answered, obviously in control of every word that came out of his mouth and how it could be interpreted. "Arthur teaches here because my wife talked him into it and because he sees it as an interesting…hobby for lack of a better word. His father comes from old money and his mother new. I, on the other hand, came here as a scholarship student. Of the two of us Arthur is the one who could never a work a day in his life and still continue to donate large chucks of money to charities every year."

That would make things interesting between the two of them. How could it not? Which begged the question…. "And does Arthur care as little about the monetary worth of his dates as he does his friends?"

Surprise flashed across Dom's face. He had not seen that one coming. "You're interested in Arthur?"

Eames grinned.

Well that was certainly going to make the school year that much more interesting. And Arthur always had been a sucker for British men with tattoos, which he knew the other man had since he'd researched Tom Eames thoroughly and had watched some of his performances online. Of course Eames wasn't Arthur's preferred type otherwise, and if things went badly his friend would no doubt blame him for bringing the man into his life in the first place. That would be fun.

"Just don't get on his bad side." Was all the advice Dom could think to give. "And don't make fun of his dog, should you even get that far."

Since he pictured the math teacher as the type who would insist on a pet as classy and purebred as he was, Eames couldn't figure out why he'd make fun of the dog. "Why would I make fun of his dog, exactly?"

"You'll see if you see the dog." Belated remembering the man's first question Dom answered that too. "And yes, Arthur's got no problem dating men who aren't in his tax bracket. If he did he'd get even less dates then he already does thanks to how picky he is." Very briefly the blond considered informing Eames to use his accent and tattoos to his advantage, but knew that if Arthur found out that he was the one to tip the man off he'd be so deep in the man's bad books he was never likely to leave it. Arthur would see it as a betrayal and his uptight friend did not take that sort of thing lying down.

A change in topic was needed. "I saw that you picked Robert Fischer to be part of the drama club."

"Ah, if you're going to warn me about him Arthur already did."

He'd thought as much. Arthur was overprotective where Robbie was concerned and knew the boy better than anyone. Personally he was so deep in the boy's shit list that he hadn't a decent conversation with the kid in a couple years, but he doubted the Fischer heir had changed so much that he would be willing to stay in the drama club even though the boy's father wouldn't like it. "So why include him if Arthur warned you?" Arthur would have been there when the boy tried out after all.

Eames shrugged his shoulders. "The kid has talent, thought he should know it if nothing else." And maybe the kid would stick around since his friend had gotten in too, the Brit silently added to himself.

"I see. Well consider yourself lucky that he won't join the club, at least not in the long run. You'd have to deal with his father then."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

It wasn't his policy to gossip about the parents of his students, that could too easily come back to bite him in the ass, but the man deserved some warning, just in case Robbie decided to stay with the club because Saito was in it, or because Mal somehow heard he'd gotten in. "Maurice Fischer should never have been a parent. His son's a tool for him, a necessary heir to be molded in his image regardless of the boy's wants or needs. The kid's spent his whole life trying to earn his father's love and approval, hence the fact that he won't be part of our plays as soon as he's told to quit. And he will be told to quit. Fischers don't act, much less perform for the amusement of others."

Dom's lips curved into a small smile as he added, "So if the old man comes around just let Arthur handle him. He does it very well."

"A sight I'd like to see?" Eames inquired, both troubled by the picture Dom had painted of that poor boy's past and future and intrigued by that small, knowing little smile on the other man's face.

"Let's just say that when it comes to protecting Robert from his father's wrath, there's no one better at it than Arthur."

"I see." Though he really didn't, Eames thought as he let the other man change the subject back to the advertising for the plays that he'd come to discuss in the first place. Which was bloody hard to do when he wanted to know just why Arthur would be the boy's protector, but he had a feeling Cobb had no intention of discussing that.

)

Eames was still wondering about it a couple of hours later, trying to ignore the nagging little voice in his head that suggested that maybe young Robert was special to Arthur in a romantic sense. That didn't sit right with him, not the least because the boy was only seventeen years old. Arthur wasn't quite old enough to be the lad's father, but not by bloody much. And that aside they were teacher and student, which even he knew was bloody illegal here and back home. There wasn't any major similarity of features that would indicate the two were related, and wouldn't Dom have said so if that were the case? For that matter he couldn't see Arthur standing for the boy to be so mistreated by his father if they were tied by blood. The two apparently came from well established families, so it stood to reason they'd know each other socially, but just how well did they really know each other?

He was pretty sure that Arthur would have no problem telling him it was none of his sodding business if he were to pose the question to him.

Lost in thought as he waited for his students to arrive Eames looked towards the door when he sensed a new presence, surprised and delighted to see that the man who so occupied his mind had decided to stop by and pay him a visit for a change.

Trying to pretend that he didn't see the pleasure on the other man's face, which felt far too good for his peace of mind, Arthur walked over towards the man, ignoring the various props scattered around as he pulled a couple pieces of paper from his pocket, holding them out to the drama teacher when he reached him. "I talked to Mal and she wrote this for you. She doesn't have an email account here anymore so she couldn't send it to you directly." And he hadn't wanted to send it himself because he wanted to keep his own school email address from the other man for as long as humanly possible.

"That was jolly good of her. Tell her thanks for me." Reading over the information Eames could definitely see it coming in handy.

"Will do." Arthur agreed, thinking to himself that he was pathetic to get such a kick out of the man's habitual use of British slang. Why he should find it attractive was beyond him.

"Cobb said not to count on Fischer either." Eames threw out as he refolded the papers, shoving them into his trouser pocket. "So I've resigned myself there, though it's a right pity, in my opinion. The boy would have been good."

"I guess we'll never know."

)

Standing just outside the drama room door Robert's fingers curled into fists, repeating over and over again that he couldn't go in there and tell Arthur off for telling Mr. Eames that he wouldn't be in the shows. If he did he was liable to shoot his mouth off again and that was always embarrassing enough without an audience to watch. But where the hell did Arthur get off, just assuming that he could speak for him that way? Arthur was NOT the boss of him. He didn't have to do what the man said anymore, he was all grown up now too. That he'd come here to tell the drama teacher privately that he wouldn't be joining the club didn't matter, it was the principle of the point.

People were always assuming that they knew him without even asking him what he thought or felt. He hated it!

And Mal was helping out Mr. Eames too. He hadn't known that. Maybe…maybe if he were to join the club then she'd come and see the plays and him. He really missed her. And she'd always wanted the drama club to have a proper theatre to perform in, and she must be happy that she could at least help out with the plays Mr. Eames was putting on. He wanted Mal to be happy again.

Not to mention that rat bastard who'd broken Mal in the first place had told Mr. Eames he wouldn't be in the plays either. If he quit then Dom could be all smug and 'I told you so' about it.

He'd sooner eat dirt than give his principal the pleasure.

But his father would never let him be part of the club either. There was no way he could hide his involvement, someone would tell the old man before the month was over.

What if his father came and yelled at him during a practice? In front of Arthur and Hikaru. In front of everyone.

Swiping a hand through his hair Robert cursed lightly under his breath as he walked away, not sure what the hell he was going to do anymore.

And most annoying of all…was that he couldn't help but think that if he could talk to Arthur about it the other man could probably come up with a solution.


	6. Learning More About Him

Learning More About Him

Arthur didn't know quite what to think when he saw Robert walk down the aisle towards the stage for the first official drama practice. There was no way the boy didn't know how this would end, Arthur mused, and Robert was too smart to think there wouldn't be backlash from all corners for this. Because it wouldn't just be his father that was pissed, but his fellow students as well when he left them hanging when he had to quit. And Robert would have to quit because there was no way his involvement could be hidden past the first performance and even that was pushing it. The old man had never given a damn what his son wanted before and he doubted very much that had changed recently. He also wouldn't put it past Maurice Fischer to actually come here to deal with Robbie, deliberately breaking the boy down in public to teach his son a 'lesson'. Just the thought of that scene had Arthur wincing hard.

If that happened there was no way he was going to be able to stand by and say nothing.

And that would not end well for all involved.

Should he confront Robert, demand to know what he was thinking? That wouldn't end well either. But he'd already warned Eames, warned Robbie, what the hell else could he do except…except come up with some sort of plan to pacify the elder Fischer when he did learn about what his son was up to.

Thank God he was a genius prodigy, Arthur thought wryly as he took a sip from his water bottle. Otherwise that might have been beyond him.

Pulling out his Blackberry while more students filed in, Arthur quickly accessed his schedule and marked a time slot for later in the evening to come up with a plan of action where the Fischers were concerned. It would be a tight squeeze since he also had to make an appearance at a friend of the family's birthday party, finish marking the homework he was going to start momentarily, get on MSN to chat with Mal for an hour, go over the information about the new company he was thinking of investing in, arrange to sell some stocks that had reached their potential and-

The list of things he had to do flew out of Arthur's mind as Eames's fingers drifted over his shoulder as the other man walked past him on his way to the stage.

Forcing his eyes to remain on his schedule Arthur added one more notation. He'd find time to brainstorm ideas as to how to get rid of his British Menace too.

That done he made sure that the ringer was off so as not to disturb the meeting slash practice, sticking it back in his pocket before turning his attention to the homework he'd placed on the seat beside him. Picking up the first sheet of paper Arthur went to work, keeping one ear on what was going on onstage, just in case.

Not that he thought Eames the type to hit on any of the boys, that would be just plain stupid of the man. And while he'd never met a man so apt at unsettling him Arthur had to admit that stupid was not a word he'd use to describe the current bane of his existence. Especially since the man seemed determined to hit on his every chance he got. He'd already made it clear to the Brit that he wasn't the type to tolerate any man of his chasing after other men and Eames really would have to be stupid not to have gotten that picture in high definition. Not that Eames was his of course, but in principle…he needed to stop thinking about this, Arthur decided, before he drove himself insane.

Of course that might have already happened since he was actually paying some attention to what was going on as Eames talked to the students as he explained the theatre exercises they were going to be working through as they got to know each other and what they would all be bringing to the table.

The man was good, Arthur thought reluctantly, watching the way the students responded to the man. As much as he might wish that the man's charming nature, accent and looks were the only thing going for Eames, it was obvious that the new drama teacher was actually just that. A teacher. He was relating to them, engaging them so that he had their attention and complete cooperation as he explained the first exercise.

That the other man was as eager to start as the kids was written all over Eames's face and in his voice, to the point where Arthur felt a pang in his chest, remembering another drama teacher who had loved the theatre the same way, had wanted more than anything to pass that love onto the next generations.

Pushing that thought aside Arthur forced his attention back to his work, finding the somewhat muted sound of Eames's voice from the stage to be oddly soothing.

Which probably wasn't a good sign either.

)

At the end of the first practice Robert told his best friend to go on without him, using the excuse that he wanted to talk to Mr. Gordon for a few minutes about something. Since math was his best subject he could see that Hikaru was puzzled by the request, but the other man nodded his agreement and headed out with a wave and good bye.

He had to screw up a lot of courage, but he found enough within him to carry him over to where the older man was putting away whatever he'd been working on. "Can I talk to you in private, Mr. Gordon?"

None of Arthur's thoughts showed on his face as he nodded, but Robert hadn't expected them to. Unlike him the man was always in control of himself and his emotions, only showing the world what he wanted them to see, Robert thought as he followed his math teacher out of auditorium, heading off to a side area where people could mingle before entering the theatre.

Both men looked around to make sure that no one was close by before giving the other their complete attention.

"I…I want to be part of the drama club. Do you know how I could talk my father into letting me?"

"Why do you want to be in it?"

He could just say because Hikaru was in it but Robert knew better than to think Arthur wouldn't see right through him. They had too much history for him to get away with a half truth. "This is my last year here at school." He began, looking down at his shoes because he couldn't say what he needed to say while looking into Arthur's knowing eyes. "Father, Father has my life planned out for me and once I hit university and then the business world I won't have time…time to do fun, childish stuff. Today, at practice, it was like when I was a kid again, playing theatre with those kids Mal used to babysit. It…I really enjoyed it and I want…I don't think it's too much to ask, that I get to have this little thing for myself. With Hikaru. You know my grades won't slip." He added, able to meet Arthur's eyes now. "I can balance my time, I know I can. And Mal will definitely come to watch me and I think it would make her happy, seeing me act again."

Smart as he was Arthur was pretty sure that that last part was a bribe to gain his cooperation, but he knew how much Robert loved Mal too. She was just that lovable after all. And as much as he hated the future Robert was describing for himself he couldn't tell the boy he was wrong, because that was exactly the life Robert was headed for if he didn't wise up.

And this was the first time in a long time that Robert had asked him for something for himself.

"I'll talk to your father and arrange so you can stay in the drama club."

Eyes widening at the certainty in the other man's voice Robert was too cynical not to question. "You really think it will be that easy?"

Arthur's response was to raise one imperious brow. "You really think I don't know how to handle your father by now?"

Well that was true, Robert thought with no small amount of bitterness. Arthur was one of the few people his father genuinely respected and even, though the old man would never admit it, feared. His father listened to Arthur, and in doing so often ended up with ideas in his head that he thought were his but had been neatly planted there by the younger, smarter man. Not that his father was self aware enough to realize that. More often then not Arthur let the older man think he'd gotten the upper hand, knowing how the patriarch of the Fischer family fed off getting the better of others. And even if Arthur couldn't convince his father that letting him stay in the drama club was a good idea Robert knew that Arthur had resources that he could bribe the older man with too.

And that last thought had Robert swallowing hard. "Don't…don't let him manipulate you into owing him, or into doing something you don't want to do. I don't want to be in the club that badly."

Because despite their current differences he knew Arthur would do anything for him. That the other man loved him that much. And his father knew it. Had used that in the past for his gain and would again if the opportunity presented itself.

Warmth appearing in his eyes Arthur reached out and gave the younger man's hair one, loving stroke. "You worry too much. It will be fine. Now get home and call Mal, tell her you're going to be in the plays. It will make her day."

"I'll tell her when my father says it's okay." Robert countered. "Just in case you can't convince him and I have to quit."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Oh me of experience."

Nodding his head in acceptance of that Arthur smiled. "Then I'll call you to let you know when I've made your father see things our way and then you can tell Mal."

"Deal." Doing his best not to sigh in relief or show how thankful he was that Arthur was going to go to bat for him, Robert fiddled and adjusted his bag's strap. "Well I should be going, I have homework to do and stuff. I'll see you in class."

The boy waited until his back was turned and he was walking away to call out a simple but heartfelt thank you.

)

Arthur watched the boy walk away, rocking back and forth on his heels as he did his best not to show too much of what he was feeling on his face. But Robert had come to him for help! Had actually decided to do something he knew his father would disapprove of which normally the boy avoided like the plague no matter how interested he might be in that something. And best of all, Robert wanted to be in the drama club because he was finding it fun so far. He couldn't remember the boy showing genuine interest in doing ANYTHING just for himself since he'd become a teenager.

Wahoo!

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps Arthur turned his head to watch Eames walking towards him.

"Well don't you look happy, Darling. Something smashingly good happen since last I saw you?"

What the hell, Arthur thought as he moved towards the man. He was celebrating.

Giving the other man zero warning Arthur grabbed Eames by his lapels and jerked the surprised Brit up against his own body as he lowered his head with the intention of kissing the hell out of his former bane of existence. Groaning low in his threat at the welcoming heat and taste of Eames's mouth, especially when the other man started enthusiastically kissing his back, Arthur shifted and physically herded the other man backwards with his body until Eames's back hit the wall, Arthur pressing up against him to keep him there. Right where he wanted him.

Damn, who knew, Eames thought in a daze as he actually struggled to keep up with the man currently causing his brains to leak out of his ears as all the blood drained from there and headed south as he fought the urge to turn to putty in the other man's hands. He'd known there was more to Arthur Gordon then met the eye, had planned to steal a few kisses along with his teasing, but never had he expected that the man had this kind of heat, this level of passion to him.

And they were only snogging.

How much hotter could the man get?

Wanting to find out Eames took advantage of his superior strength and whipped them around, changing their positions as he pressed Arthur up against the wall, sliding his right leg between the other man's, rubbing his hard thigh up against Arthur's front as he put everything he had into taking control of the situation.

Murmuring his approval against the sexy lips he'd been wanting to sample since he'd taken notice of the drama teacher as a man, Arthur was more than content to let the other man have control of the situation as long as he was being adequately compensated for it. And oh but was he being compensated, Arthur purred to himself as he taunted the other man with teasing flicks of his tongue, not giving the Brit the access he wanted.

He was going to have to work for that.

They had thoroughly bruised each other's lips and Arthur's hair was a mess when their sounds of barely restrained passion were interrupted by the sound of the opening introduction to Il Divo's 'Mama'.

Breaking off the kiss with a curse Arthur lightly pushed the other man back to keep him from continuing the kiss as he dug his phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello, Mom. What's up?"

Breathing hard Eames listened as Arthur informed his mother that he was indeed still at school.

"No, no, I understand. I can be there in ten minutes. It's not a problem. Just stay in the car and off the road, okay? I don't want someone accidentally hitting you." Arthur's lips curved into a small smile at his mother's next question. "I'm wearing Ralph Lauren, but if anything gets wrecked it's not the end of the world. I'm not the one wearing Vera Wang. If need be I'll change before heading to the party."

Assuring his mother he was on the way Arthur said good bye and then hung up, torn between being disappointed for the interruption and absurdly grateful for it since lord only knew what he and Eames would have gotten up to if his mother hadn't called. Damn, he could still taste him.

"You need to go pick up your mum?" Eames inquired, not sure quite how he felt about that. On the one hand it was probably for the best since their present setting was less than ideal for what he was now planning where the other man was concerned, but at the same time he could already see Arthur putting the walls between them back up against with annoying efficiency.

"I need to go change a tire for her." Arthur corrected as he pocketed his phone, picking up the satchel he'd dropped in the heat of the moment. "Normally she'd just change it herself but she's dressed for the party already." It took some doing, but he managed to put a pleasant, we know each other but not that well smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Oh no, Darling, you aren't getting away that easily, Eames thought with a gleam in his eyes. "Well as it happens I'm not wearing Vera Wang or Ralph Lauren, so why don't I follow you, Darling, and change the tire so that you don't get dirty and have to go home and change."

"I'm perfectly capable of changing a tire, Eames, but thank you for the offer." Was Arthur's stiff response to the offer.

"I insist. I don't want anything getting you dirty but me."

Hot color flashed briefly across Arthur's cheekbones. "You aren't getting me dirty either."

"We'll see, Darling. We'll see."

)

There had been no way to shake the other man, though his car was vastly superior to Eames's. But Arthur couldn't justify shattering the posted speed limit just to leave the stubborn ass in the dust, and it would be childish besides. He would not let Eames think for a minute that he had him running scared, Arthur thought as he pulled his car in behind his mother's still vehicle, Eames pulling in behind his. Double checking to make sure the road was clear Arthur got out of his vehicle, smiling as his mother got out of hers too.

Eames's first impression of Arthur's mother was that she was class personified, just like her son. The second was that his darling must take after his father in looks because aside from the long legs Arthur didn't resemble the undeniably gorgeous woman giving her son a warm hug while giving him a questioning look over Arthur's broad shoulder.

Reading the interest in his mother's eyes when she drew back Arthur did his best to hide his feelings on the subject. "Mom, this is Mr. Eames, the new drama teacher. He insisted on coming with me to change the tire so that I wouldn't have to worry about going home to change."

"How kind of him. Hello, I'm Arthur's mother, Renee Gordon. A pleasure, Mr. Eames." Moving around her son Renee held out her hand, pleased when the handsome man kissed it with true skill and flair.

"Just, Eames, please. And it's my pleasure entirely, Mrs. Gordon."

"Please call me Renee then. You're British, if I'm not mistaken?"

Eames did not miss the covert look his darling's mother sent her son when he agreed that he was, Arthur looking embarrassed at whatever he'd seen in his mother's eyes.

Now wasn't that interesting?

And he was definitely getting the feeling he was going to like Arthur's mum.


	7. A Matter of Taste

A Matter of Taste

Thanks to the fact that he was a genius Arthur knew that it was definitely not in his best interests for his mother and Eames to become friends. His mother wanted him to find a man and the latter apparently had some interest in at least temporarily filling that role without any regard to his own feelings on the matter. And he wasn't too fond of some of the feelings the damn Brit was inspiring in him, particularly the volatile ones that were bound to get him into a great deal of trouble if he didn't get them under control ASAP.

So with that in mind Arthur had his mother's spare tire and the necessary tools out and beside the flat in record time, giving Eames a pointed look that made it clear the man was to stop charming the socks off his mother and start working. Or else.

Taking the hint Eames gave his new friend an apologetic look before turning to salute the other man just to piss his darling off a little more as he came over to crouch down to get to work. Thanking Arthur's mum when she insisted on getting out a blanket she kept in the trunk so that he could kneel down without getting his trousers dirty Eames was pleased to see everything was well cared for and polished, which meant the rest of him would escape relatively unmarked as well. And never having been the sort who couldn't talk and work at the same time Eames deliberately struck up his conversation with his darling's mother again, just to drive Arthur nuts.

The man was just too bloody adorable when he was pouting and fuming.

Delighted thus far with the man who was quite obviously interested in her baby boy Renee made no effort to hide that fact or her interest in learning all there was to know about the man who had obviously already worked his way partly under Arthur's skin. That he'd been an actor before coming to the academy and intended to be one again afterwards would be a bit of a problem, but she hadn't been married to her husband for over three decades without learning how to get her way where he was concerned. And besides, he was an actor of actual theater, and had even been in 'Twelfth Night' which was hands down her favorite Shakespearean play.

"You played Antonio?" Arthur had to work hard not to wince over that. That particular figure had always been one of his favorite Shakespearean characters. It just figured that Eames would play the dashing, doomed man, he'd probably been great at it too, Arthur thought bitterly to himself. Thank God he hadn't seen the man perform the role.

Eames nodded, grinning as he looked up at Arthur. "I could still recite his lines if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary." Was Arthur's stiff response to the offer, even though he couldn't help but wonder just how much in common Eames might have with the character.

Since she was going to be with her son for a portion of the evening to come Renee decided that she'd pushed enough for now given the amount of subtle glares Arthur was sending her way. So more information gathering would have to wait until her son wasn't around to eavesdrop. She just had one more little question she couldn't resist asking, though she did her best to hide what she was really hoping to find out as she posed it. After all, depending on his answer there was no point in trying to set the handsome rogue up with her baby. "Arthur always loved to read as a child, though he didn't really enjoy Shakespeare since his favorite characters always either died or were left miserable at the end. He was far more into Harry Potter and its likes. Were you a Harry Potter fan when you were younger, Eames?" Her son would never marry a man who didn't at least like the book series.

Okay, he'd never had any mother ask him that question as part of their 'get to know the man interested in their boy' inquisition. The look on Arthur's face indicated this was somehow important though, so Eames answered even though he had no idea why his opinion on the book series should matter. "I'm British, Renee. Since those books came out and popularized England it's become a hanging offence not to love them in my country. I enjoyed them well enough, I was even part of a troupe that performed at a literacy benefit with a Harry Potter theme. We were all assigned to portray various characters and interact with the benefit's guests throughout the evening. They seemed to enjoy it and Mrs. Rowling didn't Avada Kedavra us at the end of the evening, which we took as a good sign."

"What a marvelous idea. I'll have to remember that idea the next time I'm part of a planning committee for a party without a proper theme." Cocking a questioning eyebrow Renne asked the question Arthur apparently didn't have the nerve to ask. "So which character did you play?"

"I was the oldest Weasley boy, Bill. Apparently my personality and the fact that I don't look bad with an earring made me acceptable, even without the long hair."

Arthur stared down at the other man in horror, unable to believe the cruel twist of fate that would present him with a tattooed, gay, built version of Bill Weasley who he couldn't automatically jump because the man was damn annoying when he wasn't making out with him. "There is no God." He stated in a voice just loud enough for the other two to hear. "There can't be. No one could be that cruel, not even a god."

Eames gave Renee a questioning look as he listened to Arthur mumble something about how if there was a God the omniscient being obviously hated him and must want him to beat his head in on the first available surface to have done this to him.

Leaning down so that he alone could hear her Renee whispered in his ear. "If you've got tattoos under those clothes you've pretty much got him in the bag even if he will fight you till the very end on principle. He's like his father that way. A genius when it comes to everything but romance, FYI."

"What are you two talking about?" Arthur demanded to know, having come out of his mental rant enough to notice and be wary.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Sweetie."

"That's what you said right before you set the house on fire last Thanksgiving."

"That was an accident. It could have happened to anyone." Renee sniffed, waving off the incident.

Chuckling Eames shook his head at the both of them and let them good naturedly squabble while he finished dealing with the flat that had precipitated this illuminating meeting. And his growing fondness for his darling's mum only increased when she invited him over to Sunday dinner to properly thank him for his help once he'd gotten the new tire on and ready to roll. Of course he accepted, especially since she made a point of letting him know Arthur would be there as well.

Knowing better than to argue with his mother Arthur resigned himself to dinner with Eames even as he pondered how he was going to pay her back for this in the future. He knew how much she wanted grandchildren, she'd made that abundantly clear, but this constantly trying to set him up with every good looking gay man his age she met really had to stop. Though part of it was his own damn fault, he never should have told her that he'd consider adopting sooner than planned if he were married.

Waving her off once he'd made sure Eames had changed the tire correctly Arthur waited until she was driving away before turning to face the obviously pleased with himself drama teacher. "Thank you for your help. It was kind of you." Damn ingrained manners. "Until tomorrow then."

"Will you stay no longer? Nor will you not that I go with you?" Eames inquired with a gleam in his eyes as he proved that he really could still recall his lines.

Thanks to his photographic memory Arthur recognized the quote, fighting back the desire to glare since Twelfth Night was HIS favorite Shakespeare play too and imagining Eames as the pirate/sea captain was so not going to help him keep his hands to himself where the other man was concerned.

"You'd do well to remember, Mr. Eames, that the man who spoke those words ended up deserted by his love who married another, and who felt nothing but friendship for him."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of the point Eames still wasn't daunted. "In that case…If you will not murder me for my love, let me be your servant. Darling." He added, with a wink for added emphasis.

Arthur refused to allow himself to be swayed. "Then as my servant I bid you leave my presence. Now."

Bowing low, something he seemed to be getting into a habit of doing where the other man was concerned, Eames borrowed from another play as he headed for his car, calling out Juliet's lines from the well known play over his shoulder.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

British bastard, Arthur inwardly cursed as he forced himself to get into his own car.

Smooth, sexy as hell bastard.

)

Sitting in front of the telly Eames continued his slow, steady reps, his mind not really on the show as he was still getting the hang of American humor, slang, and the crap they actually thought was somehow entertaining. It was no wonder that children today had such bloody short attention spans really, when they had this sort of rubbish to occupy themselves with, Eames pondered as he absently switched the weight to his other hand, starting another set. They must watch a few minutes and then change the channel hoping for better, an endless cycle of channel surfing that horribly warped their understanding of real entertainment.

Poor sods.

Well he'd do what he could with his students, try to kick start their imaginations a little so that their creative sides actually had something to do that didn't involve coming up with excuses for their parents as to why they were in possession of liquor, drugs or condoms.

Chuckling at the thought Eames wondered just how imaginative Arthur was capable of being. He'd misjudged how cool the other man really was, and if the math teacher had been a big Harry Potter fan as a kid then obviously he had a place in his heart for the magical, foolish and fantastical. The man had shown zero interest in the plays he was intending to put on, but that didn't necessarily mean Arthur didn't enjoy plays either. He'd obviously recognized the lines from Twelfth Night after all.

And being a normal, healthy male Eames had to wonder just how creative the other man was in bed too. How could he help himself after all?

It had surprised him earlier when Arthur hadn't fought to gain control of the situation when he'd backed the other man up against the wall. He would have pegged his darling for the type whose control issues would continue into the bedroom. But no, he'd definitely gotten the impression that the surprisingly sexy younger man would be amiable to taking bottom so long as it was made to be worth his while.

He would definitely be making it worth his darling's while, Eames thought wickedly, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip as though he could still taste the other man there. No way was he keeping things light between them, not now.

It was on now.

Though he'd have to be careful seeing as he did need Arthur to continue to play chaperone so that the stodgy old farts on the school board didn't throw a wrench in his and Cobb's plans, Eames acknowledged with a grimace. He couldn't see the other man backing out over his flirting, but once things got hotter between them…well he couldn't say for sure how he thought Arthur would behave if his darling decided to fight him ever step of the way.

And it was thanks to Arthur that he had his principal's estranged wife on his side too, which he didn't want to lose because he'd gotten on the bad side of her friend. He'd made a number of calls already only to find out that Mrs. Cobb's had already been in touch with them and had pretty much smoothed the way for him. Everyone had been happy to help and he didn't know what the woman had said to them but they'd all been really enthusiastic about the plays and promoting them.

So he'd have to proceed carefully and feel the other man out, get a sense of just how to go about insuring a place for himself in Arthur's life and bed.

It was sure to be a lot of work, but he'd always been a man to love a challenge.

)

Two cups of hot chocolate in his hands Robert weaved his way through the crowded coffee shop, coming to a quick halt when he saw that Hikaru was no longer alone at their table. Someone was sitting in HIS seat across from his friend, and the body language the older man was giving off…was one any teenager was familiar with. If there had been any doubts in his mind as to the fact that Hikaru was being hit on they died a second later as he watched the unknown bastard reach out and sliding his fingers testingly over one of Hikaru's hands.

Oh he was so dumping the hot chocolate all over the son of a bitch, no question.

Marching over with that intent plain in his eyes it was very lucky for all concerned that Hikaru noticed and immediately turned his attention to dispatching his admirer before his friend could make his way through the crowds. By the time Robert managed to get over to their table the unknown man had left after writing his phone number on the younger man's napkin, disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was-is that his phone number?"

Lips twitching in barely concealed amusement Hikaru took one of the cups from his friend before Robert could squeeze it into exploding. "I would assume so."

"Why are you so amused?" Robert demanded to know, setting aside his own drink before he did something stupid with it. "I mean that guy was hitting on you!"

"You Americans." Shaking his head Hikaru took a sip of his drink before elaborating. "You're all so obsessed with appearing as heterosexual and alpha as you can in the eyes of society. Always getting so upset when a member of your own gender hits on you if you aren't gay as well. How is it in any way insulting to be found attractive? I take it as the compliment he meant it to be. That he isn't my type is his problem, not mine."

Feeling foolish Robert flushed, pushing his cup back and forth between his hands.

His gaze turning thoughtful Hikaru watched his friend closely. "Does my view bother you? Because if it does you should know that I have upon occasion been attracted to men. I haven't enough experience with either gender to have decided which I would prefer sexually, but I'm not opposed to the idea of the answer being my own sex. Would you have a problem with that? Is that why you are no longer on friendly terms with Mr. Gordon? I was led to believe that you two were once close friends."

Completely dumbfounded Robert stammered and stuttered unintelligibly, choosing the easiest to answer question while he tried to figure out what to say to the rest, though later he'd regret his response quite a bit. "Arthur and I aren't on the outs because he's gay, of course not!" And that statement had Robert's mind veering towards the conversation he'd had with the older man about Hikaru. "Wait a second…how do YOU know he's gay? He hadn't hit on you, has he?"

And so Robert's voice was back to being murderous, how interesting, Hikaru mused. And the ease with which his friend had called their math teacher by his first name was…unexpected. Something to think about anyway, especially given some of the reasons he'd heard given for the fact that things were now so cold between his friend and their teacher.

But back to Robert's question. "No, that would be illegal. And while he is my preferred type when it comes to my own gender, I am not his."

"You…you want him as your…lover?" Even to his own ears he sounded like a hurt kid who'd been picked last at something.

Reacting to that Hikaru responded by placing his hand over his friend's even though he wasn't by nature the type to show physical affection. "I said he was my type, not that I wished to become involved with him personally that way. And even if we were involved I would chose you over him in a heartbeat if you asked me to. For people like us lovers aren't hard to find, our wealth guaranteeing our appeal if nothing else. A true friend though, that is something that can never be bought."

But why do you react this way, Hikaru wondered as he watched his best friend smile shyly at him before going back to fiddling with his drink, obviously embarrassed at the demonstrations of affection.

There was still much to be learned about Robert it seemed.

He looked forward to it.


	8. Message Received

Message Received

Arthur figured that he was once again being tested when he glanced over in the direction of the car that had just pulled in beside his, immediately recognizing it as Eames's even before the other man looked in his direction and raised a hand in greeting. Automatically nodding his head in response Arthur bit back his childish desire to look to the heavens and ask why. Instead he grabbed his satchel and got out, bracing himself for another day spent in the same building as Eames. The kiss they'd shared the day before hung heavy between them, and it was all Arthur could do not to stare at the other man fell into step with him.

"Good morning, Darling."

"Eames."

Lips twitching in amusement Eames had to fight the urge to whistle. The ice king was most definitely out in full chill, making it quite clear that he had indeed gotten under the other man's skin the day before. And intended to do so again as soon as the opportunity presented itself, he thought wickedly.

But until then... "It was nice of your mother to invite me to dinner, I'm very much looking forward to it."

"You say that now." And because he wasn't a complete assehole like some people he knew Arthur figured he should give the annoying man a head's up. "My father might not be there, but if he is he won't like you. It won't be personal, he just has a thing about actors."

Eames shot Arthur a questioning look. "Is that why you're so determined to play hard to get?"

"I've never dated someone based on their acceptability in my father's eyes, and I have no particular problem with your profession. My father's mother left my grandfather for an actor and a career in the film business. She and the actor didn't last long, nor did her career. You wouldn't be wrong to imagine her as the stereotypical failed actress and as a result we don't see her unless she wants something." Arthur glanced in Eames's direction. "That you're a stage actor will help a little, but not much."

Ah, that could indeed be a problem. Thankfully he was a right charming bastard when he set his mind to it, and he was fairly sure he'd already won Arthur's mum over which would help his case. "Well we'll see if we can't change his opinion about actors, won't we?"

Arthur studied the other man for a moment, a vaguely condescending look in his brown eyes. "I suppose if I were you I'd need blind optimism too."

Lush lips curving in amusement Eames didn't take offense.

Instead, he reached out and grabbed one of the other man's hands, bringing the hand to his lips for a teasing kiss before Arthur could pull it away. "Don't worry, Darling. I have no intention of giving you up anytime soon."

"You don't have me to lose."

"Don't I?"

"Arrogant ass."

"I willingly admit, Darling, your ass is indeed a big draw for me."

From the way the other man playfully leered at him Arthur could easily imagine the uses the English bastard could have for his ass. That he was hard pressed to remember why he should object to those uses as the other man's eyes smoldered at him annoyed the younger man quite a bit as he struggled to remain in control of himself. One of them had to be the mature, intelligent adult after all.

No surprise that was going to be him.

"One would think that given how incestuous the acting world is you'd know by now the perils of starting something with someone you work with. Mr. Eames."

"Yet strangely that never seems to stop us from hooking up with each other, much to the amusement of you regular people." Eames pointed out with a grin, resisting the urge to sling an arm over the other man's shoulder. "But I'll take your words into consideration of it makes you happy. I've got no problem flirting with you off school grounds too as you'll recall."

Arthur stopped walking, shifting to face Eames more fully as he tried to put the other man in his place. Again. "Why won't you just accept that I'm not interested and leave it at that? I'm sure there are plenty of other men out there who would be thrilled to be hit on by you. Play up the British accent and you're practically guaranteed to get laid. It worked for the guy from 'Love Actually'."

Eames laughed delightedly. "I wouldn't have taken you for a chick flick lover, Darling."

"It's my mother's favorite Christmas movie. She's a big Alan Rickman fan." He of course was too.

"Ah huh…sure it is."

Since he'd been known to watch the movie with his mother every Christmas without complaint Arthur didn't taken offense to the other man's smirk. Well he did, but that was mostly because he was trying so hard to stay mad at the jerk so that he wouldn't think about how much he'd like to push the man onto the nearest car hood and ravish him.

"You knew the movie too."

"It's a good one, and one of the few of ours you Yanks seem to like a lot."

"True enough. It was a great ensemble piece." And thinking about group productions Arthur thought he should let the other man in on his plans for later in the afternoon. "I'm going to speak with Robert's father after school is over, if everything goes according to plan you'll be able to use him in your plays."

"Excellent. How do you plan to convince him? You were pretty sure before, that he'd never go for it."

Arthur's lips curved ever so slightly. "I have my ways."

"Well you can have your way with me anytime you like, Darling."

He really needed to stop giving the other man openings like that, Arthur thought to himself, refusing to speak to the drama teacher for the rest of the walk to the school doors.

)

Needless to say his conversation with Eames hadn't exactly put Arthur in the best frame of mind to go head to head with Maurice Fischer, but he had an appointment and standing the older man up would all but guarantee that the businessman wouldn't be able to fit him into his schedule for a long time to come. The man didn't believe in excuses, just in getting exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it. It was one of the reasons the man was so hated in the business world.

But he'd had years of experience dealing with the human shark and when it came to Robert's wellbeing he was more than prepared to go mano a mano with the bastard whenever necessary.

He wasn't kept waiting long, appreciating the man's assistant who was kind enough to let him know that her boss had only earmarked ten minutes of his time for the meeting, giving him an idea of how long he had to get his point across before Fischer senior showed him the door.

Thanking her Arthur knocked on the large doors leading into Fischer's office, waiting for permission before letting himself in. Not overly surprised to find the man on the phone, a way to put him in his place so to speak, Arthur showed no reaction and walked over to stand by one of the visitor's chairs, waiting for the nod before taking a seat.

Drawing the conversation out just a little longer Fischer judged when his point had been made, wrapping the talk up then and hanging up the phone. "Business." He stated, it not even occurring to him to apologize for making the younger man wait for his attention. "It's good to see you, Arthur, it's been a while."

"It has. Thank you for making time to see me, I won't keep you long."

Lacing his fingers together the older man didn't bother to beat around the bush. "So what brings you by?" Not that he doubted for a moment that his son wasn't the reason for the unexpected meeting request. It was always about Robert where Arthur was concerned.

"It's about Robert, naturally. I wanted to talk to you about a foreseeable problem for his university applications. I've found a solution I think you'll approve of but I wanted to run it by you first."

Fischer's eyes narrowed. "What kind of problem?"

"Well I was talking with an old friend of mine who's teaching at Harvard and I mentioned Robert, how he'll be attending there next fall and how lucky they were going to be, to get him. Derek questioned me about him and during our conversation he asked about whether or not Robert has had any involvement in the arts. Apparently they've noticed an increase in business students who know all about running a company but not about being creative and thinking outside the box. He recommended that Robert have something on his resume to reflect a creative side to appear more favorable in the eyes of the individuals in charge of admissions." Reading his quarry correctly Arthur quickly drove his point home. "Of course there's no way he wouldn't get accepted into any university, but Robert would only benefit, I would think, from being able to impress upon his teachers that unlike so many of his peers he's more than a one hit wonder. That he's been raised to excel in all areas instead of just in the boardroom. And the arts project I'm thinking of will take up very little of his time and shouldn't affect his school work in the slightest."

He had nothing but distain for the arts, leave that to the women as far as he was concerned. But the world continued to change from when he'd been a student, the media had an influence that could never be underestimated, the senior Fischer mused to himself. To succeed in the business world to any real degree you had to remain current and current meant dealing with the arts in some shape or form. And if there was one thing he was sure of it was that the cool eyed man watching him with deceptively calm eyes never wanted anything but the best for Robert.

"What kind of project?"

"The drama department has recently acquired a teacher who's a noted Shakespearean actor in England. He's putting together small plays to be performed once a month starting in October for children and their families. I can secure Robert a place in the productions, and am co-chairing it so to speak to ensure that everything goes according to plan and that the productions are up to the academy's standards. I'll see to it that Mr. Eames writes Robert a letter of recommendation and that the part Robert has to play in the productions will be adapted to fit his schedule. His friend Hikaru Saito is already in the club and he seems to feel that the productions will in no way affect his current academic standing. Anything he can handle, Robert can handle."

It was a personal thorn in Maurice Fischer's side that his son was second in his year. Robert had always been first until Saito's boy had come to the academy as an exchange student. Arthur had been first in his year in every year that he'd been in the academy even though the boy had been two years younger than his classmates.

If the boy hadn't turned out to be a fag he would still be holding Arthur up as an example to his son as to what he should aspire to emulate.

"Have you spoken to Robert about this?" Not that he cared what his son thought, the boy wasn't smart enough to know what was best for him. But asking the question gave him more time to consider his decision.

"He doesn't have any interest in acting of course, but he's willing since he feels Mr. Saito's participation will make it bearable and he wants to do everything he can to ensure he does you proud."

Of course Robert wouldn't have any interest in acting. The very idea was ludicrous. Real men got jobs and worked for a living, they didn't dress up in costumes and perform for the amusement of people who had nothing better to do with their lives than waste them staring vacantly at television and movie screens. But if this brief stint in the drama club would improve Robert's resume in the eyes of the Harvard people…they had recently elected a Democratic dean for Christ sakes, then perhaps he should allow this. It could also come in handy the next time he ran into Arthur's father. The man was always asking after Robert and wanting to know how the boy was doing, wouldn't it be lovely to be able to tell the smug bastard that unlike his own son Robert had been able to handle an after school club on top of his track and field and schoolwork? Arthur had only ever done the track and schoolwork, and look what he was doing with his life. Just a teacher.

And a closer bond between his son and Saito's son could be nothing but a good thing in the long run.

"If his schoolwork drops so much as a point he'll have to quit."

"Of course. It's about what's best for his future after all."

"Exactly."

)

The two boys were studying for the small quiz they were going to have to suffer through at the end of the week. Not that either anticipated that the test would in any way tax their brains, but studying was an excuse for them to spend time together at the Fischer residence without the master of the house lecturing Robert about fooling around and wasting his time when he should be studying hard to become first in his year. Hikaru had overheard one of those lectures once and had offered to let his grades slip a little so that Robert could top him, his best friend making him swear an oath not to do so. So when Maurice Fischer was in residence they were always studying, or pretending to. In this case they actual were studying since they knew that when Robert's father got home they'd be quizzed and heaven help Robert if he got one wrong. Hikaru hated thinking about what the old man must say to his friend once he was out of the house at night, because whatever words were spoken always cut Robert deeply no matter how he tried to hide it.

A beeping sound interrupted Robert's response to the proposed question, the sound signaling a text message. The boy finished answering and then retrieved his phone from his pocket, an apprehensive look crossing his young face as he pushed the button to read the message.

Doing his best not to be obvious Hikaru took advantage of his excellent vision to glance over to read what was on the screen.

'Mission Accomplished, you're joining the drama club to improve academic resume. Spoken to you about it but you haven't joined yet, waiting for his permission. He'll make you quit if your grades fall at all, but I can help there if need be. Arthur.'

Hikaru glanced at his best friend, watching the joyous light that appeared in Robert's eyes. Arthur. Mr. Gordon?

"Sorry, this will just take a sec." Robert said as he looked over to meet Hikaru's gaze, confident that his friend would never sneak peeks at his phone. "I just have to message back."

And he was so pumped and happy that Arthur had managed to talk his father into letting him stay in the drama club with Hikaru that it didn't even occur to Robert to censor his message or hide what he was typing in as he texted Arthur back. He was so happy that he even forgot that he was supposed to be still mad at the other man.

'Big Squishie sends you much thanks and love for your help. I'll talk to you tomorrow, HE'S due back for dinner soon. Thanks again, you're the best!'

Robert smiled widely as he read it over and then sent, knowing Arthur would text him back to lecture him if he used any short forms or slang. The guy was all about proper spelling and grammar, even in texts.

Big Squishie? Love? You're the best?

Hikaru had to work overtime not to ask or show his thoughts on his face. Arthur wasn't a popular name in Western culture, and he didn't recall Robert ever mentioning anyone of that name besides their math teacher. It stood to reason that the first was a personal nickname between them, origins unknown. The second could be interpreted a lot of ways, but he couldn't quite keep his thoughts from lingering over the difference between the way his best friend reacted to Mr. Gordon depending on whether it was private or at school. Was the way the two interacted at school just an act? We're the two in fact still very close, the way they'd apparently been when Robert was a child? Just how close were they now?

When the phone signaled another text Hikaru couldn't have stopped himself from looking if he tried.

'Marlin loves Big Squishie too, and reminds him not to forget to call Dory. Have a good night and sweet dreams.'

Okay, Hikaru thought as he turned his gaze back to his textbook. Now he was really confused.

And angry too, he realized as he watched Robert return his cell phone to his pocket. He didn't like the idea that their math teacher meant more to his friend than him.

That could be problematic...especially if Robert clued into his feelings.

But still…what was the relationship between their math teacher and Robert?


	9. Making Contact

Note: Yes, I got the 'Finding Nemo' nickname idea from the Youtube video, though there is a story to the names in this fanfic which will be revealed later. Great video, isn't it?

Making Contact

Fingering the strap on his book bag Robert nervously poked his head into the open doorway, seeing with some relief that Arthur was working at his desk and was alone for the moment. Taking a deep breath for courage the teen lightly knocked on the open door, smiling back when Arthur looked up with a pleased expression on his face. Walking over to stand beside the other man's desk Robert forced himself not to fidget. "I uhm…I asked Risa to make you some of her chocolate coconut cookies, I'll bring them for you tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do that but thank you. I've missed those cookies."

Since he was the reason the man hadn't been getting those cookies Robert felt a flash a guilt, though that died a quick death since his earlier reason for giving the other man a cold shoulder was still in effect and even Arthur's help in getting him into the drama club wasn't enough to change things that much between them. He was grateful, but he was also right and he wasn't going to mend their fences until Arthur admitted that.

But manners were manners. "Thanks again for going to talk to my dad. It was pretty clever of you, the way you made him think it was necessary to improve my university applications. Mr. Eames is really willing to write me a letter of recommendation?"

"I'll see that he does." It wouldn't be hard, the drama teacher would probably be more than willing to do it if asked. And if not he'd just kiss the man brainless and then ask him again. It was the least he could do since it was for Robert's sake, Arthur mentally assured himself, completely ignoring the voice in his head that said he just wanted an excuse to make out with the man.

Since most people had a hard time saying no to Arthur for long Robert supposed he had nothing to worry about there. And so long as he didn't royally mess up he supposed that Mr. Eames, who struck him as a really nice guy, would be willing to write him a recommendation without Arthur twisting the other man's arm.

Getting up from his seat Arthur stood and moved closer, keep a little over a foot between them. "Don't worry about the recommendation letter, just focus on keeping your schoolwork at its present levels. If you start to have problems I can tutor you in any of your classes, you know that."

So true. Even though Arthur only taught math at the school the man could have easily taken over any of his other classes and had no problem, Robert thought with a mixture of envy and admiration. The guy's head was like a computer from Star Trek. It was just that superior to what everyone else had. "If I run into any problems with my school work Hikaru can help me. You're probably busy enough with other stuff."

"I'm never too busy for you, ever."

Embarrassed as only a teenager could be Robert jammed his hands into his pockets as he shuffled his feet.

Amused Arthur shook his head, unable to stop himself from reaching out to ruffle the younger man's hair.

A lump appearing in his throat at the familiar caress Robert moved without thinking, so hungry for the affection that he didn't stop to consider the consequences of his actions. Wrapping his arms around the other man's waist Robert closed his eyes as he breathed in the familiar scents that meant Arthur to him, snuggling in when Arthur's left arm wrapped around him in return, the other stroking his hair in slow, loving strokes the way he always had. He always felt so safe and loved when he was being hugged by Arthur, it was ridiculous really, how comforted he was.

Of course common sense eventually clicked in, but he continued to hold on as he spoke. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you, FYI."

The sound Arthur made was a cross between a sigh and a chuckle. "I figured as much. You're even more stubborn than I am. And it's 'For your information', not FYI."

Rolling his eyes Robert shook his head at the correction, a boyish grin on his face. "God, you're getting so old, you know that?"

"I could so take you and you know it."

Smirking Robert's eyes gleamed with humor as he reached out and teasingly poked the older man in the side. "Well maybe if you sat on me. All this sitting behind a desk has not been good for you."

In one swift movement Arthur had Robert in a headlock, ignoring the squirming boy's squawk of protest as he proceeded to noogie the hell out of the loudly protesting teenager's head. 'Call me old and fat, will you? You really wanna go there, little man?" He teased in return, grinning like a kid as he refused to let up his playful attack.

Knowing the other man's weak point Robert tried to tickle Arthur's side, grinning gleefully when the man squirmed and cursed his aim.

"Well aren't you two having fun."

Eames watched in amusement as the two immediately stopped what they were doing, both adopting a cool, sophisticated look that was completely at odds with the playful teasing that had been going on when he'd stuck his head in to see what all the fuss was about. It was interesting really, how much the two looked alike as they obviously tried to regain their dignity, the teenager quickly saying good bye and beating a hasty retreat.

Annoyed that they'd been interrupted Arthur gave Eames a cool look. "You wanted something?"

"I found the source of all the noise so no, I'm good." Grinning at the other man Eames cocked his head to the side as he posed the obvious question. "You two seem really close, I don't think I've ever seen that boy act like a boy since I met him."

Straightening his tie Arthur wasn't about to explain himself or his earlier behavior. "Since you've got your answer shouldn't you be heading for your first class?"

Eames nodded in agreement, though he was far from ready to drop the subject. "Then I guess I shall be seeing you at lunch, Darling. Have a good morning."

He'd been having an excellent start to his day before the man had interrupted, but that had probably been for the best. It could have been someone else walking in on them after all, Arthur silently pointed out to himself as he worked to recall his manners.

"I'll see you at lunch, Eames."

"Until then."

)

It was stupid, especially since he knew in his gut that he was overreacting, but Eames couldn't seem to stop himself from being jealous of Robert Fischer. Logically speaking there was just no way the two could be a couple, past or present. The age and difference in maturity was just too great, and Arthur was too much of a rule follower to get involved with a minor. Especially if the affair had been in the past, which would have been too morally wrong for words in anyone's books. So he'd pretty much convinced himself that their relationship wasn't of a sexual or romantic nature, but there was definitely a bond between the two. Stronger even then what Arthur felt for Cobb unless he missed his guess. But it was unusual for two men with such a gap in age to be friends, and he had to rule out family because someone would have confirmed that by now. Arthur's mother hadn't mentioned the kid, and you'd think she would have if she knew he was teaching a member of her family.

Arthur's parents were still together so that ruled out step siblings, and Renee had struck him as the type who would no more tolerate of being cheated on then her son.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Turning his head Eames smiled at Arthur's friend, the art teacher growing on his as well. "Hello, Ariadne. And my thoughts aren't worth a penny I'm afraid. Just woolgathering for the moment."

It hadn't looked like that to her, but she wasn't going to push if he didn't want to talk about it. "So are you having lunch with Arthur and me later?"

"That was the plan." Eames assured her. And since he wanted to learn more about the people in his darling's life the drama teacher decided to pump her for some information while his man wasn't around to change the subject. "Have you and Arthur always eaten together? You seem like your own little group."

"We used to be a foursome." Sadness came into the young woman's eyes as she remembered how it used to be. "Mal and Dom used to eat lunch with us every day. Cobb eats in his office now, if he eats at all. He and I don't really talk anymore unless its school related or he wants my help trying to talk Arthur into doing something for him."

Eames felt bad as her expression registered. He should have known that Arthur would have eaten with his childhood friend and therefore Ariadne would have too. "I'm sorry for hitting old wounds."

"Don't be. Losing Mal so to speak didn't hit me nearly as hard as it did the guys. Dom went to pieces and Arthur…well you have to know him to read him, but in a way he took it even harder than Dom did." Not being an idiot Ariadne knew of the love triangle rumors, and since she was hoping Eames did convince Arthur to give him a chance she figured she should explain even though her friend wouldn't thank her for discussing his private business. "Arthur is one of those people who takes care of others automatically. It's a compulsion with him. When Mal almost committed suicide…Dom's reaction was to get upset that when she reached that point she called Arthur for help as opposed to him. To his way of thinking she was saying that Arthur was better than him and he said some really harsh things to both of them. When he calmed down and apologized…well Dom sees what's wrong with Mal as something that can be fixed with love and grand gestures. Dom's a big picture sort of guy…and he misses the small details, which matter. A lot. Arthur doesn't miss those usually, so when he realized that he'd missed just how close Mal was to breaking, well he did the Arthur thing and blamed himself entirely. He can tolerate mistakes in others, but not in himself. I agree with him that Mal's problems are a combination of her bad choices and Dom's, but Arthur's belief that he should have been able to fix things before they broke so badly is stupid. To say he has a lot of unresolved issues where both of them are concerned would be a massive understatement."

"I hadn't heard she'd tried to kill herself."

Ariadne shook her head as she winced. "It isn't common knowledge, so please don't mention it to anyone."

"Of course."

Ariadne looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "You should know that what I just told you is part of the reason I'm planning to throw Arthur at you whenever possible. He needs to be a little selfish and concentrate on what he needs instead of everyone else. The people who mean the most to him…well a lot of them put burdens on him without even realizing that that's what they're doing."

"Like Cobb roping him into helping me out with the plays?"

She smiled as she patted his arm. "No. That will be good for him, I think. It's just probably too much to hope that that's why Dom asked him to do it."

"Well I'll see if I can't convince him to relax a little." Eames offered with a charming grin, though he was a little worried that dealing with him might be another burden in Arthur's eyes. The man was interested in him, but he obviously didn't want to be. Given the circumstances, he should back off if that was what was best for his darling, loathe as he was to consider it.

"Here's my stop." Ariadne announced as they passed by her office door. "See you at lunch?"

"See you then." Eames assured her, throwing in a courtly bow to make her smile.

Laughing, Ariadne waved him off, absently gnawing on her bottom lip as she watched him go. She had a feeling she might have said too much.

Crap.

)

Arthur figured it was best to wait until after the rehearsal to talk to Eames about the conversation he'd apparently had with Ariadne early in the day. She'd confessed all when the drama teacher had been unusually quiet during lunch and from the sounds of it his so called friend had made him out to be a total doormat where his friends were concerned, which most definitely had to be corrected. Not that the idea of Eames staying the hell away from him was entirely repellent, it would probably be better that way since they worked together, but he sure as hell didn't want the man to think that he was this emotional wreck who couldn't take the added strain of a romantic interest. Please. He was single because he chose to be, not because he couldn't handle a relationship. And he was forgoing jumping Eames because once things went south between them it would be extremely awkward to still have to deal with each other every day.

So okay, they could just have an affair, some booty calls, but he wasn't the type.

Though more and more he was really wishing that he was.

In fact, he was beginning to worry that the wishing was going to result in him deciding to actually jump the man just for the sex and to hell with his moral code that said impersonal sex was stupid and immature. Because while he wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror or give anyone relationship advice afterwards, he would have the memory of the spectacular sex to comfort himself with. Not to mention he'd finally get a look at the other man's tattoo and be able to enjoy it and any others Eames might have to his heart's content while he got his brains screwed out.

Man but he was getting turned on just thinking about what he might find if he ever got Eames's shirt off.

Stupid tattoo fetish. If he ever got a good look at the Brit's tattoo he'd be a goner. How humiliating.

Watching the students as they passed by on their way out minutes later Arthur waited until they were all gone before he left his habitual seat and headed for the stage since Eames had gone behind the drawn curtains after dismissing his actors and had yet to reappear. Boosting himself up and onto the stage Arthur walked over and parted the curtains, eyes moving to sweep across the backstage as they sought the man who had consumed his thoughts for much of the afternoon.

Stopping when he caught sight of the man Arthur took in the fact that the object of his growing obsession had removed his sweater to reveal a tight, very short sleeved T-shirt that showed off a number of tattoos that had Arthur's eyes flashing predatorily as he started to move towards Eames with single-minded focus.

Holding the sweater he'd just split coffee on in one hand Eames's eyebrows rose at the look in the younger man's eyes as he approached him. "Hello, Darling." He murmured, accent thickening in reaction to the sexual heat zinging through the air and getting hotter by the second.

Sticking a foot out Arthur caught the leg of one of the chairs the drama students had been using earlier as props, sending it teetering over towards Eames. "Have a seat, Mr. Eames."

Doing just that after tossing his sweater to the side Eames stretched out his legs with a suggestive leer, very curious as to what the suddenly very sexy Mr. Gordon had in store for him. "I hope it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Arthur licked his lips as he straddled the other man, sliding his hands up Eames's chest before cupping the sides of the man's head as he leaned in so that his lips were a breath away from the lush lips he'd been aching to nibble on. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I give a very smooth ride."

Not disappointed in the least Eames made a sound of pleasure when Arthur crushed their lips together in a fiercely carnal kiss that more than whetted his appetite for more. Returning it with equal heat Eames wrapped one arm around the other man's waist to insure his darling stayed right where he was, and cupped the back of Arthur's head with the other.

Shifting the pace into brief, teasing kisses designed to entice and drive the other man crazy for more, Arthur placed a hand on the man's upper arm, squeezing pointedly. "How many tattoos do you have, Mr. Eames?"

"Quit teasing, Darling and I'll tell you."

Chuckling Arthur accepted the deal, slanting his lips over the other man's again as he let the passion take over, putting his tongue to full use this time so that he almost forgot about his goal to find out how many tattoos there'd be for him to enjoy as Eames's tongue did incredible things in his mouth. This style of kissing might be named after the French, but apparently this British boy had learned well from his country's neighbors, Arthur thought with a low moan of want.

When air was once again needed, since neither wanted to pass out anytime soon, Eames gave Arthur the answer to his question. "I've got fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Arthur panted, eyes glazing over at the thought.

"Fifteen." Eames confirmed.

"Oh boy."


	10. Heated Moments

Heated Moments

This was definitely not what he'd expected to find when he'd headed backstage, Dom thought as he stared at the sight of two of his teacher's making out enthusiastically on a chair. The way his best friend was moving against the school's drama teacher was distressingly close to a lap dance, and the Brit's hands were on Arthur's ass and obviously enjoying it. And if that weren't bad enough the sex sounds the younger man was making in the back of his throat…well no friend wanted to hear their best friend making sex noises. Ever. Was this how Arthur had felt every time he'd stumbled on him and Mal making out? If so he owed the guy a serious apology.

And since the two were apparently too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats to be aware of his presence, and his polite voice clearing sounds weren't getting any reaction from either of them, Dom was slowly coming to the horrible conclusion that he might have to physical separate them before either would be able to hear a word he had to say.

Dragging his tongue and then mouth out and off the other man's mouth Arthur turned his head to glare at the man who seemed determined to keep talking until they paid him attention. "Fuck off, Dom. Busy here." And turning back to what he was doing Arthur took immediate advantage of the fact that Eames's mouth had dropped open in shock.

As shocked by Arthur's response as Eames Dom gaped at his friend, unable to believe what his best friend had just said to him. Arthur ALWAYS had time for him. He depended upon that. Jesus, he'd known that the man had a thing for British accents and tattoos, but this was just extreme.

"You two know that I could fire you both for doing this on school grounds, right? It could have been a student who walked in on you. Are you even listening to me?"

Eames tried to indicate that he had been trying to listen but Arthur's hands had just slipped under his trousers to drag short, manicured nails over his arse, making it very hard to hold a thought in his very lust filled head.

Also noticing the angle of Arthur's hands and the way Eames was moving Dom made a choking noise, fighting back the desire to throw a hand over his eyes to try and block out the sight already etched onto his brain. He'd never had a problem with his best friend being gay, but there was a big difference between being fine with Arthur's sexuality and having it pushed in his face this way. And right now desperate times called for desperate measures.

Thankfully, he knew a number of Arthur's buttons too.

"By the way, Arthur, did I mention that Mr. Fischer called the school today? He wanted to find out more about the drama program you apparently convinced him Robbie just has to be in to improve his academic record. You could have blown me over with a feather when he told me he'd given his permission, but you've always been able to wrap him around your finger when you really try. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was sucking up to you because he wants in your pants."

The choking sound Arthur made as his head whipped up to look at Dom echoed in the room.

"Thought that would do it." And since he knew he had seconds to talk before one or both men retaliated for his interruption Dom turned his attention to a well mushed Eames. "Your landlord called the school, Eames, there's been a fire and part of your apartment was damaged."

Trying to regenerate the brain cells Arthur had so completely demolished Eames struggled to focus on what Dom was saying. "Come again?"

"Apparently your next door neighbors were drug dealers who cooked some of their products at home. They were interrupted by the police an hour ago and in the ensuing struggle a fire broke out. Your landlord knew you worked here so he called the front office to let you know. You need to head over there now…once you get your sweater back on."

"My neighbors are drug pushers? They seemed like such a nice couple. Even brought me brownies to welcome me to the building." A ruefully amused look came into the Brit's eyes. "Though that might explain why I was in such a bloody good mood after eating them."

Sliding off the man's lap Arthur held out a hand to help Eames to his feet, biting back a groan when the man's thanks ended with darling. He was already suffering enough, thank you very much.

Rubbing the back of his neck Eames gave the principal another rueful look. "Ah…thanks for coming to get me, Dom. Appreciate it."

"I'd say anytime…but I'm pretty sure Arthur would kill me if I made a habit of this. Bye."

Since the interruption had been a legitimate one Arthur didn't say a word when his friend beat a hasty retreat, though the comment about Robbie's father being interested in him was nightmare inducing. He'd think about it and dole out punishment as he saw fit for that later.

And turning his attention to the man putting his badly stained sweater back on Arthur shook his head and then reached into his pocket to withdraw his wallet and retrieve one of his cards. Holding it out to the man Arthur explained when Eames took it from him with a questioning look. "If your place isn't livable when you get there call me. I'll give you directions to my place."

Grinning Eames made a production of tucking the card into his trouser pocket. "Thanks, Darling."

"You're welcome."

)

Hours later Eames finished shoving a bunch of his stuff in a duffle bag and then headed out of his seriously disgusting and wrecked bedroom, doing his best to ignore the damage. It wasn't easy, especially since his rifling around earlier had made the wreckage of his place more than obvious as he sought out the things he refused to leave behind. Now that he had his stuff and was free to go Eames headed out of his smoky apartment, walking briskly down the hallway and then the stairs, jogging out of the building where he drew in several deep breaths of relatively clean air. Ugh. The police had felt the need to question him about his neighbors and the firefighters had told him more about fires and what they could do to a building then he'd ever wanted to know. On top of that his landlord had alternated between claiming that none of this was his fault and making sure that he realized he wasn't getting his rent back or money for a temporary place while the damage was being taken care of. Add the obviously desperate for a man neighbor on his floor who had had to come over to try and convince him to move in with her, again, and he'd been torn between going homicidal or letting his head explode from the ensuing headache of epic proportions.

The fact that he'd spent the whole time seriously jonesing for Arthur hadn't helped matters either

But he was out now and wanted nothing more than a shower, some food, and a bed to collapse on. And while he was pretty sure that Arthur's offer of a place had been largely a result of their shared desire to finish what they'd started at the theatre, Eames didn't doubt that the offer would still stand even if sex wasn't on the table.

Rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin Eames sighed and then retrieved the card Arthur had given him, smiling a little over the fact that the man had a card in the first place. It was just the man's name and phone number; he imagined the upper class felt themselves too good to just write their number on a napkin like any normal person would. Though the thought of his darling giving his number out to anyone else peeved him more than he would have expected it to.

Getting out his phone he quickly punched in Arthur's number, the other man picking up on the forth ring. "That offer of a room still open, Darling?"

"It is. Have you eaten yet?"

"Offering to cook for me, Arthur?"

"I can, but I was thinking more Chinese. There's a place near me that's excellent if you're interested. I'll order and it will be here when you arrive."

Food in general sounded good to him, at this point he didn't care what it was. "If it's near you I can pick it up on the way, my treat since you're putting me up and all. I can't imagine you enjoy having people invading your space, especially unexpectedly."

Arthur didn't argue about the paying thing, which Eames appreciated. After hashing out what Arthur would be ordering for them the other man gave him directions to his place which were as precise and details as he'd expected them to be. Repeating it back to make sure he had it right Eames gave his estimated time of arrival and then said good bye for the time being.

He'd also been right in assuming that Arthur would live in a neighborhood that no doubt housed a number of their students, his car definitely outclassed as it was surrounded by the best the foreign car industry had to offer. Even the restaurant he eventually arrived at looked straight out of a Chinese film and Eames had no doubt that he was picking up authentic Chinese cuisine instead of the American version of it.

He was surprised the place did take out.

Thankfully he'd thought to change before leaving his place so that other than smelling a little smoky and looking no doubt exhausted Eames was pretty sure he didn't look completely like a bum. And when he told them whose order he was there to pick up the curious looks from the staff disappeared completely. Apparently Arthur was well known to them, especially since the old woman who inquired about his order had immediately smiled at the mention of Arthur's name and had hurried off after taking his money and giving him a thorough once over.

"It will be just a minute." Another woman assured him, seeing that he was a little confused. "She is just going to make sure they add more food to your order. We always give Mr. Arthur extra, he is too skinny, but we not put enough if you're eating with him."

"Oh." Personally he thought Arthur was perfect just the way he was, but free food was free food.

And then he caught sight of all the food they were getting and Eames thought that he probably should have assured them that they didn't need extra food. That the woman told him that there was a dish in there for someone named Buffy just made it that much more confusing.

But he was too tired to question so Eames thanked them again, tipped well, and headed out of the restaurant.

The house he pulled up to ten minutes later was too big for one man in his opinion, but at least it wasn't a mansion either. Parking where he hoped he wouldn't be in the other man's way come morning Eames got out, looping his school satchel and duffle bag over his neck so that his hands were free to deal with supper.

Needless to say he was grateful that Arthur had obviously been keeping an eye out for him, the door opening as he started up the path leading to the front porch. He'd never seen the man in casual clothes before, much less barefoot. Very sexy.

Too bad his hormones were in hibernation at the moment due to exhaustion.

Arthur took a gander at all the food Eames was loaded down with and shook his head. They had to get over this obsession with feeding him at that restaurant. Moving forward he took the two bags from the very tired man before him, seeing plainly that the older man had not had an enjoyable past few hours. "Can you handle chopsticks or do you prefer the usual silverware? And do you like Chinese beer?" He asked, not about to pry since he'd imagine Eames was all talked out at the moment.

"I can handle chopsticks and the beer sounds good right about now."

"Good. At a guess I'd say you want a shower first, straight up those stairs and to your left. When you're done go through the door there, I'll have supper set up." Arthur motioned to the door under the stairs while Eames set down his other bags. "If you need it I set some clothes on the bathroom counter for you, the pants should work but the shirt you're going to have to leave unbuttoned."

"I can live with that. Thanks, I won't be long." Leaning forward Eames brushed his lips against Arthur's, smiling when the man allowed it.

Parting ways to take care of business Eames forced himself not to wallow in the shower, his growling stomach reminding him that it wanted food and that he was keeping Arthur waiting. Not that the other man would whine about something like that, but it was the principle of the point. So he washed away the smell of smoke and put on the pants Arthur had left out for him since all his clothing currently smelled from the fire and the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his present situation. He wasn't going to bother with the shirt, figuring that Arthur wouldn't mind in the least since he'd gotten the impression the man had a thing for his chest, but since he needed to eat…yeah, shirt was probably a must for both their sakes.

So he put on the shirt and left it unbuttoned, opening the door to find that someone was waiting for him.

"Okay…I get Dom's warning about the dog now."

Getting down on one knee Eames reached out and rubbed the little dog between its ears, now knowing exactly who Buffy was since the dog's pink bandana proclaimed that to be the brown and white Pomeranian's name in silver script.

And okay, he couldn't wait to hear the story behind this little lady.

So with Buffy leading the way Eames headed down the main staircase and to the door Arthur had indicated earlier, opening it and walking down the short flight of stairs to find himself in the house's basement. Taking a look around Eames couldn't help but give an envious sigh when he caught sight of the huge flat screen television, flanked on both sides by shelves holding an impressive DVD collection.

It took serious effort to look away but the food was waiting, so Eames headed for the large leather sofa in front of the flat screen, taking in the food spread out over the coffee table with grateful, hungry eyes.

"Since you're up feel free to pick out something for us to watch if you'd prefer a movie to watching television. Your sort of entertainment will be to your right on the third and fourth shelf." Arthur informed the other man as he set down the dish that had had Buffy's name written on its lid on the floor, watching the other man out of the corner of his eye in case the man intended to make a comment about his pet the way most did.

Mindless entertainment sounded good, and after looking over the choices he wasn't surprised to find out that the man not only divided his DVDs by genre, but alphabetized them. Apparently the man thought he was the explosion and car chase type, which was true enough, and so Eames opted for the 2003 version of 'The Italian Job' and popped it into the player, waiting until it came up on the screen before walked over to take a seat beside Arthur, taking the loaded down plate he handed over. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Eames smiled and then asked the question he just had to ask as the trailers flashed across the screen. "So how did you end up with a dog named Buffy?"

Understanding the interest, especially since everyone who met his dog felt the need to comment, Arthur's answer was automatic and to the point. "My would be actress grandmother got Buffy from a boyfriend a little over three years ago. When they broke up she dropped by for a visit, looking for some sympathy and access to my bank accounts since she'd lost her source of income. I didn't have either for her and she left pretty quickly, leaving Buffy behind since she didn't want her anymore." Arthur's eyes went to the little dog with affection in his eyes. "I managed to undo most of the damage my grandmother did by not training her properly, but no matter what bribery I used I've never been able to get her to answer to anything but Buffy. And she barks like mad if she doesn't get to wear one of her bandanas, which are ALL pink and monogrammed with her name."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

Wisely Eames didn't comment further and dug into his food, settling back to enjoy the food, movie and the silent company of the man beside him. He appreciated more than he could say that Arthur wasn't peppering him with questions, both out of curiosity or to find out how long he'd need a place to stay. His darling was treating this like a regular occurrence which was nice. Homey.

And complete with a dog, Eames thought with a grin as Buffy barked in protest of the shooting of Donald Sutherland.

Who could blame her?


	11. Starting Something

Starting Something

By the time the movie was finished Eames was more than ready to stretch out on a flat surface and slip into much needed sleep. It had been a very long day and that, along with the large amount of food he'd consumed and the current laid back atmosphere had him feel mellowed out and more than ready to crash. Rubbing his hands over his face as though he could rub away his sleepiness, Eames watched Arthur turn off the television and DVD player, getting to his feet with some effort when the other man did so. "Time to put all these leftovers away, then?"

"That's the plan. I texted Ariadne not to bring a lunch tomorrow, she can help up finish it off." And well aware of the fact that the other man had nearly nodded off a couple of times during the last twenty minutes of the film Arthur figured that it was in everyone's best interest if Eames got into a bed as soon as possible. The man was way too heavy for him to move without help after all.

Since Arthur had already sealed up the containers once they'd both been full it was a simple matter to put the containers back in their bags and then head upstairs to stow them in the fridge, Buffy coming along to supervise. Once everything was put away Arthur turned his attention to his guest.

"You're asleep on your feet, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately…yes."

Lips twitching just a little Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement of the fact that he knew exactly what the other man meant. After the make out session early he'd pretty much accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from sleeping with Tom Eames. He'd gotten too good of a taste and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he'd had all the man. And since the man was going to be staying with him for at least a few days now was the ideal time to start something. So yes, he'd decided beforehand that if the man were up to it they'd end the evening in his bed together.

But Eames was obviously exhausted which meant they wouldn't be having sex tonight.

However…

"Tell me, Mr. Eames. How do you feel about morning sex?"

Eames blinked once, very slowly, and then those lush lips Arthur constantly found himself wanting to bite curved into a very promising grin. "I'm a big fan of it as it happens."

"In that case the bed you'll be occupying is the only door on the right when you go up the stairs. I have a few things left to do and then I'll join you." And anticipation both the other man and his dog Arthur smiled just a little. "And yes, you can let her on the bed if you like. She'll try to con you into it either way, but it's up to you."

"Good to know." Reaching out Eames drew Arthur's face closer so that he could press one last kiss on those oh so kissable lips. "I'm going to be out in five minutes or less." He murmured.

"Which is in your best interest, since you're going to need to be well rested for tomorrow." Arthur murmured right back, licking his lips to savor the taste of the Brit just a little longer. "Now get your butt in my bed before you keel over."

"Good night to you too, Mr. Gordon." Grinning sleepily Eames headed back for the stairs, Buffy on his heels as she continued to check out this new visitor to her home.

Letting himself into the bedroom Eames was too tired to really do more than glance around, getting the sense of a very masculine but homey room before stripping off the shirt Arthur had loaned him, setting it on top of a dresser before pulling back the covers on the bed, groaning at the pleasure of being stretched out on something soft, warm, and very cosy.

Hearing faint sounds of annoyance from the floor Eames used what was left of his strength to reach down and lift Buffy up and onto the bed, leaving her to do as she liked as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him, a smile curving his lips when he felt the little dog curl up beside his hip to keep him company until her master joined him.

)

As always Arthur's mental clock went off on schedule, waking him to start another day. Being very observant he quickly realized that he wasn't alone in his bed and that it wasn't Buffy lightly snoring beside him. And remembering who it was taking up the other half of him bed reminded him of just how he was going to be working out that morning if all went according to plan, which of course woke him up that much faster so that he was a hundred percent aware when he sat up, a definite gleam in his dark eyes.

But first things first, Arthur thought as he leaned over and picked up his dog, twisting his body to put her on the floor so she'd be out of the way.

When she made a disgusted sound Arthur smiled. "Sorry, but you should know by now I don't do threesomes. Go play with your toys and we'll go on an extra long walk later, okay?"

The little dog seemed to consider this before trotting out of the room with a somewhat annoyed swish of her tail.

Amused as always by her Arthur shook his head and then turned his attention back to the other occupant of the bed who he most definitely wasn't planning on kicking out of his bed anytime soon. Unless Eames was one of those guys who had no problem up until the sticking point so to speak. He reserved the right to kick the man's butt for getting him all hot and bothered for nothing if that was the case. You didn't jerk around a guy who'd been celibate as long as he'd been and get off easy.

But at this point he was pretty damn sure that he had nothing to worry about, especially since the tattoos alone had him getting all hot and bothered as his eyes looked over the ink drawings that covered a great deal of the other man's chest and upper arms.

Not being a man who wasted time, especially when he had a living, breathing fantasy in his bed, Arthur opened his bedside table, retrieved the items they would shortly be in need of and set them on top of the table. That done Arthur quickly dispatched with his pajama bottoms and then shifted over to straddle the other man, bracing his hands on Eames's shoulders as he leaned down for a kiss.

Waking up to the sensation of lips sampling his flesh Eames smiled sleepily as he opened his eyes to half mast, allowing himself to wallow for a few moments in the feel of kisses being pressed against his mouth, cheeks and jaw. Enjoying the feel of the leaner man on top of him at the same time Eames lifted hands to run down the length of Arthur's back, his eyes opening the rest of the way when they discovered that there was nothing between his hands and the other man's ass.

"Well good morning to you too, Darling."

"I'm not the type to settle for just good, Mr. Eames." Arthur informed him as he sat up so that he could move his hands possessively over the bare chest he intended to get very well acquainted with. "I'm a perfectionist after all."

"You are looking pretty perfect at the moment." Eames agreed as he reached up to copy the other man's action, running his hands over Arthur's lean, undeniably pretty chest as he watched the younger man's eyes, not at all surprised to see that his darling was watching him with single minded focus. It also seemed like his darling did some sort of physical activity too, decently toned muscles quivered and flexed against his fingers as he happily learned the textures of the man's skin.

The tattoos getting to him once again Arthur leaned forward to capture Eames' mouth once more in a hot, hungry kiss that conveyed the fact that he'd been waiting since yesterday for this and he wasn't feeling particularly patient at the moment. And wanting the man's weight crushing him into the mattress Arthur rolled them, groaning his pleasure when he got exactly what he wanted.

More than happy to give his darling exactly what he wanted Eames took over the reins, not surprised to see that like the first time the other man was willing to let him control things so long as he was getting what he wanted. And when he wanted something specific Arthur didn't hesitate to say so, the man's words so to the point and commanding that Eames couldn't help but grin as he obliged. It wasn't exactly a chore after all, especially since he was well rewarded for his efforts.

When it came to the bedroom Arthur apparently didn't mind being ordered either.

The man had a serious thing for his tattoos, Eames noted, not at all displeased by the man's need to trace the various designs with his fingers or tongue, making loud, sexy noises the whole time. The noises got louder whenever he flexed under the man's touch, so being a quick study Eames made the effort to flex whatever muscles were in Arthur's view at that particular moment, and was quickly rewarded for his efforts. The feeling of his darling squirming in delight under him was definitely something to encourage after all.

Eames definitely wasn't complaining when Arthur rolled them over again so that the other man could yank down the sweatpants he'd been wearing, especially when the younger man applied his tongue to the skin he'd just uncovered as a reward for being so hot.

Groaning low in his throat Eames shoved pillows behind his back so that he could better enjoy the view, cupping the back of Arthur's neck to enjoy the silky smoothness of the man's hair while insuring that the other man didn't stop any time soon. The fact that the tease was toying with his erection, teasing him with long, delicate strokes of his tongue, well…he was definitely man enough to take it.

Or so he thought. The man had a damn talented tongue and mouth, which he learned when Arthur stopped toying with him and got down to business.

Then he was thinking that maybe he was going to need to hustle things along before he embarrassed himself.

Trusting Arthur to be the prepared type Eames looked over towards the bedside table on the other man's side of the bed, seeing that he'd been right to assume so. Stretching out a hand he grabbed the lube and quickly applied some to his fingers, leaving the tube at his side since they'd be needing more shortly. That done he then slid those wet fingers between Arthur's ass cheeks on his way to massage the opening he was very much looking forward to penetrating in the near future.

Stiffening in surprise at the seeking fingers, having been very focused on what he was doing, Arthur looked up to meet Eames's eyes as he continued to suckle while subtly moving his hips as the fingers worked their way deeper.

"God but you are so bloody, fucking hot, Darling."

Letting the man go for a moment Arthur grinned up at the other man. "Likewise. And tasty too."

Oh man, thank god his apartment had caught on fire the day before.

When he was fairly sure that Eames had loosened him up enough that he could take him Arthur held out a hand and requested the condom he'd set on his dresser, opening it as soon as the older man handed it over. Quickly getting it out of the foil Arthur slid the condom into place and then retrieved the lube, squirting some into his own hand before making a fist around Eames's erection. Moving his fisted hand up and down the man's straining erection from base to tip, Arthur made sure there would be no question of Eames getting inside him before he let the man loose.

"Now, Eames." Arthur demanded as he leaned down for a hard, messy kiss that spoke of great desire and desperate need. "I want you now."

"You've got me." Eames assured him, rolling them back over so that he was on top, jerking the other man's legs up to rest them on his broad shoulders. And then reaching between them Eames took himself into his hand and leaned forward as he carefully worked himself into the other man, watching Arthur's face carefully to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

Panting as he struggled to relax and let the other man in Arthur's stomach muscles clenched as he fought for control of himself. Reaching out he slid his hands over the sweaty body pressed so intimately against his own, loving the look of it as he clenched and spasmmed around Eames's erection as his body rejoiced in being penetrated.

And then Eames started to thrust and Arthur literally felt his brains being screwed out so that all he could do was feel and ride the incredible sensations that zinged through his body as he went wild, crying out his pleasure and demanding more.

The room filled with the sounds of their shared enjoyment and the wet, heated slap of flesh meeting flesh as Eames thrusted in and out of Arthur with tightly controlled precision, determined to drive them both to an orgasm that would have them both screaming their pleasure.

To sat that they both got what they wanted in the end would be an understatement.

)

Completely content to stay where he was Eames had to remember that he did owe the man who'd just given him his incredibly hot, powerful enough to ruin him for at least a decade orgasm, and that squishing Arthur into the bed wasn't the way to thank the man. Or insure that this wasn't going to be a onetime deal. So he found the strength to turn them so that they were on their sides, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist to make sure that his darling stayed close. That Arthur hadn't said a word since yelling out his release was a tad worrisome, but the man had been loud enough to have strained his voice, Eames thought with a smug little smile.

"You know the problem with morning sex?"

"Darling, at the moment I can't think, much less come up with a complaint."

Chuckling Arthur couldn't stop himself from moving like a well pleasured cat under the calloused hand stroking down his back. "The problem with it is that you and I have to get up shortly and get ready to head to school."

"Ah. Indeed." The thought of having to wait hours before he could jump the other man was indeed very unappealing. "Well at least there's no play practice."

When the younger man made a small sound of agreement Eames asked a question that had just occurred to him. "Are you going to want to keep this under wraps, Darling?" He didn't much like the idea of being his lover's dirty little secret, but he also knew when to pick his battles.

"If you're asking whether I have a problem with people knowing that we're lovers then no, I don't. But there will be none of this while we're at school, Eames." Arthur warned, launching into a speech about how they were professionals and how unseemly it would be for them to be affectionate towards each other while their students were around to see them.

Finding the mini lecture adorable Eames just smiled and nodded when necessary, content now that he knew where he stood with his darling.

)

Leaning against the locker as he waited for Hikaru to show up Robert absently moved his head to the beat as the music piped out of his ear buds. Both his parents had been at home for once and his hurry to get the hell away from them had resulted in him once again being annoyingly early getting to school. He'd lied and told his parents that he needed to pick up some books from the library. Not that the old man had probably believed the excuse, but his mother had been too hung over to notice anything but her coffee and the fact that breakfast had been served by a new maid. A new maid with DDs, a killer body, and the IQ of a goldfish.

Hired solely to polish the old man's brass, no question about it, Robert thought with an expressive roll of his eyes. Not that he cared, so long as she kept out of his way. She wouldn't be the first 'maid' his father had hired who'd thought to solidify her place in the household by trying to suck up to him too, no pun intended.

Please.

And he really had to think about something else before he hurled what little he'd eaten on the way out the door.

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye had Robert glancing over, the boy straightening and his brows furrowing as he watched his drama teacher and Arthur walked across the hallway, apparently completely unaware of him. It was just for a few moments, then they were out of his sight, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on between the two of them. Something about their body language, the way Mr. Eames had been looking at Arthur…it bugged him.

But there couldn't be anything between them, even if Mr. Eames were interested in Arthur, Robert assured himself. After all the man was a badly dressed, flirty….oh shit. The man was British. He had at least one tattoo that he knew about and was undeniable built.

Fuck. He was going to have to check with Mal first, she'd have the inside scoop, but Mr. Eames would definitely stand a chance with Arthur if he played his cards right.

And there was no way he was going to let that happen.

No way in hell.


	12. Arthur's Requirements

Arthur's Requirements

As soon as he had a free period that morning Robert headed straight to the library and opening up one his notebooks turned to a fresh page and started writing out a list of questions he needed to answer in order to eliminate Mr. Eames's appeal in Arthur's eyes. He had yet to get a text message or email from Mal about what she knew about Arthur's possible involvement with his drama teacher but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing while he waited for her to remember to check her messages, which she was notoriously bad at. Technology was not her friend. It was his friend though so after he finished his list he was going to go online and find out everything about Mr. Tom Eames that there was to know.

Or he could hack into Dom's computer and get the information from there, Robert realized, knowing that the man would have researched the older man thoroughly before hiring him.

That idea appealed to him way more on a number of levels.

Grinning at the idea Robert turned his attention back to his list with a smile on his face.

He was so involved with his list that he completely missed Hikaru coming up behind him until his friend placed his hands on his shoulders as he leaned in to get a look at whatever had put such a smile on his friend's face.

"What is this list for?" Who was it for, Hikaru wondered, perplexed as to why Robert would ask someone about Harry Potter and their feelings towards small dogs.

"I think Mr. Eames might be interested in our math teacher. I'm investigating." And since his best friend was extremely smart and observant Robert gave him an inquiring look. "Have you noticed anything between the two of them? Arthur's not easy, so there's probably still time for me to save him if I hurry, but I need facts first."

"You think Mr. Gordon will appreciate you meddling in his love life?"

"It's never bugged him before." Actually, Arthur had always seemed to find his interference and possessiveness pretty funny and adorable. Not that he was still the kid he'd been, afraid of losing Arthur to the various men who'd set their sights on catching his Arthur. He knew he'd never be replaced, the past two years had made that clearer than ever given what a brat he'd been at times, however justified. Arthur would always be there for him, and no buff, British talking beefcake was going to change that. This was for Arthur's sake, one hundred percent. If nothing else he owed him for helping him with his dad. Protecting the man from his hormones was little enough to ask of him.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow over the blunt, matter of fact response. "You make it a habit to involve yourself with Mr. Gordon's affairs?"

Belatedly recalling that he wasn't supposed to admit how tight he and Arthur actually were, he dropped his guards way too often when his best friend was around, Robert shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive gesture. "Just once in a while. Sorta. Anyway, what are you up to? Don't you have class?"

"Class was canceled. Mr. Eoch went home sick."

Since there was something going around according to the newspapers Robert wasn't that surprised to hear that the biology teacher was ill. It had only been a matter of time before it arrived at the school and started to spread like scandalous gossip. He just hoped he didn't get sick. Being stuck at home with his mother and the new maid was a situation he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Though if that happened maybe he could just insist on going home with Arthur, Robert decided, that would certainly put a kink in the Brit's no doubt R rated intentions towards Arthur.

But he hated being sick, so he needed to figure out another way to fix things there.

"Robert…can I ask you a question?"

The tone of Hikaru's voice had Robert forgetting all about his list, hacking plans, and all the reasons why he didn't want to become sick. Whatever the question was, it was definitely serious. "What's the question?"

"Are you in love with someone?"

Blinking in surprise Robert's brows furrowed in confusion. "You mean as in 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series' sort of love?"

Now it was Hikaru's turn to be very confused. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, that's how Mal always referred to it. I mean are you asking me if I feel the big L, capitalized, italicized and underlined? That kind of love?"

He was so confused now he wasn't a hundred percent sure, but going with his gut the other man nodded his agreement that yes, that was what he was asking.

Equally confused, since he had absolutely no clue why his friend would be asking him this question, because boy had it just come out of nowhere, Robert none the less gave his answer seriously since Hikaru had asked it that way. "No, of course I'm not. You're my best friend, you'd know if that were the case. I've never been in that kind of love before."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Okay, so while he hadn't learned just what his best friend's relationship was with Mr. Gordon he at least knew now that the older man didn't possess Robert's heart. At least not yet anyway. He knew he wasn't wrong to think there was something between the two, but maybe that was just a shared or one sided attraction? Mr. Gordon was pretty sexy after all. And maybe Robert just wasn't willing to admit that he could find another male attractive, and that's why he never seemed to want to talk about him.

Getting the distinct impression Hikaru was happy about his answer Robert thought about asking why he'd been asked, but then thought better of it.

If his friend wanted him to know then he'd tell him.

)

After all his students had left the room in their usual hurry Arthur retook his seat, retrieving his cell phone to check to see if he had any messages as he was expecting a call from a friend. There was a text message, but it wasn't from David. It was from Mal and apparently she'd appreciate him giving her a call when he had a chance but it wasn't urgent. That his heart beat picked up a little as he listened to the dial tone as he waited for his return call to reach her annoyed him, but he couldn't help it. Whenever Mal called him unexpectedly it was like this, with him imagining the worst until she told him otherwise. He was trying to get over the fear that one day he'd get another hysterical call from her, but it was definitely an uphill battle.

She'd aged him twenty years at least that day.

"Hey, Handsome." Came her familiar voice after the fifth ring, a hint of laughter lacing her words. "Sorry, couldn't find the damn thing. Why the hell I put it on top of the refrigerator I'll probably never know."

Relaxing at the easiness of her tone Arthur smiled in response. "You do lose things with great skill, Gorgeous."

"Isn't that the truth." Was her rueful admission. "Anyway, thanks for getting back to me, though I wasn't expecting you to call me while you were at school. Aren't you being naughty. The sexy Brit your mother is already crazy about rubbing off on you? Or just rubbing on you?"

Rolling his eyes Arthur wasn't going to go there. At least not while he was at school where he might be overheard, he mentally added, knowing how good she was at weaseling information out of him. And if he started telling her how amazing the sex had been he might forget where he was and get just a little too descriptive too.

"What can I do for you, Dory?"

"Well." Mal drawled out mischievously. "Dory was just wondering if Big Squishie has a good reason to be worried about the possibility of our beloved Marlin being hooked by a certain sexy drama teacher who is not me."

"Robbie's worried about me getting involved with Eames?" Had the younger man picked up on the vibes Eames tended to give off when he was in the vicinity, Arthur wondered as he awaited her response. If so he was going to have to do something since the younger man wasn't normally that observant romance wise, and if he noticed then who knew who else might be suspicious.

"Worried enough to text me asking me if I knew anything about it. It's so cute really, that he's still being so possessive of you when it comes to the other men in your life. To tell you the truth I was thrilled…I hate that what happened between Dom and I screwed up the relationship between you two. Nothing I say to him seems to get through there though."

Reminding her that Fischers were well known for having heads that were twice as thick as any regular person's, Arthur carefully turned the conversation back to Robbie's text and away from things that might upset her. "So he doesn't like the idea of me going out with Eames?" Not that he would dump the other man just because of Robbie, but he didn't want to screw things up with the younger man either. Did he need to talk to him about this?

"I sort of got that vibe, but then he never likes anyone you date so no surprise there. And no letting him talk you out of going after this Eames guy if you're really interested, Handsome. I mean it. You need a man in your life. You need to get laid and then tell me all about it so I can get some vicarious thrills too. But either way you seriously need to give this guy a chance, especially since he likes Harry Potter according to your mother."

Arthur's cheeks heated. "I don't pick my men solely based on whether or not they like Harry Potter."

"Hah. Yeah right. Case in point Mark Brennan. He looks like Gerard Butler's hot, REDHEADED cousin, consistently scored sevens and eights in the bedroom according to you, was intelligent, had no major bad habits, and was as big a neat freak as you are. Remember why you dumped him?" And not waiting for a reply Mal answered her own question. "You dumped him because he said he couldn't believe that someone of your intelligence and sophistication would enjoy reading pop culture fantasy crap that was meant for children."

"That's not the only reason I dumped him." Arthur grumbled, hunching his shoulders. "Buffy didn't like him either."

"Buffy doesn't warm to guys quickly and you know it. It took Dom three months and countless treats to get her to stop playing tricks on him whenever he came over to your place."

"She likes Eames."

"Oho!"

Crap. Mentally cursing inside his head Arthur sighed as his ears were bombarded with demands for more information. And of course he'd brought this on himself which was just perfect, he thought as he sighed again before reminding her that he was at school and therefore couldn't provide her with any of the juicy details she was looking for. That of course clued her into the fact that there were juicy details to be had and he ended up having to promise to call her the next day before she'd drop the subject, and only then because he'd indicated that if she wanted juicy details she was going to have to give him the chance to have more to give her.

And of course that got him to thinking about the plans he had for the school's drama teacher once school was over, which made preparing for his next class more than a little difficult once the conversation ended.

)

Standing in the doorway Eames watched the younger man type away at his laptop with a speed that was downright dizzying. That whatever the man was typing was probably perfect spelling and grammar wise was also boggling, but he found the brilliance of Arthur's brain to be sexy as hell so he wasn't complaining. Plus he could also think about what those busy hands had felt like on his body, and how he'd reduced that brilliant mind to mush, Eames thought with a Cheshire cat smile as he stopped leaning and headed inside, deliberately closing the door behind him.

Just in case.

Looking up at the sound Arthur was mortified by the fact that his heart skipped a beat, though his face didn't show it as he lifted an eyebrow as he turned in his seat to face his visitor. "Mr. Eames."

"Mr. Gordon."

Walking over to move in close Eames placed a hand on the other man's desk for support and then leaned in to place a quick kiss on Arthur's throat before straightening up to meet his lover's gaze, not at all surprised to be scowled at. "Sorry, Darling, you're just too delicious to resist for long."

"We're. At. School." Arthur bit off, fighting hard to hide both his pleasure and embarrassment.

Unable not to chuckle Eames wisely opted to curve his desire to ruffle the man's hair. Arthur was very particular about his hair after he'd styled it; as he'd learned earlier that morning. "Yes, Sir. I'll be good. Though it is rather difficult, especially with this handy desk right in front of us."

Even knowing he was being manipulated into it Arthur couldn't help but imagine the scenario Eames had so deliberately placed in his mind just to mess with him.

And he had a very vivid imagination.

Not to mention a vindictive nature, Arthur thought as he got to his feet and moved in close, reaching out to fiddle with the lapels of the other man's jacket before drawing Eames closer as he leaned in to place his lips against the drama teacher's ear so he could retaliate. "You like that, do you? The idea of taking me here by my desk, clothes hastily pushed aside since we'd have to be quick and fast given our surroundings and chances of getting caught. Were you thinking of taking me from behind while I use the desk for resistance, or were you going to use those big, bad muscles of yours to lift me onto it so that I'll have some back support?"

"Now that's playing dirty, Darling."

"You've barely tapped the surface of how dirty I can be, Mr. Eames. Now did you have something you actually wanted to discuss with me, or did you just come hoping to be punished for bad behavior?" Arthur nipped the man's ear and then took a step back, a knowing gleam in his eyes. What could he say, Mal's comments earlier had stung a little, and had made him that much more determined to get what he could out of the other man before things between them ended. And since Eames struck him as a little boy in a lot of ways…well he'd have to keep the man guessing and on his toes.

Chuckling, Eames shook his head, acknowledging the fact that the other man had the upper hand at the moment. His darling math teacher was much better at this then he would have thought. "If I keep at it will I be more sorely punished?" He asked, unable to help himself. "And if so, just how shall you punish me?"

"Well for starters I won't introduce you to the desk I happen to have in my home office."

Licking his bottom lip reflexively Eames's eyes noticeable darkened as he tilted his head to the side so that he could align their lips to mere millimeters away. "And would this desk of yours be more than capable of holding your weight, Darling?"

Eyes on that slightly damp bottom lip Arthur couldn't have torn his gaze away if his life depended upon it. Oh man but he wanted to bite that lush, plump, made you want to suck it into your mouth bottom lip. He wanted it red and swollen from his kisses and teeth too.

It took serious effort on his part to answer, and he couldn't help the fact that his voice was rough with passion and need. "I'm only guessing it will, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"Oh it will, fate wouldn't be so cruel." Eames murmured, finding the closeness between them to be almost unbearable, yet so incredibly sexual. Especially since he could see in Arthur's eyes how much control he was exercising not to touch him, and it was so hot to know that soon all that strength and determination would snap and blow apart under him. And when that happened…oh man it was going to be even hotter than that morning.

"I'd ask if that's a banana in your pocket…but I packed your lunch today."

Unable not to laugh at that Eames shook his head, which caused him to give the other man some eskimo kisses. "So this is what you're like after you've been loosened up a little, hmm?" He asked as he lovingly cupped the ass he intended to claim as soon as possible. "I must say, Darling, I rather like you this way. I'll have to keep it up."

"Well if you don't loosen me up you can't get anywhere with me." Arthur pointed out with a smug little smile as he went back to looking at the man's lips. "So it's in your best interest to keep doing what you're doing."

"Have I told you today how incredibly sexy I find that wit of yours?"

Arthur's lips twitched as he couldn't stop himself from getting closer, their hips lightly brushing against the other's as he did so. "As sexy as you find the ass you're kneading?"

"Even more so actually, though it's a close contest."

"Good answer."


	13. Eames's Mission

Okay, the fact that no one got the humor in the 'can't eat, can't sleep' spiel makes me feel so incredibly old. Do you people even remember the Olsen twins? And the explanation concerning Arthur/Robert's relationship is two chapters away.

Eames's Mission

Both men turned their heads at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Arthur not really all that surprised that it was Robert standing in the doorway with eyes that revealed none of the youth's thoughts or what the young man might have overheard. Not that they had to wonder what he was feeling, since the teenager was radiating disapproval whether he was aware of it or not. It was just like old times, Arthur thought ruefully as he moved to put a little space between him and the man he desperately wanted to ravish him against one of the numerous flat surfaces his classroom provided.

"Can we help you, Mr. Fischer?"

"I was hoping to have a few minutes of your time, Mr. Gordon."

Knowing when to back off Eames smiled and assured Robert that he'd been heading out anyway. And he did after bidding the other two good bye, though he didn't go anywhere after exiting the room, leaning against the wall so he'd be out of sight as he took advantage of the thinness of the door.

"So what's up?" Arthur asked, mentally debating whether to tell the boy about his conversation with Mal or not.

"I told you I'd bring you these." Robert reminded him as he retrieved a container of cookies from his bag and held them out to Arthur.

Surprised, Arthur took the container, his thoughts already shifting from sex to the equally delicious cookies that would soon take up residence in his stomach. Hmmm, maybe he could combine the cookies with sex with Eames. Now that would be doubly yummy. Of course he'd have to share in that case, which would suck, but the sacrifice would potentially be worth it.

"You have got to get over your tattoo fetish before it gets you in serious trouble." Robert began, his next words dying in his throat at Arthur's to the point reply.

"Barn door's already open." Arthur informed him before he could get going, his eyes conveying the fact that he and Eames were sleeping together and it was already pointless to try and stop that from happening. He appreciated the thought, but he saw no point in them wasting their time.

Not at all pleased to hear that Robert glared at older man in annoyed silence, crossing his arms in front of him as he considered the fact that he wouldn't be able to save one of his most important people from getting involved with someone who was no doubt going to hurt Arthur in the end. How could he not after all? There weren't exactly a lot of sexy, tattooed Brits running around, it stood to reason that Arthur was likely to fall hard and then where would he be when the school year was over and the guy went back to England.

Things were bad enough with Mal without Arthur joining her in her pity parties.

Lips twitching as he suppressed a smile since Robert was genuinely concerned, Arthur reached out and tenderly stroked a hand over the teenager's hair. "I appreciate the thought, but I really can handle myself where he's concerned."

"Yeah, and Mal thought Dom was so great she married him." Robert muttered.

Knowing better than to comment Arthur didn't say anything, waiting patiently for the boy to get whatever he felt he needed to say out of his system.

Wanting to kick the man's desk, an impulse he managed to restrain since it was so damn childish, Robert had to work just as hard not to pout. "So what did you tell him about my tattoo?" He finally asked, referring to the tattoo Arthur had gotten in his honor. It wasn't obvious it referred to him, but Eames struck him as the curious type and he knew the drama teacher would ask about it.

"He hasn't seen it yet."

"How could he have not seen it yet if you two are sleeping together?" Confusion was all over Robert's face, quickly replaced by panic as he stumbled over his next words. "On second thought, don't want the mental images. I'll remain happily in the dark, thanks." Though his stupid mind was already formulating answers in his mind that made him feel faintly nauseous. He did not want to think of the two of them getting it on.

Unable not to smile a little now Arthur wisely opted not to comment. Though the boy did have a point, Eames would be seeing his tattoos soon enough and was bound to ask about them. What was he going to say about the one on his back that represented Robert?

Yet another thing to put on his to do list, which was already too damn long as it was.

"So should I expect you to be butting in whenever you see Eames and I together at school or during drama practice?" Arthur asked, figuring that he could at least use the heads up as to how much interest Robert had in messing with him and the man he was currently sleeping with.

"That would draw attention to the two of you, maybe get you in trouble." It was clear in Robert's voice that while he and Arthur weren't still on the best of terms, he would sooner cut off a limb then cause him trouble.

Arthur smiled a little wider. "I think Dom would be able to keep me out of serious trouble there, as loath as you are to admit it."

"I admit that he'd help you because it benefits him to have you here. If it didn't he'd hang you out to dry."

Sighing Arthur reached out and rubbed a hand over the boy's head again in exasperation. "And to think you used to be such a frickin optimist, not to mention a Gryffindor according to Pottermore."

Robert just rolled his eyes, though he smirked a little too. "You and Harry Potter."

"And how many times did you have me read you all SEVEN books to you when you were little?"

"Touche."

)

Eames had had every intention of stripping Arthur at the first available opportunity to find those tattoos Fischer had mentioned when they got back to the math teacher's place. In fact, he'd thought of little else for the rest of the day and to say he'd pounced as soon as they were through his lover's front door would be a fairly accurate description. He'd been all for stripping the man then and there in the hallway for a full body search when Arthur had had to go and point out that his desk was upstairs, waiting for them. So of course he'd had to go along with that, practically running up the stairs after the man as he desperately prayed for enough strength to maintain some semblance of control until they reached their destination. His resolve had wavered when they'd reach the second floor and Arthur had pulled him in for a hot, open mouthed kiss that had quickly resulted in them both losing their jackets and ties, his shirt, and Arthur's trousers, the articles of clothing left behind in their wake as they stumbled along towards the correct door.

But his new plan to strip the man as soon as they got into the office went out the window since Arthur had other plans that had revolved around the man getting on his knees, pushing fabric out of his way, and apply his mouth and tongue to the task of insuring that his dick would have absolutely no problem getting into the man's tight sheath when the time came.

So with what limited brain power he had Eames pulled out his wallet to retrieve the condom he kept in there for such emergencies and handed it over, doing his best not to whimper like a little girl when Arthur put it on him and then went back to his task until he was wet enough to suit him.

A few heated kisses and gropes later and they were putting the desk to a new use, the sturdily built piece of furniture jostling with every hard thrust as papers and such flew off its surface. The only thing guaranteed to stay on the desk at this moment was Arthur, who clutched onto the back of the desk for dear life while he was taken from behind and enjoying it quite a bit.

The room echoed with their grunts and groans, the pleasures they took from each other's actions as Arthur offering up his body for both their enjoyments. Eames used his hand to get his lover off, savoring the cries of release that got through Arthur's lips even as his thrusts became harder and less rhythmic, losing himself in the pleasure of the man's ass squeezing him tight, working him over with every inch they were joined.

So it wasn't long before Eames came hard and hot, groaning out the other man's name as he shuddered his release.

)

Slumped over his desk on his stomach minutes later, Arthur couldn't bring himself to care about the fact that a number of things had tumbled off of it while he'd been making use of it. If anything was broken it was so worth it, he thought with a self-satisfied purr of contentment, arching back against the body that pinned him down where he was, though Eames was propped up enough that his weight wasn't crushing. Oh yeah, so completely worth it. If the desk had broken it would have been worth it, though so far it had proved to be as sturdy as they'd both hoped it would be. Maybe when they got some energy back they could try it with him sitting on top of the desk, see how that went.

He had a feeling that would be a winner too.

Nuzzling the side of his face against Arthur's Eames was feeling pretty damn good as well.

And as his brain slowly started to function again it occurred to Eames that he still hadn't gotten a look at any of the man's tattoos. But then again Arthur was still wearing his dress shirt, and having all the tattoos on his back made the most sense since his darling was far too proper to display his ink where it was readily available for all to see.

So he just had to get the man out of said shirt and he'd finally see what he'd been missing.

If he could find the energy, Eames thought as he struggled to find the strength to get off his man, both because of the tattoo search and the fact that now that he was thinking clearer he knew he had to be squishing the man quite a bit. And a squished Arthur was bound to be an annoyed one, Eames surmised, forcing himself into a standing position, rewarded when Arthur turned to face him , looking so incredibly hot and sexy wearing only his open dress shirt and a well pleasured grin.

Raising an eyebrow when the man pushed off the desk Eames watched as his darling removed the used condom from his body and walked over to the garbage can to toss it, Eames unable not to grin over the slight alterations to his man's normally smooth stride, showing that Arthur was still feeling him inside.

Plus the glimpses of the man's arse under the shirt was a rather lovely little tease if he did say so himself.

Forgetting all about his plan to get his lover's shirt off when his lover returned to stand in front of him, why would he when the man looked so sexy with it on, Eames yanked Arthur up against him for a kiss that had heat flaring in their bellies once more, reminding them of the fact that they'd been waiting all day to get back into each other's arms and taking it slow could be equally beneficial.

Both were giving thought to convincing the other to head back to bed and spend some slow, quality time together when the two men became aware of a faint beeping sound.

"What is that?" Eames murmured, as he nuzzled their cheeks together.

"My phone." Thinking that he really needed to stop carrying his phone around when he was with Eames, it seemed to tempt the evil fates to separate them, Arthur reluctantly turned his head towards the door, knowing he wouldn't be able to roll around with Eames naked again until he'd checked to see who had sent him a message and why.

He was just programed that way.

"I'll be right back."

Forcing himself to head out of his office and down the hallway, Arthur retrieved his pants from the hallway, pressing the buttons necessary to access the message as he sent up a silent prayer that it wasn't something important that he had to deal with ASAP. Reading it over with a rueful smile Arthur sent back a quick message, mentally thinking that this was probably a good turn of events even though his father didn't see it that way.

"What's up?" Eames asked, having decided to follow the other man out just in case Arthur got it in his head to put clothes back on instead of taking what was left off.

"Just my father. Apparently my mother got it in her head to try to cook something today so instead of eating at their place on Sunday we're going out to dinner. The stove's going to have to be replaced again." This was the forth to go up in flames if he recalled correctly.

Obviously Arthur hadn't inherited his skills in the kitchen from his mum. "She's all right though?"

"She's fine. She and the fire extinguisher are good friends."

Chuckling as he imagined the woman wielding a fire extinguisher Eames couldn't help but grin, especially since this news didn't necessitate Arthur going anywhere apparently. "Well then, I don't know about you, Darling, but I think we both need to lie down for a bit. What do you think?"

"I think that I agree, Mr. Eames, one hundred percent."

)

In the end, ironically enough, it was a phone call that got Eames his first look at the tattoos that had been inked into Arthur's back. He'd successfully gotten the other man's shirt off earlier, but had gotten distracted by the very loud demands Arthur had been making at the time and he'd lost sight of his goals once again. But when the bedside phone went off Arthur sat up from his sprawled position and turned, giving Eames an unobstructed view of the man's back as the other man grabbed the phone after checking out his caller id. So while Arthur did his best to calm down his mum, who was apparently very pissed off at her husband, Eames looked over the inked drawings.

His fondness of the man's ass had his gaze naturally going there first, the tattoos at the base of his darling's spine surprising him. Arthur wasn't exactly the tramp stamp type after all. But since it wasn't a tribal design of some sort Eames supposed it didn't count as one, especially when it was on such an elegant body. The main part of the tattoo was the coat of arms for the Ravenclaw house if he wasn't mistaken, with three wands added to the mix, one in the middle and the other two forming an X. Below the design were words that were written in Latin, the only one he recognized translated into 'love'. Hmmm, interesting.

The other tattoos were flanking the man's neck on either shoulder, a third slightly below them, connecting them. These tattoos were a series of numbers, Eames realized when he leaned in for a better look, dates to be precise. If he were to guess he'd say that the top two dates referenced the birth of the man's parents, and the third…well given that the date was seventeen years ago he was willing to bet that if he were to look up Robert Fischer's birthdate it would match the tattoo.

Well on the bright side the love statement apparently didn't apply to Robert or the quote would have been under the boy's birthday. Of course he was pretty sure Arthur did love the teenager, but linking the boy's tattoo with his parents' made Eames think that to his lover's mind Robert was family.

So Eames patiently waited for Arthur to conclude the conversation, the Englishman extremely amused when Arthur had to come right out and inform his mother that she'd interrupted them before the woman was willing to let her son go and get back to what he'd been doing.

"Sorry about that." Pressing the end button Arthur stashed the phone back into place before turning his attention back to the only person he was interested in interacting with.

"No problem. So what does the Latin on your back say, exactly?"

"Oh, it says 'Love is the greatest magic'." A faint hint of warning came into the man's eyes. "And yes, that is the Ravenclaw coat of arms."

Eames just grinned charmingly. "I thought as much."

Obviously pleased Arthur leaned forward to give the other man a slow, thorough kiss before pulling away to give some background on that particular tattoo. "Dom, Mal and I all got tattoos as graduation presents to ourselves. Dom's is three drawing tools, Mal's three writing quills. Hers says 'All The World's A Stage', and his says 'Never Let Defeat Have The Last Word'."

"So yours is the only original saying?" He recognized Mal's of course, and he was pretty sure Dom's was a Tibetan proverb.

"So to speak. It sort of paraphrases Dumbledore on the subject."

"Smart man, that Dumbledore."

Chuckling in complete agreement Arthur figured he'd show the man how smart he was and suggested that they should really shower and get downstairs to make themselves some supper.

And that, in the interest of conserving water, they should shower together.

Eames showed his own quick thinking and immediately agreed.


	14. Robert's Sick Day

Robert's Sick Day

Obviously he'd jinxed himself, Robert thought darkly as he walked down the hallway, doing his best to ignore the fact that he felt like crap and had a pounding headache on top of it. It didn't help that everywhere he looked he saw people who were showing signs that they were under the weather too and therefore infecting the air he was currently breathing. The flu or whatever it was going around was hitting everyone hard and Robert tried to take some comfort in the fact that at least he wouldn't have to miss much if he ended up having to take a couple sick days in the near future should it stick past the weekend. Provided his father didn't know he'd taken them of course, since the older man pretty much took the stand that as long as he wasn't bedridden he was up to attending school whether he liked it or not. Real men toughed it out in Maurice Fischer's books.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have stayed home today? We could go see the nurse." Hikaru pointed out, his voice laced with concern for his best friend. He was fine for the moment, and figured he'd stay that way as he'd never been the type to get sick easily. And even if he were he wouldn't have stayed away, he was willing to be infected so long as he could stand by his friend who looked ready to keel over at any moment.

"I'm fine. The headache is making me worse than I am." That was sorta a lie, but he didn't want Hikaru worrying about him even though it was nice to have someone care.

"Oh, well I have something for that at least." Lifting up his book bag with one hand Hikaru quickly rooted around inside it until he found the small case he kept for just such an occasion. Retrieving two of the pills he held them out to Robert. "Take these, they should at least get rid of your headache."

His head might have been stuffy as hell but Robert's brain was still working enough for him to realize that he really should decline the offer. Since he was a child he'd always had a strong reaction to any kind of medication and more than once he'd ended up as a very high little boy because whatever he'd been given had been too potent for his body to handle. Hence the fact that he never touched alcohol or recreational drugs, even just to experiment like most teenagers. He knew better than to risk it.

But he had discovered earlier in the day that he'd forgotten to restock his locker with children's aspirin, which he could handle now, and the nurse's office probably didn't stock any. His headache was getting progressively worse, Robert reminded himself, and really, it had been so long since he'd tried to take regular aspirin that his body could possibly handle it now.

"Just one, thanks." That would be okay, Robert decided as he took it from his friend, walking over to a nearby water fountain to get some water to wash down the single pill with.

"Are you sure one will be enough?" Hikari asked skeptically.

"Yeah, no worries. One's fine."

And it turned out Robert was indeed right. It was more than enough.

)

There was a definite spring to Eames's step as he walked down the hallway on the way to his office. So far his day couldn't be going better and he was looking forward to that trend continuing into the evening. There was drama club practice to look forward to and after that it would be home with Arthur for some quality time that tended to leave him sweaty and satisfied to the point of being unable to move. The fact that a large part of the school population was getting sick or was sick was unfortunate, but as long as he and Arthur stayed on the healthy list all was well in his world.

Even as he thought that he caught sight of two students coming towards him, noting that one seemed to be supporting the other. Following that observation was the realization that he knew both of them, and that Arthur was not going to be pleased.

Picking up pace Eames called out to them, asking the supporting one what was going on.

"He's really sick." Hikaru called out, his tone just a little defensive since their teacher had stated, in front of everyone, that Robert seemed high to her. His best friend was not high. He did not do drugs. He was tempted to sue their teacher for slandering Robert's good name that way.

Looking at Eames Robert waved with a big smile on his face, which turned into a scowl as he belatedly remembered that he didn't like the drama teacher who was sleeping with Arthur.

Eyebrows shooting up Eames thought the kid looked more high than sick to him, but the way Saito was looking at him made the Brit think it was better to leave such observations to himself for the time being. "Want some help getting him to the nurse's place then?"

"Thanks." As much as he hated to admit it Robert was a bit too heavy for him to handle, especially if he were to pass out and become a deadweight. As it was he was already getting cramped muscles from his friend squirming in his grasp.

So Eames took Robert's other arm to support it, taking the way the boy glared at him philosophically as he helped Saito continue towards their destination, Robert refusing to talk to Eames though he allowed the help for his friend's sake. To distract them all from the situation Eames talked drama club with the boy who was actually talking to him all the way to the nurse's station, surprised and pleased to find that it wasn't jammed pack with sick students.

Once he was sitting down the nurse came to look him over, no one surprised when the first thing the nurse asked was what Robert had taken.

Robert glared back at her. "Quit looking at me like I'm a pothead." And since he didn't like his present situation the teenager turned his gaze to Eames, lifting a hand to point a commanding finger in the teacher's direction. "I want Arthur. Go get him for me NOW."

While the nurse and Saito gaped at Robert Eames simply pointed out the fact that the man in question was teaching a class at the moment if memory served.

"I don't care, call him now. Tell him I'm sick. He won't like you anymore if I tell him you didn't call him when I asked." He sounded like a cranky five year old, but Robert was too out of it to realize that as he issued his ultimatum.

"Mr. Eames?" The nurse began, obviously very confused by the situation.

"Hold on a sec." Walking over to the nearby phone Eames punched in the number for Arthur's classroom, not surprised when there was a hint of annoyance in the other man's voice when he inquired as to who was calling him. "Hey, I'm in the nurse's office. Mr. Fischer is in here sick and is demanding you be made aware of it."

"I'll be there in ten or less. Don't let the nurse give him anything."

Blinking when he was hung up on Eames wasn't quite sure what to think. Arthur was going to leave class? Just like that? That was definitely not like him. Who was this kid to his lover anyway, to get that kind of reaction? And why did it irritate him so much even though he was the one sleeping in the man's bed and not the other way around?

Shaking his head over the juvenile behavior Arthur seemed to so easily bring out in him Eames turned back to the nurse and informed her that someone was coming to deal with Robert very shortly and that he wasn't to be given anything until Mr. Gordon arrived.

"Of course she's not going to give me anything. She's not allowed to." Robert huffed, his tone downright prissy. "She probably got her license to practice medicine online since Dom hired her. Only a highly trained and seasoned medical professional is allowed to prescribe anything for me after careful deliberation." Lifting up one leg Robert pulled up his pant leg to reveal that over his sock was a medical alert anklet. "See? Says right here, which she should know given that she works here, but obvious she hasn't read my file or she'd know I can't do drugs even if I wanted to, which I don't, cause drugs are bad."

"You know, strangely enough I rather like him like this." Eames commented to the nurse who looked like she wanted to strangle her patient while Hikaru got a good look at the anklet he'd never noticed before and made it clear to Robert that he thought he should have been made aware of.

Eames was still chatting up the nurse and Hikaru was still lecturing Robert when Arthur came running into the room, heading straight for Robert without acknowledging anyone else in the room.

"I'm sick." Robert informed Arthur in his most pathetic voice yet.

"So I hear." Reaching out Arthur placed his hand on the teen's forehead, gauging his temperature before placing his fingers gently against Robert's throat, feeling for inflammation of the lymph nodes. After that it was open the mouth for a quick look, and then Arthur took one close look at the boy's pupils and turned his head to give the nurse a look that would have killed her on the spot if possible. "What. Did. You. Give. Him?"

Given that the woman was occupied with not fainting dead away from the look Arthur had just aimed in her direction Eames bravely moved in to stand protectively between the two. "She didn't give him anything, he looked high before he got here."

Immediately Arthur's gaze zoomed in on Robert, who hunched his shoulders as he muttered that he might have taken a single aspirin two hours ago.

"Robbie, you KNOW you aren't allowed to take regular aspirin. No wonder you look high. You are, aren't you?"

"Maybe just a little." Robert admitted, the space between two fingers used to emphasis just how high he possibly was.

Arthur tapped his free hand against his side while the other held Robert's chin in a firm grip as he silently made his feelings known before turning his head back in Eames direction to give a quick but genuine apology to the nurse hiding behind his lover before he inquired as to whether or not Robert's parents had been called.

"They haven't, don't call them." Robert interjected before the nurse could accept the apology and answer. "You know if she gets my father he'll say I have to stay and if you get my mom she'll make me come home with her and I'll either be at her mercy or the new maid's. I want to go home with you. Please?" He added, giving Arthur the big eyes that had been getting him his way since he was three.

Melting in spite of himself, he just couldn't help it, Arthur reached up and stroked back Robert's slightly sweaty hair. "Well first we have to take you to the doctor's so that you can be prescribed something you can actually take without any negative, high inducing side effects." And because there really was no way in hell he was going to trust the boy's wellbeing to the Fischers, or one of the skanky maids the old man had hired, Arthur started to formulate how to get them to let him take care of Robbie for the weekend instead of turning him over to them. "Let's get you to the hospital and then I'll talk to your mom."

"And you'll get her to let me stay with you, right?" Robert demanded to know, not going anywhere until it was confirmed he wasn't being taken home.

"Yes, I'll talk her into letting you stay with me." Arthur promised, having had loads of experience doing it though it had been a while.

"Yay. I love you." Drawing Arthur into a hug Robert cuddled close, so very glad that the man was in his life to safe him from his parents and the not to be trusted maid.

"I love you too. Now let's go, okay?"

"Okay." Letting Arthur help him down and off the examining table it suddenly occurred to the teen that he hadn't told Arthur's his big news yet. "Hey, Arthur, guess what, guess what. I have to use BOTH my hands now to count off the people I love now. Isn't that sick?" And since he was in such a good mood Robert ticked them off on his fingers while Arthur got a good grip on him. "I love you and Mal and your parents and Risa, and now Hikaru too. He's my bestest friend, so don't be mad at him for giving me the aspirin, he didn't know I couldn't have it."

"But you did and I'm going to ask your doctor to prescribe you the most disgusting medicine he can to teach you a lesson."

While Robert pouted over that Arthur informed Eames that he'd left a note on his door canceling his last class in anticipation of this and that obviously neither he nor Robert would be able to show up for drama practice. He also withdrew his keys from his pocket and after removing his car key tossed it to his lover since they'd carpooled in, making it clear from the look he aimed in Eames direction that if ANYTHING happened to his car while Eames was behind the wheel there was going to be hell to pay.

"You…you can't just take him with you." The nurse blurted out, having regained her power of speech. "He's a student here."

Arthur gave her a soft look since he'd snapped at her earlier and she still looked a bit wary of him repeating the experience. "Actually, I can. If you look over his folder you'll see I'm listed there and that I can act as his guardian in the event that I am needed to do so. But thank you for your concern."

"Bye, Hikaru, see you later." Robert added as Arthur started steering them towards the door, not about to stand around and chat while there were things that needed to be done.

Completely dumbfounded by everything that had been said since their math teacher had come into the room, Hikaru automatically returned the good bye even as he struggled to wrap his mind around things, failing horribly.

And by the time the teenager found his voice again the two men had already left the room.

Eames knew exactly how the guy felt.

)

Drama practice went all right even though Robert wasn't the only one who was absent due to the flu that was going around. Eames made due and filled in when necessary, silently noting that Saito's mind seemed to be on other things half the time. He didn't have to guess what the teenager was thinking about and when he got the chance he sent off a quick text to Arthur asking if it would be all right for him to bring the kid by to see Fischer since he was obviously feeling guilty over giving Robert the aspirin in the first place. The return text said it was okay and so after the practice was finished for the day Eames called the teenager over and offered to show him the way to Arthur's place.

"He…he wouldn't mind?" He really wanted to go, but he didn't want to either. If he had to see his teacher being so lovey dovey with Robert again he was the one who would be wanting to throw up.

"Not at all. I ran it by him just in case. They're back at his place now."

"Okay, thanks. I'd like to see him."

Heading out together Eames had to smile as he slid behind the wheel of Arthur's Mercedes, which the man had refused to let him drive the three times he'd been in it. Man but it was one sweet ride, Eames thought as he pulled out, waiting for the younger man to show up at the exit before heading out, making sure to keep the other vehicle in his sights so that they wouldn't get separated.

When they arrived at Arthur's place Eames pulled in and then exited the vehicle, waiting for Hikaru to do the same before heading towards the front door. "Your math teacher ended up adopting a dog from his grandmother named Buffy. Don't make fun of the fro fro dog."

"Yes, Sir."

Finding the door unlocked as promised Eames let them both in, the two leaving their shoes at the door.

Coming out of the kitchen Arthur nodded in their direction. "Hello, Robert was pleased to hear you were coming by to see him, Mr. Saito. He's downstairs if you two want to head down, I'll be there shortly." A rueful look came into his eyes. "And…the medicine he was prescribed, well it turned out the doctor was wrong in thinking Robert's system could handle it. He's as high as a kite now."

"Good, I like him better when he's high." Eames just grinned when the other two gave him dark looks.

"Head on down, Mr. Saito, the door's right there." And that said Arthur headed back towards the kitchen.

"This way." Motioning for the younger man to follow him Eames opened the door leading down to the basement, heading down the stairs. He could hear the television going though he didn't recognize the movie playing out on the screen as it came into view. That it was an animated feature surprised him, though he figured it was probably very enjoyable in a drugged out state.

Obviously having heard the footsteps on the stairs Robert's head poked up and into view over the couch, smiling quite happily at them. "Hey, come watch the movie with me, Buffy and Little Squishie!"


	15. Sick Fun

Sick Fun

Thinking he was in for an amusing time Eames walked past the couch, stopping briefly to give Buffy, who was sprawled over Robert's hip, a quick rub behind the ears before taking a seat on the nearby recliner since Robert was already drawing up his feet so that Saito could sit on the couch beside him. Settling into the plush leather with a relaxed sigh Eames studied the screen again, asking absently what the movie was called again as it looked somewhat familiar.

Propped up now on his pillows Robert gave his drama teacher a condescending look. "It's 'Finding Nemo', and Arthur's a Disney kid too so if you want to keep getting in his pants you better bone up." And realizing the humor of what he'd just said Robert dissolved into delighted chuckles.

Not at all sure what to make of his present situation or the bomb his friend had just dropped Hikaru settled back onto his side of the couch and held out a hand to Buffy, letting her sniff him before petting her as well. "I haven't seen this movie, is it a good one?"

His attention immediately zooming in to focus on Hikaru Robert's face was downright horrified. "You've never seen 'Finding Nemo'? It's the greatest Disney movie ever! You gotta see it!" Snatching up the clicker Robert accessed the main menu and started the movie all over again. He'd seen it a zillion times after all, and didn't mind re-watching it in the slightest. "You're gonna love it, Hikaru, you'll see."

Amused by the whole situation Eames inquired as to who or what was 'Little Squishie' since the boy had indicated that they'd be watching the film with it. He was really hoping it was the boy's nickname for Arthur so he could tease him about it later.

Too high for self preservation Robert pulled Little Squishie out from under his blanket, holding it up proudly for the other two to see. It was a large jelly fish made of cloth, one well loved from the looks of it. "This is MY Little Squishie."

While Hikaru struggled with how to respond to that Eames had no problem continuing to gather dirt on the teen who was interfering with his sex life. "So how long have you had Little Squishie?"

"I got him when I was three, and he came to live with Arthur when I was six cause my stupid father said I wasn't allowed to have any stuff animals no more. He told Risa to throw them all away when I was at school but she gave them to Arthur to keep at his house so I could come play with them when I was there. Little Squishie is my favorite cause I'm Mal's Big Squishie."

It was Eames's turn to be struck dumb by what the teen had just said and Hikaru's turn to talk.

"Who is Mal?"

"Mal is Dory." Robert informed him. "She's Arthur's bestest friend, like you're mine." And noting what was going on the screen the boy paused it, trying to recall if he needed to start it again or not.

"Are you staying here this weekend then?" Hikaru asked, taking advantage of the pause to ask the question that had been floating around in his mind since he'd arrived to see his best friend looking so at home in their teacher's space.

"Yup, I got lucky. Apparently after I left my mom caught father and the new maid making out in his office so she's gone to LA to do what she always does when that happens. Father's pissed cause he knows what she'll be up to for the next few weeks and doesn't want me around so he was happy I'll be here instead so he doesn't have to deal with me." And being in too good a mood to want to talk about his family Robert started the movie again and told them to shush and watch.

Remaining silent Eames pretended to watch the movie, which he now remembered, and instead thought over the nuggets of info he'd just gathered. It seemed that Arthur and Fischer had been close for most if not all the boy's life, the boy's father really was the assehole wanker everyone made him out to be, and that Arthur was the sort who would keep a child's toys for him so he wouldn't lose them, hanging onto at least one of them well into said child's teens. His lover would make one hell of a good father someday were he to adopt as his mum so obviously wanted.

At this point Arthur's footsteps sounded on the stairs, the man coming into view with a large tray in both hands. Walking over the math teacher moved behind the furniture so as not to get in the way, handing Robert a large glass filled with fruit smoothie. After that he offered one to the other two, both happy to accept. That done Arthur gave Eames a small plate laden with finger food since he'd assumed the man would be sitting in the chair and then put the rest of the food on the table for the boys. Taking his own glass Arthur headed for his own chair, having snacked while making the food.

Not at all surprised to see that Robert had restarted the movie for their guests Arthur sipped from his glass and prepared to prevent his favorite teen from saying or doing anything he would regret later.

Hopelessly amused over the healthy, afterschool snacks they'd been given Eames happily ate his own share, not surprised that the other two mowed their way through their own supply with marked efficiency. That was teenagers for you, going through food in the blink of an eye. And though they were relatively quiet through most of the movie he learned that Arthur's favorite scene was the shark version of an AA meeting and that both his lover and Robert had the movie memorized to a somewhat scary degree.

The film was in its final few minutes, with Nemo going off to school once again, when the sound of heels on the stairs had them all turning their heads as Arthur's mother burst into view, looking like every worried parent any of them had ever seen.

"Robbie! Oh, Sweetie!"

Sitting up straight Robert reverted back to suffering five year old in a heartbeat, looking like a sick and abandoned puppy as the woman hurried over to sit by his side, gathering the teenager against her to coddle, which was obviously what the boy wanted as he snuggled against her.

Glancing over to see how his lover was taking this Eames noted that the other man didn't seem the least surprised to see Fischer all but in his mum's lap, having his head stroked and fussed over as though she were the boy's mum and not Arthur's.

Once she was reassured that her baby wasn't going to die on her Renee remembered her manners, looking across the room to smile at Eames. "Forgive my rudeness, I was just so worried after I got Arthur's message. Hello, Eames."

"Renee." Eames winked to let her know all was well.

Winking right back Renee shifted her attention to the only person in the room she didn't know, guessing who he was by his Asian heritage, age, and the fact that he was there in the first place. "And you're Hikaru Saito, right?" When the boy bowed his head in acknowledgement she smiled warmly at him. "I thought so, Robbie's told my husband and I so much about you. I've been hoping we'd meet soon. I'm Renee Gordon, Robbie's godmother. It's lovely to meet you."

And the lights went on.

Godmother. Which would make her son and Robert godbrothers. Brothers. That was the connection.

Of course logically that wouldn't prevent them from a romantic relationship, both men silently reasoned, since the two weren't linked by blood, but neither of them had seen the men show a romantic interest, just a loving one. So it stood to reason, unless other information came to light, that the bond between Arthur and Robert was one of brothers.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Gordon." Doing his best to hide his elation and only partially succeeding Hikaru smiled quite happily at his best friend's godmother.

And tired of being jostled around and ignored by Robert Buffy huffed and climbed down off of him and the couch, landing onto the floor with surprising grace. Making a beeline for Eames the little dog got up on her back legs, placing her front on the man's leg as she gave him a look that indicated her desire for some loving attention from him, stat.

Setting aside his glass and plate Eames did as silently requested and picked her up, settling her on his lap.

Watching with a pleased look in her eye Renee kept stroking Robbie's hair so that she could fight the urge to rub her hands together with glee. The dog liked Eames and the sexy Brit was living with her son for the time being. A happy dance was definitely due shortly.

And since she knew better than to talk about her son's love life with Robbie there, the boy was so possessive sometimes, Renee turned her attention to getting to know Hikaru, who she'd been bugging her godson about for ages, wanting to meet him.

)

Since Arthur's father was on a short business trip Renee stayed for dinner, Robbie forced to eat soup while Arthur heated up a lasagna he kept in his freezer for just such an occasion. Hikaru stayed as well at his friend's insistence, the boy charmed by Robert's godmother and much more at ease around his math teacher now that he knew where the other man stood. Eames kept everyone entertained throughout the meal and the small group was feeling pretty good as the main course came to a close. Getting up to dish up some ice cream for his guests Arthur was at the counter when his phone went off in the jacket he'd left slung over his chair, everyone but Hikaru recognizing the song as 'Cause I'm A Blonde'.

"Uh oh." Robbie winced, knowing whose ringtone that was.

"Mom, if you'd take over here." Walking over Arthur retrieved the phone and accepted the call, walking out of the room as he greeted Robert's mother.

Seeing the confused look on his friend's face Robert explained who the caller was.

Knowing the song well Eames's eyebrows rose in surprise. Not only did the boy apparently have no problem with his mum being insulted, but the kid hadn't asked to speak to her at all.

Having taken over for her son as asked Renee soon had the dished out ice cream in front of the men and herself, surprised when Arthur came in to rejoin them a couple minutes later. Amy liked to talk after all, and constantly flirted with Arthur just because he was male and she knew he was too polite to tell her off. If it weren't for the fact that her son was so good at handling the twit she would have taken the woman out years ago over it.

"She didn't want to talk to me?" Robert asked as he watched Arthur go to dish up his own bowl of ice cream.

"I told her you were zoned on your meds."

"Excellent." And not being an idiot, though he was once again very high off his latest dose of medication, Robert gave Arthur a knowing look. "Well into her three Ds, wasn't she?"

"So it seemed."

Trying to follow the conversation, especially the unspoken messages passing between his best friend and the two Gordons, Hikaru turned to Robert and asked what the three Ds were.

"Drinking, drugs, and designer clothes. Her favorite trifecta when it comes to dealing with my father's infidelities." Was Robert's blunt answer before either Gordon could stop him since they knew the boy wouldn't want the other two men in the room knowing his family business once he was thinking clearly.

Now they understood why Arthur had lied to the teen's mother about Robert not being around to talk to, Eames and Hikaru silently thought in tandem. The man had been shielding him from talking to a mother who was in no condition to talk to her son. Plus, they both tacked on, the woman had never divorced her husband to get Robert away from the father who obviously made him miserable, making her just as bad as the older elder Fischer for not loving her son enough to do right by him.

Which had to be one of the reasons Robert was so attached to the Gordon family, Hikaru realized as understanding dawned further as the final pieces slipped into place. They were his friend's true family.

So that meant there was only one more question left to answer, and that was why Robert chose to hide the connection.

)

A couple hours after dinner Hikaru and Renee headed home for the night, both promising to drop by in the next two days to check on Robert and help keep him occupied since the boy wasn't known for doing boredom well. He was starting to come off his latest high after they left so Arthur talked the teenager into going to bed early with first Harry Potter book, figuring that the boy could reread the series while he was there. Robert was still sick after all, and needed to rest.

Smiling over the picture his godbrother made all tucked in with Buffy snuggled in on one side and Little Squishie on the other, Arthur would have taken a picture if he didn't know how much it would piss Robert off later.

Though it would be great blackmail material.

"So you need anything else?" Arthur asked as he prepared to leave.

Robert considered this and then shook his head. "Nope, I'm good."

"Sweet dreams then."

"You too. And thanks, for letting me stay again. I know I'm cramping your thing here with Mr. Eames." Not that he was terribly upset about that, but he made the effort to be a little sorry for Arthur's sake.

Assuring the boy that it was no problem Arthur wished Robert good night and then closed the door most of the way, leaving it open just enough that Buffy would be able to get out if she wished to. And that done Arthur headed back downstairs to find Eames and see what the other man had gotten into while he'd been seeing to Robert's installation into his guest room.

In short order he found his lover in the basement, sprawled out on the couch Robert had occupied for a large portion of the evening. The man was busy with whatever paperwork he was reading over and seemed completely unaware of the fact that he had company.

Recalling Robert's earlier comment Arthur's lips curved slightly, not about to let the teen's presence 'crimp' his thing with Eames in the slightest. He was going to enjoy the man for as long as he had him and he wasn't the sort to let anything get in his way.

Undoing the top two buttons of his shirt Arthur quickly did away with it completely, absently tossing it over a chair before walking around the coffee table, feeling Eames's eyes shift from the papers to him.

"Well hello, Darling." Eames purred out as he set the paperwork he'd been reading over on the table, surprised but delighted to see that Arthur had no intention of letting Robert's presence in the house stop them from being together sexually. He'd been wondering if he'd be reduced to sleeping on the couch for the length of the boy's stay.

Apparently not, he thought as Arthur came around the table and straddled him before stretching out on top of him.

"Hello, Yourself." Arthur returned as he fit their lips together, sinking into the kiss with a heat that made it clear that he'd been aching for Eames all day too. And boy had he ever, Arthur thought as he moved into the hands that had come up to splay over his bare back. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that he should pay for the drug dealing couple's lawyer as thanks for them precipitating the fire that had led to him taking on his oh so sexy roommate.

Breaking off the kiss with obvious reluctance Eames nuzzled his cheek against Arthur's as he kissed the other man's neck. "So the boy is all tucked in for the night so that the adults can play?"

Making a sound of agreement Arthur smiled. "And if he comes down I'll just send him back to his room."

"Good plan." Chuckling Eames tipped his head back to meet Arthur's gaze as his hands stroked up the man's flanks. "You know, it's been far too long since I've made out with someone on a couch. I'd hate to get rusty."

"I think we're both a little big for that now, Mr. Eames." Arthur pointed out with a knowing little grin, rolling his hips a little just to tease. "But I'd hate to get rusty too."

Shifting under the man's body Eames sat up and reached down, grasping his hem so that he could easily remove his shirt as well. Tossing it carelessly on the floor his attention was fully directed on Arthur who had moved with him so that he could remain on top of him, loving the way the younger man's eyes moved over his body so greedily.

Amused by it as well Eames cupped Arthur's ass, kneading it as he spoke in between quick, teasing kisses. "Tell me something, Darling, would you still be with me like this if I didn't have the tattoos you love so bleeding much?"

Placing his hands on the broad shoulders he was becoming very fond of Arthur deliberately dragged his manicured nails down the man's tattooed back. "Let's just say they got you here faster and leave it at that, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."


	16. Breakfast Time

Breakfast Time

After cleaning up the slight mess they'd made on the couch and retrieving their clothing the two men got dressed and then turned off the lights and headed back upstairs to turn in for the night. Having already moved some of his stuff into the room after Robert's arrival Eames joined Arthur in getting ready for bed, both opting to wear T-shirts and pajama bottoms since they did, unfortunately, have a teenager in residence who might decide to pop in just to piss them off. Sleeping naked together was not on the menu for the time being.

But since he still got to sleep in Arthur's bed he wasn't complaining, Eames thought as they finished brushing their teeth and headed back into the bedroom, the comfortable routine of it all appealing to him.

Each taking their preferred side Eames deliberately wrapped his arm around his lover's side to gently pull Arthur as close to his side as possible, grinning when the man in question snorted and then shifted over to rest his head on his shoulder, draping an arm over his waist for good measure. Much better.

"So do you think Buffy will stay with the kid?" Not that he minded the dog snuggling at the foot of the bed if she came over to their room, but she'd wake them up to get the boost she'd need to get on the bed in the first place.

"Probably. The three of us are the only men she really likes." Was Arthur's quiet response as he closed his eyes, enjoying the heat and comfort of his man's body. "She only tolerates my dad and Dom. My dad isn't a small dog person and she knows it."

Ah yes, the only member of Arthur's immediate family he had yet to meet. And thinking about family…. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Darling?"

"What's the question?"

"Why does Robert hide the fact that the two of you are god brothers? I mean it's obvious that you two are as close as real brothers."

Arthur was quiet long enough for Eames to think that the man wasn't going to answer. "In the beginning it was because he didn't want everyone knowing how close he was to two of the school's teachers and the principal. He didn't want anyone thinking he was getting favoritism or that he would report back to us about what the other students were saying or doing. Plus he didn't want us babying him, so banning us from revealing the connection kept us from treating him like the baby brother we all saw him as."

"So he was close to Dom way back when?" That was obviously no longer the case.

"Not as close as he was to Mal and I, but yes, Dom filled the 'annoying older brother' role in Robbie's life while Mal was the much adored big sister. I was the 'occasionally annoying but usually okay older brother'." And getting where this line of questioning was going Arthur figured he would just cut to the chase. It would hopefully be less painful that way. "And yes, he took it very hard when Mal tried to kill herself. What happened is the reason he and I are on bad terms most of the time in his opinion."

Eames remembered Ariadne's comment that Arthur blamed himself for not seeing how close to the edge his best friend was, and it stood to reason that Fischer felt the same guilt. Teenagers tended to think the world revolved around them, and when someone you love self destructs blaming one's self for that fact was pretty standard.

"He thinks you should have been able to fix her problems?"

"That might be part of it…but mostly he's angry because he blames Dom for what happened and feels that I'm betraying Mal by not hating Dom as much as he does. I'm guilty by association so to speak."

"Ariadne said that they were both at fault for what happened. Does she blame him for what went wrong?"

"No, she blames herself."

"I see."

It wasn't in his nature to discuss his personal business, especially when it involved other people who mattered to him. But Arthur knew in his gut that Eames wasn't asking because he was interested in getting all the dirt, but because he was genuinely interested in understanding him more. Still, this wasn't something he was going to talk about with a man he hardly knew outside the biblical sense.

Arthur rubbed his cheek against the solid chest beneath his head in a small, affectionate gesture and then made it clear that the conversation was over for the time being. "It's complicated, and not my story to speak of. I'm ready to go to sleep so good night."

Understanding Eames returned the sentiment and closed his eyes too. He'd learned a lot about Arthur in the past twenty four hours, he could wait to learn more.

Grateful that the other man wasn't pushing the matter Arthur relaxed, willing himself to go to sleep since lord only knew what the weekend would hold for them between Robert being there and the dinner they were supposed to be going to with his parents. Add in the very high possibility that Mal would be coming over once he called her about Robbie tomorrow and you had a recipe for possible disaster.

)

The dream Arthur slipped into that night was one he'd had for countless years, even before Mal had had her breakdown. It always began and ended the same, never varying no matter how many times he tried to will it to go differently. The dream seemed to have a life of its own and he simply wasn't strong enough to change even one tiny aspect of it. He couldn't save them even knowing what was to come.

It took place on a dry and barren landscape, something like what you expected to see a lone cowboy or outlaw wander through in a typical western as he escaped the bad guys or the law. There was just the three of them there, Dom standing a fair distance between them with a blindfold around his eyes, seemingly unaware of everything that was going on around him as he just smiled with an eagerness that set Arthur's teeth on edge every single time.

Mal was like him on Dom's other side, her back to them as she frantically pushed against a large, thickly cut stone slab that was pressing in on her, the same thing happening on his side. They both struggled in vain to push the slabs away from them and Dom with all their strength, screaming all the while for their loved one to snap out of whatever spell he was under that kept him in place. Neither of them could push him out of the trap they were in because if one were to move away their slab would slam them all into the other, killing them.

So they struggled without any hope of success, Arthur hearing but not seeing Mal begin to falter, to cry with exhaustion and frustration as the slab she fought against became too much for her to handle on her own.

Then there was the scream as she fell backward, unable to fight anymore, the slab running her right over and heading straight for its mate.

And as always he had just enough time to understand what had happened before the slab slammed Dom into him and crushed them both between the two unforgiving surfaces, everything going dark.

)

Jerking awake, as he always did when the vicious dream used his heart and head for a scratching post, Arthur shuddered and fought for air as he reflexively blinked away the last vestiges of sleep.

Normally he would have sat up and got out of bed to distance himself from sleep, but the arm wrapped around his waist kept Arthur in place, letting him know that he was not only alive and in one piece, but that he wasn't alone. That Eames was there beside him.

Holding onto that thought as tightly as a drowning victim held onto a life preserver Arthur closed his eyes once more and focused all his concentration on the other man's steady breathing, lips twitching in a small smile at the light snoring.

Ordinarily that would be annoying, but it was oddly normal and comforting.

And much to his later surprise, Arthur went back to sleep within minutes of waking, the rest of his dreaming doing him no harm.

)

Waking up early Robert took the pill container with him as he sleepily headed for the bathroom, requiring a glass of water to swallow his medicine properly. Only half awake the teenager completed the task and then headed for the hallway, torn between staying awake or trying to go back to sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping this much and once the drugs hit he'd probably be too wired to stay passed out anyway.

Unable to decide he headed for Arthur's room, opting to base his decision on whether or not the other man was awake or still fast asleep. If he was still asleep he'd stay awake just so that he could rub it in the older man's face that he'd gotten up before him, Robert thought gleefully to himself.

Who would be the kid then?

Since the door was slightly open already it was no problem for him to widen it a little and then stick his head in, Robert's eyes going huge as he took in the unexpected sight that greeted him.

Very slowly he backed up and turned on his heels as he processed what he'd just see, a couple minutes passing by before he finally headed back to the guest room to retrieve his cell phone. Grabbing that off the bedside table Robert tip toed back to Arthur's still open doorway and setting his phone to the right setting the teenager quickly took his picture before he closed the door back to its early gap, fairly certain he'd gone undetected.

And as he walked back to the guest room the teen studied the picture now on his phone, not debating his decision long before he sent the picture off to Mal without bothering to write a caption for it.

It spoke for itself.

Thinking about her reaction improved his mood so much that the teenager decided to go back to the guest room and cat nap until one of the men came to inform him that it was time to come down for breakfast. Knowing Arthur would be both healthy and disgusting, Robert thought with a grin, but he'd choke it down and then sneak some of the good stuff he knew had to be in the refrigerator somewhere.

Mr. Eames didn't strike him as a health food nut.

)

Opening his eyes Eames's eyes immediately went to the man still sleeping beside him, Arthur's face peaceful and soft with sleep. There was no hint that whatever nightmare had haunted his lover during the night had returned for a second go, which was a relief. But what had woken him up? Stroking Arthur's hair absently as he pondered the possible answers Eames decided that maybe Buffy had come by and made the door squeak. It was open a little wider then he recalled them leaving it. Or maybe Fischer had gotten up for a bathroom break and had made enough noise doing it for the sound to carry.

And speaking of bathroom breaks…

Resigned to the fact that nature was calling Eames reluctantly tried to leave Arthur's embrace and bed, unable to hold back a grin when the man's hold on him proved to be so tight that he accidentally woke his lover up in the process.

Wisely opting not to mention the man's troubled sleep Eames informed the sleepy man that he was getting up but that he was welcome to go back to sleep if he wished. He'd wake him up later.

Vetoing that Arthur instead suggested Eames go to the bathroom and that he'd be joining him in the shower momentarily if he hurried.

Eames was quite happy to hurry as it turned out.

)

An hour later the three men were all sitting around the dining room table as they ate breakfast when Buffy suddenly started barking, hurrying out from under the table and heading out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Why she'd done so was answered moments later when the sound of female laughter reached their ears, Robert and Arthur recognizing it immediately even before Mal's voice called out their names questioningly, Arthur calling back their present location.

Striding into the room moments later with two boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts in one hand, Mal Cobb was all bright smiles and cheerful greetings.

Eames watched her set the boxes down on the table before hurrying to give Arthur and then Robert affectionate, smacking kisses on the lips, thinking to himself that she was a damn fine actor. He could see why she'd chosen to become a drama teacher. She was feeling nowhere near as exuberant and happy as she was pretending to be, but you had to look deep to know.

Even then she was beautiful, reminding him of a starlet of the silver screen. She just had that old world glamor about her. Even in jeans and a simply peasant blouse she would turn heads, most of them probably not seeing beyond the sparkle to the dissonance underneath.

The her attention was fully on him, Eames slipping into his own, charming role so that she wouldn't see how much he saw when he looked at her.

"I'm being terribly rude here, I'm Mal Cobb, dearly loved friend of these two gentlemen here. And you're Eames."

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eames accepted the hand she offered, gallantly kissing it since it was the dramatic thing to do. Plus she'd brought them donuts, which couldn't be appreciated enough since Arthur had insisted on healthy cereal and fruit for them all.

Thinking along the same lines Robert gave Mal his most winning smile. "Donuts please!"

"After you finish your cereal." Arthur informed him before Mal could hand over the whole box to the youngest member of their group.

"So bossy." Mal teased, retrieving one of Robbie's favorites and handing it over to the delighted teenager. "But no more until after you finish it and your cereal."

"Just for that you have to eat a bowl of cereal too, young lady." Ignoring her protests, Mal hated healthy food of any sort, Arthur got up and went off to fix her a bowl, knowing he'd probably face mutiny when he got back since he was apparently the only one who realized that keeping one's self healthy was worth occasionally eating something that wasn't covered in sugar.

Grabbing another donut for herself, this was her third since she'd bought them, Mal took her first bite before taking a seat beside Eames, pointing at the cereal that was still in his bowl. "Does that taste as terrible as it looks?"

"It's edible."

Laughing, Mal pointed towards the donut box and invited him to help himself.

While he was looking over his options Mal turned her attention to Robert, giving him a look that made it clear she wasn't kidding about him not being allowed to have another donut until he'd finished his cereal. She didn't want Arthur mad at her after all, and she did understand in theory that eating stuff that was healthy was good for you. She just didn't care about that personally. But Robbie was her adorable little boy no matter how big he was getting and she wanted only the best for him.

Plus, he was looking a little off to her, which was possibly why he was staying with Arthur in the first place. Robbie didn't have anyone to baby him at home except for Riza, and that woman was constantly being worked to the bone since she had to pick up the slack when Robbie's father hired women for skills that had nothing to do with keeping house.

"Robbie, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm sick." He informed her, obviously pleased when she all but catapulted out of her seat to come see for herself, allowing her to check his temperature while assuring her that Arthur had taken him to get looked over and that he was going to be spending the weekend under the man's constant and overly vigilant care.

Coming back in with the cereal, which he'd topped with blueberries and slices of strawberries for added appeal, Arthur walked around the table to set it down at the woman's place, knowing that she wouldn't sit down until Robbie had given her a blow by blow of everything that had happened the day before.

And he was expecting it when she gave him a dark look that made it clear she was pissed that he hadn't called to tell her that Robbie was sick.

"I had everything under control and I was going to message you today."

"And I'm not very sick at all." Robert informed her, not wanting her to become upset. "I mean look, I'm up and about already. I was up even before these guys were."

"Hence the picture you sent me."

"Picture?" Arthur repeated, getting a bad feeling when Robert gave him the innocent look that looked like pure trouble to him.

A mischievous grin curved the woman's lips, Eames judging it to be a real one as she whipped out her phone from her pocket to access something, surprisingly him when she held it out to him instead of to Arthur.

Taking it from her Eames looked at the image that had been sent to her, a single eyebrow slowly raising as he studied the image before looking over at the boy who was making quite the show of eating his cereal as ordered. The little imp.

"Do I want to know what he sent her?" Arthur asked, silently praying for all he was worth that Robbie hadn't somehow snuck up on them the night before and taken a picture of them while they'd been getting up close and personal on the couch.

Understanding the man's concern Eames mimed tossing the phone over, doing so when Arthur nodded.

Catching it Arthur immediately turned it over to study the image, which was of him and Eames sleeping together, the intimacy of their closeness and hold on the other making their relationship quite clear.

It was actually...he rather liked it.

Huh. That probably wasn't good.


	17. Arthur's The Boss

Arthur's The Boss

After making a good, long study of the picture Robert had sent Mal Arthur got up from his seat and walked around the table to deliver it to her, knowing better then to throw it at her. She'd try to catch it, but she'd fail epically. And he had no intention of either Robbie or Mal thinking he'd destroyed it on purpose, not surprised in the least that as soon as the phone was back in her possession Mal's reaction was to check to make sure he hadn't deleted the image while he'd had the chance.

Which of course he hadn't, since what would be the point? Robert would just resend it.

Retaking his seat Arthur looked across the table at the culprit briefly and then calmly turned his attention back to eating his breakfast.

Since he could all but feel the other two winding themselves up like springs Eames figured that they were expecting backlash from Arthur and were psyching themselves out waiting for the blow to strike.

Thankfully he was an innocent bystander, though he was hoping to get one of the two alone long enough to see to it that the photo was sent to his own phone.

"Uhm…Arthur…you do realize that I was horribly drugged when I took and sent that picture, right? I mean I really can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Don't worry…I know."

Robert stared at Arthur for several heartbeats. "Oh shit…you're going to make me pay for this big time, aren't you?"

Arthur smiled genially back. "Oh you have no idea, Little Man. No idea."

While Robert noticeably paled Mal immediately came to the boy's defense, reminding him that they'd done plenty of stupid things when they were teenagers and that Robert had probably just meant to cheer her up by sending her the picture in the first place. She worried about him after all, and seeing that he had found himself a great guy made her very happy. And furthermore…Robert was just too young to die and if someone had to go it should be her.

"Oh you aren't exactly in my good books either, Mrs. Have A Donut Before You Finish Your Cereal."

"What about me, Darling?" Eames inquired, giving Arthur his most 'aren't I adorable' look. "Am I in your good books?"

"Keep calling me 'darling' in front of other people and you won't be."

The only one not looking worried Eames just grinned and went back to eating all of his cereal, the others doing the same since they were smart enough to know that Arthur would really let them have it if they didn't.

Well that and the soggier it got the more disgusting it was.

After everyone had finished their cereal and helped themselves to the donuts in a bid get rid of the bad taste in their mouths Robert and Mal volunteered to wash the dishes and clean up, obviously wanting to get back into Arthur's good books as they quickly collected all the bowls and glasses and headed for the kitchen. Arthur made no move to protest, remaining in his seat to apparently enjoy the rest of his coffee while Eames watched the byplay with interest, waiting until the other two were gone before asking his question.

"Are you actually mad at them or were you just pretending so that they'd do the dishes for you?"

Looking over the rim of his cup Arthur's expression betrayed nothing. "Do I strike you as the sort who would do that?"

Eames didn't even have to think about it. "You definitely are."

His lips curving ever so slightly Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement that Eames wasn't wrong to think so. "She's been bugging me constantly for details about my relationship with you. She's going to find me very quiet on the subject for the next little while." That was as close to punishment as he was capable of where his friend was concerned. Anything more and he'd drive himself crazy second guessing himself. "As for Robbie…I do intend to pay him back for the picture taking regardless of his sucking up. He knows better than to invade my privacy that way."

Since his lover was an intensely private person Eames could understand that. As long as Arthur didn't have a problem with the people closest to him knowing they were a couple he was fine with the other man wanting to keep what went on between them private. "You know the kid's not going to pass that picture around school, right? He loves and fears your wrath too much to do something like that."

"Predicting teenage behavior is far from easy, but yes, I would imagine his hormones haven't neutralized so many of his brain cells that he isn't aware of the consequences he would face if he let that picture leak out to the rest of his peers."

"Out of morbid curiosity then, how exactly do you intend to punish him, Darling?"

"For taking the picture in the first place?" When Eames nodded Arthur's lips curled in a rather sly manner. "Let's just say that I believe in tailoring the punishment to suit the crime. In this case he's not the only one with pictures to show."

Considering this Eames broke out into delighted laughter, shaking his head as he figured out exactly what Arthur planned to do. "You have embarrassing pictures of the kid that he wouldn't want Saito to see, don't you?"

"Years worth."

Loving the devious, sly nature of his man Eames got up from his seat and walked around the table so that he could lean down to give his lover a kiss of approval, making a sound of pleasure when he was immediately kissed back, Arthur's hands coming up to cup his face to insure he stayed there.

Not that he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Or at least that was the plan up until the other two people in the house came back in to find them kissing and had to start commenting on what they were doing like a couple of sports newscasters.

That definitely killed the mood they were going for.

)

After Arthur was done death glaring them for the interruption Eames decided to cut the other two a break and asked Mal if she had time to have a quick powwow with him over some of his plans for the drama productions. A second, experienced opinion would help, he explained, knowing he'd asked the right question when her face immediately lit up. Yup, she was definitely interested. And seeing the pleasure it brought her other two agreed that that was a great idea, Robbie wanting her opinion on how he should play his assigned role for the first production and Arthur saying he'd appreciate someone else babysitting Robbie for a couple hours and the two were welcome to him.

"I don't need a babysitter." Robert grumbled as they headed for the basement, Buffy in his arms.

"Right, Mr. Take Drugs He Can't Have."

Mal shook her head over the pair of them. "Nobody likes a Mr. Know-it-all, Arthur."

"True. You guys love me."

Robert groaned and Mal had to laugh at that.

"He's got us there, Robbie."

Once they reached the downstairs Robert pulled over the black leather bean bag chair Arthur kept off to the side except when it was being used, happily rearranging it to his liking while the adults took seats on the couch across from him.

For the most part Arthur remained quiet as the other three got down to business, content to sit at Eames's side and just listen to them enjoy themselves. He liked seeing his lover interact with the people that mattered most to him, seeing him develop a rapport with them. Because even though he knew logically that Eames would be gone within the year, and that he was likely to never see the man again after that, he wanted those bonds to form. Which was just stupid, but he never claimed to be the smartest when it came to emotions.

No, in that way he was often not nearly as choosey and cautious as he should be.

Pulled from his thoughts by a squeeze on his thigh, how dare the man behave that way while they had company, Arthur turned and gave Eames a less than amused look, quickly picking up on the fact that the other man had tried to get his attention verbally before without success.

"He said your name three times." Robert informed him with a pleased little smirk.

"My apologies. Yes?"

"Assuming you've been zoned out for a while, Darling, I'll assume you didn't hear my idea concerning Buffy and my inquiry as to whether you'd object to her making her acting debut at our fair school?"

Processing the statement Arthur raised a surprised eyebrow. There wasn't a dog in the story of Hansel and Gretel after all and last time he'd checked that was the production they were putting on first. Eames thought it was a good parallel to use since the first play was in the afternoon before Halloween Night. It was supposed to be both entertaining and remind the children of the importance of being careful to only go to houses they knew and had permission to visit. He'd thought the idea rather clever himself.

"Exactly what role would you have her play? Are you adding a role for a dog?"

"She wouldn't be in the actual play so to speak, I don't want to risk that since being around so much people might freak her out and even with us there we might not be enough to keep her under control so to speak. The role I had in mind was more of a mascot thing. Something cute and unique to appear and not only do away with some of the tension, but add a little humor as well."

"I'm listening."

"Well…I've seen the dog costumes you have in her room-."

"I didn't buy those." Arthur said automatically, cutting off the rest of the other man's explanation. He didn't want his lover to think he was one of those weird people who thought dressing up their animals was normal. "My grandmother sent them but I don't put them on her unless it's Halloween."

"And this will be on Halloween." Eames pointed out smoothly. "And she has a musketeer sort of costume, correct?"

Grinning Mal confirmed that Buffy did have something like that, having bought that costume herself last year so that Buffy fit in with her and Arthur's Halloween costumes. As a drama teacher she'd loved any excuse to dress up before her life had fallen apart, and Arthur had done his best to cheer her up by making her don her Juliet costume to hand out candy to her neighborhood kids, dressing as Romeo just to make her laugh. Buffy had been their Tybalt, playing dead on command beautifully.

"Tybalt, huh?" Amused at the idea Eames filed it away in his head for possible future use. "Anyway, I was thinking more along the lines of her being dressed up as a sort of 'Buffy in Boots', and having her come out between three short breaks to act as a sort of narrator slash comic relief. The kids will love it."

Arthur's lips curved into a small smile. "And just how is she supposed to narrate when she doesn't speak English?"

"Well that depends, does she bark a lot when she's faced with a lot of people she doesn't know or does she go silent? Because if it's the former we can pretend to translate for her after she leaves the stage, and if it's the latter I can narrate and she just has to sit there. The kids will believe she's the one talking as they won't be able to see me in the wing."

Considering the question Arthur wasn't sure just how she would take that, studying his little dog as she lay sprawled out on the floor beside the beanbag chair. She wasn't nearly as high strung as a lot of her breed was, but she did bark at people she didn't know if she felt the least intimidated by them. "It would probably be best if we tried seeing how she reacts to walking across a stage with your actors in the audience. Gauge her reaction from that first."

"I can pick her up and drop her off." Mal volunteered, knowing she could count on Arthur to see to it that Dom was nowhere in sight when she did so. If nothing else her best friend would enlist Ariadne's help and together the two could definitely manage it.

"She'll follow mine and Mal's instructions too." Robert added, in case that was important. He thought the idea of adding Buffy was a great idea, especially since it would embarrass Arthur to have his students know that he had a Pomeranian with such a girlie name as a pet.

Since Buffy liked him well enough Eames figured she could learn to obey him too by the time the first play started as well. "So shall we try on Monday, then?"

Everyone agreed, including Buffy apparently as she chose that moment to spin a happy little circle before going back to her lazy sprawl.

)

They'd been down in the basement for a little over an hour when Buffy suddenly took off for the stairs while barking her head off, the doorbell chiming as she reached the top. Since it was his house and dog Arthur left the others to continue their current discussion and headed up after her to find out who was paying him a visit. The remaining three assumed that it was probably someone dropping by to check on Robert, but moments passed and then Arthur came back down with Buffy in his arms alone.

Walking over to Robert Arthur held out the squirming, obviously unhappy dog to him, the teenager taking her with a questioning look on his face.

"I'll be a half an hour or so working in the upstairs office. I have to take care of some business." The sooner he got the visitor out of the house the better. "Keep her down here, she doesn't like him."

Since Buffy didn't like most men that wasn't a surprise. "Who's dropped by?" Mal wanted to know.

"Alejandro." Arthur informed her over his shoulder as he once again headed for the stairs, his voice betraying nothing. "Grandfather sent him by with some paperwork I have to look over apparently."

"Oh."

Raising an eyebrow over her tone of voice Eames was thankful that it was Robert who asked who the guy was so that he wouldn't have to. Arthur's footsteps could be heard easily after the question was asked, Mal obviously waiting until they heard the basement door close before she answered.

"One of his grandfather's new executives. The old man is matchmaking again." Mal rolled her eyes and then remembering Eames gave him a reassuring look. "Nothing you need to worry about, trust me. He's had dinner with the guy a couples times thanks to his grandfather's tricks but he's made his disinterest clear."

"Bet the old man is making it worth this Alejandro guy's time to keep pursuing the matter." Was Robert's opinion, but since he needed Eames's help convincing Arthur not to punish him for the photo he added that Arthur had never gone out with any man someone else picked out for him for long.

Amused by their reassurance Eames informed them they didn't need to worry, that he was well aware that he had nothing to worry about. Arthur wasn't the cheating type and even though their relationship was really still just starting it was being built on a pretty damn solid foundation if he did say so himself.

So he wasn't worried, even though he wished they'd at least gotten a look at the man who was currently discussing 'business' with Arthur in the office above them. Just to appease his curiosity.

Thinking to help Robbie and Mal threw themselves into the task of distracting Eames from Arthur's disappearance, the task made difficult by the fact that as soon as Robbie stopped holding onto Buffy the little dog leapt out of his arms and ran back up the stairs, her low growls audible as she stood guard in front of the closed door she couldn't get through no matter how much she pawed at it.

The growls and her reaction to the visitor had Robert asking the others if they thought he should let her out of the basement. That would get rid of the guy faster and maybe earn them some brownie points with Arthur since he could blame them for letting the dog out and Alejandro would likely leave since the first thing Buffy would do was go for his shoes. She was hell on shoes if she didn't like you.

"Better not." But hating the atmosphere, she came to Arthur's for a positive one since her life was depressing enough, Mal pulled out her phone and quickly texted a message. "This way he'll know we're standing by if he wants us to give him an excuse to get rid of the guy. Robbie's sick after all."

"You don't really expect him to ask for help though, do you?" Robert gave her a look of disbelief. "He never asks for our help unless it's something like asking us to set the table or look after Buffy while he's away somewhere."

Lips twitching Mal winked. "Miracles can happen. Besides, I'll have you know I've had years of practice helping him chase off would be suitors that aren't up to his standards."

When her phone made a bubble noise Mal smiled and accessed the text, opting to read it out loud to them.

'He's too dumb to fear me. Send Eames up with some made up excuse since I think he's old school enough not to poach. If that doesn't work we're siccing Buffy on him.'

"Seems my prince is calling me. Be back in a jiff." Getting to his feet with a betraying eagerness Eames headed for the stairs without looking back.


	18. Arthur's Prince Charming

Arthur's Prince Charming

Years as an actor had made Eames very good at adlibbing and understanding the benefits of having a partner to play the straight man so to speak, just in case, which was why he scooped up his lover's dog and brought her with him as he headed up the stairs to complete his assigned mission. Not to mention the fact that he was smart enough to know that if he left Buffy behind she'd be seriously pissed at him and would probably take it out on his shoes or clothes. He didn't have a lot of clothes at the moment so that was something to seriously worry about, Eames acknowledged with a small smile, chuckling a little when she licked his chin in agreement.

Given that she really didn't like their guest Eames kept her snug in his arms despite her twisting and low growls, knowing that she wanted to get free so that she could charge the enemy.

"I wouldn't mind you bitin him, Luv, but you'd get in trouble and we wouldn't want that." Eames murmured to her gently even as he shifted over to one arm so that he could knock, opening the office door as soon as he heard Arthur call out for him to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt." Eames began, not sorry in the least as he stepped into the room with Buffy. "But I was worried she was going to hurt herself or something, carry on the way she was. I figured maybe if she saw you were just fine she'd calm down somewhat, Darling."

Buffy growled at the intruder as only a little dog with a huge ego could.

"I'll take her a moment." Walking over Arthur held his arms out and took Buffy from him, making no sound of protest when Eames took advantage of his now free hands to wrap his arms around the man as he hugged Arthur up against him as he studied his competition over his lover's shoulder.

"Alejandro, this is my lover, Tom Eames. He's living with me at the moment while some repairs are being done to his apartment. Eames, this is Alejandro Nash, he's an executive who works for my grandfather. He just had some papers for me to sign involving some stocks my grandfather wants me to take off his hands."

Shaking the hand offered him Eames found it a strong, well practiced handshake. "You must be dedicated, to act as an errand boy on a Saturday." He deliberately used his most charming, heavily accented tone of voice, his eyes doing the warning for him. 'He's mine, Boyo' they said, and that was how it was going to stay.

Arthur's lips quirked ever so slightly, though only Alejandro saw it. "Unfortunately for him my grandfather's never gotten the idea that the weekend is for relaxing. I was just telling him earlier that I was sorry he got drafted into coming all the way out here when they could have simply faxed me the information."

"Your grandfather is no more fond of technology than it is of him." Alejandro commented carefully, his dark eyes obviously studying them together and drawing conclusions. "So, Mr. Eames, we've established what I do, may I inquire as to your profession?"

Collecting data for the old man, Eames surmised as he explained that he was the new drama teacher at Arthur's school and that that's how they'd met.

For a brief moment there was gleam in the man's eyes. "Most drama teachers are actors as well, are they not? Do you perform in your spare time?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm only contracted to work at the school for a year. After that I intend to go back to London and continue my acting career with some mates of mine. We're hoping to start our own troupe."

Even as the words left his lips Eames realized the significance of what he'd just said, seeing in the stuffed shirt's eyes that he'd picked up on it too. Arthur was his currently, but in a year they'd be in different countries and his lover would be up for grabs again. So while his presence might be a deterrent for the time being, the moment he was out of the picture Mr. Nash would be after Arthur again.

Glancing in Arthur's direction to see what his lover thought about it Eames couldn't tell, the younger man's back still to him. And then Arthur was turning in his arms, asking him to take Buffy from him again. Doing so Eames had no choice but to let the other man go, watching as Arthur walked over to his desk to retrieve some papers, flipping through them before handing them over to Alejandro. "I think these are all in order. If my grandfather needs anything else please tell him to give me a call and I'll drop by his place the next time I'm in the city."

Flipping through the pages himself to double check that everything was in order, Alejandro nodded when he saw that they were. And since he now had a legitimate excuse to go back to his boss with concerning why he hadn't yet managed to talk his way into hooking up with the man's grandson he was in a decidedly better mood than he'd been in when he'd arrived. How soon it would be before he was once again expected to play Romeo was up in the air, but he'd take the reprieve while it was available. Not that he wouldn't mind sinking his teeth into his boss's grandson's oh so bitable ass, but the guy didn't like him and it came across loud and clear.

"Well I've taken up more than enough of your time, Arthur, I apologize again for dropping by unannounced, especially since you have guests. But he really would have had my head on a platter if I hadn't."

"He probably would have." Arthur agreed with an all business smile. "We'll talk you out."

)

Eames was feeling quite smug moments later as Arthur closed the door after they'd watched Alejandro drive off in his sporty little sports car, knowing that for all the man's subtle little digs he'd won the round and that odds were the executive would give up on winning his boss's favor by pursuing Arthur for the time being. Which was a good thing, since he would have squashed the skinny bastard like a bug otherwise, Eames thought to himself as he turned his attention to Arthur, who looked equally relieved to see the guy go.

"Not that I'm complaining, Darling, because I'm certainly not, but I wouldn't have taken you for the sort to call for help dealing with some bloke you could no doubt think rings around."

"Please, I didn't call you for help, I called you because I realized that the best way to inform my grandfather that you and I are involved is to have his errand boy come back with the news. He'll blow up on the messenger, who deserves it for not taking my previous 'not interested' comments to heart. By the time my grandfather gets ahold of me he'll have cooled down enough that we'll be able to hold a conversation that won't begin as ugly as it will no doubt end."

Okay, that did make more sense. "So your granddad is really going to take the idea of you dating an actor that badly?"

"Oh yeah." And moving closer Arthur brushed his lips against Eames. "But as Mal and Robbie no doubt told you, I don't date men based on whether or not my grandfather approves. I honestly don't care and actually, I think the old man likes it when I go against him. He likes being able to brag about having boys with gumption."

"I'm rather fond of men who fit that term too." Eames grinned, giving Arthur a teasing Eskimo kiss. "And speaking of Mal and your Robbie, we should probably head back down before they decide to play at being cavalry and rush up to provide backup."

"We're having an interesting morning, that's for sure. Not how I had planned it, but then what has gone the way I planned recently." Shaking his head Arthur could only wonder what the next day would have in store for them since they'd be adding his parents to the mix. His mother already adored Eames after all, and that would make it that much harder for his father not to like him too.

Setting Buffy down on the floor since she no longer had anyone to attack, Eames used his now free arms to draw Arthur back up against him once more, fitting their bodies as he nuzzled their cheeks together. "And just how did you intend to spend this weekend, Darling? I hope I featured prominently."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Arthur's mouth as he reached around Eames's waist to slide his hands under the other man's shirt so that he could spread his fingers out and over the warm skin there. "Well before we got the first houseguest I was thinking we could spend the weekend in a very fun battle of wills so to speak."

"I'm intrigued. And just how would we be testing our wills, exactly?"

"Two words." Arthur all but purred, the sound sending the best kind of shivers running up the Brit's spine as Arthur leaned in to whisper those two words in Eames's ear. "Tantric sex."

Immediately Eames's mind conjured up a mental image of the two of them naked on Arthur's bed, him buried ball deep inside his man while Arthur lay under him like a banquet, both of them bathed in sweat and straining not to move so much as a muscle as Arthur's body held him prisoner, taunting him with what he could have if he was willing to break first and admit defeat.

Oh fuck.

"But alas, we have company."

Shifting back so that he could look Arthur in the eyes Eames moved his hands to the man's ass, taking the cheeks in hand and giving them a hard squeeze, loving the gasp that escaped his lover's lips as Arthur's body automatically arched against his. "We won't have company after this weekend though, and when that happens…oh love but you might be the one that requires a great deal of bloody bed rest."

"Or maybe we'll both need it." Arthur shot back, the pulse that beat hard at his throat betraying his awareness.

Unable to resist Eames slanted his head to take Arthur's lips with his own, the kiss scorching hot and filled with promises of more to come. And when Arthur returned it with equal need and passion Eames mentally said to hell with waiting until the house was empty save for them and the dog.

Pulling away he bit Arthur's slightly swollen bottom lip before getting straight to the point. "We've got time for a quickie, last one up the stairs owes the other a blow job, first opportunity."

Ignoring Arthur's stuttered protests over the fact that this was neither the time nor the place Eames ran up the stairs, turning around when he'd reached the top to find the other man hadn't moved. Opting not to bother arguing Eames simple took his shirt off, aimed a 'get your ass up here so I can shag it' look at Arthur and then headed for man's bedroom to finish undressing.

Arthur stared at the spot his lover had just been and engaged in a couple seconds of fierce debate with himself before pulling out his phone, texting Mal to say they'd be down in fifteen and sorry to make them wait so long.

Then tucking the phone back into his pocket Arthur started up the stairs, taking off his own shirt before he'd reached the top and working on undoing his belt and zipper as he crossed over to walk through the bedroom door Eames had so thoughtfully left open for him.

)

Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs Robert mentally prayed that it was Arthur instead of Eames. He didn't want to see either of them, but if he had to turn into a stuttering, blushing idiot again he wanted it to be in front of his godbrother and not his drama teacher. Though seriously, them having sex while Mal and him had been in the house and only two floors below them was just so very wrong on a number of levels, which he'd told them two hours before when they'd come back down to the basement all slumberous eyes and smug little smiles. Mal had found it funny of course, but he was still as grossed out by the whole thing now as he'd been earlier.

Hence the fact that he'd been hiding out in the basement ever since Mal had left.

Sitting up on the couch to look over it, Robert broke into a wide, relieved smile when he saw who his visitor was. "Hikaru!"

A little taken aback by the enthusiastic greeting Hikaru surmised that Mr. Gordon had been wrong in assuming he'd find his friend un-drugged and capable of holding a regular conversation without weird outbursts. Oh well, his friend was pretty cute when he was high, Hikaru thought as he said hello, walking around the couch to take a seat beside Robert when he was told to do so.

"Thank God you're here, you can take my mind off things. Please take my mind off things."

"What am I taking your mind off of?"

"God but it was awful. I'm traumatized, seriously. No guy wants to see his brother like that, ever. And okay, so we aren't technically brothers blood-wise, but we are in the ways that matter and therefore he had no business doing that to me. Well he did say that since I was traumatized he wouldn't get revenge on me for taking that picture I took of him and Mr. Eames, but still…."

Doing his best to follow the other teenager's disjointed explanation Hikaru asked the most obvious question, which was what exactly their math teacher had done that had so upset him.

"They had sex! While I was in the same house! Almost three hours ago this guy comes by who works for Arthur's grandfather, so Arthur had to go and deal with that and then he texted to send Mr. Eames up to help him deal with the guy. HAH! As if! He just wanted to jump Eames's bones and that's exactly what they did before coming back down here like nothing had happened. Arthur had a hickey on his neck, I saw it!"

Hikaru's mind automatically began imagining the scenario Robert had just described, not finding the images remotely traumatizing. Though it did beg the question of which man would be on top since he would say that while his math teacher had the most obvious, dominant personality, Mr. Eames could get very intense during drama practice and had a passionate nature that could translate to the bedroom.

Regardless, the mental images were sexy as hell and he was only sorry he'd yet to see the two make out in his presence.

It also took him several moments to realize that Robert was tugging on his arm and saying his name.

"My apologies, what were you saying?"

"I was apologizing for traumatizing you too. That's what had you distracted, right?"

"True, though unlike you I don't find the idea of the two of them having sex remotely traumatizing. I was rather enjoying the mental images. Though ignoring you was terribly rude of me."

Robert gaped at his friend like he'd grown two heads. "You think the idea of them together is…I mean…you know what I mean."

Lips twitching Hikaru nodded, knowing what he meant. "Mr. Gordon isn't like a brother to me so I don't have your knee jerk reaction to the idea of him having sex with anyone. In my mind both he and Mr. Eames are very sexy men and this isn't the first time I've imagined what either would look like naked. Mr. Gordon more than Mr. Eames, though I will admit the latter's tattoos does up his appeal considerably."

Since Hikaru had already told him that Arthur was his type Robert knew this shouldn't shock him, but it did anyway. It also made him think that it was a damn good thing he had never told his friend that Arthur had tattoos too because that would apparently up the man's appeal in Hikaru's eyes and he didn't want his godbrother to look any sexier to his best friend. He didn't want Hikaru thinking Arthur was his type, period.

"They're totally into each other, disgustingly so."

It was strange, but that had almost sounded like a warning, Hikaru mused, wondering if he needed to point out, again, that he wasn't Mr. Gordon's type remotely. And that even if he was there was too big a gap between them on a number of levels for a relationship to work anyway.

"I'm glad their relationship is going well. I like them both and wish them happiness."

"Oh." Well…that was okay then. Mostly. He didn't like the idea of his friend lusting after either of their teachers, but as long as it was just in Hikaru's head…well he still didn't like it but he could deal. And since they were on the topic of Arthur anyway, there was something it had occurred to him that he needed to address. "I didn't ask before, I was pretty out of it…but you aren't…you aren't mad at me because I didn't tell you Arthur was my godbrother, are you? I probably should have, it's just we've been on the outs a lot lately anyway and I don't tell anyone he'd my godbrother anymore and…I probably should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You should have, but I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"But only because you said you love me." Hikaru added with a mischievous little smile, one that grew as he saw from the look that came over Robert's face that his best friend was only now remembering what he'd said the day before in the infirmary.

Yes, Robert was indeed adorable at times.


	19. Family Fun

Family Fun

Robert could feel his face going red with extreme embarrassment, the urge to hide behind his hands damn tempting as he attempted to explain what he'd meant when he'd used the L word in relation to his friend the day before. Unfortunately his words were pretty much gibberish since not only did he stutter and talk in disjointed sentences, but he just didn't know how to explain himself properly which made understanding him totally impossible.

Amused and charmed by the other man, Saito waited until his best friend paused to regain his breath before informing Robert that there was no need for him to get so flustered over such a thing. It wasn't like it had been a true love confession after all. He understood it was meant to refer to a love felt between the closest of friends.

The fact that he could tell Hikaru was amused by his reaction was enough to have Robert getting control over himself enough to glare at the other teenager for being so amused by his embarrassment. It wasn't that funny, and it did weird things to his insides to think about it. He never used the L word unless it was to refer to members of the Gordon family, Mal, or his family's housekeeper.

And he hardly used that word with them either.

Since it so obviously mortified Robert Saito tried to get his amusement under control. "My apologies, but you are pretty amusing when you get so nervous that your only defense is to talk in such a nonsensical way that no one can possibly comprehend anything you're saying. Though I would imagine it works very well with most people, making them forget what you were even talking about because they're too busy giving themselves headaches trying to understand you."

"I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do." And it was so very, very adorable.

"See if I ever use the L word in relation to you again." Muttering the vow Robert just barely restrained his impulse to stick out his tongue too.

Not the least bit repentant, Saito just grinned. "Then I'll just have to wait until the next time you get high accidentally on something."

"Why are we friends again?"

"Because we love each other."

""GAH!"

Laughing outright, Saito put his head in his hands and enjoyed the spectacle as Robert once again turned into a spazzing mess.

It made him wonder how his friend would react if he were to remind the man that he'd made his little confession in front of people besides him.

That would probably be pretty funny too.

)

Walking down the sidewalk with Eames, Arthur was still somewhat in a daze while Buffy happily trotting between them in search of things to sniff, bark at, or pee on. Thankfully Eames was holding the leash, so he didn't have to worry about her getting away from them while he mentally freaked out over the fact that he'd so casually let himself be talked into having sex while Robbie and Mal were in the house. What the hell had he been thinking? Oh right, he HADN'T been thinking which was why he was walking the dog and staying the hell away from Robbie, who apparently had radar when it came to this sort of thing and who had freaked as a result.

Personally he blamed Eames's tattoos. He could have resisted the invitation if the blasted man hadn't taken off his shirt and smoldered at him like that. Probably.

And okay, part of it was probably also because he hated his grandfather's attempts to set him up, however well intended, and sleeping with Eames had seemed like a pretty good way of getting rid of the tension and annoyance he'd been feeling at the time as a result. Not to mention it was a sort of fuck you to the whole idea of his grandfather setting him up, not that the old man would ever know what he and Eames had gotten up to as soon as their uninvited guest had left.

Plus who would serious pass up a chance to have sex with Eames knowing what the man was capable of?

"I believe you Yanks say, 'penny for your thoughts?'."

"I've scarred Robbie for life. And I'm trying and mostly failing to stay mad at myself."

Chuckling even though he did feel a little bad too, Eames switched Buffy's leash over to his other hand and then took Arthur's in his. "He'll get over it. He's probably most upset that you're getting laid and he isn't. Teenagers take it personally when old blokes like us are getting more than they are."

"Who are you calling old?"

"To a teenager everyone over thirty is old."

Okay, that was true, Arthur acknowledged, though he'd rather Robbie not be thinking about either of their sex lives at all. Though the kid should probably get laid decently now before his old man picked out a wife for him that he'd be stuck with. As far as he knew his godbrother had only gone on a few dates and had never even had a serious girlfriend. He'd be worried if not for the fact that he figured Robert was so focused on living up to his father's standards that he didn't want one more thing on his already heavy plate.

Assuming correctly that Arthur would lapse into worrying if he didn't continue to steer the conversation properly Eames asked if Robbie had always reacted so badly to the idea of Arthur being intimately involved with a man. He couldn't be the first lover Arthur had ever introduced the kid to after all.

A rueful grin curved Arthur's lips. "Back when we were still really close he was a brat to any guy he thought I was interested in. Mal and Dom were okay because he would spend time with us, but a date where he couldn't come…didn't go over well. And I've never been the PDA type, so he never saw me do much more than a brief kiss or hand holding. Frankly I was surprised he realized what we'd been up to. Normally he isn't that observant when it comes to relationships."

"He watches you closely when you aren't paying attention."

Huh. Robbie had done that constantly as a child but he'd thought-or maybe he'd stopped noticing because he'd just assumed that the young man his godbrother was becoming wouldn't still have a big brother complex.

It was sorta nice to know he was still loved that much.

"Well I suppose I should be glad he's more aware of people's feelings."

"Yup. Though that might cause some problems too, if your Robbie ever catches on to the fact that his best friend would be more than happy to be more than friends."

Blinking in surprise Arthur demanded to know if Eames was serious, not quite sure what to think when the other man said that he was. He had known the boy was at the very least interested in both sexes, he'd paid attention and asked around about the teenager when it became obvious how close Saito was to Robert. But he hadn't picked up the vibe that the former was interested in the latter that way, and it would be a significant problem if that was the case.

"Crap. Why does life have to be so complicated? But at least he's subtle enough that I didn't pick up on it, that's something. What gave him away to you?"

"Just little things. The way he looks at Fischer sometimes, not to mention the hints of jealousy he showed before he was clued into the fact that you and the kid are godbrothers and only that. You rarely see them with anyone else, which says something since they're both good looking, intelligent, and rich. They brush off anyone who tries to join them, preferring to remain a duo." Which made Eames wonder if Robert didn't view Saito as his without realizing it.

Teenagers tended to miss the little details like that.

"He thought I was involved with Robbie romantically?" Arthur's expression was horrified, the man unable to wrap his mind around the idea that anyone could ever mistake his connection to Robert that much.

"Well it's obvious you two are extremely close, Darling. It wouldn't be that hard for someone to misunderstand if they didn't know you both well enough."

No way was he admitting that he'd been just as churned up by the ambiguity of the two's relationship before too.

Shaking his head over the stupidity of teenagers and their habit of reading into things that didn't exist in the first place, Arthur deliberately pushed that aside for the moment to concentrate on what mattered. He didn't think that Saito would put the moves on Robbie unless he thought he had a chance, which was somewhat reassuring, but if the boy had thought he and his godbrother could be a couple the exchange student wasn't nearly as observant and understanding of human behavior as he'd previously thought.

Picking up on the fact that Arthur was once again freaking out mentally, Eames reached out and lifting the man's chin up with a finger leaned in to press a kiss against his lover's lips.

Admittedly eager for a distraction Arthur threw himself into the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he let his mind empty of all its troubling thoughts.

Neither was aware of the fact that Buffy, who was quite tired of being ignored, thank you very much, had decided to get her revenge until Eames tried to move Arthur back a few steps so that he could press the man up against a nearby tree.

It was sheer luck on both their parts that they didn't end up on the ground in a heap, Buffly's leash wrapped all around their legs with the little dog watching them with a decidedly disappointed look in her big brown eyes.

"Sneaky little devil, aren't you?"

A stuck out tongue was her response.

)

Wisely the two men opted to pay Buffy the attention she demanded for the rest of the walk, both keeping a close eye on her leash just in case she decided to trip one of them up again. Luck was with them though and the persnickety little dog behaved for the rest of the walk.

Pulling out his phone when it signaled that he had a text, Arthur brought it up on his screen, reading over the short message with a considering look on his face. It was from his mother and she wanted to know whether or not he thought Robbie was up to joining them for dinner the next day or if it would need to be postponed because he couldn't be left alone.

He was tempted to use his godbrother as a convenient excuse, but he was too much of a Gordon for that. Facing his problems head on was his style and even though he didn't want to have to introduce his lover to his father it was unavoidable if he intended to share the man's bed for the duration of Eames' stay in America.

And that was most definitely the plan.

"He better not screw this up for me."

"He who?"

A puzzled look flashing across his face, it took Arthur a moment to realize that he'd muttered that thought out loud. Damn. "The text was my mom wanting to know if we're still on for tomorrow and whether or not Robbie's coming with us. I was momentarily tempted to use him as an excuse for us to ditch tomorrow because I know my father is going to be a jerk to you."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Darling. Your mum's assured me she'll have my back."

Arthur's made a dismissive sound, recalling all too clearly other dinners like this. "Yeah, not even she stands much of a chance against my dad's son complex."

"Son complex?"

"To put it bluntly…you could fit every possible requirement my father could come up with for my perfect match and he still wouldn't think you were good enough for me."

Ah. "A daddy's boy, were you?"

"Actually I started out as a mama's boy because being with her meant access to loads of male models, but as I got older yes, we became very close. We're a lot alike in many ways."

"Male models?" Eames repeated, raising an amused eyebrow.

Arthur just grinned, pleased when the other man stole a quick kiss from him to reinforce their connection. "So I take it you think you can handle anything he can dish out?"

Nibbling on Arthur's neck since it smelled so good, Eames's lips curved against the soft skin. "I handled your insults and cold attitude well enough, didn't I? And look how fond you are of me now."

"Tattoos don't work on my dad." Was Arthur's dry response. "And if you tried to hit on him he'd rip you into such fine verbal shreds that you'd end up a catatonic vegetable in the most poorly run mental health facility I can find in some third world country."

Silence, then, "Good to know."

"So that's still a yes for tomorrow then?"

Eames put on a big 'I'm thinking about it' production before giving his answer.

"Yup, let's do it. Worst comes to worst I can slip your darling godbrother some more of his medication and he can distract your father from reintroducing the Spanish Inquisition. The kid's bloody hilarious when he's high after all."

"Funny unless Robbie starts babbling about our relationship while he's high on said drugs."

"Crap."

Laughing in delight Arthur framed Eames's face between his hands, unaware of the fond adoration in his eyes as he grinned at his lover. "Don't worry, I promise to protect you from him, and I'm way tougher than my mom when it comes to handling him."

"My hero."

And they were back to exchanging slobber and ignoring her, Buffy thought with a sigh, lying down on the grass to wait them out this time. The big guy was sure lucky she liked him, or she'd have really let him have it by now. She knew how to hide shoes like nobody's business.

)

When the two men got back there was definite tension between the two teenagers, though not in a bad way. Obviously Robert was really embarrassed about something, and Saito amused by that, so the two figured that Robert had had another one of his interesting reactions to his medication and left it at that.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a board game tournament, Arthur, Robert and Saito taking the whole thing ten times more seriously than Eames, who had a competitive streak but nothing compared to the overachievers he was up against.

He was never playing 'Scrabble' with any of them ever again, but it was still fun way to pass an afternoon.

Especially since he beat them all at 'Risk'. Twice.

Vengeance had been oh so sweet.

After the tournament they'd ordered pizza and as winner of the overall tournament Saito got to pick the movie they'd watch for the evening. So they all munched on pizza and other junk while watching 'Lincoln', always a good way to end an evening and sparked some spirited debate.

Saito stayed until the end of the movie and then had to head out for the night, thanking them for the fun time and wishing them all an enjoyable Sunday. He'd see them on Monday.

)

All in all Eames figured that he should just be grateful that Robbie had been feeling up to going to the restaurant with them Sunday night. The teenager might still be sore about them having had sex while he was in the house, but at least the kid would provide somewhat of a distraction. Plus the whole first meeting with Arthur's father would probably go better if they were surrounded by people who would force the actor hating patriarch to at least be civil.

Plus Renee liked him, which would hopefully work in his favor.

"Uh oh."

Not liking the hint of glee in the teenager's voice when Robbie announced he'd spotted their table, Eames followed the boy's line of vision with a great deal of trepidation. His wariness turned quickly into serious surprise though when he found himself looking at two men who showed him exactly what his darling would look like in the next thirty, fifty years.

Damn, the sexy bastard was going to be good looking even when he was old enough to have a thirty year old grandson.

"Grandfather." Wincing at the sight, Arthur saw this dinner going even worse than he'd previously thought. His mother was going to owe him big time for not giving him a heads up about this.

"Let me guess…this would be the actor hating one?"

"Yup." Robert informed him, giving him a mock look of sympathy. "But don't worry, he doesn't bite. Literally, anyway."

"Robbie."

The teenager's shoulders hunched automatically at Arthur's tone of voice. "What? It's the truth. He doesn't."

Arthur's gaze pinned him to the spot like a bug displayed in a museum. "Behave or I'll start telling stories about just how you've been behaving the last couple of days while you were high off your medication. I'm sure they'd just love to hear about the fact that you thought your jell-o was alive last night at dinner."

"You promised not to bring that up!"

"No, Eames promised not to tell anyone. I evaded giving my word because I figured I might need the ammunition for today. You were too out of it to realize."

"Dammit!"


	20. Meet The Grandfather

Meet The Grandfather

Seeing that they'd been spotted Arthur put his business face in place and then started towards his parents and grandfather. This wasn't the first 'meet the grandfather' dinner he'd had to suffer through, Arthur reminded himself, and he'd been around the patriarchs of his family long enough to know how to handle them to some extent. It was rather like a really tense, high stakes business deal. He was just going to have to get his demands out, draw the lines in the sand, and then absolutely follow through on his threats or leave the table if the other players refused to cooperate.

He was a Gordon after all. And that was how they did things.

It would be his way or no way at all.

"Not my fault." Renee announced as soon as they had arrive and were standing in front of the table. "My 'darling' father in law showed up unannounced two minutes ago and when I reached for my phone to text you a heads up I found out that 'someone' had removed it when I wasn't looking." The way she bit off her words and gave her husband dark looks made it clear just who was numero uno on her shit list at the moment.

For their part Arthur's father and grandfather looked as cool and calm as the youngest member of their family did.

It was sort of eerie in a way, Robert thought but didn't say, how alike the three were that way, in attitude as well as looks. They could be each other's clones.

"Arthur. Robert." Getting to his feet Colin Gordon ignored the censoring look his son aimed his direction and came around to give them each a hug of welcome before turning his attention to his only child's current lover, introducing himself.

Accepting the offered hand Eames wasn't remotely surprised to find that the older version of his lover had one hell of a firm handshake. "Tom Eames, though please call me Eames. Everyone does."

"Pleasure. Call me Colin. Thank you for helping Arthur take care of Robbie this weekend."

Waving away the thanks Eames watched his lover out of the corner of his eye, not surprised that the man's grandfather didn't come over for a hug but shook Arthur's and then Robert's hands firmly, doing the same when the man's son introduced him to the patriarch of the family. Who Arthur had been named for as it turned out, though that wouldn't be an issue since it was obvious he wouldn't be invited to call this man by his first name. Ever.

The man had quite the handshake too. It seemed to be a family thing.

Taking his seat once the introductions were finished Arthur leaned in slightly, meeting first his father's and then grandfather's eyes to establish his own dominance. "Let's just be clear on something before you two start your interrogations, shall we? You have two warnings to share, after that I will not only take my lover and leave, but I will make both of you very sorry you keep conveniently forgetting that I'm an adult and therefore perfectly capable of knowing what's best for me. If warranted I will personally make it my goal in life to help your competitors cost you time, money and standing for the next year."

"As a so called intelligent adult you should know better than to threaten me, Boy." Was Arthur's grandfather's cool response.

"And any reasonably intelligent person would know better than to believe I'd let anyone think that they can back me into a corner and not get shredded to pieces for their stupidity and arrogance."

Seeing that Eames was a bit stunned and taken aback by the now combative atmosphere, Renee leaned over and patted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, they're just asserting themselves. They'll finish posturing soon and be perfectly pleasant for the rest of the meal."

"It's because they're all so much alike." Robert added, wanting on Eames's good side in case Arthur decided to throw him to the wolves later. "They can't stand not to be in charge, but they're equals and know it. It drives them a little nuts sometimes."

"You say something, Fischer?"

Shoulders hunching automatically at the man's tone of voice Robert assured Arthur's grandfather that he hadn't.

Okay, enough was enough. "Look, it's my presence you're angry about, so why don't you aim your bad manner and gobshite attitude over here, instead? I assure you I can take it and dish it right back if Arthur's right about how bleeding awful you lot are going to be where I'm concerned." Eames's eyes said he was just as alpha as they were and wasn't going to let any of them get away with thinking otherwise.

"You said we were going to be bleeding awful?"

Arthur gave his father a look that said it all. "Not in those exact words, but you're NEVER nice to anyone I date."

"And so far MY opinion of the two of you, seeing as you set up this ambush without even warning Arthur, isn't flattering in case you were wondering."

The two older men considered this, studying Eames quietly as they evaluated his behavior thus far. The Englishman needed a proper tailor, but that fact could be overlooked as the man was good looking and well built. Both had done deep level background checks so they knew everything there was to know family and financial wise, but the two men had always been a big believer in not trusting data to tell them the whole story when it came to another human being.

So far…they rather liked what they were seeing in this Eames fellow.

Though of course neither said so as they nodded to acknowledge his statement and then turned their attention to the waiter who'd come over to take their drink orders.

)

The ride home from dinner was relatively quiet, all three a little worn out and ready to relax and thank god that they wouldn't have to go through that again anytime soon. They were all in agreement that Eames had passed with Arthur's parents and grudgingly earned the old man's respect at the very least, but it had been a hard won battle at times. Gordon men were not to be messed with, especially when it came to Arthur, who was most definitely their biggest pride and joy.

And Renee had taken him aside and assured him her husband was going to pay royally when she got him alone, which Eames had appreciated even though he'd assured her that wasn't necessary.

She'd disagreed with him there and to be honest he hadn't tried terribly hard to change her mind before they'd rejoined the others.

When they got home Buffy was waiting for them in front of the door with her leash in her mouth. Taking the hint Robert offered to take the dog on her walk, figuring it was the least he could do. He was pretty much back to normal now, and was going to tough it out at home after school the next day. This was his last night with them unless he had a relapse and doing the small chore that would give the other two time alone seemed like the thing to do.

The two waited until Robert had headed out with Buffy before walking over to take a seat side by side on the staircase.

"They had me investigated before we got there, didn't they?"

Leaning his head against Eames's Arthur sighed. "That would be a yes given the questions they did and didn't ask. I don't know what to say to you except I apologize. Normally they don't get that overprotective and nosey until at least the forth meeting. Up until then they usually don't care." If he'd realized they'd be this bad he wouldn't have taken Eames in the first place.

And worst was the fact that he was pretty sure both men thought they'd been behaving normally.

Slipping an arm around Arthur's waist Eames couldn't help but smile just a little. "I often wondered what it was like for my sister's dates to face my dad when they'd come to pick her up. I can't decide which version of 'I'll dismember you and wipe your past existence from the face of the world if you harm my baby' I prefer. At least my dad was always blunt about it, yours did it through eyes and tone alone."

"Not coming out and saying it means that the threat can't be thrown back at you in the courts when you're being questioned about said boyfriend's disappearance." Arthur pointed out wryly.

"True." Feeling the tension in the body beside his Eames mentally worked out a way to make the other man feel better about the whole evening. "So I'll tell you what, I'll forgive the fact that I'm likely to have nightmares starring your dad and granddad for a while if you promise to come with me to my next family reunion. Obviously they won't have investigated you so they'll be asking you all sorts of personal details that will drive your private ass nuts and red with embarrassment. Deal?"

"You realize that your family lives in England, right?"

"Oh believe me, I'm well aware. My Gran doesn't use computers so both our phone bills are going to be a right bitch at the end of the month for the next little while."

Arthur sympathized but… "If I'm not around during the Christmas holidays my mother won't forgive either one of us, much less the rest of the family. My parents were both only children so I'm the only grandson on both sides."

"Well that's fine as the annual family reunion at my granddad's farm isn't until July. That way you have to meet EVERYONE all at once."

Straightening up Arthur turned his head, distracted by how close Eames's face was when the man did the same for a moment before he pointed out the obvious flaw to this plan of his.

"A fair punishment, I grant you, but Eames…do you really think we'll still be together come summer? You aren't staying in the States and I don't have much luck with relationships in the same city, much less a long distance one. I've never been in a relationship that lasted longer than seven months and that was only because neither of us wanted to break up so close to graduation and screw up the other's grade point average."

Reaching out Eames cupped Arthur's cheek. "Do you have an expiration date planned for us, then?"

Arthur set a hand over top of Eames's, holding it there. "Of course not. At least not the way you mean."

It wasn't that he didn't understand, or hadn't thought the same things himself a time or two, but there was just something about the idea of admitting out loud that their time together would probably end once school was over that made Eames's chest tighten painfully in revolt. He'd never tried the long distance thing and imagined it was fraught with perils and pitfalls, but he was willing to try if it meant keeping Arthur just a little longer.

"How about this, then? If we're still together come July I have your word you'll come to my family reunion with me. Fair enough?"

Arthur made himself smile as he nodded his agreement. "All right, it's a promise."

Taking the hand offered to him Eames shook it and then brought Arthur's knuckles to his lips for a quick kiss as well. "So what do you say we hang around downstairs for a bit and let the kid join us or do whatever he wants until he turns in. Then you and I have ourselves a relaxing soak in the tub with a glass of wine and god willing no interruptions."

Now that sounded like the best idea he'd heard in a while, Arthur thought as he nodded his agreement, a smile on his face. "And if that doesn't work I owe you a full body massage at the very least."

"It's a date."

)

Deep in thought the next day Eames let himself into the theatre, his mind slow to recognize the sound of singing but the sad beauty of it filtered through his thoughts and had him picking up his gait, entering the main auditorium quietly. Carefully closing the door behind him he turned to see the source of the music, not really surprised to see that it was Mal standing at center stage, belting out the song last few lines from 'On My Own' from Les Miserables.

She didn't notice him until he was almost standing in front of the stage, but he could see the change in body language that indicated her notice even as she finished it out.

Clapping when she was finished Eames informed her that she sang beautifully.

"Thank you. The song is beautiful though, my voice is…good enough for this but not for the real stage."

Boosting himself up Eames got to his feet and stood beside her on the stage, hands going into his pockets as he joined her in staring out at the empty seats before them. "Is that what you wanted, to perform professionally?"

"When I was little. But what girl doesn't dream of being a famous actress?" Mal's lips curved, remembering putting plays on for her parents, flubbing or making up lines from favorite stories or movies. "No, teaching suited me, passing on my love of the theatre to those who might otherwise see it as an outdated form of entertainment. I enjoy films…but there's nothing quite like the theatre. Like watching the actors tell their stories right in front of you."

Understanding exactly what she meant, he'd be out of a job if he didn't, Eames grinned over at her, pleased when she smiled back. "So I take it you're a Les Mis fan?"

"Oh boy am I ever. I've seen countless versions of it and every CD and song memorized. You?"

"One of my first professional roles as a kid was Gavroche."

Clapping her hands in delight Mel laughed when Buffy took that as a summoning, the little dog nosing its way out from under the heavy curtain behind them to prance across the stage to sit between them. "I didn't even realize she'd left my side while I was singing to look around. Some dog-sitter I am."

"No harm done." Squatting down Eames stroked the little dog's head, smiling when he got a lick of thanks.

"Oh she can do plenty of harm when she wants to. She's a true diva, is Miss. Buffy." Shaking her head Mal remembered vividly all the trouble the Pomeranian had caused her best friend before Arthur had gotten her properly trained. "As long as Arthur's around she'll behave though. She adores him."

"Who could blame her?"

"I like you." When he looked up in surprise Mal squatted down beside him so that they were on eye level. "Arthur's one of the most important people in my life, so it would be horrible if I didn't like you when he obviously likes you so much. So I'm glad I like you. You're good for him."

"He loves you, so I'm glad you like me." He debated but had to be honest. "And I think I'd really like the real you too, once you let me see you."

She wasn't even surprised., her gaze taking on a sad and knowing edge "An actor has to be observant, and really see people in order to understand them. A great one, anyway. But I'm afraid, at least while I'm here, I'll have to keep my current masks in place."

He wasn't about to push, it wasn't his place given that he didn't know the people involved enough to comment or give his opinion. He didn't even know the part his lover had had to play in what had happened, Eames acknowledged, having never seen all three together in one place. And probably never would if Mal had anything to say about it. Apparently she avoided Dom like the plague.

And he didn't want Arthur to come and see her like this either, with strain around her eyes now that she was no longer alone. It was always harder to pretend when you were near someone you knew would see right through you.

So he straightened up and after a couple deep breathes gave her a wink and began to belt out Gavroche's lines from the song 'Look Down', grinning when Mal soon joined him in singing the rest of the tune with him.

'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche.  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!'

And that's how Arthur found them minutes later, grinning like idiots while Buffy danced around the stage with the occasional bark of amusement. So he was grinning to as he started walking down the aisle towards them, simply raising a hand in greeting so as not to interrupt the duet.

Buffy had other ideas however, having spotted him too. She wanted to come and greet him but the stage was up too high for her to jump down without hurting herself. So she kept running up and down the length of the stage trying to make some stairs magically appear for her to use until Eames scooped her up while she was running past him, the dog giving him a thoroughly disgruntled look until he got them both off the stage and put her down so that she could run the now short distance to Arthur, who picked her up and hugged her to his chest while she gave his jaw wet kisses.

"I see you've found an alternative form of entertainment if the students aren't ready come Halloween."

"Bite your tongue."

Not even caring for the moment that just looking at his lover made him stupid happy Arthur deliberately changed his grin to seem just a tad more sinister as he pointed out that if he wanted to jinx the production he knew of a certain play he could mentioned instead.

"Threaten me, will you." And to make sure the name of that Shakespeare play wasn't uttered in his presence Eames moved in and stole a kiss.

Couldn't have the man jinxing the whole thing, now could he?


	21. Buffy's Screen Test

Buffy's Screen Test

The three adults and Buffy stayed up on the stage until the students started trickling in for practice, the older ones all excited to see their former drama teacher again. The girls also all wanted to see the dog who was currently running around the stage like she owned it, Robert calling her over and holding her for the girls to pet. Buffy, diva that she was, soaked up all the attention like it was her due, licking hands and squirming with delight at each new face and gentle stroke. When everyone had arrived and been given the opportunity to greet the two guests Eames called for everyone to take a seat, Robert surprising everyone by turning the dog over to their math teacher before taking the seat Saito was holding for him.

Not surprised, he'd figured that the students would just assume the dog was Mal's, Eames delighted in informing his actors that Buffy belonged to their math teacher. He'd asked Arthur earlier if he'd like him to explain the details of how the man had ended up with the dog and to his delight his darling had just shrugged and told him to go ahead if he liked. His man was self assured, that was for sure, the whispers and looks he was getting from the students not appearing to faze him in the slightest.

"Buffy, so named by Mr. Gordon's grandmother, is going to be a part of our first production. Or at least we're going to see if that's the case." Seeing the confusion Eames explained how she was going to be dressed up as 'Buffy in Boots' and act as the pretend narrator. First they'd see how she reacted to being on the stage with a large audience, which was why he wanted everyone to remain seated while they had a little screen test for the dog.

Everyone enthusiastic about the idea Buffy was returned to the stage, Arthur remaining nearby and leading her through the actions of climbing up and onto a box so that she was facing the teenagers. She looked around, obviously very aware of her surroundings, but her quick glances down to make sure that Arthur was still there and wanted her to stay put seemed to ease whatever worries she might have had. When he gave her the signal to speak she barked cheerfully, right off the box in fact when she got a little too enthusiastic about it.

She didn't mind the cheering and clapping from the students when Eames announced that he'd seen enough, Buffy seeming to take it as her due as she bowed without Arthur giving her the signal to do so.

A consummated diva, Arthur thought with a smile as he retrieved her from the stage. No surprise there.

Aside from Buffy's early fall off the box everyone agreed that her 'screen test' had gone very well and she was welcomed as a member of the cast. They'd work on how to incorporate her now that they knew she could handle it, Eames informed his students, but for now it was time to get to work practicing what was already planned out.

Leaving their seats the students headed for the stage now to begin practice, Buffy happy to stay with Arthur and Mal in the audience now. For the most part the two friends stayed quiet while the students ran lines, stroking and petting Buffy into a pile of happy goo in Arthur's lap. Only when the students were given a short break did they break their silence.

"He's very good."

"Yes, he is."

Mal shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "You know, you love Britain. And you could easily afford to move there. I'm sure he'd make it worth your while."

Arthur stared at her in surprise, the emotion that much stronger when he realized she was dead serious. "I haven't even known him two months, Mal. I think it's a little early for either of us to be thinking about me moving across an ocean to be with him." The invite to the man's next family reunion came to mind, but Arthur pushed that thought aside determinedly. "I need a better reason than great sex to move away from all my family and friends."

Opening her mouth to suggest that Eames could stay instead Mal wisely held her tongue, sensing that Arthur didn't want to discuss it. Which intrigued her that much more, as well as helped her forget her nerves about being back at the school. "You know…you've never been so closed mouth about a relationship before. Is he special at least…or is it that you think you need to be careful with me because my love life exploded epically in my face?"

"A bit of both I suppose. He's…not like anyone I know. He attracted me only slightly more than he annoys me."

"Good." Mal grinned at him. "You'll be more invested if you can't figure him out."

Knowing better than to argue, and just happy she sounded so like her normal self, Arthur let it go and instead asked for her take on what she'd seen so far performance wise, knowing she wouldn't have missed much given how focused she'd been on the stage performances. Plus it would hopefully distract her from thinking about where she was and the possibility that she would run into Dom, hopefully.

Thinking he just didn't want to talk about his relationship with Eames Mal smirked at him, stating that her opinions would do the Englishman a lot more good than him and she would much rather talk about how nicely the man's trousers were hugging his very nice ass today.

Laughing Arthur agreed that they did, settling in to discuss Eames's 'interesting' wardrobe for the rest of the break.

)

Not being a fool Arthur had known from the beginning that there would be a price to pay for having invited Mal on campus and not telling Dom ahead of time. He'd only gone along with the idea of Mal being the one to bring Buffy to the school because he'd known that the other man had a meeting that would keep his friend well occupied for the time Mal would be around. One of their chief benefactors had a granddaughter in the school who was far more interested in sleeping with the entire football, basketball AND wrestling teams than doing her school work. So as well as needing to discuss the fact that she was failing every class Dom also had to address the issue of the fact that it would be really appreciated if she left the other sports teams alone since the three teams she'd already messed with weren't doing so well in terms of teamwork and understanding that her moving from one guy to the next wasn't a reflection on them. So yeah, he'd known without a doubt that as soon as that meeting was over Dom would be going home to down a great deal of liquor, which he naturally couldn't do on school grounds, and that therefore the odds of his two friends meeting up and talking to each other had been negligible.

But he also knew that there was no way in hell Dom wouldn't hear the next day that his estranged wife had been on school grounds at the same time as him. And that more than that, Arthur had been well aware ahead of time that she'd be coming and hadn't told him.

Benefactor or not Dom would have canceled that meeting in a heartbeat for a chance to be with Mal and they both knew it, so Dom would be gunning for him before the end of Tuesday's classes and Arthur knew it.

And he had plenty of experience dealing with Dom when his temper got the best of him, Arthur reminded himself as he watched the rehearsals wind down for the day, Eames giving his usual end of practice pep talk as well as assigning the various students certain area of the script to work on specifically. Fights with Dom tended to get very ugly very fast and all the man's anger, and the betrayal he'd feel, would be aimed at him with lethal intent.

Not for the first time though, and he'd handle it just as he always did.

Unfortunately he couldn't be sure that Dom would have the sense to wait until they were alone to verbally or even physically attack him. Just imagining what would happen if there were other teachers around, much less students who would spread their version across the school and internet without a thought to the consequences to Dom's career or Mal's emotional fragility if her husband lost his job because of her indirectly…it was enough give him ulcers.

When he'd agreed to her bringing Buffy to the school he hadn't been thinking clearly, hadn't considered that the lure of the play Eames and Robbie were involved in would be so irresistible to her that she'd stick around to watch even knowing that Dom might be around. He was too used to her avoiding anywhere her husband might be that it had sunk in too late that she'd stay instead of dropping Buffy off and then bailing immediately.

Just one more piece of proof that his brain didn't function properly around Eames, Arthur acknowledged as he automatically followed her over to the stage as the students left, happy in some part of his mind even as the rest of his thoughts continued to focus on the fact that he was going to have to go to Dom's house and tell him about Mal coming so that there was no chance that the initial explosion took place on school grounds. Which meant that on top of Dom's anger over Mal, he was also going to have to deal with the lingering results of the grandfather/principal meeting from hell, not to mention the bonus of the effects of the alcohol Dom had consumed before he got to the man's house.

Fuck.

"You alright there, Darling?"

"Don't call me darling at school." Arthur shot back automatically, forcing his face into neutral lines since there was no way in hell he wanted Eames getting it into his stubborn head that he should come with him to Dom's. In fact it would probably be for the best if his lover didn't know where he was going at all.

Trying again Eames said Arthur's name this time, forcing himself not to touch since the man was such a stickler for appearances while they were at school.

"I'm fine. I just realized I forgot something and I hate that. Mal, would you be able to give Eames a lift back to my place? If not that's okay, I can drop him off and then take care of the errand."

"No, I can give him a lift. We can talk stuff over on the way."

"You're this tense over a forgotten errand?"

"Oh the stories I have to tell you." Shaking her head Mal threw a companionable arm over Eames's shoulder. "I've seen him make Hermione Granger look like a slacker when it comes to freaking out and worrying over the silliest of things. Trust me, the man's a SCARY perfectionist at times."

Since he was just fine with Mal distracting the far more observant drama teacher Arthur dryly told them that he'd leave them to their story exchange, handing Buffy over to Mal before heading out with his cool mask firmly in place.

He was going to need it.

)

Pulling into Dom's driveway Arthur turned off his car, undid his seat belt and then got out with the air of a man preparing to stand before a judge for a sentence. Delaying the inevitable for a moment he paused to study the house for a moment, remembering when he'd helped his friends with their house shopping and how much Mal had loved this one. Dom had wanted something a little smaller but he'd never been able to deny Mal anything, especially when she'd told him that they'd fill it with kids soon enough. That that hadn't happened was just one of the many reasons Mal hadn't wanted the house when Dom had offered to move out so that she could stay there after she felt up to living by herself. The house, to his eyes now, seemed as empty as it had when they'd come to see it for the first time. It was back to being a house, Arthur recognized every time he came now, no longer a home.

Shaking his head in regret over that fact Arthur locked his car doors and then headed for the stairs that led up to the porch.

Ringing the doorbell Arthur didn't have long to wait, Dom opening the door with a look on his usually handsome face that made it plain the meeting had been as bad as they'd both thought it would be. Possibly worse.

"Come so I'm not drinking alone?" Dom drawled out, raising an eyebrow. "Not usually your thing. You should have brought Eames."

Given the way this conversation was likely to go Arthur was pretty sure bringing Eames would have been extreme stupidity on his part. "Got a few minutes?"

He'd only had a glass of whiskey thus far, his brains far from addled just yet. "I'm not going to like what you've come to tell me, am I? Is Mal alright?" Dom demanded to know, eyes flashing with fear and anxiety.

"She's fine, but no, you aren't going to like what I've come to tell you either. You're going to be pissed at me."

Relaxing a little now that he knew his wife was okay Dom moved to the side, motioning the other man to come in. If Arthur said he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear then that was probably true, unfortunately. They should both have a drink first, he decided, pouring them both one once he'd retrieved a second glass and they were in the living room, which was where he'd been camped out with the bottle.

The house was immaculate as always, a little put together for Arthur's tastes even when Mal had been around. The two had always tried too hard to appear to have the perfect everything, just one of the many reasons their lives had exploded so epically in Arthur's opinion. Of course he was a perfectionist himself, but that's where the difference lay. He liked things perfect because that's just how he was wired. His friends sought perfection because they cared too much about what the other and society thought of them.

Automatically taking the drink when it was handed to him Arthur thanked him, lifting his glass in time with Dom in a short salute before he took a healthy swallow while Dom drained half his glass.

Sipping the drink now Arthur studied Dom over the rim, the blond doing the same. They went back too far not to know each other annoyingly well when they put effort into it, which they were both doing now.

"Eames decided it would be funny to try and include Buffy in the school play. Mal dropped her off today after school and hung around for the rehearsals."

Dom's hand tightened around the glass he held. "She was at the school? For nearly two hours? While I was there?"

Arthur nodded.

"Why the fuck didn't you let me know? I could have canceled that meeting from hell and…and talked to her. At least gotten to see her. Do you know how fucking long it's been since I've seen her in person? How the hell am I supposed to fix things with her if nobody will let me see her? Dammit, Arthur!"

Setting his glass down, just in case he needed his hands free, Arthur crossed his arms in front of him for the moment. "I've made my position clear, Dom. I think you're both going about this the wrong way and NEITHER of you will listen to me. I didn't call you down because we both know she wouldn't have stayed if you were there and if you'd tried to make her I would have had to interfere. In front of our STUDENTS."

"A real friend-"

"Would force you into couples' therapy again." Arthur interjected smoothly. "The last doctor didn't work but I think that was on him. I didn't like him when I met him that one time. You two need a detached third party and it can't be me since you both seem to think I'm biased."

"You ARE biased! You're always on her side!"

Sighing Arthur could see this going the way all their arguments had gone since Mal had started to show the signs of the depression she'd hidden from them for God only knows how long. He'd known it would be just like this and he didn't know how to stop it as he automatically defended himself, reasonably bringing up all the times he'd been on Dom's side while the man threw back at him all the times he'd stood in as a shield for Mal when he thought Dom was too much for his friend to handle on her own.

Trying to redirect the ranting Arthur interrupted Dom by suggesting that rather than go over old ground AGAIN they focus on the fact that maybe Mal would want to help out with the future school production as a volunteer and if that was the case would he give his word not to come down to the theater and interfere? Eames was good for Mal, they spoke the same drama language and seemed to be getting along well thus far. Maybe Eames could become her friend and help her in a way they couldn't.

"Right, because it would be such a great idea for her to get involved with a smooth-talking, drama obsessed actor with a British accent!"

"Mal is well aware that he's gay and sleeping with me, Dom."

"Right, because the guy being gay has always stopped her before."

And they were right back into familiar, well worn territory, Arthur trying to make the older man see that Mal only thought of him as a friend and her calling him that night was not a declaration of who she loved more.

And as always they got nowhere and nothing was resolved.

Big surprise.


	22. Fighting Fair

Note: Regular readers, there won't be any updates next week as I will be on holidays!

Fighting Fair

Pulling into his driveway Arthur automatically hit the button for his garage door, completely on autopilot as he maneuvered his car into its place and then shut off the engine. Undoing his seat belt Arthur listened to the strap slide back into place, the sound jarring in the silence that had preceded the far too short drive home. He hadn't wanted music on. He didn't want to get out of the car and go inside either, but there was no getting around the fact that Eames had possibly heard him driving in, and even if he hadn't the drama teacher would eventually call to find out what was taking him so long and whether he was going to be around for dinner or not.

What he wanted was to be alone, but he also wasn't the sort who enjoyed driving around without a purpose and this was his home, his refugee. He sure as hell wasn't going to avoid it just because he didn't want to have to deal with the fact that Eames was sure to pick up his mood and question him about it.

Rubbing his hands over his face Arthur ordered himself to keep it together. He'd just go straight into his study and spend a few hours grading homework. If the matter of food came up he'd just tell Eames he wasn't hungry and would grab something later. Eames was a big boy, he could damn well find other things to do while he was busy. He'd have himself and his emotions under control by bedtime, Arthur mentally decreed, and if Eames was pouting he'd use what was left of his energy to get the man off and distract him that way.

Clutching that plan with both hands Arthur took a couple of deep, steadying breaths and then let himself out of the car, heading for the short set of stairs that led to the door that connected the garage to the house. Once inside he removed his shoes and then headed through the house, stopping short when he encountered Eames, who'd taken over the kitchen table. There was paperwork on it, so hopefully that would keep the man busy for a little while.

"Hello, Darling, welcome back." Finishing the sentence he'd been writing Eames looked up when he was done, his brows knitting together in concern when he took in his lover's expression. It was perfectly pleasant and neutral…and disturbingly familiar, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to get some work done upstairs, just eat when you want. I don't seem to have much of an appetite at the moment, I'll grab something later."

Turning in his seat so that his eyes could properly track the other man movements as Arthur walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway towards the stairs, Eames got out of his seat and hurried to catch up, instincts telling him that he really shouldn't let the man out of his sight at the moment. "Are you sure you're alright? We can do our paperwork later, go for a walk or watch something on the telly if you like."

"Unlike your students mine are expecting to do something that actually taxes their minds and requires them to learn things they need to be able to reproduce on paper. So no, unlike you I don't have time to fritter away at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Halfway up the stairs Arthur stopped, well aware of the fact that Eames had yet to move from the spot he'd occupied earlier. And unlike Dom he was self aware enough to know when he'd just taken his anger and pain out on an innocent bystander, which was one of the reasons he'd want to be left alone in the first place.

Shifting so that he was looking down at Eames Arthur's voice was rigidly controlled but honest in its sincerity. "I apologize for that. I'm…not fit company at the moment."

"What's wrong?"

"Too many things that are out of my control." Was the most honest answer he could give. "And I will snap at you if I don't cool off a bit so my earlier statements stand. I'll see you when we turn in for the night."

Continuing up the stairs Arthur was thankful when Eames didn't call him back or throw out some barb that would necessitate a fight. He'd had enough fighting, thank you very much, though it was impressive that Eames seemed to be able to see through him so much better than most. Maybe it was because he was a serious actor, Arthur speculated as he let himself into his home office, setting aside his briefcase and taking a seat with a sigh of relief. Mal had always said that the good ones were the most observant, the ones who made note of human behavior and then used that knowledge in their roles.

Either way it seemed that Eames was going to give him space, thank God.

)

It took Eames about a half an hour to figure out why Arthur's expression when he'd come home was so bloody familiar. It wasn't a look he'd seen on his lover's face before, which was what had thrown him enough that he hadn't made the connection straight away. That particular look, well he'd seen that one more than a few times on his mate Jimmy's face in the years leading up to and after the divorce of his parents. When they'd seen that look on Jim's face he and their shared friends had known that the other boy's parents had been using their son as an emotional punching bag once again, leaving him battered and struggling to hide the pain because men just didn't show that kind of thing. Jim had been a right ass at times in those days too, picking fights or being overly sensitive to any perceived slight. Fighting, after all, was way more manly and acceptable than crying.

He was a betting man, and if someone were laying odds he'd say that Arthur's parents were still madly in love with each other after all these years and had never given their son cause to worry that they might someday separate. And since it wasn't them than the mostly logical cause of Arthur's present mood was another married couple who were apparently on the fast track to divorce and meant quite a lot to Arthur as well.

On the ride home, when he'd suggested to Mal that she could drop by when she liked to help out, she'd seemed interested but had made out like she needed to think about it. He'd thought at the time that it was Dom's presence at the school she was thinking about and had accepted the fact that odds were she wouldn't be back. Now it was occurring to him that she had been at the school for a couple hours today and that that news was bound to reach Dom's ears at some point. He didn't know their principal well enough to know for sure how he would react to that news…but it stood to reason that Arthur's little errand earlier had been to go see the other man and tell him himself.

Unaware that his fingers were opening and closing into fists he wanted to use Eames scowled to himself, his work long untouched on the kitchen table. Now that he was pretty sure he'd figured things out there was nothing he wanted to do so much as track Dom down and pound it into the bastard's head that he had no business taking out his problems on Arthur. He also had a few choice words for Mal as well, since her running away from Dom was sure as hell no way to get the problems between her and Cobb taken care of. If they were going to split they should damn well do it and stop dragging their feet and Arthur into the whole bleeding mess. Unfortunately, Eames acknowledged, he was fairly sure that Arthur would have kittens if he were dare to confront either of the man's friends behind his back. Arthur was quite obviously used to fighting his battles on his own, too independent and self-contained to realize that it was okay to lean on others every once in a while. He would have been happy to listen if Arthur had wanted to vent, he would have gone to Cobb's place too, if Arthur had only asked him to.

Getting angry would do no one any good, there was enough of that already, Eames told himself, getting to his feet. He would take Buffy for a walk, he decided, clear his head a little. Then he'd throw together something for dinner and take some up to Arthur whether the man wanted it or not.

Whistling for the Pomeranian, who came running up to him seconds later, Eames retrieved her leash and hooking it onto her collar headed for the door, Buffy dancing alongside him with obvious eagerness.

"At least someone in this house is happy."

Seeming to somehow sense that he wasn't in the best of moods Buffy was on her best behavior on their walk, making no attempt to trip him up on her leash or suddenly speed up even when she knew his attention wasn't totally focused on him.

Noting her good behavior only when she didn't get into a barking match with a Great Dane, she had size issues and liked to make it known that her smallness didn't make her any less badass, Eames grinned and leaning down picked her up, cuddling her against his chest as he told her that she was a good girl.

Licking his cheek Buffy was pleased that he'd noticed.

Putting her down after a quick tongue bath Eames headed back towards the house, feeling a lot better and more himself as he plotted out what to make Arthur for dinner. Comfort food was definitely the way to go, but he didn't know exactly what the man preferred when he was depressed. Thankfully Renee had given him her number and who would know better than her what would put her son in a better mood?

Once they were home Eames made a point of retrieving some deli meat from the fridge and giving Buffy a slice as a reward, the dog gobbling it up quite happily before turning her attention back to her water dish. Sharing the need Eames got himself a glass of water and took it with him as he retook his seat at the kitchen table.

Pulling out his cell phone Eames went to his contact list and clicked on Renee's number, putting the phone to his ear while he sipped from his glass with the other.

"This is Renee Gordon's phone, her housekeeper answering for her. May I ask who's calling?"

"Ah, hello, it's a pleasure, Mrs. Dawson. Arthur speaks very highly of you. I'm Eames, by the way."

"Arthur's young man, Renee's mentioned you. I'm delighted to speak with you as well. Renee's just done her nails, which is why I answered for her, but I'll hold the phone to her ear so that you two can have your chat."

"Actually, you could probably answer my question yourself. Arthur's had a really bad day and I wanted to make him something for dinner that would hopefully take the edge off so to speak. I would imagine you would know what his comfort foods are."

She did indeed, the Gordon family housekeeper directing him to the freezer in the garage which contained several containers of the woman's homemade chicken stew. This was Arthur's favorite comfort food apparently, especially when it was paired with Pillsbury butter croissants, which his lover always kept on hand in the fridge freezer according to her. Naturally her croissants were much better, she assured him, but they didn't keep as well which was why she tolerated Arthur eating her far superior stew with those store bought facsimiles. Whatever juice they had in the fridge would be fine drink wise, Arthur wasn't picky about that sort of thing unless the meal called for something specific. As for dessert he shouldn't worry, Arthur always kept a stash of imported Swiss chocolate for times like this and would help himself when he finished his dinner.

After giving him the instructions concerning the reheating of the stew and having him read them back to her just in case, Mrs. Dawson asked if there was anything else she could help him with.

"No, that's it, thanks. Oh, but say hi to Renee for me if you would and tell her I look forward to chatting with her later. I'd stay and chat with you both but I want to get the food into him ASAP. He must be getting hungry at this point."

"Actually, Mr. Eames, if you could remain on the phone for just a minute longer Renee was wondering what happened with Arthur. She worries." The housekeeper's voice betrayed the fact that she was a little worried too, but wasn't about to admit that to a virtual stranger.

Eames could hear Arthur's mother in the background, though he couldn't make out what she'd just said. "Just tell her that it was a bunch of small things that accumulated to put him in a bad mood. He'll be fine by tomorrow so she needn't worry. I'll have him happy as a clam in no time."

"I'll pass that along then. Have a good evening, Mr. Eames, from myself and Renee."

"You two as well, Mrs. Dawson. Thanks for your help."

"You're very welcome."

)

Arthur had always liked math because there was always a clear cut answer. It was either right or it was wrong, and once you knew the equations and how to use them the answers came with little to no effort unless you were a complete and total idiot. And boy would his life be so much more manageable and enjoyable if life was that simple and straightforward. Finding the right questions, much less the right answers in life was never easy and usually involved a lot more brain power on his part.

Setting the quiz he'd just finished marking in its correct pile Arthur took a moment to shake his head over the mark he'd just had to give before turning his attention to the next student's work. Twirling his red pen between his fingers, stopping when he needed to mark up the paper, Arthur had to admit that he was relieved to see that this student had applied herself a lot more than a number of her classmates. In the mood he was in every wrong answer rubbed him the wrong way and made him want to mark even harsher than normal.

It didn't help that he knew he owed Eames a decent explanation, which wouldn't be easy since he'd already made it clear that he wouldn't discuss his friends' private business with him. The little voice inside his head that told him he could just say he'd had a fight with Dom about Mal and Eames probably wouldn't pry just made things worse because it reminded him of the fact that Eames really was an incredibly decent guy who probably wouldn't give him hell for being nasty to him. Which just made him feel that much more childish and immature for taking his stress out on the man. And yes he hadn't said anything really, really bad, but he'd been around Eames long enough to know what drama and the theatre meant to the other man and he most definitely had to apologize for his crack.

A knock at the door had him looking up from his work, Arthur calling out for Eames to come in. He was pretty sure he wouldn't snap at the man, and he should probably apologize again for being an ass earlier when Eames had just been worried about him.

As soon as the door was opened Buffy came running in, barking her arrival as she came to his side for a pet.

It was because he was leaning down to give her ears a good rub that Arthur didn't see what Eames had brought in with him until the tray was set down on his desk, the sound making him glance over and then shift so that he could get a better look at what Eames had just foolishly put on top of the papers he'd been working on. Thankfully his brain processed what he was seeing before he snapped again, Arthur's eyes going from the mouth-wateringly delicious stew that could have only come from Mrs. Dawson to the perfectly baked croissants that still had steam coming off them. There was a glass of something to drink too, but he could care less about that.

"How did you…?" How could Eames have known to bring him this?

"Your Mrs. Dawson was kind enough to clue me in when I called your mum."

He could feel the tips of his ears going red and he didn't even care. Eames had gone to all the trouble of calling his mom just so that he could make the meal that was guaranteed to put him in a better mood. It was…man, it had been a very long time since he'd been with a guy who made this kind of effort to make him happy and he just really...

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Darling. Now eat it while it's hot and Buffy and I will see you later."

Scooping Buffy up off the floor Eames grinned and winked at him, turning back towards the door.

"Eames. Wait."

Getting out of his chair Arthur walked around the desk to get to Eames, who'd turned around and was facing him again with a questioning but amused look on his face.

Wrapping his arms around his man's neck Arthur said thank you again and then leaned in to give Eames a kiss that more clearly communicated how thankful he really was that Eames cared about him even when he was being a grumpy ass.


	23. It's Showtime

It's Showtime

His absorption in his work had Arthur working a lot longer than he meant to, especially since he wasn't mad at Eames at the moment and wanted to mend fences there. Shaking his head and cursing at the time indicated on his clock when he did think to check it, Arthur put away his paperwork and then gathered up the contents of the dinner tray, too anal in nature to leave it until tomorrow. Picking it up Arthur headed for the door, and balancing the tray walked down the hallway to his bedroom door. It was open a little, for Buffy no doubt, and pushing open the door a little with his shoulder Arthur stuck his head in, taking in the fact that both his lover and his dog appeared tucked in for the night and fast asleep.

Well there went his plans to show his appreciate right away. Waking the man up wasn't likely to earn him brownie points, even if it was for sex at this hour.

Sighing in disappointment Arthur forced himself to shrug it off and instead headed downstairs to stash the tray in the kitchen before coming back up, opting not to turn on a single light as he moved through the bedroom and bathroom, knowing his place by heart. He didn't need the light after all, and it was the least he could do.

Not bothering with clothes for sleeping in, less to strip off in the morning should morning sex happen, Arthur crawled into his side of the bed and shifting over kissed the stubble that was rarely not on Eames's jaw. Then settling back on his own side he closed his eyes and settled in to sleep, hoping that the coming day would be better.

)

And it did start off better, Arthur waking up to find himself plastered all over Eames, who was already awake and apparently not at all annoyed by their present circumstances. Especially when it did lead to that morning sex Arthur had been thinking about when he'd opted to forgo clothing. Really, really good morning sex that had them both feeling very loose and limber, snug as bugs under the covers as they tried to ignore the fact that they needed to get up, shower, and get something to eat before they headed for work.

"Since your brain is currently still recovering from the amazing orgasm I just gave you, I have a quick query."

"Oh you do, do you?" Running a possessive hand up the man's side Arthur smiled sleepily.

"I do." And pushing forward while praying for the best, Eames soldiered on so to speak. "I was wondering how inclined you'd be to punch me, if I were to take it upon myself to hunt up Cobb today and warn him against using you as his personal punching bag ever again."

Surprised, though he knew he shouldn't be given the way the other man had behaved the day before, Arthur didn't answer right away, weighing the statement and why Eames would feel he needed to make it. Plus he felt it wise to remind himself that he'd been an ass the day before, and that this wasn't his lover trying to take over or play the alpha male role. Eames cared, it was as simple and complicated as that.

"It won't do any good, Eames. He'd see it as you suggesting that you have power over him in some way, to be able to threaten him. When that happens he'll do the opposite of what you ask just to prove to you and himself that that isn't the case. It's one of his biggest weaknesses."

"Then why are you friends? You're way smarter, better looking, more cultured and-"

Ears going a little red, he couldn't help it, Arthur put a finger to Eames's beautiful lips before the man could embarrass him further. "We can stay friends because we don't compete for anything or anyone. I'm not interested in women, he isn't interested in men. The fact that my IQ is so much higher isn't the issue that it was now that we aren't in school together, and as for looks, well plenty would disagree and he's more charming than I am. More a people person. They like him better. As long as he has the illusion of being the lone alpha male in our group, we're good."

"And he doesn't get the fact that if he has to make people believe he's the alpha male, he really isn't one."

"No. He doesn't." Which was why he never cared how Dom saw the dynamics of their relationship. He knew himself and his own worth.

Leaning in to steal a few quick, affectionate kisses, Eames asked, since Arthur did know Cobb better than him, if there was some way he could influence the bastard to leave him alone.

Understanding, Arthur sighed and pushed Eames onto his back, climbing on top of him and sitting up so that he was smiling down at the amused looking Englishman as he tried to think of a way to explain without revealing more than he had the right to about his friends' personal lives. "You don't know the Dom that I do. You probably never will unless he and Mal get back together. She-grounded him, made him believe that he was the man he wants to be. He doesn't know who he is without her, and that's all he thinks about these days. Proving to her that he's good enough when that's not what the problem is…he's always been the big picture to my little details. He'll be mad at me for a while and then he'll sort of apologize and that will be that."

"He doesn't bloody well deserve you."

"So very few do."

Moving his thumbs in circles against Arthur's thighs, Eames made a sound of accepting resignation. "I want to bloody him still. You've done nothing wrong, and deserve a real apology."

"Just be you, that's punishment enough." And seeing that he was being misunderstood Arthur laughed as he reached out to stroke back Eames's messy hair. "I meant that you're better looking, better built, and far more confident and strong than he is. And he knows it, I promise you."

"Am I now?"

"Sexy as hell." Arthur assured him. "Now let's go have sex in the shower."

"Lead the way."

)

As Arthur had suggested Eames reined in his protective instincts where his man was concerned and didn't confront Dom about what an ass he'd been, as much as it pained him to do so. Arthur had given him insight into how to deal with Cobb though, and Eames opted to freeze the man out, acting like he was below his notice and being unfailingly, coolly polite when they did have to speak. Cobb wanted and needed to be liked, well that wasn't going to happen until the man groveled for Arthur's forgiveness for being a jackass.

So far it was working really well.

By the time the first play was set to be performed Eames figured that life couldn't get much better. He was officially going to start paying Arthur rent to stay with him, they would be sharing the man's house until the school year was over. The sex was only getting better as they learned each other, they fought plenty but in a good way, and he was actually sort of getting into this whole teaching kids thing. He'd thought it would be frustrating after years of working with professionals, but he really wasn't.

"Okay, this is what you're wearing to the show."

Glancing over in the direction of their bed Eames looked at the clothes that had been laid out for him like he was a little kid again and therefore forced to wear what his mum picked out for him. He supposed he should be glad they were actually his clothes and not ones bought for him.

Not about to argue, it would be a lost cause anyway given how clothes obsessed his darling was, Eames dutifully put on the attire chosen for him, only just able to hold make a smile as he was instructed on what NOT to do with his hair and which shoes he was expected to wear.

"Yes, Dear."

Coming over to give the man a warning nip to the ear, dear was just out of the question, Arthur's lips curved into a smile at the picture they made as they stared into the mirror together. He was really starting to get used to it.

"Okay, this is probably just me, because this is more your thing, but I've never seen you in clothes that weren't tailored to you perfectly and those look a little loose on you."

"Good eye. I borrowed them from my dad because I'm wearing a second pair underneath."

"Okay….and why would you do that, exactly?"

"Contingency plan." Turning Eames to face him Arthur made a minute adjustment to the tie he'd picked out because it exactly matched the man's eye color. He was a hundred percent sure someone else must have bought it for Eames. "Buffy might get overstimulated, and she's still learning to trust Aly. If it gets to be too much I'll go out onstage in my Romeo outfit, play at being a friend of Buffy in Boots, and help Aly out. I thought it would be a good idea after seeing the last dress rehearsal. Aly needed some reassurance, and having me as backup calmed her down. I don't think I'll be needed but-"

Both confused and intrigued, Eames's cocked his head to the side as he interrupted. "Way back in the beginning Cobb said Mal only got you on the stage once and that that was a miracle."

"You aren't Mal and I wouldn't be doing it for your entertainment at my expense. And I've seen how hard the students and you have worked on this. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Tugging on the lapels of Arthur's jacket Eames gave the man a deep kiss of thanks before pulling back and reaching for the man's buckle, started undoing it. "So you're wearing what kind of trousers, exactly? I can't see you in tights."

"We don't have time for you to find out."

Ignoring Arthur's warning, they did have a little time because Arthur was just that anal about arriving somewhere with plenty of time to spare, Eames undid the button and unzipped the outer trousers just enough to get a look at what was underneath.

"Darling…you're wearing….leather…."

Raising an eyebrow at the man's tone, he'd never heard Eames's voice sound quite that way before, Arthur wasn't quite sure how to take it. But he had a feeling it wasn't a bad thing, especially when Eames ran a finger up the lacing in the front. "I have a leather vest to go with it in my bag downstairs, if that matters."

"Oh it does." All but purring with pleasure as he imagined just what his man would look like in nothing but leather, Eames's only complaint was that he didn't like the idea of everyone else seeing just how sexy his darling could be. Especially before he'd personally gotten to appreciate the view to his heart's content.

Amused and aroused thanks to the fingers stroking him, damn the man knew just how to tease him, Arthur took a calming breath and then forced himself to put the brakes on. For now. "We need to head out now so hands to yourself." Pause. "Behave now and you can strip me down to just leather afterwards. To celebrate."

"Now that's an offer I would never refuse."

)

Robert was so nervous he could see a mental breakdown in his future, torn between freaking out over the fact that he was going to be appearing in a play in less than half an hour, and being embarrassed as hell that he couldn't stop staring at Hiukaru no matter how hard he tried. Telling himself that he shouldn't stare wasn't working either because Hikaru didn't mind at all that he was doing it, and therefore it wasn't an issue of being sensitive or polite. And it wasn't like he didn't have a reason for staring, the teenager reminded himself as he found his gaze going back to the way his friend's eyes had been lined, shadowed, and in certain spots sparkled for Hikaru's 'genie' look. There was more silver sparkles in his best friend's hair too, but for some reason it was the eyes that had him staring like his mother stared at Tiffany's jewelry. And he didn't even like jewelry, so the analogy didn't even make sense in his mind. There was just something…captivating and…different about Hikaru's eyes today.

For his part Hikaru was torn between being amused by Robert's sudden fascination with his face and slightly, well, turned on by it. The look in his friend' eyes said he was being thought beautiful, and that meant something because it was Robert. Not that his friend meant it in a sexual way, but still…

Fiddling with the cape on his costume Robert wished he was already wearing his robber's mask. Not that it would cover that much, but even a little camouflage would be good.

"You shouldn't be nervous. Your first scene only requires you to say a few lines and then let yourself be chased around a little by Buffy. And when we do our short scene together I'll be there to back you up and help you if you forget a line or something. You remember what Mr. Eames said, about adlibbing and staying in character."

"I keep telling myself it shouldn't matter because it's just a silly school play but…I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't." Leaning forward Hikaru placed a hand on Robert's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, confidence in them both clear in his expression and words. "We're going to be great. Stop worrying or you'll psych yourself out."

Embarrassed that he apparently looked so in need of reassurance, Robert tried for bravado instead. "So I should take advice from a guy wearing eye make-up and poofy pants?"

"Hey, I make poofy pants sexy." Hikaru smirked. "And when I take my shirt off no one's going to look at you."

Okay…he so didn't know what to say to that.

A low whine broke the incredibly awkward silence, which was only for the best as they both looked down to see Buffy rubbing up against Robert's leg, the Pomeranian already decked out in her costume. It was an interesting look, the black leather vest paired with one of her pink bandanas declaring her name, the black hat with a huge white feather and the belt that held a fake little dagger. And of course the booties on her back legs, which she'd chewed on a bit but was willing to wear for the time being.

"Don't you look great, girl." Picking her up and cuddling her against his chest, Robert mentally thanked God for sending her as a distraction before he did or said something incredibly stupid. "Are you all ready for your big opening night?"

Giving him a lick Buffy wasn't quite sure why he was holding her quite so tightly, but she loved her Robbie so she opted to allow it.

The dog gave them something to talk about, and then Eames came looking for her minutes after her arrival and he gave them a pep talk that Hikaru really didn't need but Robert rather desperately did. Then it was time for the show to begin and Robert followed Eames to stand offstage with the other two boys who were his fellow thieves, Arthur joining them moments later.

The curtain went up and in the middle of the stage was Aly, dressed up like a fairy and pretending to be hopelessly lost as she explained to the audience that she was supposed to be meeting some friends and how worried she was that she might encounter a wild beast or a heartless bandit. She was only an apprentice fairy at the moment, and in all honesty she wasn't that good at her spells yet.

That was their cue, the 'bad guys' coming onstage and heading straight for her, teasing and then taunting her, demanding that she perform a spell for them. And when she refused they told her that if she didn't show them a spell they'd kidnap her and there was no one around to save her.

Following his cue Arthur gave Buffy the signal to bark while Eames held a mic near her so that it could be heard in the audience.

"Oh no!" Robert cried out as he gave the audience a comical look of dismay. "That sounds like Buffy in Boots!"

Setting the dog is question onto her feet Eames pointed in the direction of the stage. "Go get Robert!"

Obeying orders to go play with Robert, Buffy burst onto the stage with gleeful barking that mixed with the delighted laughter of the audience, the dog heading straight for her friend and happily chased him around the stage before following him off it as rehearsed. Once out of sight Robert turned off his mic and scooped the dog up and gave her a treat, telling her what a good girl she was before setting her back down on the floor and turning his mic back on to join the others in making it sound like they were getting their butts whooped by Buffy. Once that was established one of the other actors gave Buffy a piece of polka dot cloth while the other yelped that he'd just been bit in the butt.

With the 'trophy' locked in her teeth Buffy was told to go to Aly, who thanked her protector profusely for the rescue. And since she couldn't speak Pomeranian Aly announced that she was going to cast a spell that would allow Buffy to talk with her, the dog safely situated in her lap now where she would hopefully stay.

The girl who played the voice of Buffy began speaking for her, offering to tell her a story as they went looking for the fairy's friends. A story about a little girl and boy, lost in the woods.

Watching the lights dim as Aly and Buffy left the stage Eames turned and looked at Arthur knowingly.

"Your dog is going to steal this show from our students."

Arthur just grinned. "That's what divas do."


	24. Happy Halloween

Happy Halloween

The rest of the play went off without any major screw-ups, a few stumbled lines or ones that weren't spoke quite loud enough or while facing the audience. Whether the kids in the audience realized they were subtly being lectured about safety and making good choices when they went out trick or treating that night was debateable, but even if only a couple got the message Eames figured they'd all done their good deed for the day. So all in all it was a great start, wahoo, and Eames couldn't have been more pleased by the time the play had reached its end and the 'spell' on Buffy had magically worn off so that once again she could only speak Pomeranian. He didn't even mind a little that Buffy and Aly got the biggest round of applause, with countless little voices all yelling the little dog's name like tweens at a boy band concert.

After the bows it was announced that anyone who wanted a picture with Buffy, Aly and the 'gingerbread house' could come onstage, the way clearly marked. Only three dollars a pictures, one of Arthur's brainstorms that Eames had proclaimed bloody brilliant and the photography club had jumped on. The kids could collect a picture with Buffy after every show, thus increasing their enjoyment and inclining them to brag to their friends with photo proof, which would hopefully lead said friends to demand they be allowed to come too. Every child who got their picture taken was given two free schedules of the future performances, one for them and one for a friend.

The home EC department had done a bang up job with the after play refreshments too, Eames sticking close to the food laden tables after the play was over since he was required to smooze with his 'patrons' and he figured that the fattest cats so to speak would definitely want to eat the free food. A lot of the offerings were even somewhat healthy, taking pity on the parents who wouldn't want their already high strung offspring high on sugar before the sprogs even went out trick or treating. Arthur had timed it brilliantly really, suggesting the play start at two so they were done at three, the audience having time to digest their lunch, be ready for a light snack, and then be ready to leave within the hour since they'd want downtime before dinner and the night's events.

So while the meet, greet and try to get money for the arts portion wasn't his favorite thing to do, especially since he'd rather be celebrating their victory with his students, Eames shrugged it off as a necessary evil and used his charms and British accent to his advantage. And it worked very well indeed as the hour went on, though it got him into a tight spot a few times with some too interested housewives and a couple husbands as well.

"Eames! There you are!"

In the midst of shifting to keep his arse from being patted yet again, Eames looked over and shot a very grateful look in Renee's direction as she came striding over to give him a big hug, smoothly extracting him from his former conversation so that his bum was once again safe from harm.

Bringing her hand to his lips Eames gave it an enthusiastic smooch. "I adore you, sincerely."

"No problem. I've rescued my baby's butt plenty of times at these things, my hubby's as well. He's onstage with our darling boy, and Robbie has decided he won't leave Mal's side until she's ready to leave in case Dom comes over." Renee rolled her eyes expressively. "It's good that she came, I know, but this game she's playing is only making things worse."

Since discussing their principal's love life at the man's school where anyone could overhear wasn't a good idea, Eames just shrugged in a 'what you gonna do' manner.

Understanding him Renee smiled and changed the subject, raving enthusiastically about the play, the brilliance of his direction, Robbie and Buffy's performances, and the fact that she hadn't been bored out of her mind and had actually enjoyed the story which was always a delightful surprise when it came to plays produced these days. Much to Eames's relief she also stayed with him until Arthur finally came over with Buffy in his arms, the pictures all taken and the three of them free to go home, finally.

Brushing off Eames's thanks for her help and support in dealing with everyone Renee simply gave them their kisses good bye, wishing them a good night and reminding them not to eat too much candy, especially since she knew Arthur always bought too much to make sure he didn't run out and had to stiff any of his trick or treaters. Everyone, Renee confided in Eames, knew that Arthur's place was the one to hit for the best treats.

"I haven't a doubt." He'd been shanghaied into helping his darling make up the goody bags the weekend before which had been quite amusing, not to mention yummy as he'd gotten to sample quite a few American treats.

"Well Happy Halloween then, see you sweeties later."

Watching her head off to find her husband and say good bye to Robert Eames smiled and then turned to grin that much wider at his lover. "If I weren't taken and straight I would so attempt to steal her from your dad."

"That would not end well for you."

Agreeing with that Eames laughed and announced that Arthur should lead the way out before they got cornered by someone now that Renee wasn't here to guard their poor, vulnerable arses.

"Good idea."

)

They'd just arrived home and parked in the garage when Eames's phone went off, his mum ringing to find out how his play had gone. Delighted to discuss the brilliance of his cast and crew Eames hardly noticed as he was steered by Arthur into the house, turned loose once he was in the kitchen. For his part Arthur released a very tired Buffy to do as she liked, the dog immediately going to her day bed which was situated near the glass doors that led out into the backyard, the warm sun still shining through and keeping her bed warm for her. Fairly sure she'd doze off and be out until dinner time, when she'd bounce back and be as hyper as the kids who would descend on them that night, Arthur figured on enjoying the quiet while it lasted.

Leaving Eames to his rhapsodizing Arthur went upstairs to change, remember only after he was in the process of undoing his pants that he had a second pair on that had interested Eames quite a bit. And a promise was a promise so to speak.

Finishing stripping down so that he was wearing nothing but the leather pants, Arthur decided to forgo the vest and headed back down the stairs in his leather pants with lube and condoms in hand, desperately hoping that no one would catch a glimpse of him through the windows since this was not a look he was comfortable with being known for in his neighborhood. Frankly he'd never worn these except as a costume, though the feature in the back, which Eames had yet to see, unquestionably made them suited for this purpose too. Just thinking about how it could be used had him biting his bottom lip in response to the growing tightness in front.

He could hear Eames still talking on the phone when he approached, and since sex and mothers should never go together Arthur headed for the space off the kitchen, fairly sure it wouldn't last too much longer. Buffy had already passed out, he noted, and lying down did sound like a good plan until Eames came to find him.

And Eames did come looking after about ten more minutes of conversation, calling out the other man's name to find out which way to go. Following the sound of his darling's voice, aware on some level it sounded a bit off, Eames came to a screeching halt when he arrived at his destination, his eyes all but popping out of his head at the display on before him.

The couch he was particularly fond of because of how wide it was served as a backdrop to his darling, who was now wearing nothing but the leather trousers he'd glimpsed earlier. Leather trousers that rode deliciously low on the man's hips, which were moving in a very familiar way, quite likely due to the hand that was under Arthur's dilating body and doing things that required the man to brace himself against the couch with his bare feet and free hand.

Savoring the look on the man's face, it wasn't exactly easy to strike Eames's dumb and speechless, Arthur removed the fingers he'd been opening himself up with and wiggled them in the other man's direction. "Care to take over?"

Nodding automatically, and really hopeful that that was the answer to whatever question he'd just been asked, Eames moved on autopilot over to the couch, placing one knee on the cushion as he leaned over to get a better look, setting a hand on the top of the couch since he needed all the help he could get.

Or at least that was his dim thought until Arthur took that hand and brought it down, moving the other man's fingers so that Eames quickly discovered that these leather pants had a zipper in the back, which was undone and allowed him full access to Arthur's already worked open and well lubricated entrance.

"Oh, fuck."

Guiding two of Eames's fingers into him and adding one of his own, Arthur groaned in appreciation as he rocked his hips to get the full effect of those wiggling, seeking fingers. "That would be the idea, yes."

Moving his fingers, thank God for muscle memory, Eames took a deep breath. "You might be the death of me…so worth it."

"Do you want me to roll over?"

"Yes, please."

That was the end of understandable, full sentences for a while.

)

He'd always been a man with a firm appreciation for irony, so Eames couldn't stop grinning as he sat on the front stoop with Arthur hours later, a bowl of goody bags on either side of them as they waited for the next round of trick-or-treaters to descend on them as Halloween sounds played in the background and the pumpkins glowed. Buffy, who was on a long chain that insured she didn't leave the lawn, was full of high spirits and dressed up as a witch, complete with pointy hat, black dress, and a little broom attached to her back. They'd been out for about an hour now, the number of Arthur's neighbors he knew surprising even him, so this whole thing felt so very homey and wholesome, proper and ordinary. And seeing as they'd spent the time between their arrival home and dinner having hot, filthy, at least a little perverted sex on the couch, floor, and in the shower…yes, his irony bone was tickled pink.

A whistle. "Buffy, come."

Bounding over Buffy did as asked, Arthur picking her up and into his arms as a group of three children came up their driveway. "The youngest is nervous around dogs, I'll hold her while you give out the treats."

Eames didn't recognize the children or their mum, though the superhero costumes on the boys did well to hide their true identities. The little girl was dressed as a fairy, and quite adorably if he did say so himself, which he did.

"You talk pretty."

Giving her a wink Eames introduced himself to the bunch, explaining that he was a teacher at Arthur's school for a year and delighted to meet them all.

As charmed as her daughter the children's mother was happy to meet him while he handed out the goody bags to her kids, commented that she guessed he was responsible for most of the pumpkins that currently rested in the flowerbeds flanking the porch.

"Yeah. Arthur's is the traditional one. The rest are mine."

At Eames's side Arthur rolled his eyes as the kids thanked them for the treats. He'd done a perfectly normal jack-o'lantern face on his. So sue him for not going nuts and carving up five friggin pumpkins with some of the weirdest expressions he'd ever seen carved into any surface. And that had been before Eames had lit them up inside and made them look ten times bizarre.

The fairy and Batman both came over to pet Buffy while their mom talked to Eames about England, the youngest boy, who was dressed as Iron Man, watching them from a safe distance. Eventually, after much goading from his siblings which earned them a scolding from their mother, the boy crept close and patted Buffy's back very quickly before jerking his hand back, just in case

Reaching out Eames gave him a comforting shoulder squeeze. "There's a brave lad."

Reminding the kids that they had more houses to visit the mother motioned them to head down the drive before she turned back to the two men, a knowing smile on her face. "You know, Mr. Eames, you're the first boyfriend Arthur's ever invited to sit on that stoop with him. This one's a keeper." She added with a wink in Arthur's direction before she followed after her children, who were loudly calling for her to hurry up already.

"I like her."

Chuckling Arthur leaned his head against Eames's as he let Buffy go to greet the next visitors coming up the drive. "I do too."'

Wrapping one arm around the man's waist Eames added that he liked Arthur quite a lot too.

"I know."

"I know? I know? Seriously, Darling, did you just Han Solo me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe he says." Hopelessly amused Eames snuck a quick kiss before turning back to the giggling children, who he probably shouldn't have snogged Arthur in front of, but oh well…it was a night for naughtiness and treats.

)

Eyes widening a little as the zombies literally tore into the annoying idiot he'd been hoping to see die for quite a while now, Saito could only shake his head at the visual inaccuracies as limbs started to pop off like the man was actually a doll in disguise. He didn't expect the guy's slightly less annoying girlfriend to take the guy's leg and charge the door though, apparently thinking that she could actually put her boyfriend back together again if she could retrieve the pieces that hadn't been eaten already. Using the leg like a club was a good idea, he'd grant her, but still…

"They do like killing stupid blondes in these sorts of movies, don't they?"

"Actually, she doesn't die." Robert informed him, gesturing with his can of pop as he kept his eyes on the screen, loving the genius that was Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. "If you watch the extras on the DVD they explain that she actually clubbed her way to a tree and climbed up it to safety. She passed out there and eventually ate the leg for substance until she's convinced it's safe to climb down days later."

"She eats his leg…"

"Yup."

Saito considers this for several moments while he watched the zombies struggle to get at the three remaining human beings, not terrible upset when the assehole best friend starts being chewed on. He'd liked the guy a lot better in 'The World's End'.

"I wouldn't have thought she'd have the guts to turn cannibal." He finally commented, what was going on onscreen so ridiculous he could only shake his head.

Robert shrugged his shoulders, though he understood where Hikaru was coming from. He'd been shocked to learn the blonde had lived too. "Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that."

Interested, Saito asked Robert if he thought he could eat someone to survive.

Making a face Robert didn't even want to think about. He knew that eating human flesh had been compared to frog legs, veal and any number of meats he'd eaten in the past, whether he'd wanted to try them or not, but the idea of eating someone…blah! But still, if he absolutely had to survive…would he break down and actually eat someone? Of course given how sickening he found the idea he'd probably just throw the human flesh up like he had the veal when his father had made him try that too. That had not been a fun night. But Hikaru had asked him a question, Robert reminded himself, and he'd much rather talk to his best friend than dwell on any of the countless bad memories he had in association with his father.

"It would depend on who it was before he or she got dead." Robert finally said, trying to be as truthful as possible. "And what my chances of survival actually were, too. I mean in a lot of cases you'd just be prolonging your inevitable death, and I'd rather mine be quick and fast than slow and drawn out."

"Would you eat me?"

You'd think that his mind would stay on the whole cannibalism theme given that's what they were actually discussing, but the teenage mind and hormones were wired in such a way that Robert's thoughts immediately veered in another direction that had a hot blush climbing over his cheeks and ears. And that was before the mental images and Hikaru's closeness to him had Robert turning his gaze back to the screen as he quickly shook his head.

Eyebrows rising, he wasn't sure what the blushing was all about and it interested him, Saito patted his friend on the shoulder anyway as he reassured him that he wouldn't eat him either. At least not in a cannibal sense, he silently added to himself. And it was that thought that had him considering whether or not that was why Robert was blushing, his mind leaping to the more sexual interpretation because that was just how teenage minds thought.

Amused, Saito opted not to press the matter and turned his attention back to the screen, not really watching though since he had much more interesting things to think about and imagine.


	25. Touch of Sweetness

Touch of Sweetness

Robert slowly awoke to a feeling that he loved quite a lot but was usually fairly rare in his life these days. Someone was holding him. A smile curving his lips at the thought Robert didn't bother to open his eyes, content to enjoy the feeling as he nuzzled his cheek against the warm cotton beneath him as he made a happy sound. The fact that the scents he was drawing into his lungs were ones he associated with Hikaru were slow to register in him sleepy brain, and even when they did he wasn't awake enough to get why that should be cause for alarm. He loved the way his best friend smelled after all, exotic but familiar too. Staying right where he was, wrapped in those scents and the warmth coming from underneath him sounded like absolute heaven to Robert's dreamy consciousness.

But unfortunately he wasn't used to lying around in the morning, even the weekends were reserved for getting ahead of his peers when it came to whatever area his father thought he needed to work on to become less spineless and useless to him. And the thought that he needed to get up before his father came in and yanked him out of bed had Robert unable to drift back to sleep and slowly woke him up enough for him to get a more accurate picture of just what he was doing.

Namely, the fact that he was lying atop of Hikaru.

Eyes flashing open and going as wide as was humanly possible, Robert's whole body seized up as it finally dawned on him what sort of predicament he was in. The last thing he remembered was being really sleepy while they watched 'Zombieland', he must have fallen asleep shortly after they killed Bill Murray because that was one of the last things he remembered.

But how the hell had he ended up on top of Hikaru? And more importantly…they both had morning wood and that fact had never embarrassed him more which was saying something. It also made him freeze that much more since he was afraid that if he tried to move Hikaru would wake up and completely misinterpret the situation.

"So out of curiosity, do you have any idea how this happened?"

Jerking upright at the sound of Hikaru's voice Robert found himself straddling his friend and then yelping like a complete girl as his ass registered what was now brushing up against him which had him hastily sitting up on his knees with his face a very bright red.

Hiding his amusement well Hikaru simply looked up at him with his hands casually linked behind his head. In all honesty he knew exactly how they'd ended up in their previous position, he'd just been curious as to whether Robert had been playing at being asleep the whole time. Pity that that seemed to be the case.

"I'll take that as a no. No big, we probably just tipped over while asleep and ended up moving that way so that we wouldn't fall off the couch." Which was partly the truth, Hikaru thought to himself, though he'd woken up when Robert, who had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder, had shifted in said sleep with his body weight pushing them downward. He'd been awake enough to allow it to happen, and had arranged them this way because it was the most comfortable…and appealing to him in a half awake state. So sue him, he was only human.

"Oh." His cheeks still flushed with color Robert rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, apologizing for apparently knocking him over in his sleep since if it had been Hikaru's fault his friend would have ended up on top of him.

And that thought had the blushing returning with a vengeance.

Trying and failing to supress a small smile Hikaru patted Robert's knee in a small gesture of sympathy. "No worries. You aren't that heavy, you know. I'd have squished you."

"You aren't that much taller than me." Robert huffed out, latching onto the change in topic with both hands. "I could still kick your butt."

Hikaru's smirk widened, deliberately messing with Robert now for his own amusement. That and a deep and abiding love for the way his best friend's blue eyes fired up when he was passionate about something. The blushing was cuter, yes, but they were both more inclined to be comfortable just teasing.

And on that note… "I'm also bulkier, in better shape, and I know your weaknesses."

"You're not the only one." That was all the warning Robert gave before he pounced, fingers going straight to the spot on either side of Hikaru's ribs where he knew the other man was ticklish as hell, laughing in delight when his actions caused a very girlie yelp to pass Hikaru's lips. Then it was on as they both took complete advantage of each other's weaknesses, tussling on the couch before falling off it with shared oofs.

Thankfully they landed on their sides and quickly continued their game, rolling around on the carpeted floor with plenty of laughing and foul language thrown in as they acted like boys less than half their current ages. It was the sound of a throat being very loudly cleared that got their attention finally, the look on Maurice Fischer's face making it clear that that had not been the first time he'd tried to get their attention when they looked in his direction in surprise.

Both teenagers quickly getting to their feet they stood side by side, Robert's face full of trepidation while Hikaru's body language was one of cool defiance.

"Sir." "Mr. Fischer."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Robert's father hardly looked at Hikaru as he suggested that the boy head on upstairs to shower and change into fresh clothes. He needed to speak with his son alone for a few minutes.

Hikaru wanted to say hell no, he could see plainly that the older Fischer intended to rip into his friend as soon as he was out of the way, but he also knew that he'd just be making it harder for Robert in the long run. He would just be delaying the explosion, giving it more time to build up and be that much more destructive. And if Robert were banned from hanging out with him then he wouldn't be able to be there for him when his friend needed him. Dammit.

Giving Robert a look he hoped was reassuring the two shared some more knowing looks and then Hikaru headed up the stairs, determined to shower and change as quickly as he could without making it obvious as to why he'd rushed in the first place.

He took less than ten minutes, hurrying back down to the basement where he'd left his friend as soon as he could. The fact that he didn't hear the master of the house lecturing or yelling was reassuring when he opened the door and went down the stairs, but his heart dropped when he entered the entertainment room to see Robert sitting on the floor with pieces of broken Blu-ray disks in his hand.

Obviously sensing his presence Robert smiled sadly as he looked up to meet Hikaru's gaze. "Mindless trash that does nothing but waste time and corrode brain cells apparently."

Dropping the disks back onto the carpet Robert got to his feet and stated that they might as well head up to his room. He needed to shower and change too, plus they had homework they were supposed to be doing apparently.

Knowing sympathy wasn't wanted and would only put Robert's back up Hikaru nodded and followed the other teenager out of the room, glancing back once to look at what had been broken before looking ahead with a very determined gleam in his dark eyes.

)

Arthur stared down at the man curled up like a baby on his bed with a mixture of affection, exasperation, and just a touch of smugness since if he were a petty man this would be the moment when he reminded Eames that he'd told him last night that it was not a good idea for him to eat so much of the leftover Halloween candy. Especially since the man had eaten plenty of treats at the school after the play, on top of the fact that they'd ordered pizza instead of having something healthy for dinner.

"Just shoot me now and get it over with."

"Ever the drama teacher." Arthur shot back with a roll of his eyes. "Now quit whining and drink this. It should help settle your stomach."

Opening one eye Eames studied Arthur with a mixture of hope and suspicion. "What is it?"

"Good for you. Now drink it."

Knowing that tone of voice Eames very reluctantly sat up and took the glass from Arthur, studying the contents dubiously before forcing himself to chug it all back since he figured it was likely to taste as bad as it looked. He got a sense of ginger, it wasn't actually all that bad, but was nonetheless glad to get the drinking over with so that he could curl back into a ball and continue to curse the fact that American treats were so good at hiding how diabolically evil they were. He was never touching one ever again.

"Can I have that in writing?"

"Sod off, you bloody evil Yank. Your family probably made some of your money piles peddling your evil, sugar packed wares."

Opening his mouth to comment on that Arthur had to close it again since he couldn't argue that his family owned buildings or businesses that sold junk food to the always eager to eat masses. And while he could point out that no one had forced Eames to eat so much candy all at once he had brought it into the house in the first place. He'd intended for them to eat what was left over time, but he probably should have foreseen this when he was buying the stuff. He should have hid the candy last night. But at the end of the day, or morning in this case, Eames had brought this on himself and Arthur decided to leave the man to his moaning and complaining and go get some work done. Eames could text him if he needed something.

"You're just going to leave me?"

Arthur just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's wounded tone of voice. "I'll be just down the hall, you know. And there's not a lot I can do for you in this situation that I haven't already done." And knowing who he was dealing with Arthur tacked on the fact that Eames's stomach would hurt for a whole other reason if he even suggested that they needed to play doctor.

"Well that would take my mind off things…"

"Please. The way you're acting I could wait on you hand and foot in the leather pants and you wouldn't be up to doing anything but drool."

It was Eames's turn to open his mouth to protest, only to have to close it again as he realized that wasn't an argument he could win. Which was utterly pathetic and annoying as hell, but he couldn't argue that seeing Arthur in leather would be more of a torture than a pleasure at the moment.

Pretty sure he knew what Eames was thinking Arthur moved in and leaning down delighted the other man by giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before straightening up and heading towards the door.

"At least it's Sunday. You can lie around in bed all day so you're up to going to work tomorrow." Seeing the face Eames made Arthur made it clear that he would make Eames go to work the next day if necessary. But to soften that blow, especially since he was being looked at like he was an ogre, Arthur offered up some additional reassurance. "I'll hide whatever candy you didn't eat so this doesn't happen again."

"I wouldn't touch it even if you kept it in plain sight." Was Eames's bitter opinion on the matter.

"You say that now…"

"Bugger off, Arthur."

Not taking offense in the slightest Arthur just smiled and left the room, heading downstairs to find what was left of the candy and was more than a little taken aback when he saw how little was left. In fact, when he studied the evidence, Arthur was willing to bet that Eames would have eaten even more if not for the fact that he'd discovered a few things he didn't like and therefore had left them in the bowl. Really. Boys sometimes.

Helping himself to a mini chocolate bar, he'd earned it, Arthur ate it and then picked up the bowl, deciding to hide it in his office for the time being. Eames would have no reason to go through his things in there and if he did then he'd be completely justified in ripping the Brit a new one for trespassing into his office.

They'd help when he was marking bad homework too.

)

Even though it was way too early in the morning for a chocolate bar, even a mini one, Robert pulled one out of the bag Arthur had given him and started to nibble on it before closing his locker, leaning against it as he waited for Hikaru as per usual. To distract himself Robert focused on why he'd been given the Halloween candy in the first place, the idea of his drama teacher making himself sick on it amusing him even though he had some sympathy. Of course Arthur had probably given him the candy out of sympathy too, Robert acknowledged with a grimace, easily able to remember the look on his godbrother's face when he'd shown up at the man's house the night before with the majority of his movie collection. Since he would be going away to university soon enough Arthur wouldn't have to keep them for him long, but that wasn't the point. He hadn't even had to explain why he'd needed to put them into 'storage' in the first place.

No surprise there, since this was far from the first time he'd hidden things at Arthur's house for safe keeping, he acknowledged bitterly.

Shoving his hands into his pockets Robert was not looking forward to seeing Hikaru's face either, though the other boy was really good at hiding his thoughts unless he wanted them to be seen. But he knew what Hikaru thought of his father and yesterday had been plenty awkward at times, Hikaru leaving earlier than originally planned because his father had kept dropping in on them for some weird reason. The old man had seemed like he was trying to catch them at something.

But yeah, as much as he hated dealing with people after his father got done with him Robert wasn't about to compound the embarrassment by running away or avoiding Hikaru until he felt better about the whole thing. That was just pointless, not the least because his father would find something new to tear into him about soon enough and the cycle would repeat.

"You beat me here."

"Yup. Morning." Raising a hand in greeting Robert jerked his chin in the direction of the plastic shopping bag his friend was carrying as well as his usual book bag. "What's in the bag?"

By way of answering Hikaru held the bag out to him, Robert intrigued enough to take the bag and open it up, his eyes going wide as he realized what he was looking at.

"We'll keep them at my place until we can get our own place when we go to university."

Pulling the cases out Robert felt his throat close up as he saw that Hikaru had bought him new copies of all the disks his father had broken the day before. It was just-he hadn't expected-he couldn't believe that Hikaru had-

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the other ones from being broken."

The quiet words sinking in Robert was shaking his head as he let the cases fall back into the bag, pulling his best friend into a one armed hug that conveyed everything he wanted to say but couldn't quite get out at the moment.

)

Both men stopping in their tracks at the sight in front of them Eames knowingly nudged Arthur in the side, knowing how worried his lover had been about Robert since the kid had dropped in on them just before dinner. He'd been a bit worried as well, not to mention plenty angry when he'd figured out just why the boy was leaving his disks with them out of the blue. "Looks like young Saito's got it covered, hmm?"

"It does." Arthur agreed with a small smile, pleased by the sight even as he couldn't shake the feeling that he should be paying more attention to some important clue he was missing. But not wanting the two teenagers to see them and get all embarrassed and puffed up about it Arthur put his arm through Eames's and drew tugged so that they continued on their way, leaving the two boys to their moment.

)

Life continued on without any major surprises until nearly the middle of November, Arthur coming into the bedroom to receive quite the shock when he got a look at Eames. He'd seen the Englishman stylishly dressed before, usually because he'd had a hand in what the man was wearing that day, but this was the first time he'd been caught completely off guard because it made no sense for the man to dress up when they were just going to school. And what he was wearing, you'd think the man was going to a funeral. The black suit, shirt and tie worked, oh man did it work, but it was so opposed to the man's love of color and bizarre combinations.

"All right, Darling?"

Nodding automatically, Arthur debated asking about the wardrobe change, it suddenly occurring to him that the clothing choices might indicate that this date marked the passing of someone who'd mattered to his lover. Eames hadn't mentioned having lost someone important to him ever, or seemed off in any way leading up to now, but perhaps it was-oh.

The pieces fell into place as he realized that while he was thinking Eames had added the finishing touch to the persona he was donning today. A red poppy.

Walking over Arthur fingered the shirt collar as he met Eames's gaze. "November eleventh has the same meaning in Britain?"

"Actually, it's usually the second Sunday when we honor those who died in war, with the two minutes of silence on the eleventh regardless of when it falls, but I decided to do it in reverse while I'm here." Reaching out Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "My family has a history of serving, so we take it more seriously than some."

"That's far from a bad thing." Giving him a light kiss on the lips Arthur drew back and headed to his dresser where he'd left the poppy he'd intended to wear as well. Weaving it into place, the things were always hard to keep where you wanted them, Arthur came back over and asked Eames how it looked.

"You always look smashing." Stealing his on kiss Eames grinned and then suggested that they head down for breakfast so that they would have plenty of time to get to school. His darling hated when they weren't early.


	26. Sooner Than You Think

Sooner Than You Think

November went by fairly quick, the third performance looming in a week and Eames's frustration levels were getting higher by the day over the fact that he hadn't figured out what the hell they were going to do for their December performance. Originally he'd planned to fall back on a highly, HIGHLY edited version of 'The Nutcracker', it was a classic and everyone loved it and so on and so forth, but the closer they got to the time where they'd actually have to start working on it the more sure he became that it was overdone. That they needed to do something that wasn't being plastered all over the telly and performed by countless performers throughout the Western bloody world.

Now if the damn fairy tale writers had bothered to set more of their stories during winter there wouldn't be a problem, but of course they hadn't. The only one that leapt immediately to mind was 'A Little Matchgirl' and that story was too fucking depressing for words. He'd cried over it as a lad and Christmas was supposed to be happy. You said Happy Christmas for a reason! Arthur had suggested 'The Steadfast Tin Soldier', but that was equally depressing to his way of thinking and he'd ditched that as well.

After that his darling had suggested 'Beauty and the Beast', since at least in the Disney version it had taken place in winter time, but that hadn't worked for him. Just didn't feel right. But he was going to be stuck with something that didn't work for him if he didn't come up with something ASAP, dammit.

So he wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind when he called home to chat with his mum for a bit and had to listen to all the holiday plans she was making. This would be the first time in his life he wouldn't be going home for Christmas and hearing about all the things he'd be missing this year was even more peeving than thinking about it. Especially when his mum started talking about all the baking she'd be starting soon, baking he wouldn't be able to snitch or taste test for her since there was a bloody ocean between them.

In the end she hadn't come up with any new suggestions play wise either, and mental preservation had him cutting the conversation shorter than previously planned so he didn't have to listen to his mum not at all subtly bemoan the fact that her baby wasn't coming home for Christmas and how she got a case of the blues every time she thought about it.

Ergo, as soon as they'd said goodbye and hung up on both ends Eames set his cellphone off to the side and began to rhythmically whack his head on the kitchen table.

"You break that table with your hard head and you've bought it. And you can't afford it on a teacher's salary."

Looking up and over Eames scowled at Arthur, in too bad of a mood to find humor in the other man's statement.

Picking up on that fact Arthur raised an eyebrow and came over, pulling out a chair and taking a seat as he absently rubbed the apple he'd come to get against his shirt. "What, still worrying about next month's play? You need to stop that before you give yourself a brain aneurysm. Just go with 'The Nutcracker', I read over the script for it and I still say it will be great."

"That was all I was thinking about, but now that I've just gotten done talking to my Mum I now have something new to obsess about for the next month and a fucking half." And not waiting for Arthur to ask what he was talking about Eames all but exploding with the answer, needing to get it off his chest and say all the things he'd been thinking. Like how he was going to miss out on all the biscuits and such his mum and grandmothers would make and sure they'd send him care packages, but that wasn't the same as fresh from the oven, dammit! How this was going to be his new niece, Emily's, first Christmas and he wasn't going to be there to see her get all wide eyed over the tree and tear into the wrapping paper like a tornado the way all kids did. Who was going to get the kids to help him mess up his mum's Christmas tree because it was always too perfect since he and the sibs stopped helping her decorate. A perfectly decorated Christmas tree was just wrong on any number of levels and had to be stopped, always. And it was his job to make sure that Uncle Pat didn't spike the punch and what if he did and all the kids and such got roaring drunk?! Not only would he not be there to advert the disasters waiting to happen, but to take pictures of the stuff he couldn't prevent to use as blackmail later. He wasn't going to be in the annual Christmas card his mum sent off to everyone she knew and some he was convinced she didn't actually know, and his mum would hold him missing Christmas against him for the rest of his life, he just knew it. And don't even get him started on what his Gran was going to say when she finally heard that he wasn't coming home. She'd write him out of her will right then and there.

Setting aside his apple when Eames had finally finished running through his list of all the things he'd be missing out on Arthur reached over and set a hand on Eames's arm. "Eames…if you want to go home for Christmas then…then you can use my Air Miles and go once school's done." Eames wouldn't accept him spending that kind of money on him, but maybe this way-or not, Arthur mentally corrected at the look that had come into his lover's eyes. "Eames…"

"Thanks, but no. I'm going for a walk."

Jerking his arm out from under Arthur's grasp Eames whistled for Buffy and used the magic word 'walk', the dog's happy barks echoing through the house as she followed Eames towards the front door while Arthur remained where he was, trying to figure out what the hell he'd said.

The door slammed.

)

Picking up his apple and rolling it between his hands on the table Arthur mulled over the fact that he hadn't realized that Eames and he had a lot in common when it came to their reaction to extreme anger. They both closed down and left the cause of their anger as quickly as possible so that they could cool down before they said or did something that they'd regret later. All the other times he or someone else had pissed off Eames the Englishman had cursed and showed anger, but apparently his man reacted quite differently when a nerve was hit hard.

Part of it was the play thing, he got that, and part of it was the fact that December was just around the corner and Christmas soon after that. Christmas was for family, provided you actually liked yours, and since he loved his as much as Eames loved his Arthur had some idea how much it would suck to be away from said family at Christmas. He'd hate it in Eames's shoes and would move heaven and earth to insure that didn't happen, Arthur knew, just as he knew that the money in his bank accounts made that a lot easier to do than it would be for most people.

But instinct said that it wasn't the offer of free tickets that had made Eames go storming out the door, his gut saying that he was missing something. What that something was …he didn't know and that was starting to really piss him off since if they were fighting he damn well wanted to know what they were fighting about.

That thought had Arthur remembering his own behavior the last time he'd been seriously pissed and hurting inside and just like that he felt even crappier since now he was getting a taste of his own medicine so to speak.

And to hell with that, Arthur decided, pushing back his chair and getting to his feet. They were going to work this out and talk about things if he had to tie Eames to their fucking bed and torture it out of the stubborn man. They'd been sleeping together for months now, he most definitely knew how.

Retrieving a jacket Arthur locked the door behind him and headed down his driveway, peeved a little when he looked both ways and didn't spot either his man or his dog. Crap, how long had he sat at the table like a stunned idiot? Because of course it went without saying that the longer it took for him to find Eames the more likely it was to piss the other man off if Eames had been expecting him to come after him. That he didn't know whether that was or wasn't what Eames wanted annoyed him that much more.

Reaching sidewalk Arthur was somewhat amused at the thought that if there was snow on the ground he could have followed their footprints, but since that wasn't the case he'd have to track them by other means.

Thankfully, he was always prepared.

)

Sitting on the park bench with an annoyed look on his face Eames cuddled Buffy against his chest, taking advantage of the fact that she wanted to stay with him since a Rottweiler had scared the hell out of her minutes before by stealing the stick he'd been throwing to her and bringing it to him instead. The owner had come and retrieved the large black dog, but Buffy was still a little traumatized by the whole thing and he needed someone to talk to anyway as he explained to the Pomeranian why he was so bloody infuriated with their darling Arthur.

"-and I know what you're thinking, Pet. You're thinking he was being all nice and Arthur like by saying I could go to England using his stupid Air Miles points and you'd be right…but bloody fucking hell it pisses me off. If I wanted to go home that bloody badly I damn well could afford to buy tickets, I'm not that poor! I decided that I was going to stay here no matter what for the holidays because that's how badly I want to stay with him while I can, and he's all 'I'll PAY for you to leave me'. I mean seriously, you would have thought he didn't give a damn whether I was with him for the holidays or not. Bastard."

Buffy was still a little traumatized, that MONSTER had stolen HER stick, GROWLED at her when she'd tried to get it back, AND taken HER stick to HER person and tried to steal Eames from HER too, but recognizing that Eames was as upset about the stick thing as her Buffy gave him a comforting lick. There, there, she thought, that monster's gone and we'll play fetch some more in a minute.

"I knew you'd understand." Giving her a good scratch behind the ears Eames was willing to admit that had he planned to go home for the holiday Arthur wouldn't have been the only one he missed. The fro fro dog had grown on him too. "It would serve him right if I did go home, leave him behind so that he can spend a fucking miserable holiday without me and…and go to a lot of fancy, millionaire parties full of alcohol and surgically enhanced, filthy rich arseholes who'll try to make him feel better and then I'll have to fly all the way back to kill them. You'll dig the holes to bury them in, right?"

Buffy's sharp barks struck Eames as agreement for a moment, then she had her paws on his chest and was trying and failing to look over his shoulder.

And then Arthur was there, Eames tipping his head back automatically as he gave a very lame hello, knowing in his gut that he'd been talking loud enough that Arthur had probably caught what he'd been grumbling about.

Opening his mouth to start with the excuses and such Eames let the words die on his open lips as Arthur surprised him by leaning down to kiss him. As juvenile as it probably was Eames's first thought was that he could cross 'Get snogged like Spiderman in the first movie' off his bucket list, the second and future thoughts all centering on how sexy and hot and good a snogger his man was.

When said snogging ended Eames found himself in a much more mellow mood, grinning like an idiot as Arthur came around the bench to take a seat beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

Buffy, meanwhile, had hopped down during the whole kissing thing and had gotten herself a new, way better than the other one stick, and unaware of the moment she was interrupting pawed at Eames's jeans in a demand that their game begin anew.

"Typical woman." Reaching down Eames took the stick and then hurled it into the air, Buffy taking off in a flash. And watching her go Eames smiled and then turned to look at Arthur questioningly. "How did you find us this quickly, anyway? This park isn't exactly small."

"I had trackers imbedded in all of Buffy's collars. So long as she's wearing one I can use a computer program to locate her on my phone or laptop." Taking the stick Buffy had brought over Arthur tossed it a slighter shorter distance than Eames's had gone, which annoyed his naturally competitive nature.

"That's bloody brilliant."

"It's come in handy a couple times." Arthur agreed, changing the subject then by asking if Eames was ready to talk about why he'd stomped out in the first place or not.

On the off chance that Arthur really hadn't heard him ranting and bitching like some lovestruck, drama obsessed teenage girl, Eames shrugged his shoulders and put his acting chops to use, brushing the whole thing off as him being in a bit of a mood because of the plays and everything. He really had appreciated the offer of ticket as well. And he had, in the abstract. The rest he'd just have to get over and push aside for the time being.

"Eames." Arthur's tone said it all, half affectionate, half stern.

Trying for charming Eames grinned in response. "Yes, Darling?"

"I don't want you to go to England for the holidays. I only offered you the tickets because I didn't want to be the selfish assehole who let his lover be miserable over the holidays because I cared more about what I wanted than what you wanted. If you thought my offer was me saying I could care less if you aren't here with me…well then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were when we met."

"That's pretty big."

"You have no idea."

Chuckling Eames pulled Arthur in for a long, deep kiss, both men ignoring Buffy and her stick until her barking got to be too loud for them to block out. Time out was called, the stick was thrown, and then more kissing happened until she came back with her stick and demanded it be thrown again.

Since she was determined to interrupt their snogging Eames didn't attempt to pick up where they'd left off then, instead wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist so that he could cuddle the other man close to his side while he took a moment to be smug and bask in the knowledge that Arthur really did want him to stay and would have been miserable without him if he'd left. Arthur had been putting him first. His Darling cared more about his happiness than his own. Life was good.

)

Since they had the day free Eames and Arthur decided to hang out in the park for about an hour, the two taking turns throwing the stick for Buffy until she lost interest and demanded that she be carried home, much too tired to walk on her own four feet. It was time for her afternoon nap after all. Amused as always by her antics the two men agreed with the plan, and since he'd been the one to bring her out in the first place Eames volunteered to carry her home. So with Buffy nestled inside of his jacket with one hand under her to keep her there, it was getting nippy out after all, Eames took Arthur's hand with his free one and together they headed out of the park.

They were within a block of the house, discussing how they could incorporate the other's holiday rituals into their joint Christmas together, when Arthur remembered something Eames had mentioned during his Christmas rant in the kitchen. "Do you really mess up your mother's Christmas tree when she's not looking?"

"I don't mess it up, Darling, I fix it." Eames corrected, eyes shining with fake innocence.

"Right." Mentally saying good bye to the perfectly balanced and decorated Christmas tree he'd been planning, Arthur figured he could find some creative ways to make Eames make their future, disastrous tree up to him.

Obviously knowing him well and sensing where Arthur's thoughts were Eames asked for confirmation that Arthur wasn't one of those people who color coordinated his Christmas trees.

"No, I'm not that bad. I even have a few things I made as a kid that my mom forced herself to part with."

"Our tree growing up was pretty much all homemade stuff, things always seemed to happen to the store bought stuff. Though we always had a lot of garlands wrapped around bannisters and such, not to mention my dad goes absolutely barmy every year when it comes to lights and putting them up. It usually ends up looking like a right mess in the end, but that's just part of the holidays."

The hand Arthur held suddenly found itself squeezed in a way that made it clear Arthur meant business.

"I'll let you wreck my tree but the lights outside are non-negotiable."

"Yes, Darling."

Snorting, Arthur rolled his eyes…and made a mental note to maybe put the lights up outside when Eames wasn't home.

That would probably be for the best.


	27. Light Up My Life

Light Up My Life

Arriving back at the house Eames removed Buffy from his coat and set her on the floor, the dog giving him a look that said she would have preferred he carry her all the way to her bed before turning tail and daintily trotting off in the direction of her day bed. Hopelessly amused by her, as was often the case, Eames turned his head just in time to catch Arthur roll his eyes at the little diva's dramatic exit before locking eyes with him, the lingering amusement and warmth in those big brown eyes softening the grin Eames had been wearing to an affectionate smile as he moved in close to slide an arm around Arthur's waist.

"Seems to me we should be heading to bed as well, Darling."

"Oh we should, should we, Mr. Eames?"

Eames used his acting chops to maintain a somber expression as he explained why that was necessary. "We just had a fight, Darling, one that shook the very foundation of our relationship. Therefore make up sex is absolutely imperative to reassert our commitment to each other and said relationship. It's in the rule book."

Arthur's eyebrow rose as he repeated the statement that their fight had shook the foundation of their relationship, his skepticism obvious even as amusement fought for control. Eames really was at his most adorable when he was pretending to be serious about something.

Rather than answer Eames just gave the other man his most soulful look, which worked as Arthur broke out into a grin that showed his lover's adorable dimples.

"I suppose you're right." Arthur threw in a sigh just for effect as he moved in to wrap his arms around Eames's neck, aligning their bodies to press as close as possible. "I guess we have to have make-up sex now."

Not about to wait until they got upstairs Eames grinned and stole a kiss and then another kiss, and another after that which included quite a bit of tongue and groping on both parts before they accidentally knocked into a nearby table, which clued them into the fact that they better get upstairs before they ended up on the floor without amenities currently stashed in one of the bedside tables.

To distract them both as they headed up the stairs hand in hand Arthur suggested that later, after their nap, they should maybe go downstairs and look over the Christmas movies he owned. Maybe that would give him some ideas for the school's Christmas play since that was still an issue.

Intrigued, Eames asked what Christmas movies Arthur watched regularly. He recalled the man mentioning that 'Love Actually' was a favorite of his and Renee, but what else did his darling enjoy?

"Well there's the first two 'Home Alone' movies, but the parents wouldn't thank you for encouraging their children to booby-trap their houses for Christmas. 'It's A Wonderful Life' and 'Miracle on 34th Street' are popular, and my maternal grandfather loves 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'. I don't mind that one, but seeing all the ways Christmas can be ruined from lights to the turkey to a cousin in law who should be-"

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"That's what we should bloody well do for the Christmas play! Darling, you're absolutely brilliant! A true Ravenclaw to the core! How could I have not thought of this before?!"

Stopping in mid step Arthur turned his head to look at Eames with real horror on his face. "Wait-you're going to recreate 'National Lampoon's Vacation'? Are you crazy?"

Laughing, Eames shook his head. "No, Darling, I don't even know the movie you mean, though I'll watch it later for more ideas. No, what I was thinking was that we could put mini skits on, showing the various things one does to get ready for Christmas, only with fairy tale characters. Then the limited time we have to prepare won't matter, the skits would be no more than ten minutes and then everyone will be able to take part. And oh! We could have someone play Goldilocks and have her show up to critique everything! That would be aces. Genius really."

"Oh. That is a-" Arthur's words died off as Eames abruptly turned around and started to all but run down the stairs, calling over his shoulder that if he needed him he'd be working on ideas down in the basement. He was going to look through the movies right now for ideas since he didn't know enough about American holiday traditions.

Jaw dropping just a little Arthur stayed where he was until Eames had closed the door to the basement behind him, the reality of what had just happened slow to process in even Arthur's genius brain.

And then Arthur just had to laugh, chuckling all the way up the stairs and down the hallway. It would be interesting to see how long it took before Eames recalled their original plans, or if the idiot remembered at all before dinner time. Making a pit stop in his office Arthur retrieved from one of his carefully labeled boxes in the closet something he thought very appropriate for the occasion should Eames happen to remember what they'd been about to do before the twit had run off.

Once he was in their bedroom Arthur stripped down quickly and efficiently, folding his clothes neatly and setting them aside before climbing onto the bed, setting the pillows up so that he could lounging against them on full display while he made use of the little extra he'd picked up.

Then he waited, figuring he'd give the man fifteen minutes and then he was getting back into his clothes. He'd wait for just the right moment later too, and then tell Eames exactly what he'd missed out on. Payback would be sweet.

But to give the man his due, Arthur heard the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs nine minutes and twenty three seconds later.

Pleased with this turn of events, though torturing Eames would have been very stimulating too, Arthur crossed his legs at the ankle and spread his hands over the headboard just as Eames came running into the room, his Brit stopping short when he got a good look at what was waiting for him.

"Christmas…Christmas has come early it seems."

Fingering one of the red ribbon's ends coyly, Arthur lifted his other hand, crooking one finger to motion his man over as he suggested Eames come over and keep his present warm.

"Yes, Sir." And hastily discarding his clothes as he went Eames all but pounced on Arthur, who laughed and then moaned in appreciation as his mouth was quickly occupied, Eames using the ribbon like a collar to manipulate his neck. Good thing he'd tied it securely.

When Eames judged Arthur thoroughly snogged, and how, he lifted his head to smile down at his 'present'. "Better than roses, I must say."

Smiling back Arthur stroked his hands up and down Eames's back as he innocently inquired as to just what Eames was doing here? After all, hadn't he gone downstairs to work on his very important Christmas project for the school? And here he'd thought he could spend some time wrapping up Eames's Christmas presents in private.

Reaching around to grab under Arthur's legs so that he could hike them up and settle more intimately against his man, Eames grinned deviously as he inquired as to just what else would have been wrapped in ribbon had he come in a bit later.

Rolling his eyes, as if he'd ever be so coarse as to wrap that particular appendage with ribbon, Arthur cupped Eames's nice ass instead, giving the cheeks a squeeze. "I was considering one around the waist too, with a nice big bow on the back." Actually he hadn't, but that was it in terms of sexy body ribboning in his books.

"Lovely. Sorry I missed it."

"Well I'm sure you'll make the lack of decoration up to my ass."

Moving to kneel beside Arthur's body Eames told him to roll over and he'd do precisely that.

Happy to do it Arthur rolled over and then arched his back like a stroked cat for added incentive, not that Eames needed one given the speed with which the Englishman moved to get behind him and his offer so to speak.

Needless to say, it was a very, VERY good early Christmas present for both of them.

)

On Monday Eames started off the drama club meeting by announcing the brainstorm he'd had concerning what they'd be performing for the month of December, the enthusiastic response bringing a wide grin to his face. He felt obligated to offer up his other fall back plans, but the students were all in favor when it came to their preference for the mini Christmas skits and so that was finally settled on and they turned their attention towards brainstorming ideas for what they'd like to do while those needed on stage for their various cues would run through their parts in the November play.

While Eames waited for his actors to assemble themselves on stage his attention was momentarily caught by a conversation going on behind him.

"You know, since Mr. Gordon's sorta part of our club, maybe we could get him to do something fancy with the lights for one of the skits."

"That would be pretty boss. I wonder when he's putting up his display this year."

"Last year's was too sick for words, like something off of 'The Great Christmas Light Fight'. Don't know how he and that kid are gonna top themselves this year but if they pull it off…"

Unable to help himself Eames turned about in his seat and asked what 'The Great Christmas Light Fight' was, and was Mr. Gordon known for his Christmas light displays? He had a feeling Arthur wouldn't be the best source of information, so it made sense to ask while the man was currently absent.

Both boys nodded their head in response to the second question, Scott explaining what they were talking about.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Gordon is really well known for his Christmas lights around here. People come from the other cities and towns to see just his display. It's seriously epic. He and this kid from his neighborhood do it, they have like a zillion lights and they change color and move and everything. The Light Fight show's this competition where families show off their Christmas displays to win money and a trophy, and Mr. Gordon could so compete if he were the type."

The other boy piped in then with the statement that Mr. Gordon hated reality tv and had threatened to fluke a student last year for wanting to nominate him for the show.

"Yeah, but Josh was gonna flunk no matter what." Was Scott's opinion on that.

Ah, his Darling's insistence that he not help or have any say in the man's Christmas lights made sense now. "So would I be correct in assuming that there are pictures and videos of these displays online?" If there was one thing he knew about teenagers it was that they loved to document everything online through Youtube and various social media networks. And even if they hadn't others would have if Arthur's lights were as popular as the two were making them out to be.

In short order a laptop was recovered from a school bag and set up, Youtube accessed so that Eames could see for himself what his Darling had gotten up to in previous years.

It was impressive as hell, Eames wouldn't have thought his man the sort to put on such a display. But apparently the kid who helped Arthur design the whole thing, and posted all their shows online for viewing, handled most of the creative stuff while Arthur was the technical genius who made sure everything was timed and did what it was supposed to. Or at least that's what the kid had put on his site and that fit more with his darling's personality. Either way Eames agreed with his drama kids that it would be brill if Arthur could do some sort of display in the school for their show. He'd most certainly ask first chance that he got.

From there it was a return to practice, Eames storing away the lights idea in the corner of his brain as they ran through their current production without any major hitches. He was pretty sure that Buffy knew her role for this play as well, though she wasn't with them today because she'd gotten gum in her fur at some point during their visit to the park, and he and Arthur hadn't noticed until it had made quite the mess. Buffy and Arthur were currently at the groomer's for an emergency session since the dog had taken one look at the haircut Arthur had given her in the mirror yesterday morning and promptly played dead. And had continued to play dead every time she saw her reflection, Eames mused, which was quite often given her love of her day bed by the sliding doors that led out to the back porch. It was pretty funny, actually, but Arthur was worried she'd hurt herself with her constantly crashing to the floor and twitching like she'd just been electrocuted.

Damn but he really loved that diva dog of theirs.

He just plain loved his life really, Eames thought as he settled back in his seat, watching his students give it their all. They were a good group of kids for the most part, and while odds were none of them would seriously pursue roles in acting they were having fun and trying their best so what more could he ask for? So he had a great job, a very nice home, a brilliant and sexy as hell man to share it with, and a dog that could out diva any great actress who'd ever walked the London stages.

Life just didn't get better than that.

They were nearly done with the rehearsals when Buffy came running down the main aisle, stopping in front of Eames and spinning around like a crazy top. Showing off, obviously, though he couldn't see much of a difference when she finally slowed down enough for him to get a good look at her. Of course Arthur had said that it wasn't the cut he'd given her that bothered Buffy, it was the fact that her fur hadn't been trimmed by a professional. She was their little diva after all.

Picking her up and cradling her against his chest Eames reassured her that she looked even more gorgeous than usual, getting plenty of licks of thanks before she settled in to watch the show, having learned by now how to behave during a practice.

Arthur soon joined them as well, dropping into a seat beside him as he apologized for being later than planned. He'd run into a friend of his mother's at the groomers and his attempts to weasel out of the conversation early had gone right over her head.

"Not a problem, Darling. Aly ran through her lines with Buffy's voice actor and our girl knows her part, don't you, Pet?"

Recognizing that he was referring to her Buffy nodded regally.

"And anyway, while you were gone I found out something veryyyyyyyy interesting that you forgot to mention."

Arthur's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked just what the man was referring to.

"Your reason for making it quite clear to me that your considerable wrath would come down on my head if I dared even think to mess with your outdoor Christmas lights." Eames grinned as he saw the light dawning. "A couple of the boys were talking about how perfect it would be if you were willing to do some sort of light show for the play. I said I'd pass the idea along."

A look of consideration settled onto Arthur's face as the younger man mulled it over. "It's possible. I'll talk to Shorty about it, see what he says. I don't know if his designs for the house this year will require more lights this time around or less."

"So Shorty's the neighbor kid who helps you?"

Arthur nodded, explaining that Shorty had actually moved away two years ago but they kept in touch online and he let the kid help his decorate the house every year. Shorty's parents were actually Buddhists so they didn't decorate their house for a holiday they didn't celebrate, which was why Shorty had to use his house to demonstrate his love of Christmas lights. Shorty was twelve, by the way.

"That's impressive, the kids showed me his Youtube account with his other designs. The house looked bloody spectacular in all of them. Apparently our drama club are quite looking forward to seeing what you and your Shorty put out next. And I would like to help with it, if I can. Purely as grunt labor, I assure you." Eames added, seeing the refusal coming a mile away.

Giving Eames's bicep a testing squeeze Arthur admitted dryly that he might come in handy. How was he with heights?

"For you and Buffy, Darling, I'll laugh in the face of back and neck injuries."

Arthur couldn't help it, he had to laugh at that.

)

Meanwhile, up on stage and in the audience as well, students of all ages stopped what they were doing and stared at their math teacher like the man was possessed and would start the creepy head spinning at any moment like in the 'Exorcist'. Well, everyone but Robert, who was not sliding into shock since he'd actually heard his godbrother laugh before and was aware that Arthur had sorta adorable dimples that made little old ladies melt at ten paces.

Hikaru hadn't been aware of how cute their math teacher could look, but he handled it better than the rest as he very quietly stated that the man should smile and laugh more often.


	28. Choices Are Made

Choices Are Made

It was a couple of days before the November play when Eames finally got to meet Shorty, who was dropped off at the house for a couple hours while his mother visited some friends of hers who lived nearby. Shorty arrived in a fancy prep school uniform and a backwards ball cap, the gleam in his eyes making it clear that he didn't mind finding or making a little mischief when the opportunity presented itself. He also hero-worshipped Arthur, which Eames found adorable.

The two certainly spoke the same language, the techno jargon going completely over his head completely, but once the kid had set up his laptop and started showing them the demos of the various Christmas light displays he'd come up with Eames had visuals to work with. And holy mother of Mary did the boy have some ideas. He'd thought the stuff he'd been shown already was impressive as hell, but the kid was obviously stepping up his game quite a bit this year.

Saying so won the kid over completely, especially since Eames was all for bigger and better, and that meant they could overrule Arthur two to one when he tried to get them to believe that less could be more.

"No, we are not stringing lights across our lawn." Arthur gave them a look that had them both hunching a little in their seats. "I'm not going to risk some poor animal getting caught up in them like a snare or electrocuting themselves by chewing on the strands."

As though she knew what they were talking about Buffy whined a little in Arthur's lap, sealing the deal so to speak. The idea of anything happening to their little diva was out of the question.

Sighing, and looking more than a little dejected, Shorty agreed that they wouldn't use the lawn, muttering the regret that Arthur's house wasn't bigger.

Lips twitching Eames gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Well if you want to branch out so to speak, what about something along the street? I mean driveway."

"The driveway? But there's no way…huh. Interesting."

"I knew I should have banned you from this meeting." Stroking Buffy's ears Arthur gave Eames a look that was half affectionate, half exasperated. "Couldn't you just go nuts with whatever he's going to cook up for you for your Christmas show?"

"But think of the children, Darling. Do you have any idea how many sprogs have asked me while I'm out walking our girl as to just when you're lights are going up? It's all the little ones want to talk about when they see me."

"Think of the children. Really, Mr. Eames…"

"He adores me, really." Eames assured Shorty, who simple smirked at him for a moment before turning his attention to figuring out how to best use the driveway for the light show, Eames more than happy to give suggestions even though most of them were immediately shut down as technically unwise or impossible.

They'd been working on it for another twenty minutes or so when Arthur's phone went off, cueing him to the fact that he'd just received a text message. Pulling out his phone Arthur accessed it, eyebrow rising a little in thoughtful consideration as he read the message he'd just been sent.

"What's it say, Darling?"

"It's from a friend of mine, he thought I'd like to know that stocks in Proclus Global are on the rise. It would seem that the father of our Mr. Saito has done something to make that particular company suddenly a great deal more valuable than it used to be."

"And something about that bothers you?" He could see that it did, though Arthur hid it well. But not from him.

"Not me, specifically, but it will piss the hell out of Maurice Fischer, Robbie's father. Proclus Global was minor competition for him in the business of energy, but now…it would appear the tides are changing and this particular Fischer does not take change well."

"You think he'll take it out on Robbie, because he and Hikaru are friends?"

The look that came into Arthur's eyes was even more chilling than his tone of voice.

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

)

Sprawled out on his bed with his history textbook, Robert got busy studying for the exam that would come when his current term ended at school. It was still a ways away of course, but given the marks he was expected to bring home, especially as this was his last year of high school, he figured starting this early made sense. And with the plays and all…he really wanted to keep doing them with Hikaru, and his first term marks would determine whether or not his father would let him do them.

Thankfully he found history to be interesting, and he and Hikaru were going to get together closer to exams and study together on the subjects they were both taking. Not that he'd do better than his best friend, he never did. Hikaru was just…Hikaru. And he didn't even mind, not really.

But his father sure as hell did.

Soon enough he could move out though, he and Hikaru were going to skip the whole dorm thing and get a place together, be roommates. Then he'd only have to put up with the occasional phone call from his father because it went without saying that the man wouldn't come see him unless there was a serious problem.

It was going to be heaven.

When the knock came on the door, so hesitant and careful, he knew who it was and told his mom she could come in. It wasn't going to be good news, he knew it from the knock.

But she looked sober and all there when she entered the room, so that was good. But the look in her eyes said that yes, something was troubling her. "Hey, Baby. Working hard?"

Oh yeah, when she called him baby there was definitely something wrong. She either wanted something or his father was going to do something to him he wasn't going to like and had sent her to be the bearer of bad news because he was just too busy to tell him himself.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"Your father wants to see you in his study."

Studying the way she was wringing her hands, and the false smile on her face, Robert closed his textbook and set it down on his bed, shuffling over and off of it without another word to her. What would be the point anyway, since she'd back her father up unless it directly affected her, and then she'd just pitch a scene and leave. When he was the problem it was his problem, period.

And thinking about all the times his mother hadn't been there for him when he'd needed her to be as he headed into the hallway and then down the stairs, Robert couldn't help but remember an incident, from years ago when he'd been about eight or nine. He and his mom had gone to this party, his father couldn't be bothered, and it hadn't occurred to her that he shouldn't be at the party after a certain point, with the alcohol flowing so steadily and guests slipping out occasionally for a little something extra to put them in a party mood. A woman who'd had too much to drink had bumped into him, splashing her dress with the contents of her wine glass. She'd slapped him and verbally torn him a new one, raising a hand to do it again when she'd been whirled around and bitch slapped so hard he'd thought later it was a wonder her head hadn't come clear off. And then it had been the drunk's turn to be verbally torn to shreds…by Renee. One of her friends had called her, tipping her off about the party situation and the fact that he was there, so she'd come straight over to pick him up. When they'd found his mom she'd been blitzed, so he'd gone home with his godmother and spent the weekend with her and Arthur's father. And when his mom had come to get him finally Renee had torn her verbally to shreds too.

That was what real mothers did to someone who posed a danger to their 'baby'.

Arriving at his destination on that thought Robert knocked, waiting for the go ahead to come in before doing so. His father sat behind his desk, saying and revealing nothing as he simply pointed for the chair in front of said desk. Walking over he took the seat, waiting for the axe to fall.

He didn't have long to wait.

"You are no longer to associate with Hikaru Saito."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? His father is a business associate of yours…you wanted me to be friends with him. You told me to be friends with him."

"We were business associates. He's been using Fischer Morrow, studying us and using us to form connections to our contacts so that he could steal them. We lost one of our biggest contracts today to Saito and it won't be happening again. Therefore you will not associate with his son again until you come to work for me. Then you will help me destroy every one of their businesses."

"But…but whatever his dad did isn't-Hikaru's my best friend, Father."

"Please, that slanted eyed Jap probably pumped you for information from day one, and you were just too stupid to realize it. Now I've said all I intend to say on the matter. Do you understand me?"

To give in, to obey was such a knee jerk reaction at this point that not to fall in line was against his very nature. He'd stopped really fighting long ago, figuring it was just easier to give in because as long as he lived in this house and was under his father's thumb it was the old man's way, no highway option.

So of the two of them Robert was actually the most surprised when the words that came out of his mouth weren't what his father expected to hear.

"No."

Rising from his chair Maurice gave him a look that promised serious repercussions ahead. "What did you say?"

He had to take a deep breath, and swallow hard, but Robert got to his feet too, sticking his chin out as well. "He's my best friend."

"I just gave you an order."

"And I'm saying no. It's not Hikaru's fault, what his father did, and I-I'm not a soldier in your army, or one of your lackeys at work. You aren't-you aren't the boss of me!"

"Oh really…is that what you think? Well, allow me to explain to you just how wrong you are about that." Like a predator, though he was not the young man he'd once been, Maurice nonetheless had a presence about him that made him seem a great deal more threatening than he actually was as he came around his desk. "I own you, Robert. Everything you have, everything you think will someday be yours depends completely and totally on my decisions. Your food and clothes, this roof over your head and the education I've given you, all because of me., and mine to take away. The money in your accounts, gone in a finger snap if I deem it so. You have nothing, you are nothing without me. You would not exist without me, and you will cease to exist to me if you think you can disobey me. I will not tolerate you of all people thinking to question me or my orders. You have nothing to bargain with, and I have no reason to respect or fear you. You're your mother's son, and that makes you nothing more than a puppet to be directed and used as I see fit, in compensation for your presence in my life."

Staring at his father, understanding, for perhaps the first time, to his very bones, that he truly was nothing to his father, would never be even if he became the smartest, most talented and skilled businessman to ever to cross his father's path. Because if he became just like the old man he might earn his father's respect…but not his love. Never his love. There could never be love in the heart of a man who could say such things to his own son and mean them.

"Why are you looking at me like that? How dare you look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" He genuinely had no idea, the words coming out automatically as he struggled to understand his world and the shift in its dynamics.

Like he was nothing, Maurice thought but didn't say. And he would not allow that from his son.

Never from his son.

)

They had seen Shorty off for the night and were in the process of debating what they were going to have for dinner when Arthur's phone went off again, this time the ringtone signaling that it was a phone call from his father. Which was unusual, Arthur stated as he pulled his cell out of his pocket, since his parents should already be sitting down to their own dinner at this point. Something must be up, and be important enough to interrupt a meal.

"Hey, Dad. What's wrong?"

"Something's happened, you need to come to the house. Your mother is fine. Homicidal, but fine."

"Okay, that's not that odd an occurrence…but what happened that I need to come by?" Arthur could feel Eames's arms coming around him behind, supporting him, but he wasn't upset or worried, at last not yet. His father was the former, he could hear the underlying fury, but his father wasn't swearing, which was always the tipoff that something was very, very wrong.

"Robert's here and when she gets done fussing over him I would imagine your mother intends to leave the house and track down Maurice and murder him. I can't stop her and secure Robert's assets at the same time, and she listens to you more than me anyway. Robert needs you as well."

"Is this…about Proclus Global?"

His father made a pleased sound. "Yes. Maurice ordered Robert to stop being friends with Tashiro Saito's son, Hikaru. He said no."

"He never says no to his father. Not anymore."

"This time he did. Maurice told him to fall in line or be disinherited…the kid came here with a massive bruise on his face and all the possessions he deemed worth keeping with him. He's asked to stay here, we said yes, of course. As far as we know his father doesn't know he's gone yet."

"He. Hit. Him?"

"As I said, your mother will be homicidal once she gets over her fussing."

"On my way."

Ending the call Arthur shoved his phone back into his pocket and then turned in Eames's arms so that he could meet his lover's eyes. "I need to go to my parents place. And if I come home tonight it will be late."

"We'll both go, you can explain on the way."

He almost argued, he wasn't used to someone who wasn't family thinking that he would want or need their emotional support, but this was Eames, and…and he did want him with him. "You better drive then, too. I have a feeling it would be for the best if I didn't."

"Sounds like a plan."

Whistling for Buffy to come too, every bit of comfort would help, Arthur grabbed his keys off the hook and tossed them to Eames, and then the three of them were off into the garage, Buffy curling up in Arthur's lap while Eames settled behind the wheel, turning the car's GPS on.

"Your parents in here?"

"No, but I'll put the data in." Leaning over Arthur did precisely that and then summarized for his lover what he'd been told concerning Robert and the reason they were going to his parents' house. He kept his touch light on his dog's fur, but it took extreme effort and control on his part.

Eames listened quietly without interrupting, obeying the GPSs orders automatically as he navigated the nearly empty streets. When Arthur was done he took a few moments to consider what he'd learned, and get his own instinctive reactions under control before he commented on the situation.

"You know…as much as I'd love for the two of us to go and teach this old bastard some manners, I rather think we should just let your mum have a go at him. A gobshite like this, he'd never live down having his arse handed to him by a woman."

"He'd sue."

"He'd take her to court and let everyone know he got the shit beaten out of him by a girl? I'd say what the hell kind of man is he, but we already know he's the sort to abuse his son which says it all. He won't be going back to his father, right? Robert. He'll stay with your parents?"

Arthur's shrug was slight, his face unreadable. "Hard to say. The elder Fischer, he usually doesn't go back on his decisions, particularly when he's been disobeyed or his position of authority questioned. On the other hand Robert is his only heir, his legacy so to speak. There will be consequences, regardless of what happens."

"How worried should we be?"

The smile that crossed Arthur's lips was very close to feral. "It won't be the first time this particular Fischer has cursed the fact that my mother is Robert's godmother…but this time it will be made quite clear that what he should have been cursing was the fact that in doing so he made Robert my father and mine's family too. We don't take kindly to threats against our own."

Since telling Arthur how sexy he looked at the moment wouldn't be appropriate Eames just thought it and remained quiet for the rest of the drive to Arthur's parents' place, the house in question huge and impressive.

Arthur used a key to get in, coding in the combination for the security system once inside before setting Buffy down on her feet.

"Buffy. Go find Robert."

Barking her acknowledgement of her orders, Buffy lowered her head to the floor and started sniffing, her little tail waving like a flag as she gave another bark and then headed across the hardwood floors in the direction of the dining room, announcing their arrival the whole way at the top of her little lungs.


	29. Bring On The Backlash

Bring On The Backlash

When they arrived in the dining room it was to find Buffy running around the chair Robert was sitting on, disappearing under the table before popping out as a speedy brown blur around and around again until Arthur's whistle had her coming to a screeching halt, her tail wagging like mad as she grinned doggily over her successful finding of Robert. For his part Robert was smiling a little over her shenanigans, but the expression was marred by the large bruise blooming over the left side of the teenager's face, from just under Robert's eye to nearly his jawline.

"Hey. Uhm…Renee just went to get me fresh ice."

Striding over to him Arthur's eyes were dark but controlled as he gently tipped Robert's face to the side so that he could get a better look at the damage. "Did he hit you anywhere else?"

"No, just the once. To punch-uate a point I wasn't getting, pun completely intended." Robert tried a weak smile, but seeing that the statement had fallen beyond flat stopped. "It's really not that bad, he doesn't pack that much of a punch and-you didn't have to come, I'm okay." Robert's eyes veered over to meet Eames's for a minute, than shyly went back to meet Arthur's again. He would have preferred his drama teacher hadn't known about this, but it wasn't like he could hide it either. Even with make-up, he wouldn't be able to hide the swelling well enough for it to go unnoticed, he'd already asked Renee. All they could do was mask the rainbow of colors he was sporting.

"Has he done this before?"

Robert shrugged. "A couple of times. Mostly he uses his words though, since he knows he hits like a girl."

"And we can hit pretty damn hard when we want to, thank you very much."

Gliding into the room Renee was looking plenty pissed at the moment, but when she reached Robert her touch was gently as she pressed the new ice pack against the boy's face before she turned her attention to her son and Eames. "You two made excellent time. Buffy too." She added, having noticed the dog on the other side of Robert, standing guard now that's she'd picked up the seriousness of the situation. Buffy wasn't growling or anything, but she was on alert, ears perked and eyes scanning protectively.

Looking down at her too Robert smiled over his little guard dog, pushing his chair back and scooping her up with the hand that wasn't currently holding ice to his face. Settling her on his lap for petting, he had to admit he felt better with her snuggling against him.

"Your father is upstairs, he's making sure that the son of a bitch that will soon be nothing but gore clinging to my stilettos can't drain Robbie's bank accounts and leave him with nothing. If you want you could go up and help him, Eames can babysit Robbie for us." What she'd be doing in the meantime was obvious in the 'pissed off mommy' gleam in her eyes.

"Mom." "Renee."

Renee gave the son of her body and heart, and the son of her heart, looks that said there was nothing they could say to stop her.

"You're not even wearing stilettos." Robert pointed out, just for a distraction while he figured out how he was going to keep her from killing his father with her bare hands. She could do it after all, he didn't doubt that she loved him that much. Which should have been frightening, but in theory it was a lovely thing. Not so much when he pictured her behind bars because of him, though if anyone could convince a jury to let her off for cold blooded murder it was his godmother.

"I have plenty of them upstairs, not that I'd waste my best shoes on him."

"Mother, I can see that you're really determined here-"

"You know I hate when you call me Mother."

"I know, it was to get your attention." Ignoring her dark look Arthur simply held up a quelling finger. "What happens next depends on what Robert intends to do. You've asked to stay here, but how determined are you to stay until you've finished school? Because everything we do now hinges on whether or not you intend to return to your place under his thumb in the future."

Both Eames and Renee gave Arthur looks that said they thought he could have phrased that nicer, but he ignored them, keeping his eyes locked on Robert's.

Understanding why Arthur was emphasizing this so much, his godbrother knew him well after all, Robert looked him dead in the eyes now. "I'm not going back to him. I knew, tonight, for the first time in my bones what you've all been trying to make me see for years. He's never going to love me. He's not even capable of caring about me. I'll never be anything but a piece of his chess board and-and I'm done with that. I'm staying here until university; I'm not his son anymore."

"What did he say to you?"

Robert's eyes dropped down to Buffy's head as he summed up nearly word for word what he and his father had said to each other, the words all but burned into his brain and heart at this point.

Arthur weighed those words and what he saw in Robert's eyes when the teenager finally looked up and met his gaze. Liking what he saw there Arthur nodded decisively, his course of action clear now.

"All right then, I've been waiting over a decade to destroy that whiney little bitch."

Three jaws dropped a little while Buffy barked in approval, sensing something good was going to happen.

"Mom, you stay here and take care of Robbie because if you kill the bastard now he's not going to be humiliated, disgraced and cast into his idea of a living hell here on earth before visiting the real deal. Eames, you're in charge of watching the both of them while I'm upstairs talking to my father about how we're going to annihilate Fischer. Robert, call Hikaru and tell him what happened since you don't want him finding out from someone else and he is involved in this too. And Buffy, just keep doing what you're doing, Girl. Any questions?"

Renee's hand immediately shot a hand in the air as she demanded to know what he was going to do to Maurice.

"Dad and I are going to destroy his businesses and then salt the earth they're built on so that they can never recover."

Arthur's grin was a shark's, and sure that his point had been made he strolled out of the room, a man on a mission to completely and utterly destroy the man who had foolishly thought that he could mess with a member of Arthur's family and get away with it.

Renee sighed with pleasure as she watched him disappear from view, her pride in him obvious. "He gets that from his father."

"Sexy as hell."

Renee and Eames shared a complete look of understanding while Robert hugged Buffy to him and mentally sent up a thank you that Arthur was on his side.

The man could be scary sometimes.

)

As he headed up the stairs that would take him to the next level of the house and his father's office Arthur belatedly realized that there was a phone call he should really make now, before he got caught up in what he and his father were going to be doing and pushed aside everything else from his mind. Mal had given him hell before, when he hadn't called her about Robert being sick, and the last thing he needed right now was a fight with her on top of everything else. And that aside she could help with his plan, Arthur reasoned as he accessed her number, which made calling her now that much more logical.

She picked up immediately, which was a nice change of pace, her voice reasonably chipper as she inquired as to what she owed the pleasure of his call.

"I'm calling about Big Squishie. And before you start bombarding me with questions let me lay it out for you, okay?" He paused for a minute, just in case, and then continued. "He's fine, he's moved in with my parents and that's going to be permanent if we have anything to say about it. Maurice punched him and threatened him with being disowned, which Robbie decided to take him up on apparently. He's got a bad bruise on his cheek but that appears to be the worst of it."

Here Arthur paused, giving Mal a chance to curse Maurice Fischer out to her heart's content, which meant he was at his father's office long before she was finished with her impressive, French tirade. And not wanting to bother said parent with his phone conversation Arthur paused outside the door and waited her out so that he could finish his explanation.

When she did calm down enough to think rationally the first words out of her mouth came in the form of a demand to know if Renee had killed the cock-sucking bastard already.

"No, I managed to convince her that letting him live was for the best since we're going to destroy his company and force him to live in a world where he's the laughingstock of everyone whose opinion actually matters to him."

A thoughtful pause, and then Mal admitted that did sound appealing provided that there was some way she could contribute to the destruction and ultimate decimation of her now mortal enemy.

"I promise to find ways for you to help, I already have some ideas for that. I need to work some stuff out with my father first, since I'll need his help to pull it off successfully. Call you tomorrow with the details? I'll make sure Squishie calls you too, so that you can talk to him yourself. He's not up to any more drama or talk about this whole mess tonight."

"Alright, but you both better call or I'm going to knock your silly man heads together."

"Understood."

"We will make Fischer pay for this for decades to come, oui?"

"And into the next life if there is one." Arthur promised her before saying goodbye.

That done Arthur knocked on the door to his father's office and then entered when he was given permission to do so, the look in Arthur's eyes making it clear he was a man on a mission.

His father had a similar gleam in his eyes when their gazes met in perfect accord.

)

As he stood staring at the door that had literally been slammed in his face Hikaru was literally shaking with a combination of rage, fear, and utter panic. Did Robert really not want to see him or had the old bastard just told the staff to tell him that if he came by? And more importantly, had Robert's father taken his anger out on Robert earlier? Had he hurt him? He'd never seen bruises on Robert's body before, but it wasn't like he saw the other teenager without clothes often, and he'd always seen the capacity for physical violence in Maurice Fischer's eyes.

Swiping a frantic hand through his hair, he'd never been the sort to handle feeling helpless well, Hikaru wondered if he should try knocking again, maybe refuse to leave until he saw Robert. Of course the head of the house would probably be just fine with him staying outside and catching his death of cold…

Cursing the fact that he didn't have his phone, he'd thrown it against a wall earlier after arguing with his father for a good half an hour about what he'd done without even giving him a heads up-and he'd come here in such a rush that it hadn't even occurred to him to use the house phone to contact Robert first. Getting to him had been the only thought in his usually genius head.

Giving up on staying where he was, there was no point, Hikaru ran back to his car and moments later peeled out of the Fischer mansion's driveway, his destination the nearest store that sold cell phones. He needed to talk to Robert and he wasn't going to be able to do that without a way to reach him.

Twenty odd minutes later he had a phone and was punching in Robert's number, thankful that he had a head for numbers and therefore actually remembered his friend's number instead of needing his cell to supply it. Of course Robert might not pick up because of the strange number and-

"Hello?"

"Thank God you picked up!" Breathing a sigh of relief Hikaru slumped back against the side of his car. "I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner, I broke my phone and then I went to your house-did you know? The maid said you didn't want to speak with me but-I'm so sorry, Robert. I didn't know what my father was up to, I swear. On my honor."

"That's…that's why you weren't answering my text or calls? You broke your phone?"

"I was so angry at my father I smashed it into a wall."

"Oh." Pause. "And no, my father must have told her to tell you that. I'm not even there."

Surprise turned to relief. "You're at Mr. Gordon's place."

"Actually I'm at his mother's place. My godparents' place."

Well that was good too, Hikaru thought, since he'd met Renee and knew that she was more than capable of going head to head with Robert's father and kicking the old man's ass. Though there was still the issue of why Robert wasn't currently at his own house that needed to be addressed. "So are you okay? Did you just leave to avoid him? Have you even talked to him?"

"I talked to him. I didn't know about things until he called me down to his study. I-uhm." Long pause. "Eames said I should tell you at least over the phone instead of shocking you with it at school tomorrow, in front of everyone and stuff, so-he punched me and I've got a rather large bruise below my eye. It doesn't hurt really or anything, but it looks sorta nasty."

"He. Punched. You?"

"It's not that big a deal, and I've always bruised easily so-"

"Where do your godparents live? Give me the address."

"What? Why?"

"I'm coming over. Give me the address or I'll just look it up."

Robert gave him the address without any argument, explaining that his godparents had already cleared him to invite Hikaru over if he managed to get ahold of him. He asked where he was and when Hikaru told him Robert informed him that it shouldn't take him more than ten minutes since he was driving.

"I'm on my way."

Hanging up after saying goodbye Hikaru got back into his car and programed the address into his GPS and was off, speeding a little so that he made it to his destination in half the time Robert had predicted. He recognized Mr. Gordon's car in the driveway as he pulled up behind it, the sight making him feel a little bit better about the whole mess they'd found themselves in. Plus Robert had mention Mr. Eames, so it stood to reason both their teachers were there, along with Mr. Gordon's parents. That was good. That meant there was no way Robert's father was getting him back.

Getting out of his car Hikaru ran across the pavement and up the short set of stairs that led to the porch and then the front door, ringing the doorbell as soon as he spotted it. He didn't have to wait long, the door was opened within seconds of the first chime to reveal his drama teacher on the other side with an impressed look on his face.

"You must have sped quite a bit to get here; I only just arrived to wait for you to let you in. Come in then, I'm glad you called him. When none of us could get ahold of you we were starting to worry."

"How is he?"

Giving him a look of understanding Eames dropped a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze before moving out of the way so that Hikaru could get past him and into the house. "He's fairly decent at the moment now that he knows he hasn't lost his best mate on top of everything else. I was trying to keep him busy, picking his brain for the Christmas plays, but-well, that really wasn't working so he decided to go to his room and watch 'Homeward Bound' with Buffy, as apparently it's her favorite movie of all time. He's waiting for you upstairs."

"Lead the way."

Nodding, Eames motioned for him to follow and then headed for the stairs, deliberately hurrying since he could see that the boy was ready to jump out of his bloody skin. Not that he could blame to kid, he'd be just as bad in the teenager's trainers. The night was going to end on a relatively good note, but it could have gone horribly wrong in a lot of ways and neither Robert nor Mr. Saito were going to be okay until they saw the other.

When they arrived at the right door Eames just pointed and then gave Hikaru a salute. "I'm going to join the others in Arthur's dad's study, if either of you needs one of us."

"Thanks."

Not bothering to watching the other man go or even knock Hikaru just opened the door and hurried inside, his eyes immediately sweeping the room in a search to locate Robert.

Having looked away from the movie he wasn't really watching as soon as he heard the doorknob turn, Robert hastily picked Buffy up off his lap and set her down on the bed before quickly getting off of it himself, not even carrying how pathetic and girlie he might appear as he ran straight for Hikaru, who thank God was moving just as quickly towards him.

Throwing their arms around each other they hung on for all they were worth without saying a word, Buffy nodding in approval before turning back to watch her movie.


	30. Childhood Home

Childhood Home

Having used his borrowed tooth brush Eames stepped out of the bathroom and into Arthur's childhood bedroom, marveling to himself about how bloody lovely it would have been if he'd had his own bathroom when he was a lad. Ah how that would have made so many things so much easier, Eames thought with a mischievous smirk, especially if he'd had Arthur as well as the bathroom. Or just Arthur really, since he wouldn't have needed the shower or his hands nearly so much if he'd had his man's lovely arse and bedroom at his disposal instead. Oh what they could have gotten up to with teenage hormones and incredibly short refraction periods spurring them on.

And since Arthur was apparently still making some final battle plans with his dad at the moment, he'd thought his darling would be back by now, Eames took the opportunity to snoop a little, wanting to see just what small treasures Arthur had left behind when he'd moved away. He imagined that the lack of changes was Renee's doing, Arthur just wasn't this sentimental to his way of thinking. There'd been some obvious updating, yes, but all in all Eames didn't doubt that other than the items Arthur had taken with him things hadn't changed much in here since the man had been a teenager. Arthur was too classy to have been the type to hang up posters everywhere and scratch up furniture, but the feel of the room, plus the size and type of furniture, said boy to him.

They were going to have to cuddle up real close on that bed tonight.

Walking over to take a seat on the bed since it was front and center on his mind at the moment, Eames picked up the three part picture frame that sat behind the clock he didn't doubt Arthur really hadn't needed to get up in the morning, his attention turning to studying each shot in turn. The one to the left was of Arthur with his parents, a very young teenage Arthur smiling back at him, so bloody adorable with the ears and skinny frame that Eames had to stare at it for a while and grin over his darling as he memorized the image. Finally he turned his attention to the middle shot, which was of Robert at about the age of three and with a mouth rimmed in ice cream, looking almost as cute as Arthur, who was also having ice cream but didn't have so much as a speck of it on his person. The final photograph was of Arthur, Mal and Dom, looking very young and ready to take on the world with wide grins and confidence obvious in every line of their young bodies. They thought the world was going to be theirs, having no idea what was in store for them in the future.

That was one of the many problems that came with getting older, Eames mused, you spent more and more time looking back instead of forward as the years went by.

Hearing the door open Eames looked up and smiled at Arthur as his darling came into the room and then shut the door behind him. Now that the ultimate destruction of Maurice Fischer was underway Arthur was looking much more relaxed and less likely to kill someone, though Eames was more than willing to admit that a dangerous Arthur was a dead sexy Arthur.

Of course his darling was sexy period too.

"Hey. Be right back."

Eames watched Arthur disappear into the bathroom and then turned his attention back to the photos for one last look before setting the frame back in its original spot. And since he was on the bed anyway Eames stripped down to his skin, as there wasn't an article of clothing in this house that was going to fit him and he had plans for Arthur anyway that called for nakedness on both their parts. Once that was done and his clothes were neatly folded so Arthur wouldn't scold him later, Eames got under the covers and waited for his man to join him.

When Arthur did reenter Eames watched with a great deal of appreciation as his man removed his clothes as well for his viewing enjoyment, his darling setting them aside on a chair before very pointedly setting a bottle of hand lotion on the bedside table. Oh yes, he was very happy to see that, Eames thought as he lifted up the covers so that Arthur could slide in and join him.

Lying on their sides chest to chest, sprawling was out of the question given the size of the bed they had to work with, Eames ran appreciative hands over Arthur's bare back as he grinned in between nibbling on the other man's neck. "So did you make it a habit of smuggling unsuspecting boys up here when you were a lad and your parents were away?"

Arthur laughed, his dimples flashing. "You're forgetting that I skipped three grades. By the time I was old enough to risk smuggling someone into my bed I was living on my own already, so no sneaking was required. You, Mr. Eames, are going to have the honor of being the first man I've had sex with in this bed."

"I do love the sound of that, Darling." Rolling Arthur onto his back, Eames leaned down to start something, which Arthur was definitely onboard with as he returned the kisses with equal desire, both their hands getting very busy running over each other's backs and asses.

It was when they next came up for air that Arthur playfully dragged his short nails up and down Eames's back while he inquired as to just how many virginal beds Eames had talked his way into for the sole purpose of deflowering the previously innocent, goody goody school boys he'd picked up.

"Not nearly as many as you're imagining, Darling, I assure you."

"Well that's disappointing." Arthur grinned wickedly, squirming under Eames in a sly little tease. "If I'm going to be debauched in my childhood bed, well I was hoping for a really bad boy to do it."

A decidedly wolfish gleam came into Eames's eyes as the possibilities occurred to him, his accent noticeably thickening as he assured Arthur that he was most certainly a very bad lad, and would be quite happy to demonstrate that over and over again until he'd fucked all the goodness right out of him.

"I don't know, I was a straight honors student with no major vices, captain of the debate team AND the chess team. That's a lot of goodness to fuck out of a former geek."

"Ah, but I do so love a challenge."

Making a sound of agreement against Eames's descending lips, Arthur deliberately let the other man take the lead, making no attempt to spur Eames on as he kept his own kisses and touches light until Eames lifted his head to give him a questioning look since this was completely out of character for him. In answer Arthur gave him his most innocent look, like he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Ah, Darling, the things I'm going to do to you."

"Show me."

More than happy to do precisely that Eames set about enjoying Arthur's complete surrender, actually forgetting that this wasn't their first time as each heated moment passed while he relearned his lover's body with every kiss and touch while Arthur trembled under him. In some logical part of his brain Eames knew that had more to do with the fact that Arthur was stopping himself from actively participating than anything else, but still…it did things to his brain that made everything in him gentle, so that no caress was hurried and every brush of his lips drew sighs of pleasure instead of groans. And wanting more than that he deliberately complimented everything from the scent that was so uniquely Arthur's to the strength he could feel under the smooth skin he couldn't stop touching, loving how his words made Arthur squirm and pant that much harder for him.

And when Arthur's hands left their place on the sheets Eames tensed automatically, but instead of grabbing or demanding more, thus spoiling the mood, Arthur's hands whispered over his body just as lovingly, the man's eyes soft and gentle when they met his.

The tone now set in stone the two didn't break from character so to speak, neither used to feeling so much or taking such extreme care with the other so that their occasional gasp of shock or unsteady hands were completely natural and real. This was different, important in some way they couldn't their fingers on, so that when Eames finally did join their bodies, the two men were so lost in each other that their gazes were locked together through every movement of their bodies. A slow dance that went on and on until it had to come to an end that left them feeling so perfect they both drifted off to sleep immediately, wrapped up in each other and the beauty of what them.

)

The next morning Arthur woke up with the thought that he couldn't recall ever having slept so well or deeply in his life. The idea of leaving the bed and Eames's arms sounded like a worse idea than wearing polka dots and stripes at the same time, and had Arthur closing his eyes after he'd briefly glanced at the clock to gauge the time. Brain processing what the numbers meant Arthur was pretty sure he was only awake so early because he'd drank way too many liquids while working in his dad's study, that thought leading to the next thought, which revolved around the fact that he really did need to get to the bathroom ASAP. Dammit. Stupid bladder.

Eyes opening again Arthur bit back the desire to curse, he didn't want to wake up Eames after all, and very quietly and regretfully removed the other man's arm from around his waist before sliding out from under his very warm and inviting blankets.

The fact that he was buck naked and no longer in his warm blanket cocoon woke him up quite a bit more as Arthur headed for the bathroom and made use of it, the man mentally making plans to go right back under the covers as soon as he was finished. He'd set the clock to go off when they absolutely needed to get up.

Washing his hands afterwards Arthur had just finished drying his hands when his reflection in the mirror distracted him, made him focus more on the story his body was telling him. Or more to the point, the lack of one. There weren't any marks from Eames's stubble that he could see either in the mirror or visible to his naked eye, and there pretty much always was at least a mark or two given that Eames shaved in the morning and not at night. Personally he didn't mind so long as it wasn't visible while he was dressed, and he'd gotten used to seeing the evidence of Eames's attention in the bathroom mirror at home every morning.

But none today.

At first he'd had to actively hold himself back, Arthur thought as he remembered letting Eames have free rein while he just lay there as Eames had kissed and touched him so carefully, almost reverently until the sensations had gone right to his brain and wiped it clean. He'd just surrendered completely, Arthur marveled, no thinking and all feeling which was so antithesis to the man he was. Because he was not the sort whose brain ever turned off unless it was currently experiencing an orgasm, and even then it had to be a really good one to take over his thoughts completely. And even leading up to that sort of climax his brain was always still functioning on some level…but Eames hadn't been close to done with him when his brain had switched off as sensation had taken over and ruled.

He'd been downright submissive, surrendering completely and that was just…

Ears going red as he remembered just how completely and totally he'd allowed Eames to control and possess his body, Arthur couldn't help but squirm a little in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure that just mortified him that much more. Embarrassment because of how mushy and downright girlie thinking of the night before made him feel, but also pleasure because it had never been like that between them before and emotions aside he'd never had an orgasm that had rocked his world so thoroughly. Because while they'd had more pleasurable and mind-blowing sex, never had they so completely been lost in each other and emotions he was currently trying not to think about because he just wasn't up to analyzing them just yet.

And he needed to stop thinking essentially the same thoughts over and over because it was way too early to be having these kinds of thoughts period, Arthur mentally decreed, especially when there was no caffeine in his system. Something he was going to fix since there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep no matter how enticing the idea of returning to his bed and Eames was.

If nothing else his no doubt very loud thinking would likely wake Eames up and he was definitely not up to facing the other man before he had some things sorted out in his head. Especially since Eames tended to see far more than he was comfortable with.

Course of action decided Arthur headed for the shower, trying to forget the fact that last night he'd planned to have sex in it with Eames in the morning but failing horribly as the hot water pounded against his strangely oversensitive skin. But it did wake him up that much more, which was a good thing for his peace of mind and sanity. Once he'd gotten some caffeine and food into him he'd be in top fighting form so to speak.

Feeling a great deal steadier once he was done Arthur dried off after showering and then got dressed for the day in his clothes from yesterday. Leaving Eames to catch a few more zzzs, he'd use the excuse that the man had certainly earned the extra sleep and more for last night, Arthur carefully closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway to the room Robert and Mr. Saito were currently staying in. Normally he would have knocked, his house or not, but it was still really early and he figured he'd just take a peek before heading downstairs to make sure all was well there as well.

Opening the door a crack Arthur stuck his head in, eyebrows rising at the sight that greeted him. Okay…he had not been expecting that.

Pushing the door open a little more, thank God housekeeping kept the hinges well oiled so they didn't make a sound, Arthur crept in a little closer to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him and then headed back out without a word, closing the door behind him as everything he'd been thinking about and over analyzing flew out of his mind to be replaced with something far more important to figure out.

Huh.

Heading over to the steps that would lead down to the main floor Arthur took a seat on the top rather than go down them, a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered the question currently rolling around in his head.

Now he had always prided himself on having pretty decent gay-dar so to speak, as did his mother, but it was always hard with teenagers because frankly they were all about sex and it wasn't at all unusual to find their minds in the gutter while in the company of others, which could certainly lead to misunderstandings. In Robert's case he's simply assumed straight all these years because if the boy were otherwise one would logically think he'd have said something to him by now, especially since there were few things scarier than being different from the majority with no one to guide you through it. Of course he was pretty sure that Mr. Saito was either bi or undecided, so Robert could have gone to him for information and solidarity, but that didn't sit right with him. So assuming that wasn't the case, and that he wasn't wrong about the vibe he'd gotten from the two teenagers currently entwined in a nearby bedroom with Buffy sprawled out at the foot of the bed standing guard…

And he could be completely wrong, Arthur silently acknowledged, it happened occasionally, but Robert had never been the type to cuddle in his sleep, much less basically wrap himself around his bedmate like he was human ivy. Plus there'd been something about the situation that made him think this was not the first time they'd shared a bed, which didn't make a lot of sense since both families had huge houses with plenty of guest rooms in them. So assuming Robert might possibly be gay or bi, the only logical conclusion was that his godbrother was completely unaware of that possibility.

Robert would be a little old to just now be getting a clue, but at the same time the boy was Maurice Fischer's son, and the elder Fischer had made his feelings about gay men very clear on a number of occasions. If anyone could mental traumatize his kid into not realizing that he was gay it would be Maurice. Just thinking about the man and sex in the same thought was enough to kill even a Viagra fueled erection. He'd thought more than once that Robert's mother perchance for alcohol and drugs was probably responsible for him being conceived in the first place. Though personally, in Arthur's opinion, there wasn't a hallucinogenic drug or enough alcohol in the world strong enough to make Maurice Fischer sexually appealing in his books.

Anyway, it would probably be best if he talked it over with Eames or his mom instead of outright asking Robbie about it. The teenager was emotionally volatile as it was without questioning his sexuality on top of everything else.

Definitely needed some mental fuel, Arthur thought to himself as he got to his feet again. He had a LOT to think about.


	31. The Showdown

The Showdown

After breakfast with the rest of the family and guests, Arthur, Eames and Buffy headed back to their place to get dressed for the day, Hikaru doing the same since he didn't have a school uniform with him. Robert had had the sense to grab his uniforms before he'd left his father's house for good, so he was staying behind and would be driven to school by Arthur's parents, just in case. They all knew there was a chance that Robert's father might be waiting for him at the school, and if that was the case they wanted to all be there en masse to make it clear once and for all that there were literally people lining up to protect Robert from the bastard if he even though about harming one more hair on Robert's head.

Once they were on their way home and therefore without an audience, Arthur immediately launched into a retelling of what he'd seen when he'd gone to check on Robert that morning and his own confusion as to how to interpret what he'd seen and knew about the two. He hadn't had a chance to get his mother alone to talk to her about it, and he trusted that Eames would have more insight into the two anyway since he was their drama coach as well as gay himself.

"And you've known Robert his whole life, Darling. I doubt I know him better." Raking a hand through his hair Eames didn't know how he was supposed to be giving advice given that he had something far closer to home to obsess over. But since he was far from ready to discuss that something with Arthur at the moment Eames did his best to focus on the conversation they were having least he do something incredibly stupid like start an unnecessary fight with his lover. "If you think they might be a couple then maybe they are."

"We haven't been really close since he's been old enough that I wouldn't kick his ass for having sex with someone." Huffing out an exasperating breath, Arthur's face made his frustration clear. "He kid dated a few girls when we were still good, but his dad got rid of the ones Robbie asked out and he didn't like any of the ones Maurice picked out for him. Then he just stopped asking girls out and I figured it was because he didn't see the point when he wouldn't have any say in the matter anyway. But what if all this time he's been struggling with his sexuality and I didn't know?!"

Reaching over Eames gave Arthur's thigh a supportive rub. "I doubt that. Even when he wasn't speaking to you he was still close with your mum, right? And she'd have let it spill or at least dropped you hints."

"True. So what, he's just experimenting and taking advantage of the fact that his best friend is bi? Because that's not a good idea given how attached Robbie is to him. Sex screws everything up if both parties aren't on the same page emotion wise."

Arthur's words made Eames inwardly wince, he had no bloody idea if they were on the same emotional page after the epiphany he'd had last night, but he managed to hide his worries there and instead stated that he thought Hikaru self aware enough to handle Robert regardless of the boy's motivation. If there was indeed something going on between the two.

"Do you think I should ask Robbie about it? Or maybe Saito?"

"Well given that you're a dog with a bone currently, and we both know that not knowing something drives you daft, I would weigh in on asking young Saito. Your boy is too emotionally right now, he probably isn't going to know his arse from his head half the time today."

Frowning, especially since he could see that Eames had a point, Arthur asked if Eames thought that Robert shouldn't even bother going to school today. It wasn't like Dom wouldn't be willing to turn a blind eye, and it was a Friday on top of that. He could always see that Robert made up the work this weekend.

Eames shook his head. "No, he needs to go. Staying home would be like admitting defeat to his father and himself at the moment. And if nothing else, the more people who see his eye the more backing you and your family will have when his arsehole of a father tries to get him back."

"Over my dead body."

"Over our dead body."

Turning his head Arthur smiled at Eames, waiting until they'd come to a red light before grabbing Eames by the back of the neck for a quick but heated kiss on the mouth. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Darling. Anytime."

Lifting her head up from the backseat Buffy barked in agreement and then laid back down, exhausted from taking care of Robert all night and eager to get home to her real bed with its perfect location and supply of toys.

The things she had to put up with for the sake of her boys.

)

When they all met up in the school parking lot it was to find that Maurice Fischer wasn't waiting for his son. Of course Robert was of the opinion that it might take the old man a few days to even notice that he wasn't around, though no one failed to notice the way the teenager's eyes kept moving to scan the area around him if he was wrong. But the big surprise of the morning was when Mal turned up as the group was discussing with Dom what steps could be put into place to prevent the senior Fischer from coming in and trying to force Robert to leave the school with him. No one saw her coming until she interrupted Dom in the middle of explaining that there wasn't a hell of a lot he could legally do, Mal informing him with fired up eyes that if he allowed that odious man near her Robbie she was never, ever going to speak to him ever again, the law be damned.

"But Mal-"

"Don't but Mal me!" Hands on her hips Mal got right in Dom's face, which was another shock to his system since it had been far too long since they'd been this close to each other. "You need to protect him, understand me? I will not forgive you otherwise."

When Dom just stared at her in shock Eames helpfully informed her that she'd sent the poor man into shock and she needed to give him a moment to grasp the situation.

Grasping Dom's chin Mal ignored Eames and demanded that he get un-shocked and listen to her.

"Mal…you're touching me."

His startled, wondering words slicing through the red haze of fury covering her eyes, Mal let go and took a step back, her expression as flustered and confused as Dom's now.

Seeing an opportunity on several levels here Renee moved in close to Mal and whispered in her ear.

"There's nothing Dom wants more than for you to talk to him and work things out. If you promise to have a phone conversation with him every day for a month, I'd bet he'd punch Maurice out himself before letting him anywhere near Robbie. You know you're the only one he really ever listens to, not even Arthur can sway Dom as much."

Conflict on her face, everyone could see her struggle to process whatever Renee had just whispered in her ear, but finally Mal looked at Arthur's mother, nodded decisively, and then turning to face Dom Mal promised to talk to him for ten minutes on the phone every day for a month if he'd refuse to let Maurice near Robert.

Dom agreed so fast their heads all would have spun like tops if such a thing were possible.

The only person who didn't think that Renee's suggestion to Mal to bribe Dom into helping was a good idea was Robert, who still hated his principal and therefore didn't want Mal to have to do something they all knew she didn't want to do on his behalf. If his father came for him he'd do the punching this time around rather than go anywhere with the man. Jail was preferable and he trusted Arthur to bail him out anyway.

"We'd all take turns bailing you out, Robbie." Cradling his cheeks in her hand Mal smiled at him reassuringly. "And this is something I wish to do. It will be a good thing, a push I think I have been needing." She gave Robert's forehead a smacking kiss. "Now I think it is time for you and your handsome young friend to get inside and get ready for another day of learning, nest pas?"

Knowing that look in her eye, and thrilled to see it despite the circumstances, Robert caved, though he planned to talk with Arthur later about making sure that the phone calls weren't doing more harm than good. Instead he turned his attention to saying goodbye to his godparents, and got another surprise when Renee announced that she wasn't going anywhere. She was going to camp out in the library for the day, her eyes just daring Dom to say that she couldn't.

Wisely, Dom didn't even bother to argue.

Smiling at his wife Arthur's father gave her a quick kiss goodbye and a reminder to behave, Arthur and Robert getting shoulder squeezes and the rest goodbyes before the older man headed out after confirming what time he'd be coming by to pick his wife and Robert up from the school.

"I will stay as well, in the library. Catch up on some reading. I have much to say to Maurice Fischer if he shows his ugly face here." Mal was ready to leave Dom's company ASAP, but she wasn't about to leave Robert behind without her for backup either. Even though she didn't doubt Renee could handle the son-of-a-bitch. The woman scared the hell out of everyone she knew when she was pissed.

Linking arms with Mal, Renee stated that everything was settled, her voice making it clear that her word was law. And everyone knowing not to argue with a woman using that tone of voice they all headed into the school without a word of disagreement.

)

Having come to the conclusion that Eames was right in thinking that Saito was the best person to talk to regarding Robert at the moment, though it irked him to think that someone knew his godbrother better than he did, Arthur pushed those juvenile thoughts aside and instead bided his time until second period started to come to an end. Letting his students go five minute early, an un-precedent occurrence that had the teenagers fleeing the room least he change his mind, Arthur waited until they were all out before walking a few classrooms down from his own to wait for the boy in question outside his second period classroom. He was pretty sure that Saito's next class was a spare, and if it wasn't than he'd simply set up another time for them to chat with Robert hopefully being none the wiser.

Saito was one of the last to leave the classroom, the boy was the sit in the front type, Arthur smiled in greeting and then asked if he could have a few moments of the teenager's time.

For his part Hikaru wasn't even that surprised that his math teacher knew he had a spare next, and since this was probably about Robert he was more than fine with giving up some of his time before lunch to discuss Robert's wellbeing. Saying as much Hikaru followed the other man back to his classroom, noting that his teacher chose to leave the door slightly open with some amusement. Not that that would completely eliminate the gossip if someone was to notice them going into the empty classroom together, especially given Mr. Gordon's sexual preference, but it would make this look more on the up and up.

"This is about Robert?"

"Yes, it is." Though he knew Saito was Japanese that wasn't a language in his arsenal, so Arthur tried Chinese, which he had a decent grasp of but wasn't fluent in as he asked the teenager if he would be understood if they spoke this way in order to further prevent eavesdropping.

Impressed with the man's grasp of the language Hikaru nodded and stated that yes, he spoke Mandarin.

"Good. Now I won't keep you, we're both the type to cut straight to the heart of things anyway, so I'll be blunt. I realize that this is for the most part none of my business, but I'm going to ask anyway, out of concern for Robert. Are you two more than friends?"

A blink of surprise. "You ask this because…?"

"Because all of his life he's based his choices on what he thought his father would want him to do. We could get him to step outside Maurice's 'perfect son' box occasionally, but only for a short time before he'd go running back into the mold he was expected to fit into. He broke that mold to be with you."

"Teenagers rebel, particularly the closer they get to freedom from home."

"Robert was never going to be free as long as the old bastard lived." As much as he hated the mere thought of it, a part of him had resigned himself to that long ago, that it would take a miracle for his godbrother to have a happy life. "Maurice has had his son's life mapped out for him since before Robert was even conceived. But he cares more for you then the father who's brainwashed him since birth to believe that only his opinion should matter to him."

Hikaru's lips twitched a little, his teacher's Mandarin was proving to be a bit rusty and this wasn't a laughing matter, but getting the just of what the older man was saying Hikaru wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question Mr. Gordon kept circling back to. The exact nature of his relationship with Robert, which was no easy thing to put into words, especially on his part. But he understood that the man wasn't prying, he was genuinely concerned-

"I approve of you, if that's why you're hesitant to say anything. You saved him, for that alone there's very little you could ask of me that I wouldn't give."

Believing what he saw in his teacher's eyes Hikaru nodded his head. "We are simply best friends. If he were to want more than that I would be willingly, but such things aren't-important to him at this time and I am fine with that."

Weighing the boy's words, and adding the pieces of them to the puzzle he was putting together of this new version of Robert he was beginning to know, Arthur nodded acceptance of what Hikaru had said, punctuating his approval by holding out a hand to shake, the teenager accepting it.

They understood each other so to speak.

)

Standing outside the door, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy, Robert couldn't have said a word if his life depended upon it. He'd been on his way to talk to Hikaru about borrowing a textbook he'd forgotten at home and needed later, when he'd seen his friend and Arthur heading into the latter's classroom. Guessing that they were probably going to talk about him he'd decided to eavesdrop since thus far he'd learned some really interesting things eavesdropping at school and he wasn't about to be left in the dark or leave the two alone together. But of all the things he'd thought the two might be discussing-he'd never thought-suspected-HOLY SHIT!

In one corner of his brain the teenager knew that he should really be pissed off at all that stuff Arthur had said about how he'd been stuck in a mold and basically his father's bitch, but he couldn't be bothered to care about that because Hikaru had said that he would be willing to be more than friends! With him!

He needed to sit down.

Walking a safe distance away from the door, the last thing he wanted was to be caught listening in on their conversation in his current condition, Robert took a seat on the floor, no longer caring that he was going to miss his third period class as he leaned back against the locker behind him. Given the way everyone was staring at his face, particularly the teachers, he figured he could claim to have been too upset to go to class and be believed without any questioning.

Especially since he actually was upset!

This was huge. This was even bigger than deciding to leave home and never go back no matter what his father threatened him with. He was Hikaru's type? His friend would want to date him and stuff if he was interested back?

The thought of that other stuff blew his mind all over again.

"Robert, are you alright?"

Looking up he nodded automatically in response to Hikaru's question, well aware of Arthur's eyes narrowing in on him from over his friend's shoulder.

"Robbie, why are you on the floor?"

Hunching his shoulders, Robert tried to work up a scowl but only managed to blush like an idiot, his gaze dropping to the floor because he couldn't look at either one of them at the moment.

"You were eavesdropping again, weren't you?"

"I was not. I'm just sitting here! It's a free country after all. This is still America, right?"

As he watched Arthur crossed his arms in front of him, a familiar, knowing look coming into the man's eyes that Robert recognized right away as not boding well for him at all.

"One would think that you'd learned your lesson about eavesdropping the last time you did that where my parents were concerned."

Mouth opening and closing for a whole other reason now, that particular memory one he'd worked tirelessly for years trying to erase it from his memory, Robert all but leapt to his feet as he poked a finger in Arthur's chest.

"We promised we would never speak of that again!"

"And you swore on that day you'd never eavesdrop again." Arthur shot back.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too. And stop eavesdropping on people."

Watching his godbrother walk away on that pretty decent exit line, Robert made strangling motions in Arthur's direction until he'd gone back into his classroom and disappeared from sight.

Leaving him alone with Hikaru.

Crap.


	32. Forced To See

Note: I'm on vacation next week, so any updates will be posted on that weekend, not Friday. Thanks.

Forced To See

Feeling very much like a deer in headlights, and after the night he'd had Robert really could have done without this new personal drama, the teenager decided that his only course of action was to continue to deny the very idea that he'd been eavesdropping and bullshit his way through the coversation he and Hikaru were about to have, since they were both here and they were best friends, so of course they were going to-shit. Double shit. Hikaru was giving him the look. The look that said he saw through him as easily as if he were made of glass and trying to BS his way through this would only make him look even more like an immature idiot than he already felt he was. And really, you would have thought that God or Fate or whatever was in charge of his life's current fuck-ups could have cut him a little slack and held this revelation and conversation for another day. But oh no, apparently it was 'Let's make Robert's life and everything he thought he knew about the people in it explode in his face in a twenty four hour period' day.

And knowing he was stuck, dammit, Robert bit the bullet so to speak. "I-uhm...I was listening. Sort of. I didn't mean to."

Hikaru's lips twitched in amusement, he couldn't help it when Robert was blushing and squirming so adorably. "So I gathered."

"I'm...sorry for listening." Staring down at his hands Robert automatically looked up when Hikaru crouched down in front of him, his cheeks flushing even pinker when their eyes met before his gaze dropped again.

"Are you sorry because one shouldn't eavesdrop, or because of the nature of what you heard?" To see for himself what Robert most likely didn't want him to see, the other boy had been taught from a very young age to hide his softer thoughts and feelings, Hikaru reached out and tipped up his friend's chin so that their eyes could meet again. Robert's voice could fool him sometimes, but not his eyes. Those he knew far too well.

"Uhm." Robert swallowed hard, wanting to run as he stared into Hikaru's eyes, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against them. "Can I get back to you on that one?"

Hikaru thought that he should have seen that answer coming, frustrating as it was. "Would you like some space from me until then?" He didn't like the idea, especially since he knew that Robert needed him now more than ever, but he would step back a little and let the Gordon family take the leading role in taking care of his friend if that was what Robert needed right now.

That Robert didn't have to think about at all. He immediately shook his head in the negative. His world was already spinning on a new axis, he wasn't up to another change of that magnitude any time soon. And the whole reason he'd turned his back on his father and everything was because he refused to not have Hikaru in his life, so wanting him to go away now was just stupid. Even if he didn't quite know what to do or say around his friend now.

"Good. I am glad Now shouldn't you be in class?"

"I didn't mean to skip, I just wanted to talk to you about borrowing your Chemistry textbook since mine's still at my father's." He'd been practicing not calling it his home or house all morning in his head. It wasn't, not anymore, and really he should start working on not calling his father 'father' as well. He wasn't that either now. "I saw you go off with Arthur and I figured you'd be talking about me and I just...I just wanted to know what was going on. He's in full protection mode and when he's like that-I didn't want to be out of the loop."

"Understood. I'll make sure nothing that I know is kept from you."

"You didn't tell me you wanted to date me." Robert muttered, immediately regretting it since Hikaru had ears like a cat and had no doubt understood him perfectly.

Rather than looking upset by the statement, or the implications of it, Hikaru simply stood up and then offered both his hands to Robert, silently offering to help him to his feet as well so that they could discuss this like real men.

And getting that he would look even more immature and pathetic if he refused, Robert did get to his own feet though he refused the offering of help on principle. Well that and he was suddenly feeling very shy about physical contact, which was stupid given that they'd shared a bed together the night before but still...he was a teenager, he was allowed to not make sense sometimes.

"I didn't say anything because while you are possessive of me, and get jealous when others are around me very easily, you have not expressed a romantic or sexual interest in me. Were you to do so I would have made my interest clear, as stated earlier. I'm fine with just being friends if that is all you wish us to be now and in the future. It's not like I lack for other offers."

Cheeks flushing again with color, because he couldn't argue with any of that, Robert hunched his shoulder a little and then muttered that he would have appreciated being informed regardless. Best friends were sort of supposed to tell each other these kinds of things.

"So you would have spilled your guts in my shoes?"

Hell no, but Robert was still peeved and gave Hikaru a dark look to make that clear before stating that he was going to hang out in the library with Renee and Mal since it was too late for him to go to his class anyway. Given the state of his face no one would call him on the skip, and he had homework to do anyway.

Rather than argue, Robert was very good at living in denial after all, Hikaru just nodded and stated that that was a good idea. He'd join him, since Robert did need his textbook, anyway.

Still completely out to sea as to what he was supposed to do, but not about to chase Hikaru away either, Robert just shrugged and started walking, Hikaru falling into step beside him.

)

Leaning back in his chair Eames thought to himself that it was a right damn shame that he was currently in a school and therefore couldn't avail himself of some really strong spirits. Getting a little pissed struck him as a damn fine idea, or did until one factored in the fact that he was surrounded by teenagers who he was supposed to be role modeling and all that shite as their teacher. Nevermind the fact that few things in the world made drunken oblivion look good like having to deal with teenagers five bleeding days a week. Of course that wasn't why he currently wanted to escape into a bottle, but since they were indirectly preventing him from tying one over Eames decided to blame them nonetheless.

No, the real culprit for his present mood was Arthur, though his darling was currently unaware that he was driving him to drink without meaning to. Or at least he thought Arthur was unaware, please Mother Mary and Joseph let the man be unaware until he got his own head on a little straighter about the whole thing.

But really, how the bloody hell was he supposed to tell Arthur that he fancied him to the point where the L word wasn't entirely out of the question in the very near future?

He'd said it before of course, those three little words, but his teenage and early twenties self hadn't exactly been thinking with his brains so much of the time, not to mention the fact that he really hadn't grasped what it was to actually love someone in the romantic, spend the rest of your life with them ideally sort. And he certainly hadn't come to America thinking that he was going to fall in love with a scarily organized, perfectionist math teacher. Who in their right mind would fall in love with a bloke he's known three blooming months, and who he would have to leave at the end of the school term since he'd have to go home and be fucking miserable about it because he sure as hell didn't want to leave Arthur.

But what else could he do really, once the year was over? A long distance relationship? Fuck that. Those things hardly ever worked, and there'd be an entire fecking ocean between them on top of that. Yes Arthur could probably afford to jet across the sea to see him every month or so, but he most certainly couldn't and it wouldn't be at all fair if he let Arthur spend all that money when he couldn't do the same. Assuming of course that Arthur would want to spend that kind of money on him. Not like he knew one way or the other exactly how the Yank felt about him. It wasn't something they'd really discussed, or really should have to talk about seeing as they'd only known each other for a few months.

Dammit...he really, really could use some whiskey right about now. Maybe he could volunteer to search some lockers, one of the kids had to have some sort of booze stashed away. He'd be doing the school a service really, drinking it for them.

Yeah...that so wouldn't fly. Dodo birds would have better luck, and they were extinct.

Aka, back to what he'd been thinking about beforehand even if it was causing him minor heart palpitations, Eames mentally ordered himself, since even if Arthur was as serious about him as he was about Arthur, it wasn't like he could just ask Arthur to come home with him in England either, now could he? The man's whole life was here, not to mention the whole mess with Dom and Mal that Arthur seemed to determined to solve or at least be a part of. Even if that weren't the problem Arthur probably wouldn't want to move, especially when their relationship was still this new and-

"Hey, you coming to lunch?"

Looking in the direction of his doorway, he hadn't even heard her knock or open the door, Eames worked up a smile for Ariadne that hopefully didn't look half as fake as it felt. "Wotcher, Ari. Sorry, was woolgathering and didn't hear you before. Lunch? Is it that time already?" Looking over at the clock Eames thought it depressing how long he'd been brooding.

"Yeah. Apparently Mal and your future mother in law are going to be joining us too." Ariadne's tone made it clear she was expecting fireworks and thought he was daft if he didn't want to be there to see it.

Visibly paling Eames could do nothing but sputter and stammer for several moments before he managed to gasp out that that wasn't funny. Then of course he realized the folly of his response since he'd reacted completely wrong, and the last thing he wanted right now was for one of his darling's closest friends to know how he felt about Arthur before he'd even told Arthur. If he was even going to tell Arthur.

"Actually...from where I'm standing it sort of was funny. What's got your tail in a knot?"

Giving thanks that she hadn't put two and two together, Eames hurried to regain lost ground and redirect both their thoughts to safety. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all, Poppet. Just hungry and...needing fuel is all. Brain's running low on power it seems." Getting out of his chair, his movements awkward and missing his usual fluidity thank to residual nerves, Eames quickly came around his desk and then motioned for Ariadne to head out his door so that he could follow after her.

Ariadne moved out of the way but gave him a suspicious look that suggested she suspected something was up as he locked the office door behind him, peppering Eames with questions the whole way to the cafeteria as to what he'd been thinking about before she'd shown up. Thankfully his brain was working enough by that point though, allowing Eames to pawn his weird behavior off on being worried about Robert, which he honestly was, and that had her ranting about just what she'd like to do to the boy's father and completely forgetting about his earlier weirdness.

Ergo, by the time they reached the cafeteria line and the others who'd been waiting for them, Eames was pretty sure he was off the hook, though he was a bit worried as to what Ariadne would do to him if he were to ever accidentally cause Arthur harm in any way. She was a surprisingly gruesome and vindictive little thing.

Not surprisingly multiple students came over to greet Mal while they waited, most of them older students who hadn't seen her in years at this point and got some dark looks from the other students who found their way blocked up because there was only so much room set aside for the line. But eventually the group of them got through and soon had their trays loaded down with the over priced but ten times better than most cafeteria fare food.

That done they headed out to the teachers eating area, no one surprised to find Dom waiting for them at a large table wearing big, blue, puppy dog eyes that pleaded with them all to come over and bring Mal with them.

Shaking her head a little Mal sighed, and then taking a deep breath walked over and actually took a seat beside her husband, Dom looking stunned speechless before beaming at her like a little boy who'd gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.

Watching them it occurred to Eames that he was looking at what happened when you fell in love with someone and then were separated and hardly say each other.

There went his appetite.

)

It took Arthur longer than it should have to realize that there was something off about Eames, but then he did have a lot on his mind so he figured that he should be cut a little slack for not cluing in faster that there was something else he should be worrying about. And there was definitely something wrong since Eames loved the lasagna here and went without a bagged lunch at least once a week so that he could have it no matter how many times Arthur pointed out that they could just make mini lasagnas and freeze them in the fridge until he wanted to take one to school with him. Apparently the cafeteria ones were magical to Eames, like the damn Egg McMuffins he'd yet to successfully wean Eames off of because the things were liable to kill him eventually. But that wasn't the point. No, the point was that Eames was just playing with his lasagna instead of eating it.

What the hell?

Paying more attention now Arthur soon picked up on the fact that while his boyfriend appeared to be at his charming, roguish best, it was really all an act. And while it could be for the sake of keeping things calm between Dom and Mal Arthur wasn't betting on it. Something was definitely off with his man.

Waiting until his mother took control over the conversation as she related an amusing story from her modeling days, Arthur gently touched Eames's arm, bothered that much more when the other man showed no sign that he was aware of the gesture.

"Eames?"

"Yes, Luv?"

Glad that Eames's ears were working at least, Arthur lifted a hand to place it against Eames's forehead to gauge body temperature as he asked Eames how he was feeling.

"Right as rain, Darling." And wrapping his fingers around Arthur's wrist Eames brought it down to kiss the knuckles while grinning rakishly, making the others laugh at the display while Arthur just narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing he was being played and not liking that one little bit.

He didn't take kindly to being snowed at the best of times.

But since he wasn't going to drag out their personal business in public, especially when Mal and Dom were already bombs waiting to explode at the drop of a hat, Arthur opted to let it drop and simply kept an eye on his man for the rest of the meal as he tried to pick up some clue as to what was wrong. He hadn't detected a fever, and Eames's wasn't flushed or showing any other signs of illness. Yes the man's voice was off, but that could have numerous causes that had nothing to do with Eames's health. And now that he thought about it Eames had seemed really distracted and lost in his own thoughts that morning too...what was he missing here?

Bidding his time to find out Arthur played along so to speak, keeping involved with the conversation and making sure that Mal felt comfortable enough with all them around to talk as well, even to Dom though the topics remained focused on school related stuff and Robert as opposed to anything to do with Dom and Mal's marriage or past in general. Arthur had refused to help Dom out if he even tried to go there and while his friend wasn't always the sharpest tack in the container, he was doing pretty well to be his usual charming self instead of the bipolar idiot he too often became around Mal these days.

Before lunch was over his mom gave Arthur a look that said she had picked up on the fact that there was something off about Eames too, and sharing a look with her Arthur silently conveyed the fact that he'd get Eames to spill his guts before the day was over. He was her son after all.

Giving him a wink that said she had absolute confidence in him, Renee smiled at her baby and left it at that.


	33. Avoidance Techniques

Avoidance Techniques

Arthur had had every intention of questioning Eames about his weird mood as soon as they got back to the house. You couldn't have a proper argument, or at least not a safe one while driving, and he hadn't wanted to risk a public fight if whatever was bothering his lover was serious. That he couldn't really judge how serious it was was one of the reasons Arthur wasn't exactly in the best of moods either by the time they pulled into the garage. So far Eames hadn't been the brooding type, but the Englishman had been doing exactly that when he wasn't pretending everything was just fine. And Eames could say he was fine all he wanted, but Arthur knew he wasn't, and being lied to was just one more reason he was actually spoiling a little for a fight as he closed his car door just a little harder then was strictly necessary.

That Eames didn't seem to notice that fact was just one more clue that something very wrong was going on here, generally Eames was way more observant then that. But Arthur was a man of habit and routine about this sort of thing, so he pulled his school bag out from the back, closed that door a little too hard too, and headed for the side door to let them inside with Eames following after him, almost on his heels he was so close.

A bit unnerved by that, though not really sure why, Arthur did his best to ignore the hot breath on his neck as he opened up the door and walked through it, heading down the short hallway until he came to the kitchen. Setting down his satchel Arthur considered everything in order and spun around with the full intention of getting some answers where Eames was concerned.

He didn't get the chance.

His opened mouth suddenly found itself occupied with Eames's tongue, which apparently wanted to make a thorough investigation of his mouth despite how well he already knew it. And boy did Eames know it and use that to his advantage.

Moaning in reaction, how could he not when Eames's hands had somehow managed to undo his trousers without him realizing it, Arthur shuddered at the feel of Eames sliding his hands down his boxer briefs to give him a very enthusiastic, very unexpected hand job. That it was just a little too rough and hard just reminded him of the night before, when he and Eames had pretended he was a great deal more innocent than he actually was. The difference between Eames then and now was enough to make his head spin, though part of that was probably the fact that he had not seen this coming at all and he'd already been all fired up in preparation for the fight he'd thought they'd be having.

And in some small, still working part of his brain Arthur recognized that they should be fighting, and that ergo there was a very good reason why he shouldn't be allowing himself to be distracted so completely, but he wasn't thinking with his bigger brain at the moment and the smaller one thought this was a great idea. Maybe Eames had just been wanting to jump him all day, that terribly turned on and horny brain argued, and had just gotten annoyed over the no sex at school thing.

Because let's face it, Arthur thought as he let Eames have his wicked way with him, this was way, way better than fighting.

So much better.

But he would have been able to pull away and find out for sure one way or another just why Eames was behaving this way if the conniving bastard hadn't started talking in his ear, telling him about how they were going to spend the rest of the evening. It would seem that the night was going to largely revolve around him being fucked to within an inch of his life on various surfaces in some very creative ways, some of which Arthur had never even thought to try and wasn't sure they wouldn't both put their backs out doing. But throw in the English accent to make it all sound ten times dirtier and hot as it normally would and he was a goner, Arthur orgasming as much from the effects of the hand job as he did listening to how he was going to be fucked up against his own floor length mirror.

Making not a word of protest when Eames was laid out on the floor like an offering, he was more than ready to be sacrificed to the god currently shedding clothes more efficiently than ducks shed water, Arthur enjoyed the view and was quite happy to lift his hips up so that Eames could remove his clothing too.

Yeah…thinking clearly was going to have to wait a while.

)

Quite a while later, and having finally made it to the bedroom, Arthur lay face down on his pillow with no intention of getting up despite the fact that a disturbingly large portion of his very tired body was covered in dried sweat, cum, and whatever caramel sauce Eames had missed a couple of hours ago. Fuck did Eames love caramel sauce, he'd had no idea. He had no idea what time it was at this point either, especially since if he turned his head to look at the clock Arthur knew that he'd be looking at the lube covered dildo that had been in his ass minutes before while Eames had gone down on him, the double attack on his system reducing him to a perilously close to whimpering for mercy mess.

And they hadn't even gotten around to that mirror sex yet.

Allowing himself a small whimper since Eames wasn't around to hear it, his nymphomaniac of a lover has gone downstairs to feed Buffy dinner since she'd refused to stop barking outside the door until that fact was rectified, Arthur decided then and there that he was going to have to put his foot down, regardless of whether or not he had the strength to move at this point.

Thankfully his head had been wiped clean during the sex-a-thon they'd been having, and now that he wasn't being licked, nibbled, fucked or tortured in the most erotic of ways, Arthur was starting to think a lot more clearly. As in he was pretty sure that Eames hadn't become a nymphomaniac overnight, and he for damn sure kept the man satisfied, thank you very much, so this had to be the best avoidance tendency he'd ever encountered in a lover. Not that he wasn't going to make Eames spill his guts about what was going on of course, because he so was, but he had to hand it to Eames too. Talk about a good way to insure that he'd go easy on the British bastard, if for no other reason than pure exhaustion.

Hearing the door open Arthur waited until he was fairly sure that Eames was standing beside the bed before turning his head, noting with some pleasure that there was a definitely expression of guilt on the other man's face to go with the dinner Eames had put together while he was in the kitchen.

"I, uhm, thought you'd be hungry too so I fixed you a sandwich."

Arthur worked up a smile and then got straight to the point. "Put the tray down on the table and then stretch out beside me if you know what's good for you. Now."

Showing some common sense Eames did as ordered, Arthur waiting until the idiot was in place before using what was left of his motor skills to carefully roll on top of Eames's body to pin him there with his weight. Then, after some shifting around to get comfortable, Arthur closed his eyes and asked in his most reasonable voice what was bothering him.

"What do you mean? I'm feeling very fine thanks to you, Darling." The hand that Eames stroked up and down his back made it clear just how Arthur had improved his mood.

"Cut the bullshit and spill, Eames. There will be consequences if I have to make you."

"Gonna get rough with me, Luv?"

"Oh I'll kick your ass, yes." Arthur was pretty sure that Eames would hold back too, which would be in his favor since he had no intention of holding back if Eames continued to hold out on him. "And no matter that outcome I'll kick you out of my bed, start wearing leather pants around the house whenever we're home, AND I'll make caramel soaked chocolate cake with whipped cream and eat it in front of you without sharing."

A very long silence.

"Fuck. Damn you're mean."

"Oh, I can get meaner. Talk."

Eames's length of silence this time had Arthur considering just what area of the man's anatomy to attack first and with what degree of violence when Eames wisely began to talk.

"If I admit that my plan to distract both of us from what's on my mind by fucking both our brains out was unwise could I get a stay of execution so to speak? I'd…I have some things to work out in my mind first and while you'd probably have excellent advice for me I'd rather work it out for myself."

Well crap…what was he supposed to say to that? If Eames was willing to be all adult and mature about whatever was eating him, and simply needed time to think things through before talking about them, then he'd be the one being a complete assehole to make Eames talk about his problem before he was ready. Hell, he'd verbally lashed any number of people to ribbons over the years because they'd refused to let him work things out at his own pace.

So really Arthur had no choice but to say that that was fine as long as he had Eames's word that he really was going to face whatever the problem was and tell him about it when he was ready.

"I promise."

"Good." Dammit, he really, really wanted to know what was going on now. It was going to bug the hell out of him not to know. Was this how Dom had felt when they were younger and he'd refused to let the nosey idiot into his thoughts until he was good and ready? Fuck it was annoying.

The urge to ask for at least a hint itched like a mosquito bite, but scratching only made it worse and so taking a deep breath Arthur contented himself with listening to Eames's heartbeat, trying to distract himself by counting the beats.

"It's going to eat away at you, not knowing. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

The chuckle wasn't any more appreciated than Eames's response. "I promise to clue you in eventually."

Eventually? How long was that? Were they talking a couple of days or-God…he was such an idiot.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity Arthur fully relaxed against Eames, sure now that he had a handle on what was going on in Eames's head. The man was just messed up about the night before, the way he had been that morning. Actually, now that he knew Eames had gotten a little freaked out about it too, he felt a little better about how intimate the lovemaking had been. It was only normal, after all, they'd only known each other for a little less than three months and their relationship was progressing so fast that it was no wonder the both of them were freaking out a little.

Although…he'd pretty much worked things out in his own head by lunch time, and despite his multiply statements to the contrary he didn't actually think Eames was stupid, so why was Eames going to need a while to get his head on straight? What did he have to think so hard about? Was there something about their relationship he needed to be more aware of? Were Eames's feelings for him…

Dammit. They needed to have sex again because he did not want to think about this anymore.

)

Having situated himself in the window seat that faced out towards the front of the house, Robert sat there and waited for his father to arrive. He hadn't said anything to anyone, but once he'd been thinking clearly he'd known that as behind on the times as the old man was, Maurice Fischer did have enough sense to know that if he showed up at the high school, the whole confrontation would end up recorded on someone's phone and possibly to be posted on a social network that would mean they'd have 'entertained' most of North America by the next day if it got enough hits. Which, given his father's position in the business world, was pretty much a sure thing. There wasn't much else going on in the news at the moment either, unfortunately.

So no, the old man, which was what he'd decided he would now try and call his father, would come here instead, to yell at him some more most likely, or possibly to try and drag him back home despite his earlier claims that he'd disown him if he didn't fall into line. Not that his father would miss him, or regret what he'd said, but again, there was the man's professional reputation to factor in. If he couldn't control his own son then how could he run his company? Yeah, the thought that people might think that about him would be the driving force behind his father-the old man coming by to try and put him under his thumb again.

Therefore, he was going to sit here and wait for the other man to show up and then he was going to face him down and send him packing so to speak. He knew that Arthur's parents would stand in front of him as a shield, but he didn't want that. He needed to stand tall in front of his father and make it clear that he wouldn't back down this time no matter what. And he'd caused his godparents enough trouble already, he wasn't going to expose them to any more of his father's asseholery than necessary.

Alternating between reading a book for English and glancing at the window, and having just been given the fifteen minutes until dinner announcement, Robert was about to get up and put the book away when he caught sight of lights through the glass. And everyone was home for the night already.

Dropping the book on one of the cushions Robert scrambled off the seat and hurried over to the stairs, forcing himself not to run, aka stomp down the stairs because that would only alert the other occupants of the house that something was up. He was going to handle this and yes, he got to the door first and there was no one in sight as he quickly let himself out and closed the door carefully behind him.

But that wasn't his father's car he was looking at…though it definitely looked familiar. And that wasn't his father getting out of the driver's seat either, but he'd probably spent more quality time with this man than he ever had with his old man. Or at least time that he actually wanted to remember.

"Uncle Peter…what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Robbie." With a smile that looked forced even with only the porch lights to illuminate it, Peter Browning gave Robert a manly pat on the shoulder before asking how he was.

Well aware of the fact that the bruising on his face was visible, Robert didn't see the point in mentioning it since they both knew that Maurice Fischer was Browning's boss, and whatever bond they had didn't stand up to that undeniable fact. So he said what he always said when someone asked, which was that he was fine.

"That's good, good."

"So what are you doing here? I'm thinking you didn't come to see me." He wouldn't look this nervous and ill at ease if that were the case, since they'd always gotten along really well. "My father sent you, didn't he?"

A sigh and then a nod. "He did."

"To try and talk me into coming home?"

"No." A long pause this time. "To drop off some paperwork."

"Paperwork? For Uncle Colin?" That was weird, especially given the present situation they all found themselves in. But that was a briefcase in Peter's hand, Robert realized belatedly, having completely missed that obvious clue until now. And on the one hand it was good that Peter wasn't there to try and influence him to go back to living under the old man's thumb, but on the other it really wasn't a good thing if Uncle Colin was in the middle of any sort of business venture with his father.

"Yes, the paperwork is for Colin." A deep breath. "He came to speak with your father today. And to bring over the signed papers I have in my briefcase."

"Papers? What kind of papers?"

Another shoulder squeeze. "Basically…Colin tore into your father like an F4 tornado, and then gave him papers to sign that will give him and Renee guardianship of you until you turn eighteen. You'll also retain the money currently in your bank accounts. He had his lawyers look over them this afternoon and then signed them."

"He just…signed them?" It wasn't that he thought he had much worth in his father's books, he knew he didn't aside from being the man's heir, but signing them was like his father admitting that he couldn't stand up to Arthur's dad, and that was something his father would go to his grave laughing about before doing.

Understanding in his eyes, Peter nodded as his fingers fiddled with the handle of his suitcase. "You've never seen Colin Gordon mad before."

This was true. He'd never seen Arthur's dad mad before. And now that he thought about it...he'd rather keep it that way.

"Colin."

"Peter."

Whirling around, damn, he hadn't even heard the door open, Robert watched as his two godfathers shared a long look that ended with his Uncle Peter looking away to open up his briefcase to retrieve the paperwork, handing it over without a word.

"Thank you. Now, Robert, it's time for dinner. We should head inside. Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Colin. Robbie."

Stunned as he watched the older man beat a hasty retreat back to his car and drive away, Robert didn't know what to say, and so he simply let himself be herded back into the house for dinner.

Wow. He had not seen that coming.


	34. Lights Go On

Lights Go On

As he drove back from the school Eames was pleased with how the play had gone even though he was a touch annoyed by the fact that he'd been so keenly aware that Arthur wasn't there. His man had stayed at home so that he and Shorty could prepare the lights that they'd be putting up tomorrow, and both he and Buffy had felt Arthur's absence throughout. But the show had naturally gone on despite them being Arthur deprived and he really was looking forward to putting up the lights, especially since the light show promised to be epic given the revised plans he'd been shown the night before and the cool stuff Shorty had brought with him. His students had certainly been excited when he'd explained the reason for their Math teacher's absence, and he expected a number of them would be driving by the place tomorrow to see the finished results. In fact, part of the reason he was so bloody late getting back was because almost as many people wanted to ask him about the future light show as they did about the play and future productions. How they all seemed to know that he was living with Arthur had baffled him at first, but Dom had explained that Arthur was one of the most eligible bachelors in the area so yeah, people knew his man was currently off the market and who was responsible for that fact.

Eames was quite happy to be responsible for that and had said so, which had made Dom roll his eyes at him.

Finally pulling into their driveway Eames didn't bother to try and pull into the garage since he'd already been warned that there would be even more boxes in there than there had been when he'd left for the school. How many he didn't know, plus Arthur had mentioned that they might need to buy more, but when a man apparently rented a storage unit just for his Christmas lights Eames figured that it was entirely understandable that Arthur had told him they'd be spending their entire Sunday getting the lights up even with the stuff the two were taking care of today.

Eames could see, thanks to the porch lights Arthur had left on for him as he let Buffy out of the car, that some decorating had already been done, though none of the lights were currently on since that would wait until everything was in place and the lights could be turned on all at once. Arthur had been very firm on that point, obviously sensing that he was the sort who'd want to turn them on before the display met Arthur's rigorous standards. Which he was.

And that curiosity getting the best of him, he hadn't been warned off peeking after all, Eames opened the garage door to get a look inside, his jaw literally dropping as he caught sight of the amount of lights they'd be dealing with judging from the boxes and wired pieces wrapped in lights already.

"Bloody hell, Buffy. Will you look at that."

It was a damn good thing that Arthur had enlisted his parents, Robert, and even young Saito to give them a hand tomorrow, Eames mused to himself as he stared in remaining shocking, otherwise there would be no way they could meet his lover's December first deadline. As it was he wouldn't believe anyone other than Arthur could do it given the amount of work that had to lie ahead of them. But his love was nothing if not an absolutely slave driver when it came to getting things done according to a deadline.

Actually, he was going to be surrounded by schedule loving overachievers tomorrow. He and Renee would have to lean on each other for support, Eames decided with a laugh before reaching down and scooping Buffy up before she could get into the box she was sniffing curiously.

Closing the garage up Eames let himself and Buffy in through the front door, locking up for the night before setting Buffy down on the hardwood flooring. Immediately she headed across the hallway and then down the steps that led to the basement, which pretty much guaranteed that that was where Arthur and Shorty were.

Walking over to the basement doorway Eames called down that he'd join them shortly before heading upstairs to change out of his suit and into something more comfortable. Since Shorty was spending the night again so that they could get a horribly early start to the day Eames forced himself to dress quickly in causal jeans and a relatively thick jumper in case they planned to drag him outside in the dark to work on some project of theirs. He wasn't in the mood for company, he'd had enough of that earlier thank you very much, but oh well, at least they were all planning to turn in early.

"Six in the bleeding morning on a fecking Sunday. If that isn't proof of how gone I am over him I don't know what is."

The grin he'd been wearing fading a little, Eames shook his head at the mirror he'd been looking into and then left the bedroom, putting the smile back into place easily enough by the time he'd reached the first flight of stairs and started down them.

His easygoing smile quickly altered as his features shifted into surprise when upon his arrival he was ordered to take a seat because he was getting a crash course in Christmas light safety by the two geniuses currently surrounded by plans and giving him very serious looks. And they weren't joking, Eames quickly realized once he was seated and at their mercy, doing his best to process everything they were telling him even though he was a little annoyed that they thought they needed to cover really elementary stuff. He had put up lights before, thank you very much.

"You do realize I'm not a complete idiot, don't you?"

"He just doesn't want his planned timeline to be screwed like it's been the past two years." Shorty informed him with a grin before stuffing some more popcorn into his mouth. He was only being really serious about the safety thing because he wanted them to be on schedule almost as badly as Arthur did.

"Ah, I was surprised that everyone didn't know when you were putting the lights up. You are a creature of habit after all, Darling. What happened the other two years?"

"Last year there was a blackout for two days, and the year before that Buffy cut one of her paws up on a broken light and I had to take her to the vet." Arthur's eyes dropped down to where Buffy was draped over one of his thighs. "But she has leather booties to wear now so that doesn't happen."

Hating the idea of their girl getting hurt Eames was in complete agreement about her wearing protective gear. He wasn't so thrilled when he heard that he was expected to wear safety gear too, but at least he wouldn't be the only one and Shorty was even less thrilled at the idea even though the boy's mother had laid down the safety law.

But mums were not to be argued with, and Eames really didn't want to get electrocuted either.

His life was highly charged already.

)

Bundled up warmly, his godmother had refused to let him leave the house until he was wearing enough layers to guarantee her mom sensors weren't set off, Robert snuck a peek in the direction of the nearby shrubs where said godmother was currently weaving strands of lights through the branches, wondering if he could get away with removing the scarf she'd stuck him with. Deciding that he was better off not risking it, she'd made Eames and Arthur don scarves too and they were adults who didn't even live with her, Robert accepted he was stuck with the cotton noose around his neck and turned his attention back to holding the snowman shaped figure made out of lights in place while Hikaru secured the thing to the ground.

According to Shorty and Arthur the figures he and Hikaru were putting in on either side of the driveway would, at night, look like they were throwing snowballs made of lights over said driveway in slow motion at each other. And while normally he would have questioning that he'd seen the two do some pretty amazing things before so for now Robert wasn't arguing, following the plans they'd been given to the letter instead. As it was it was sort of a miracle Arthur was letting them all help, though Robert figured that had more to do with Arthur wanting to get it all done in a day than the older man's willingness to admit when he needed help.

"Done. Time for the next one."

While his friend used a measure tape to make sure they knew where to put the next one Robert retrieved the next wire frame that Shorty had made beforehand. Setting it in place exactly where Hikaru pointed to Robert carefully lined it up and then held it in place too.

Feeling a familiar weight pressing up against his leg Robert looked down and smiled, the booties and red coat Buffy was currently sporting making it impossible to do otherwise. The booties were decorated with cloth cut in the shape of mistletoe and the coat sported the words 'Naughty' across the back with a checked box underneath it. There was only a light dusting of snow on the ground, and it wasn't windy at all, thankfully, but Buffy was dressed for a snow storm if need be.

Having finished Hikaru set down the tool he'd been using and reached out to give her currently bare head a rub before pulling her hoodie up for her, just in case. Then picking up the tool again Hikaru walked over to drop it in the toolbox before looking over his shoulder, asking Robert what they were doing next.

"Better ask Shorty."

Together they walked over to where Shorty was unwinding a long strand of lights, both mentally acknowledging the irony that they were taking their orders from someone so much younger than them. But Shorty knew way more about this than they did, and neither wanted the kid or Arthur angry at them. Or worse, getting hurt because of them since things had to be done exactly right or there was a risk of injury or even death if a fire resulted from some miscalculation. Arthur had painted some very vivid images in their heads during his safety lecture.

Giving them assessing looks Shorty's tone was laced with scepticism. "How strong are you two?"

"Why don't you tell us what you have in mind first, then we'll tell you if we're up to it." Hikaru suggested, the hand he put on Robert's shoulder a quiet hint not to take offense.

Grinning at them, and obviously enjoying the role reversal of being in charge, Shorty told them what he wanted them to do and then enlisted Renee's help to make sure that it wasn't too much for them to handle.

While they worked they were also the ones who had to deal with the neighbors that came up the driveway to ask when the actual lightshow would be up for viewing, people actually driving up from other areas too to ask the same thing, making it clear that there were going to be a lot of people coming by that night to get a look at things.

Which meant, Robert whispered to Hikaru, that everything better work perfectly or Arthur would have kittens.

And so that was how they spent the next couple hours, following Shorty and Arthur's orders to the letter before stopping briefly when the pizzas were delivered and they all went inside to chow down and warm up a little before they headed back outside to work away on the last minute stuff while Arthur and Shorty did checks and rechecks of various components that were integral to everything falling into place. They'd been doing that throughout the day, and they were now relying on floodlights to see what they were doing, but by the time ten o'clock had nearly rolled around the two creators announced that they were ready for the final test.

Everyone heading to the sidewalk, where there were plenty of people waiting already, Robert stood close beside Hikaru's side and smiled when he felt Shorty vibrating beside him, the remote to start it all in the boy's hands. You'd have thought it was Christmas Day already for the kid.

The majority of people pulling out their cellphones, with a few of the older generations actually looking at watches, the time till ten was counted down and then Shorty pressed the button on key.

From the hidden speakers came the notes that everyone recognized as the intro to 'Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy', lights flashing off and on and then, in rise and fall with the music, all the features that had previously been hidden, all the different colors the lights could become and how they could appear to move across the roof and over the walls the house went into action. And then everything was on and it was amazing, Robert grinning like an idiot and not even aware that sometime during the build up to the grand finale he'd grabbed Hikaru's hand in anticipation.

And since Hikaru was just fine with that he simple kept his hand where it was, and enjoyed the show too.

)

Normally December was supposed to be a fairly cheerful holiday unless you worked in an establishment that played Christmas carols non-stop a month in advance right up until the end despite the level of suffering this inflicted on the employees who were unable to escapes the repetitive horror of it. So since he was a teacher, with more than enough money and organizational skills to have his Christmas shopping done far in advance, Arthur was not pleased that the first week of the month was being so completely overshadowed with a sense of impending doom that he couldn't seem to shake. Even more annoying, Arthur mused, was the fact that he was perfectly aware of the problems that were threatening to ruin his favourite holiday for him, but there was nothing he could do about that until the other parties who were causing him problems made their next moves.

Eames had yet to explain what it was about their relationship had the Brit so spooked and brooding at times, and as promised he hadn't pushed even though it was eating away at him every time he caught Eames looking at him like he was some great mystery not even Sherlock Holmes could solve. If Eames wanted to know something or had questions he should just fucking ask them so that they could get this thing between settled between them. The balm that Eames still touched, looked, and spoke to him the way a lover should could only reassure him so far.

Then there was the whole Fischer matter, which Arthur knew was far from settled no matter what other people seemed to think and feel on the matter. Because while his father's threats had been both creative and entirely doable, and he believed absolutely that Maurice Fischer had enough sense to fear his father, Arthur was also willing to bet that once the old man's initial reaction to the threats wore off a little, and Maurice realized that he was being blacklisted this holiday season by a number of high ranking families who were in a position to do so…well then the shit would hit the fan because his reputation was everything to the bastard.

And who would Maurice blame for being made a pariah by those who had a problem with him using his son as a punching bag…why Robbie of course. Who else?

Hearing a knock on his door, reminding him that he needed to be doing something other than brooding over his personal life in his school office, Arthur straightened his posture and put his teacher face on as he called out for the person to enter.

Naturally it was Eames who came swaggering in, the Brit flashing him that rakish smile of his that shouldn't have been nearly as charming and sexy as he found it to be. But he was pretty smitten, embarrassing as it was just to think it, so Arthur simply accepted that he was doomed to be somewhat of an idiot where Eames was concerned and instead pushed back his chair so that he could come around the desk, asking to what did he owe the unexpected visit as he did so.

"I come bearing gifts."

Pulling a small bag out of his pocket Eames waves it in Arthur's face. "One of my students had Home Ec today, and it just so happened that they were making Christmas cookies she decided to share."

"She probably has a crush on you."

"She did, yes." Eames lowered the bag and then reaching in retrieved one of the cookies, holding it out until Arthur took it from him. "However I subtly informed her that I'm seeing someone. She took it rather well all things considering, especially since she's still trying to bribe me with excellently made goodies."

Enjoying the gingerbread, it really was good, Arthur licked the sugar that clung around his lips, not remotely surprised when Eames moved in to add his own tongue to the sugar removal. And though he shouldn't allow that either, they were at school after all, Arthur merely stayed still and let him.

"You're in an odd mood today, Darling. Something wrong?"

Rather than answer Arthur surprised himself by lifting his arms so that he could wrap his arms around Eames's neck as he leaned in to press his lips against Eames's, trusting that no one with any working brain cells would be dumb enough to come into his office without knocking first.

Making a pleased sound Eames returned the kiss and then wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. "I thought you had a rule about no physical contact while we're here."

"Another early Christmas present."

"You spoil me."

Making a sound of agreement Arthur leaned back in to take another kiss. This was way better then brooding after all.


	35. A Well Played Maneuver

A Well Played Maneuver

As Arthur had predicted Maurice Fischer eventually made his move, though it was Dom who ended up going head to head with the man when Fischer dropped in at the academy and demanded that his son be taken out of class so that he could speak to him. The multimillion dollar businessman had not expected the secretary to refuse said demand, the woman being aware of the situation and having seen Robert's bruised face with her own two eyes. It was then that he'd demanded to speak to Dom, who had very calmly informed Fischer that the man wasn't going to see Robert, much less be left alone with him while he was under Dom's care. When Fischer had pointed out that he could withdraw the funds he'd already given the school for Robert's winter tuition Dom was quite happy to inform him that if he'd bothered to review his bank statements he would have seen that that money had already been refunded. Robert's last term was being paid for by his godparents, who unlike the elder Fischer had been generous donators of their time and money to the academy over the years. And, Dom informed the cold furious man, the two were well known to be downright feral when it came to being protective of their children. So if Fischer knew what was good for him he'd find himself a cold blooded, heartless son of a bitch in his organization and start grooming the bastard to become the head of the Fischer organization someday. Robbie wasn't going to be filling that role for him.

At that point Fischer had started to threaten legal action, but having prepared for that Dom threatened him with a phone call to Colin Gordon. That hadn't gone over well either. Either way Dom had stuck to his guns, and had threatened to call the police to remove him, adding that he'd leak the arrest to the press just for fun.

Fischer had left before that happened, Arthur finding out later from his father that Robert's father had gone from the school to the police station to complain about the fact that he hadn't been allowed to see his own son. Much to the old man's surprise, the chief of police had already had a talk with Colin Gordon. He had seen pictures of the bruises Fischer had put on his son, and for that matter was already very familiar with the Fischer family dynamics in general thanks to the domestic dispute calls his officers had had to deal with on top of the various charges they'd lobbed in Robert's mother's direction due to her drinking and drug abuse problems. The fact that none of those charges ever stuck thanks to Fischer's lawyers had stuck in the craws of many of the city's cops, and had made the chief more than happy to refuse to help the old bastard out. As it was, the chief made it clear that charges would be laid against him for abusing his boy if he pushed the issue, and Colin Gordon's lawyers were even scarier than Fischer's.

So after hearing how that had all went down Arthur was of the opinion that the shit was really going to hit the fan now, especially since both Dom and the police chief had thrown his father in the bastard's face. Losing his heir and being publically scorned and avoided was nothing compared to the being compared to another man and being found lacking in every respect in Maurice Fischer's books.

"Darling, you need to relax. I can practically see the ulcers forming."

Jerking a little when Eames's hands suddenly appeared on his shoulders, he hadn't even heard his lover come into the room, Arthur smiled a little as the man's fingers began digging into the rocks he was currently carrying around under his skin thanks to stress.

"Now what has you in knots, hmm? It's only a week and a half until Christmas, you know."

Brining his own hands up and over Arthur ran them up and down Eames's arms. "Worrying about Fischer."

"Like a dog with a blood bone." Eames lowered his head to place a kiss on top of Arthur's head. "Darling, we've talked about this. Robert is turning eighteen in March, so even if Fischer tries to force him to come home, he wouldn't have any bleeding luck before then. The lawyers would only have just started to duke it out by his birthday, and after that the whole thing ends because he'll be an adult in the eyes of the sodding law." Another kiss, this time to the cheek. "So stop worrying or you'll have to pass on all the Christmas goodies, because they'll be against doctor's orders."

"I know that. It's what he'll do when he realizes he's lost that I'm worried about."

Hands sliding down Eames pressed his chest up against the chair Arthur was sitting on, his arms moving to hug him from behind. "You're worried he'll hurt Robbie? Come after him?"

"Fischer's not the type to forgive or forget. He's the type that comes at you from behind."

"If he lays a hand on you, or Robbie again, I'll tear him to pieces."

"I know you will." Cocking his head back Arthur met Eames's gaze. "Unless I get to him first."

Bending down, Eames's brushed their lips together, both men appreciating the odd angle before Eames straightened up again and reminded Arthur that they were due to head out. Mal had been so appreciative of Dom standing up to Robert's father that she'd invited him to dinner so long as Arthur and Eames came too. Naturally both had accepted the order to show up, well aware that Dom would probably have fired them both if they hadn't been willing to come along.

Looking down at his watch Arthur saw that Eames was right. "You have to move so that I can get up."

"Unfortunately."

Missing Eames's arms as they slipped away from him, how sappy was he getting, seriously, Arthur pushed back his chair as soon as Eames had moved and then stepping around it said to hell with being sappy and moved in to wrap his arms around the other man this time, the kiss long and easy and sweetly familiar.

"Better?" Eames asked when they drew apart.

"Yeah."

Grinning like an idiot, and not even caring when Eames took his hand and then kissed the back of his, Arthur just shook his head and let himself be led out towards the closet to retrieve their coats. They were going to have a damn good night, and to hell with Maurice Fischer.

)

Of like minds with Arthur, not that they'd discussed it or anything, Robert was also convinced that it was only a matter of time before his father did something seriously bad. And whether the target of the old man's fury would be him, Arthur, his godparents, or even Hikaru, he couldn't say, but if it was someone else, not him…he couldn't let that happen. Everyone else had already done plenty for him, and Robert hated the idea of even Dom getting into trouble because of him. So he would have to do something to prevent that from happening ASAP.

It took some time to come up with a plan, but as his father had always told him, one of the best ways to defeat an enemy was to know him inside and out. His hopes and fears, his habits and dirty little secrets he wanted no one to know about. Those were the things that tripped a man up, Maurice Fischer had told him many times, a man's weaknesses always his downfall.

And Robert knew his father well.

He waited until Tuesday and slipped out at lunchtime, thankful that he and Hikaru didn't have the same lunch period as his friend had taken to watching him like a hawk recently; obviously sensing that he was up to something. It had taken all he had not to spill his guts, and it would have been only a matter of time given Hikaru's penetrating looks and prodding questions.

But it had to be Tuesday, Robert thought as he drove away from the school and into the city, his destination one he knew well. Every Tuesday his father had lunch at Danny Boy's, an exclusive restaurant near the Fischer Building. The older man always ordered the same thing, sat in the same booth, and even usually had the same waiter since most everyone in the service industry loathed waiting on his father because he was so picky and demanding. In this case Alexander was tougher than most, knew his father, and was paid extra on the side, Robert was willing to bet, for being stuck with the bastard every week.

He could have, and maybe should have picked a more private place for this meeting, but worse came to worse he wanted people around to keep his father somewhat in check. No matter how angry he got, Robert knew, the old man wouldn't lose it in front of everyone. His reputation was everything to him.

The hostess recognized him as soon as he was through the door, and not for a flicker of an eyelash did she betray the fact that his relationship with his father had to have been a hot topic recently among the other regular diners. Instead she simply nodded when he stated he was there to see his father, offering to walk him to the table which he politely declined.

Weaving through the tables and then up the short flight of stairs, Robert was aware of multiple sets of eyes watching him which he ignored with practiced ease. His eyes were on the prize sort of speak, his blue locking with his father's brown as soon as they were both in a position to hold the other's unblinking stare.

Stopping in front of the other man's table Robert kept his tone calm and respectful as he asked if he could sit down.

A curt nod was his father's answer.

Pulling out a chair, his father hated booths with a passion, Robert continued to hold the old man's gaze as though his life depended on it, which maybe it did in an odd sense. His future, anyway, depended a lot on what was said and decided at this table.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" There was no censor or even real interest in the old man's voice, he could have been inquiring about the weather. The elder Fischer wanted to seem completely uninterested in this odd turn of events, and would have been successful if not for the way he continued to watch his son so closely.

"I'll go back after this. I wanted to speak with you." Training prevented him for fidgeting, the pep talk he'd been giving himself since he'd decided on this course of action helping him for once. That and the weight of everything was bearing down on his shoulders, forcing Robert to play his part just as well as his father was. "I won't take up more than a few minutes of your time."

"My time is too valuable to waste on idle chitchat. Why don't you get straight to the point, then?"

"Yes, Sir." Robert forced himself to sound cool, turning his head to greet Alexander when the waiter appeared to ask if he was ordering anything. Thanking the waiter he stated that no, he wasn't going to be staying that long. What went unsaid was the fact that he'd hardly eaten any breakfast as it was, his stomach too upset to want food.

Nodding the waiter smiled at the teenager for a moment before making his exit, leaving them alone again.

Robert waited until the man was out of sight before picking up where he'd left off on his planned speech. "I'm not here to plead with you to refrain from causing problems for the Gordons, so if that's why you think I'm here it's not. We both know that you could care less about that no matter what others might think."

A slow raising of an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You going after them would imply that they took something of value from you, and we both know you're glad to be rid of me. I'm defective. I am not now, nor will I ever be the man who can hope to live up to the expectations you set for a son of yours. Fighting to keep me, that's not something you'd ever do. You aren't sentimental the way so many are, which is why you've risen to the financial business heights that you have. You don't do things on stupid whims, or to conform to some business code written by bleeding heart liberals. You got where you are today by doing things your way."

Maurice leaned in just ever so slightly. "Are you trying to manipulate me, Robert?"

"No, Sir. We both know I wouldn't have a chance in hell of doing that."

"Exactly. You'd be wise to keep that in mind."

"Out of curiosity, what do you think I'm trying to manipulate you into doing? We both know how it would end if you were to go after the Gordons because of something as stupid as me. You'd do them damage, there's no question about it, but you'd take hard hits as well since rather than take the risk of building a corporate empire like you have, they've chosen to invest in the businesses of others. Businesses that would take a hit by association, and who would in turn blame you for that trouble and probably seek to cause you problems in return. Not that they'd be that much of a problem…until you factor in Saito."

"Saito? What about him?"

"Well my disinheritance could, in some circles, reflect badly on you…it's the hit you've taken from Saito and his attempts to move into your territory that will, and probably have, had many of your investors and competitors watching you with interest. I mean if you let him get away with such insolence others might think they can do the same. So logic dictates that you'll be focusing all your attention on crushing Mr. Saito's businesses whenever possible, to teach him a lesson about infringing on your territory. Doing that as quickly as possible, it's obvious that would have your full attention, not the gossip surrounding our previous relationship."

Robert waited a moment to let that sink in. "That's the main reason I came here today, as a way to insure that in the future, when I do enter the business world, there will be as little animosity as possible between us. And I wanted you to know that Saito's going to keep gunning for you unless you give him a reason not to, and soon."

"Why should I believe you, seeing as you're so attached to his son?"

"Hikaru has my loyalty, but his father not only took money from us, but he damaged the Fischer name and I don't forget that. Just because I'm not your son anymore doesn't means I want to be seen as the offspring of the former business tycoon who got torn apart by some foreign outsider who thought us easy prey." Robert curled his lips into a smile with bite. "I know you won't disappoint me."

"Are you offering to relay information about Saito's intentions?"

"No. This is a one time thing. Consider it an early Christmas present." Pushing back his chair Robert smoothly got to his feet. "I'm done being your minion, and I would never use Hikaru that way. What happens between you and his father are between the two of you."

And so saying Robert walked away without a backward glance, his heart beating like mad even though he was ninety percent sure that his face revealed nothing as eyes followed him out, including his father's.

)

For the sake of appearances Robert drove several blocks away before pulling into a random parking lot and into an empty slot, turning the car off and then leaning forward to rest his head against the steering wheel as he focused on getting his breathing and heartrate under control. He'd never had a real panic attack before, but exercising so much control over himself and lying right to his father's face had never been his strong suits, least of all when he was as stressed as he'd been going into the meeting. But it was over now, he wouldn't have to go through that ever again. He'd stay out of his father's way for the rest of his life, and would never have to speak to him except for the occasional social meeting at someone else's event.

Oddly, that didn't make him feel that much better.

Lips curving into a self-deprecating smirk, Robert forced himself to straighten up and then slumped back against his seat, eyes closed. He really was as weak as his father thought he was. As the old man thought he was, Robert mentally corrected as he opened his eyes, sitting just a little straighter as his pride kicked in a little.

Yes, he'd done what he could to steer the old man in the right direction, and now all he could do was sit back and wait and see what the other man would do. That and he had to tell Hikaru what he'd done and said because those were the friend rules so to speak.

Hikaru would be angry at him for seeing the bastard alone, without someone around for backup, Robert new, but he'd had to do it and would probably be better for it in the long run. Or at least he damn well hoped he would be since right now he felt like he'd aged ten years at least. As for his 'Christmas Present' to his father, he knew Hikaru wouldn't be mad about that as he'd asked his best friend previously if he'd be mad if he were to point out to the elder Fischer that he should be more worried about Hikaru's father than what people were saying about him. Hikaru answer had been that Robert's father would have to be even stupider than he thought the man was if he hadn't realized that already.

Personally Robert wasn't sure if his father had realized it before now, but one thing was for sure, and that was that the old man was thinking about it now and agreeing with the sentiment one hundred percent if he had a lick of sense.

Feeling his cell vibrate in his pocket, he hadn't wanted any distractions while he talked to his father, Robert pulled it out and saw that he had a message from Hikaru, asking him if he wanted to hang out at their favorite coffee place after school.

Smiling now, Robert quickly sent off a message agreeing that that was a great idea.


	36. Important Questions

Important Questions

It occurred to Robert that he was lucky that it was a Tuesday, otherwise he might have had play practice to contend with and that would not have gone well. Currently he felt like a shook up bottle of pop; and just getting through his last classes of the day without popping his top took so much out of him that Robert was fairly exhausted by the time the last bell went off. Hence the fact that he slumped forward in his seat in relief for a minute before packing his stuff up, moving slowly while absently hoping that nothing covered in the last two classes was going to be important comes test time. He didn't have a fucking clue what they'd covered.

Bag in hand Robert knew he deserved it when his teacher gave him a censoring look, the look he gave in turn hopefully conveying the fact that he really was sorry he'd been off in his own little world the whole period. It hadn't been personal; he'd just been stupid to think he should stick around instead of just taking the rest of the day off. Stupid male pride.

Shaking his head over his own stupidity, he was just lucky he hadn't run into Hikaru or Arthur yet, Robert joined the fray out in the halls and prayed that he wouldn't run into the latter until tomorrow. They'd have to talk soon enough, his lunch meeting with his father was probably quite the hot topic in their circles right now so Arthur would definitely find out soon, but Robert wanted to talk to Hikaru about everything first.

And now that he'd dealt with his father on his own terms, please God let this at least be it until after Christmas, Robert knew he was going to, had to, turn his thoughts to his best friend and just what exactly their relationship was and where it was going. That he really didn't want to have to think about that just made his mind obsess about it more.

He knew that Hikaru would be open to them being more than just friends, he'd overheard that conversation between his best friend and Arthur, hadn't he? And he and Hikaru had sort of talked about it too, but the way they'd left it just didn't sit right with Robert, especially since he didn't have his problems with his father to distract him so completely anymore. It was like having a rock in your shoe or something in your teeth. You could ignore it for short lengths of time if you needed to, but once you didn't have something to distract you it was impossible to ignore and just made it all that much worse the longer it was an unresolved issue.

Hikaru was the most important person in the world to him. Even more important than Arthur, his godparents, Mal, or anyone else that he cared about. Way more than he cared about his actual parents, his relationships with them so complicated Robert figured his head really would explode if he tried to think about it too hard. And he'd rather not think about that, so back to the question of why Hikaru was his most important person and whether -

The force of his shoulder connecting hard with someone else's jarring him from his thoughts, Robert automatically apologized to the girl who just smiled at him as she told him no harm done. The way she said it, and the look in her eyes registered as flirty, giving Robert another jolt as he watched her sashay away to merge with the rest of the students rushing to leave.

She'd been in his history class last year, Robert was pretty sure, but he didn't even know her name off the top of his head. Whether she'd sent him similar looks and smiles before he didn't remember, he didn't really pay much attention to that sort of thing because he hadn't been on a date in…Fuck. A really, really long time. A ridiculously long time now that he thought about it. Was he a teenage boy or was he some Tibetan monk?

This was how fucked up his father had made him, Robert marveled, stopping dead in his tracks and not even noticing that his fellow students had to suddenly veer around him so that they didn't all end up in a heap on the floor. Hell, he didn't even notice the dark looks or comments he got either, he was so zoned out as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he'd been so obsessed with meeting his father's expectations, he'd put his teenage hormones in total hibernation.

Which was actually kind of impressive now that he thought about it, but horrible too, since it meant he was really behind on being a normal teenager.

He'd been on dates, he wasn`t completely hopelessly there, but as a whole he hadn't been interested in any of the girls he`d asked out all that much. At the time he'd brushed that off, figuring it was just because he`d been limiting himself to girls his father would find appropriate, but now…well hell…

Did he have a type? Did he prefer blondes or brunettes? Tall or short, slim or curvy? Tomboyish or girlie…girl or…guy?

The idea that he could maybe, possibly, like both genders, or just one with that one being in question now, didn't freak Robert out as much as it probably would most teenagers. He'd always had Arthur after all, and his godbrother and godmother had raised him to be very open minded about that sort of thing. So while his father would hate him that much more if he were gay, Robert's mind didn't automatically reject the idea as being a bad thing. Though if he was gay, and hadn't realized it until now…he'd never live down the embarrassment.

Brows furrowing in thought, Robert figured he was going to need to really look into this. Dear God, he didn't even watch porn or have dirty magazines to worry about the maids finding now that he'd been kicked out of his house. That was just sad!

"I'm a failure as a teenage boy."

"Okay. Why is that?"

Blinking in surprise, Robert could feel his face go red as he saw that not only was Hikaru standing right in front of him, and when had he appeared, but the hallway they were in was deserted, which begged the question of how long he'd been standing around like an idiot for.

"You with me now?"

Nodding his head, Robert ducked his head in embarrassment as he asked how long Hikaru had been trying to talk to him.

"Not that long. I was waiting for you at your locker like we planned, and Brad Hanks noticed and said you were here, zoned out like a zombie."

"Great. Just great." With his luck someone had recorded him being an idiot on their phone and was even now seeing to it that it went viral. Crap.

"So do you want to tell me why you're a failure as a teenager, and what's got you so out of it? Or do you want to go to the coffee shop first so that you can get some caffeine hits first?" Hikaru's tone was amused, but Robert could see the worry that overlay the words.

Unaware of how his eyes softened in response, Robert worked up a smile that was almost genuine. "Caffeine first. Definitely." His brain needed to jolt if nothing else. "And one of their brownies. Possibly two."

"Alright, but I'll drive you there and then back to pick up your car. I'm not going to trust you to drive just yet, no offense."

Agreeing that that was for the best, not to mention totaling his car would not be a good thing, Robert nodded and fell into step with his friend, their footsteps echoing through the empty hallways as he distracted Hikaru with questions about how his day had went. Cliché, yes, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

)

By the time they'd arrived at the shop Robert opted to just go with the one brownie, as introducing too much sugar to his already jittery system struck him as a bad idea. So he got his latte with extra expresso, which was hopefully not a bad idea, and insisted on paying for Hikaru's tea latte and cookie as well since he owed the other teenager for putting up with him. Plus he'd already told Hikaru that he'd done something that was going to make him mad at him, so this was him sucking up before the fallout.

And of course as soon as the word sucking had left his mouth he'd started blushing like an idiot again, the girl behind the counter asking him for his order saving him just in time.

So yeah, with his latte and brownie Robert led the way to a booth, aware that Hikaru was watching him like he was an oddity the other teenager couldn't figure out for the life of him. And embarrassed as hell by that fact, especially since really no one knew him better than Hikaru, Robert took a big gulp of his latte as soon as he sat down, cursing like an idiot when he burned his tongue.

"Do you want me to go get you a bottle of water?"

Brushing off Hikaru's concern, God he was such an idiot, Robert shook his head and forced himself to take a much smarter sip before setting the cup down on the table. "Thanks for offering though. Especially since I'm an embarrassment waiting to happen today, apparently."

Chuckling, Hikaru gave him a fond look that made Robert smile back, he couldn't help himself.

"So you ready to tell me what stupid thing you did that I'm going to be angry about?"

Oh, yeah. Crap. He still hadn't told Hikaru about seeing his father earlier. Huh.

Well at least that would overshadow everything else, small silver lining that it was. And what did it say about him, that suddenly his meeting with his father was less difficult to talk about then the epiphany he'd had earlier? Though come to think of it, it probably indicated that his brain had reset itself where his hormones was concerned, which was probably a good thing.

"Robert?"

Annoyed with himself, he'd zoned out again, Robert sighed. "Sorry. It's been…an interesting day."

And on that note Robert basically recounted his entire conversation with his father, the words spoken pretty much engraved on his mind currently. Whether that was a good or bad thing he wasn't sure, but either way he wanted to be honest since the last thing he wanted was to mess this conversation up since he hadn't been kidding when he'd stated that what he'd done was pretty much guaranteed to piss Hikaru off.

That Hikaru didn't look pissed, and calmly sipped his drink and ate his cookie through the whole conversation would have been reassuring, but Robert had a sixth sense when it came to knowing when people with extreme control over their emotions were pissed off. And yeah, Hikaru was pissed off. Big time.

But Hikaru waited until Robert had lapsed into silence before he said anything.

"I am angry." Hikaru agreed, inclining his head for emphasis. "But not at you so quit looking at me like that. I get what you did, and why you did it, but I don't have to like it."

"Huh?"

"In your place I would have had to face him alone too. It is my selfishness that makes me wish I'd been there, that you'd told me what you were going to do so that I could have been there to support you. And I'm not worried about you pointing out to your father that he has bigger things to worry about than what people think about his treatment of you. I have every confidence my father will squash him like a bug, regardless."

It was habit that had Robert opening his mouth to defend his father's chances against Hikaru's, but he swiftly swallowed the words down, especially since in a very roundabout way he supposed he owed Mr. Saito his life. Because of what Hikaru's father had done he was now free of his own father, and therefore free to make his life what he wanted instead of what had been mapped out for him. Not that he intended to thank Mr. Saito for that any time soon of course. The man could be as big an assehole as his old man.

"I hope he does too." It was lame, but it was the best answer Robert could come up with.

A small smile was his reward, though they lapsed into silence for a few minutes as they both stewed over things and tried to hide the fact that they were stewing by eating and drinking their lattes until they didn't have anything left to occupy their mouths but words.

"So out of curiosity…what does your talk with your father have to do with you being a failure as a teenager?"

Glad that he'd finished his snack, he'd have choked on it otherwise, Robert's mind hastily supplied him with the best answer he could come up with on the fly.

"I just meant…I've missed out on a lot, having my world revolve around school and his expectations of me. I have a lot to catch up on."

"What, are you going to start going to wild parties or get a tattoo?" Hikaru's tone was slightly teasing, though his eyes were too cool to really be amused.

"I probably should try and get out more." Though the idea didn't really appeal to him that much. "But a tattoo could be cool -boss." Boss was the more recent version of cool, Robert was pretty sure. He needed to start being more slangy, or whatever the term for that was. Less formal and prissy. But regardless, Renee would probably sign off on a tattoo if he asked her to, or he could get one on his birthday. What would he get though?

Posing the question to Hikaru Robert wasn't sure why his best friend sighed in response, and when he asked Hikaru just waved aside the question as he announced that he was going to get them new drinks. They'd discuss the tattoo options when he got back.

Watching Hikaru get up and go, Robert had the feeling he was missing something here. But he was apparently missing a lot of somethings lately, so that didn't really surprise him.

Oh well, one problem at a time.

)

Beaming as he all but skipped up the stairs, Eames called out for his darling, following the sound of the other man's voice until he found Arthur in his office, his lovely glaring peevishly at his cellphone before tossing it aside to give him his full attention. And since he didn't like seeing his darling upset, which Arthur was far too often these days, Eames put aside his own good mood to sit down on the corner of the other man's desk as he asked what was wrong.

"That was my dad. Apparently Robbie left school this afternoon and ambushed his father at Danny Boy's."

"Danny Boy's?"

"It's a popular restaurant for the city's elite businessmen. You'd like it. And that's not the point. Robbie spoke with him, and I don't even know what was said because apparently he hasn't come home yet and when my dad called him, he was out with Hikaru and Dad didn't want to question him on the phone about it."

"Makes sense, probably for the best really." Holding up his hands defensively, the look Arthur aimed in his direction was killer, Eames gave his most charming smile in response. "Don't kill the messenger, Luv. I just mean that so long as he was letting everyone else fight his battles nothing could really be settled, could it? The old bastard needed to know Robert wasn't going to come crawling back, which was probably what the whole meeting was about."

"He should have at least told me. We could have planned it out together."

Accepting that Arthur wasn't going to be rational about this, Eames didn't even try to argue that that would have rather defeated the purpose of Robert facing his father without support. Instead he walked around the desk and began to rub his lover's shoulders, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

"I think you should come watch Christmas movies with me."

"Christmas movies?"

"Yeah. There's bound to be a couple on the telly, this close to the holiday. And you need Christmas something awful, Darling."

Arthur frown lessened a little, his lips curving up just a little. "And you really think watching a kid getting his tongue stuck to a steel pole, or Bruce Willis going head to head with Alan Rickman will make me feel better?"

"Well Alan Rickman does make everything better."

Laughing, he couldn't disagree with that, Arthur tipped back his head to smile at Eames. "So I take that to mean you'd like me to go downstairs with you and watch Die Hard?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too. Though I'm taking the phone with me so that when my dad calls, I have it."

"A fair compromise." Eames decided. "Provided you make the popcorn."

Agreeing to that condition, he made better popcorn anyway, Arthur let Eames pull his chair back so that he could get out of it. Pocketing his cellphone before taking the hand offered him, Arthur got to his feet and then let Eames swing their joined hands as they headed out of his office towards the hallway.

Down the stairs they went, stopping to make popcorn and grab some drinks before going to the basement with Buffy, who was apparently a big Bruce Willis fan and got very excited when Arthur informed her that they were going to watch him.

Snuggling up together on the couch, Eames draped an arm over Arthur, cuddling the man against his side as they watched the trailers. "This is way better than worrying, isn't it?"

Nuzzling his face against Eames's throat, because he really did need to stop worrying so much, Arthur agreed that yes, yes this was much better than worrying.

Though he did make Eames pause twenty minutes into the movie when his father called him back, and they never did finish watching the movie that night either. The short conversation put Arthur in the mood to celebrate, and that took precedent over watching Bruce Willis kick some serious European ass.

Eames didn't mind the change in plan in the slightest.


	37. Helping The Boys

Helping The Boys

To say that Eames was grateful Robert had told old man Fischer to shove it would be a massive understatement. By far. Arthur was in such a good mood following Tuesday's big showdown that the man was all but radiating Christmas spirit now. Not to mention the fact that his darling was jumping him all the time to work off all that excess happiness, which was something Eames could definitely get behind. And in any number of positions Arthur might be interested in trying in the spirit of giving during the holiday season. Plus, as icing on the cake, he genuinely liked the lad, and was glad to see him start to bloom at school now that he wasn't being burdened with the weight of his bastard father's expectations. The boy was finally acting like a teenager should, instead of like an old man himself. Or he had been, Robert having given him some weird looks during rehearsal.

So it was with some surprise that at the end of the week Eames happened to notice young Saito sitting off to the side of the stage long after practice had finished, the teen having declined to go Christmas shopping with a group of other students that had included Robert. That had happened a half an hour ago though, he'd been backstage cleaning up and storing various props since this production called for a bloody lot of them. And staring at the boy's back, the lights dim and casting shadows over the teenager, Eames thought the picture Saito was making at the moment suggested the current play he was watching was a tragedy.

Wishing Arthur hadn't left early to pick up a friend of his from the airport as a favor, Eames mentally sighed, shoulder his responsibility, and strolling across the stage walked over to take a seat beside the boy, offering a penny for his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you say a pound given that you're British and my thoughts are worth more than a mere penny?"

"Why is it my fate to be surrounded by such smartasses?" Smirking, Eames gave Saito a companionable elbow to the side. "Now no distracting me, what's up? Something obviously is, and it must be big if I can actually tell. You're generally not the easiest person to read after all."

Silence, then Saito's gaze dropped down to his lap. "Have you…have you ever wanted something really badly, and then it happened and it did the opposite of make you happy?"

"I have. Professionally and personally. Stings like a right bitch every time too." A pause. "What did you want that came back to bite you on the arse?"

Glancing over, Saito gave him a considering look. "And if I said I didn't want to talk about it?"

"I'd say you were lying through your pearly whites."

That at least got a small smile and a snicker, though both faded pretty quickly.

Eames knew that something was still currently eating Robert at the moment, the teenager had come over for dinner the day before and then he and Arthur had gone down to the basement for a talk that had ended with the boy leaving looking like he'd been hit upside the head with a frying pan. What they'd talked about Arthur had refused to say, but the look on his darling's face had indicated it had not been a walk in the park for him either. So logically he knew where to start this particular conversation.

"Look, whatever you say stays between you and I, you know that, yeah? I won't even tell Arthur, especially since I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that whatever's eating at you, it has to do with your best mate."

"Do you ever stop and wonder why the English decided to use the term mate for a friend, when everywhere else it means a romantic and or permanent sexual partner?"

"No idea. Now quit stalling or we're both going to miss our dinner. Or you will, I'm stopping off at McDonalds on the way home."

"Not hungry."

Throwing in a theatrical gasp for emphasis, Eames clutched at his heart like something out of a Bugs Bunny cartoon. "A teenager that's not hungry… Has the world as I know it come to an end without me knowing it? Pigs will be flying and Arthur's clothes will clash any day now."

Another laugh and small smile from the teenager, more points for him.

And then, just like that, it all came out.

"I wanted him to get out from under his father's control. I wanted that more than anything. It was killing me, seeing the way that sonofabitch treated him, hurt him, made him feel less when Robert's…when he's just perfect the way he is! But I'm just a kid, I couldn't do anything! I couldn't protect him and I couldn't make him see what bullshit his father was feeding him, and then he did see, and he left that house and moved in with Mr. Gordon's parents and I thought everything would be perfect! That finally he'd be safe and he could be who he wants to be and…"

"And?"

"And now he's changing." The boy's voice went a little hushed, the words obviously the hardest for him to speak. "He's talking about joining new clubs when we get to university, maybe even applying for somewhere besides Harvard. We were going to go to Harvard together. We…it was supposed to be the two of us."

Getting the picture in high definition now, Eames lifted a hand and gave the teenager's shoulder a squeeze. "You're worried that if he makes more friends and tries more things you'll be left behind. But you shouldn't be, Hikaru. He left that house in the first place for you. Because being mates with you meant more to him than his sodding father and everything else."

"He didn't know then that I want to be more than just friends."

Ah, okay, he probably should have seen that coming. Damn, where was Arthur when he needed him? Oh right…airport. Dammit.

"He heard Mr. Gordon and I talking about it, and he's been acting different towards me ever since. It's just little things, we weren't…neither of us is the affectionate type, but we did touch sometimes and now he jerks away or blushes or acts awkward."

"That sounds pretty standard for a teenager."

"That's not how we are though."

"Not how you were." Eames corrected, silently praying that he didn't fuck this up since Arthur would hang him with Christmas garland if he fucked things up between the two boys. "Everything is changing for the boy now, but if I was a betting man, which frankly I am, I'd put my odds on the two of you. I don't know if you'll be more than friends, but friends no question. Hell, the mere fact that Arthur had his tail in such a knot wondering if you two were a couple should reassure you. The man's a genius after all."

"So am I."

Agreeing that that was true, Eames knew the boy was top of his year, Eames ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of what to say to that, the best he could come up with being an offer to talk about it with Arthur for him, see if the man had any suggestions.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"There you go. Cheers. Now what's say you and I get the hell out of here and get some McDonalds together? I'll steal some of your fries."

The look the teenager gave him could only be described as condescending. "Do you know what they put in their food? If you can even call it food."

"Don't tell me." Eames pointed a finger in Saito's direction just for emphasis.

Smiling fully now in amusement, Saito inclined his head. "How about Uno's instead?"

"Never heard of it."

"It's not gourmet cuisine by any stretch of the word, but the food is good and Robert and I enjoy the large, warm chocolate chip cookies with vanilla ice cream and real chocolate drizzle for dessert."

Eames didn't even have to think about it. "Sold."

)

Having had an enjoyable evening catching up with Garrett, he'd missed his friend more than he'd realized, Arthur was smiling and singing along with the radio when his phone signalled that he had an incoming call. Picking the cellphone up one handed, Arthur very quickly check to see who it was, the screen identifying his caller as Robbie. And that being the case Arthur accepted the call and put it on speaker, his eyes widening a little as he'd no sooner said hello than the boy was demanding to know why he wasn't at Uno's with Hikaru and Eames.

"Uno's?"

"I just got a text from Mavis saying that your stupid boyfriend is having dinner at Uno's with MY best friend. And they got the cookie thing for dessert, and that's what Hikaru and I always get!"

"Because it's the best dessert on their menu." Lips twitching at the huffing noise Robbie made in response to that, Arthur couldn't help but smirk a little. "I had plans for the evening, I guess they decided to catch dinner after rehearsal." Which technically they shouldn't have done since people like Mavis Robbs would get the wrong idea, but he figured he could let it pass this one time since he'd noticed that something was off with his godbrother's best friend the last couple of days. Obviously Eames had noticed too and was trying to help, which he did approve of.

"If Hikaru wanted to go out to dinner with someone he should have asked me!"

"Robbie…are you jealous of Eames? Because if that's the case you need to start using that brain of yours. You AND Eames know what I would do to him if he cheated on me with a student."

A long, drawn out pause greeted that statement, the boy no doubt traumatizing himself a little imagining what Arthur would do if Eames were that stupid. Which, lucky for Eames, he wasn't.

"Okay, you have a point." His tone grudging, Robert huffed again in total teenage frustration. "But why didn't he ask me? Do you think he's mad at me? He's been acting weird ever since I talked to my dad at 'Danny Boy's', and even though he said he wasn't mad at me maybe he is, and just doesn't want to tell me because he thinks I can't handle it. Do you think that's it? Do you think I should apologize again? Because really, if he's upset with me he should be the one to say something and I don't want to look stupid if that's not it. I've been looking really stupid lately in front of him and-"

"I don't think he's mad at you."

"You don't? Then what the hell's his problem?"

"Maybe you should ask him that."

"I can't! He's out to dinner with someone so his phone will be on silent, and if we just text I can't hear his voice to know if he's telling the truth or just humoring me!"

Telling himself he shouldn't be so amused to hear the teenager sound like such an overly emotional teenager, though he was, Arthur did his best to keep his current smile out of his voice as he pointed out that it was the weekend now, and therefore it shouldn't be too difficult for the two to arrange to get together at some point. Plus they had another week of school before Christmas holidays on top of that.

"But what if he won't tell me? He can be all stoic and hard to read sometimes. And I did sorta ask how he was yesterday and he SAID he was fine, but I don't think he was, but I didn't want to call him a liar and if he is mad at me then that-"

"Robbie…talk to him. If you can take on your father than you can most definitely talk to your best friend."

"But I already developed ulcers from my father, why do I have to have more? They can kill you, you know. Ulcers, I mean."

Rolling his eyes, Robbie should try being a teacher if he wanted to know about ulcers, Arthur took a calming breath and then spoke in his most authoritative tone of voice, the one that hinted at the end of the world as that person knew it if he wasn't obeyed voice.

"Robert. If you're this worried then get into your car, drive over to Saito's place, and stay there until he gets home. Then you talk to him about whatever's been bothering him, and then you need to tell him some of the things you and I talked about yesterday. Man up and use the set you had to grow to tell your father off."

"I already had a set. I didn't need to grow them at all!"

"Right. Good night, Robbie."

And so saying Arthur hung up on the boy, hoping that the kid would take his advice and get his head on straight. If not he'd have to do some head knocking, and that just wasn't very Christmasy.

)

Sitting in his car, Robert bullheadedly refused to notice how pretty the snow falling was, or how it was packing snow and wouldn't it be fun to get out of the car, put on his gloves, and build a snowman while he waited for Hikaru to get his butt home. No, building a snowman would make light of the situation, and that he most definitely refused to do. This was serious, and he wasn't going to pussy foot around it anymore. And hell, after the week he'd had it just made sense to confront Hikaru and get it over with before the next week started. Or at least that's what he was telling himself at the moment.

And what the hell was taking Hikaru so long? Why had he gone out to dinner with Eames? He'd thought Arthur was Hikaru's type. And Arthur and Eames weren't at all alike, unless you counted their age, and what if that was what Hikaru was into? Older men. Cause if that was the case then-oh shit.

The twin beams from Hikaru's car announcing his arrival, Robert twisted around in his seat to watch the familiar vehicle come up the lane and then come to a stop beside his own car. Which meant he needed to get out of his own car, Robert told himself, especially since this was going to be awkward enough as it was already.

Hikaru having gotten out of his own car and started towards him by the time Robert had come around his own car, the darkness cloaking them both as Hikaru asked him what he was doing here.

"I was waiting for you. I want to talk to you."

"I see. Well come in, it's cold out."

Well duh, it was friggin winter. And where exactly did Hikaru get off sounding all in control and mature and crap when they had a major crisis on their hands? Or was he the only one all torn up about the fact that Hikaru had said that he'd like to date him? Had Hikaru not meant it? He had said that he'd be fine if he didn't feel the same way, had basically thrown it in his face that there were plenty more where he came from if he wasn't interested. Maybe Hikaru had already found someone else? Maybe that was why he was being so distant all of a sudden.

"You assehole!"

Hikaru nearly stumbled over the last step onto the porch, just barely catching himself before turning to face Robert with a stunned look on his face, which Robert would have found humorous if he weren't so busy poking a finger into the other teenager's chest and yelling at him.

"I've spent all this fucking time trying to wrap my head around the fact that you said you wanted to go out with me, and you're off having dinner with our drama teacher and acting like nothing's wrong when everything is! So you need to grow a set and tell me what the heck is going on, because if I went through what I went through yesterday for no good reason I swear to god I'm going into that house, grabbing those ceremonial blades your father gave you, and turning you into a human pin cushion!"

"What's a pin cushion?"

"It's…I…something you stick pins in…I think? Don't distract me when I'm threatening you!"

Lips twitching in amusement, which made Robert want to punch him that much more, Hikaru raised a questioning eyebrow as he pointed out that he would have to be suicidal to attempt to steal Mr. Eames from Robert's godbrother, especially since their drama teacher wasn't at all his type. And what exactly had he gone through yesterday?

"What did I go through? I'll tell you what I went through. I had to get the TALK. From Arthur! About gay sex! And there were pictures and diagrams and he gave me gay porn! Gay porn." Robert reached out and dug his fingers into Hikaru's shoulders, shaking the teenager by them. "And I had to watch it, didn't I? And Arthur explained the stretching and stuff but seriously, how does that not hurt like hell?!"

"You watched…seriously?"

"I had to! I've always been more of a visual learner, and Arthur said they'd be okay to start with but they weren't, and I'm traumatized now, and I can't look him or Eames in the eyes ever again because they do that and if I think about them doing that my head will explode!"

HIkaru started laughing.

"Laughing? You're laughing at me?" Shifting his hands over Robert gripped both sides of Hikaru's coat collar, drawing the other teenager close so that they were nearly nose to nose. "Keep that up and I am punching you, best friend or not! It would serve you right since it's all your fault I had to watch that stuff in the first place!"

"Robert."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up."

And so saying Hikaru closed the distance between them, angling his head before gently brushing his lips against Robert's in soft, gentle kisses until he felt Robert relax into it. Then he kissed him properly, as the snow fell down around them.


	38. Teenage Behavior

Teenage Behavior

Pretty much the only two people who weren't at least a little shocked on Monday morning when Hikaru Saito and Robert Fischer came walking down the school halls hand in hand was Arthur and Eames. And that was only because Robert had called Arthur at eleven on Friday night to spill the beans, and Arthur had in turn explained to Eames why the boy had woken them up. Naturally the two men were both thrilled that the teenagers had gotten everything worked out, and enjoyed seeing for themselves how adorable the two were with Saito looking cool but quite pleased with himself and the world in general, and Robert obviously trying to appear cool and collected while failing horribly. The boy was practically glowing with a mixture of happiness and nerves, which was pretty adorable in the books of those who loved him.

Of course being teenagers, and therefore not about to admit that anything could shock or surprise them anymore, there were plenty of students that said they'd either seen the two becoming a couple coming, or had long suspected that the two were a couple who'd just been hiding that fact because Robert's dad was a dick. There were also a number of girls and a few boys who were very disappointed to learn that the two were unavailable now, though the fangirls in the school were happy to have a pair of hot gay guys around to possibly provide them with fan service in the future. And of course there were also the haters who had plenty to say about the two behind their backs, but the zero bullying tolerance at the academy kept them from outright saying anything to either teenager.

Well that and none of them really wanted to go up against Saito. There was just something about him that warned anyone with a working brain to step carefully where he was concerned.

So yeah, by the time the school day had wound down to the last period of the day everyone in the school was aware that the two were a couple.

And as the final play before Christmas was due to take place at the end of the week, Eames was busy during that last period inspecting all the scenery that had been made for the coming production as the mini skits format of this play had required a lot more sets than the ones before it.

"You've all done a brilliant job." Eames informed Ariadne's class, grinning at the students' beaming faces as they stood on the lit up stage, having just finished transporting all the backgrounds and such from the art rooms to the auditorium. It was obvious that the students had all put a lot of time and effort into helping with their share of the sets, especially since a lot of this had been last minute due to the lateness of his epic brainstorm.

"I second that." As a number of both her and Selena's students had been tied up with other art projects, and had only been able to donate a little of their time, Ariadne was aware of just how hard the students had had to work to get the sets done before the show. She was super proud of them and had already told them so.

"And to show our appreciation I want you all to know that you're invited to an ice skating party Mr. Gordon and I are hosting to say thank you to everyone involved in the productions for your hard work. It's on the twenty eighth and there's a notice on the school website with all the details, as well as an option for RSVPing. Please do, so we know how many teenage bottomless pits we'll be feeding."

Said bottomless pits showed their appreciation with much hooting and hollering, the teachers grinning back at them in response.

"Okay, Guys, it's time to head back to the classroom and the drawing boards." Ariadne grinned as they all groaned over her little pun. "Come on, now. Head out. I need to talk to Mr. Eames about something, but I won't be long. I expect you to all be working hard when I get back, got it?"

Grumbling that they got it, Christmas break couldn't come soon enough as far as they were concerned, the students started heading back towards the exit after saying goodbye to Eames while obviously dragging their feet since they weren't in any hurry to get back to work. Naturally this amused both adults, who weren't so old that they didn't remember what it was to be a week away from Christmas holidays. Hell, they were pretty damn eager to get started on their own vacations, come to that.

"So are you just using me to get a breather from the rugrats, or is there actually something you wanted to talk about, Poppet?" Eames drawled out the question once the last student had exited, the door closed behind him.

"You know calling someone a puppet isn't exactly flattering, Eames."

Leaning over Eames kissed the top of Ariadne's head. "You know we Brits, we can't help our love of pet names."

"Sure you can't." Rolling her eyes in an excellent imitation of one of her teenage students, Ariadne grinned at him as she gave him a light elbow to the side. "And for your information I do actually have a reason for sticking around aside from getting a breather from my little bundles of hormonal joy."

Laughing now, Eames asked her what that reason would be.

"Well…" Drawing out the word for emphasis, Ariadne's eyes took on a gossipy sort of gleam. "I was just wondering if you had some idea what Arthur is getting you for Christmas."

"I believe the whole point is to try and not let the other person find out what you've gotten them until they actually unwrap said gift." Though of course Ariadne even mentioning the gifts he and Arthur would be exchanging had butterflies erupting in Eames stomach. The majority of the small gifts he'd gotten he wasn't worried about. It was the big gift that kept him up at night wondering what Arthur would say. It wasn't like Arthur wasn't still a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma occasionally, to borrow from Churchill.

"Oh come on, you're totally the type to peek and we both know it."

While she wasn't exactly wrong about that, Eames still tried to give her an insulted look that earned him an unimpressed look in response, as well as her crossing her arms in front of her in obvious impatience.

"Fine. I couldn't peek because he had everything wrapped before I knew to snoop. He was finished before I even started, and I'm convinced he deliberately camouflaged what's in the boxes so that I can't even tell by shaking." Which he should have anticipated, but that was foresight for you. He'd know for next time, which he was determined to make sure that there would be.

"That figures." Making a sound of annoyance as she accepted defeat, Ariadne visibly pouted. "He won't tell me what he got you and it's driving me nuts. It's something good though, he gets this weird look in his eyes when I try to weasel the info out of him. And he's never not told me before! He knows I won't blab." The last part was said in a very pouty tone of voice.

Surprised to hear that Arthur was refusing to give Ariadne any dets, especially since odds were the girl wouldn't have told him even if he'd gone to her for information, Eames found himself going from just regular curious to super curious. He'd figured that the majority of his gifts would be clothes Arthur had bought with the express purpose of 'improving' Eames's wardrobe, and he'd resigned himself to that good naturedly, especially since his darling did have exquisite taste even if it wasn't Eames's so to speak. But if that was the case Arthur would have told Ariadne without hesitation.

Just what was Arthur getting him for Christmas?

Obviously seeing that Eames was now as curious as her, and therefore very motivated to find out the answers she sought, Ariadne patted his shoulder and ordered him to tell her whatever he found out, which he agreed to provided she did the same.

)

Packing up for the day as the last of his students left the room, Arthur looked up when he sensed a very familiar gaze running over his body in appreciation, a smile curving Arthur's lips in reaction as he straightened up to look in the direction of the doorway as Eames came sauntering over to him. It was really the only word that worked, except for maybe swaggered. That worked too. Either way Eames somehow made it oddly sexy instead of cause for eye rolling, so that Arthur didn't comment and instead just enjoyed the fact that Eames was wearing surprisingly well tailored trousers for once. He loved the way the material hugged the man's thighs.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for play practice, Mr. Eames?"

"I thought I'd walk you there, Mr. Gordon."

Feeling very much like a teenager who'd found their crush waiting from him at his locker or outside a classroom to walk him to his next one, Arthur found himself feeling ridiculously charmed and flattered over the fact that Eames had come all the way across campus just so that they could spend that amount of time together. It was just so sweet and adorably Eames.

Which was why, instead of pointing out that he was perfectly capable of making his way there without an escort, Arthur instead walked over to close the gap between them and in the spirit of things gave Eames's cheek a kiss before stating that he'd be ready in a minute.

And okay, today's teenagers probably Frenched each other at the very least, but Arthur was going for more old fashion authenticity here.

Picking up on the innocent teasing Arthur was aiming in his direction, as well as feeling similar to his darling about how high school this seemed, Eames grinned and leaned his hip against Arthur's desk. "Now I feel like I should ask to carry your books, Darling."

Chuckling, Arthur fluttered his lashes to get a laugh out of Eames as he stated that he could if he wanted to.

"Well how else am I going to show you how impressively strong I am?"

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea there, Eames. But I don't mind being reminded either." Sharing one last grin with Eames before turning back to his desk, Arthur finished putting everything away in his satchel and then walking over handed it to Eames, who slugged it over one arm before holding his other hand out to Arthur, who took it with a grin of his own.

Hand in hand the two headed into the nearly deserted hallway, the math department not an area most students ever wanted to linger in if they could help it. But there were still a few hanging around, the teenagers all noting the hand holding and in reaction quickly took pictures or shot off texts to their friends as per standard teen practices.

Ignore that the two continued on their way, Arthur a little surprised when out of nowhere Eames very teasingly asked if Arthur was going to give him any hints as to what he'd got him for Christmas. The surprise was that Eames hadn't asked him before. He'd pegged the other man as the sort to peek and shake his presents relentlessly to try and figure out what he'd gotten as soon as possible and Arthur had been quite shocked when Eames had been mostly quiet about it till now. He'd been expecting to be pressured for info as soon as he'd put the perfectly wrapped and disguised presents under their tree.

"No hints." He had let Eames set the price limit for what they could spend since his lover had significantly less money to blow than he did, though he hadn't phrased it that way of course. Anyway, the limit had definitely challenged him, but he'd found some nice pieces to add to Eames's wardrobe, plus a couple small things aside from the big gift. That…well it hadn't costed him anything so that hadn't been an issue.

"Not even one little hint?"

Raising an eyebrow Arthur considered asking Eames what he'd gotten him, but then decided not to since Eames might give him hints and then, thanks to his high IQ, Arthur knew he would figure out what he was getting, thus decreasing his pleasure of finding out on Christmas Day. Even though he was expecting at least one horrible article of clothing and a likely sex related toy of some sort.

"Your hint is that you'll like what I've got you."

"Well that goes without saying, Darling."

Pleased with that Arthur decided not to tease by letting Eames think he was getting something the man wouldn't want, instead asking Eames how the sets had all turned out. He hadn't had a chance to drop by the art rooms to see the finished products.

Having hit on just the right topic it seems, Eames rhapsodizing about the sets all the way to the auditorium where a number of students were already waiting and equally enamored with the sets set out before them.

Leaving Eames to talk with the students Arthur headed for his usual seat in the auditorium and sat down, focusing on his Blackberry as he waited for everyone to arrive and the actual rehearsals to start. Then he'd have to pay attention as they were getting close to the show date, and Eames always wanted a second opinion leading up to that. Mostly because Eames knew that he was even more critical than Eames was even though Eames was technically the expert when it came to drama and such.

He didn't mind though, and since he had a little less than ten minutes to kill Arthur turned his attention to his calendar, checking his many notations in each box that marked a party or gathering where his presence would be required at some point either because he wanted to go or because he had to. Some of them he was taking Eames to, but a number of them he was planning on going solo to just to prove what a good boyfriend he was not to make Eames suffer along with him.

When someone dropped into the seat beside him Arthur looked up and over, raising a questioning eyebrow in Robert's direction.

"Hi."

"Hi." Arthur repeated, his lips curving into an amused smile. "How was your day?"

"Weird. But good." A shy, happily bashful look crossed Robert's face, before his handsome features shifted into a more contemplatively one. "It's almost Christmas."

Arthur agreed that it was just around the corner, his full attention on the teenager now.

"I never really liked Christmas, even as a kid. I pretended I did, because it's Christmas and who doesn't love it…but I didn't really. It used to piss me off, actually, all the holiday specials and people scrambling around to buy stuff and complaining about lame family dinners or gifts they'd get stuck with. And I'd buy the presents and I'd smile for the parties and stuff, but…but it always bugged me that Christmas was supposed to be the big family holiday and it never was at my place. I mean my parents would pretend in public too, and sometimes my mom would pretend at home when it was just us too…but it was never how it was on TV or at your place. And the fact that not even for one day could we be a real family…it sucked."

"It would." He and his family had tried to make Robert a part of their holiday celebrations since he was a boy, but Arthur was well aware that at the end of the day there'd only been so much they could do. Especially in the past couple years.

"But this year it's been like a real Christmas. We put up the tree together, and it wasn't some designer disaster like my mom always got. It had stuff I'd made your mom when I was a kid, cause I knew my parents wouldn't want them, and she's kept them even though they're all pretty crappy looking and don't exactly make the tree look better, you know? And there's more Christmas goodies in the kitchen every time I go in, and your mom plays Christmas carols in the house so much your dad bought us both ear plugs. Did you know that she bought me a friggin Lindt advent calendar?"

Laughing, Arthur smiled widely with his dimples showing, the pictures Robert was painting in his mind familiar ones from his own childhood. Including the ear plugs because yeah, his mom liked Christmas carols way too much. "And she'll have one for her and Dad too, and she'll eat his chocolate if he doesn't get to it first."

"We've been watching every Christmas movie and television special ever made, and your dad keeps luring your mom under these mistletoe sprigs she put every friggin where. She kisses my cheek whenever she catches me under one, and your dad…he ruffles my hair and tells me to brace myself because she'll only get worse until after Boxing Day."

"Yeah, you'll want to stay out of her way on Boxing Day. She'll expect you to go shopping with her otherwise. You don't want to go shopping with her on Boxing Day. Not even I can handle shopping with her on Boxing Day." Memories of why that was actually had a little, foreboding shiver running up Arthur's spine in warning.

A moment of shared, understanding silence, and then Robert flashed Arthur a wide grin. "Hikaru caught me under the mistletoe yesterday, and we're going skating tonight after dinner. So yeah….and I think I'm actually going to like Christmas this year."

"Good. I'm glad."

Eames calling for everyone to get their arses on stage, Robert gave Arthur one last smile before getting to his feet and doing as ordered, no one on the stage noticing the wet sheen to their math teacher's eyes before he got ahold of himself and turned his attention back to his Blackberry, an unusually soft and content smile on his face.


	39. Putting On The Play

Putting On The Play

The room going quiet save for the soft panting of two men struggling to get air into their lungs, it took Arthur a good five minutes before he rolled off of Eames, who would have protested the move if not for the fact that one, he could breathe better now, and two, well his voice was feeling more than a little strained and he wanted to rest it since very shortly they'd have to leave for the school where he'd need his voice to direct. And while seeing his students' faces if he wrote them a note informing them that their math teacher had dragged him off to bed, done unspeakably filthy and lovely things to his body, and driven him so mad with lust that he'd strained his voice begging for more...

Not that he'd do that of course, Eames thought with a well pleased little smirk, but it was amusing to think about, especially now that his brain was starting to come back on line. He managed to work up the strength to run his hand through his hair, anyway, before letting his head fall to the side so that he could look in Arthur's direction.

His darling was looking quite ravished at the moment, though his eyes were clear and focused as they met his.

"Still worried about the play tonight?"

Grinning, as Arthur had screwed his brains out because he'd gotten sick of Eames' nervous babbling and obsessing over the evening ahead, Eames assured him that yeah, for the time being he didn't have a care in the world, thanks.

"Good."

Eames watched as Arthur closed his eyes, the other man wearing a smug little smile that Eames found both adorable and well deserved. And closing his own eyes Eames thought to himself that he was glad that thus far he'd been able to convince Arthur that it was the play he was worried about, when in fact it was something else entirely that had him driving his lover up the wall. He couldn't help it. It was two days before Christmas Eve, which meant three more days before he got the opportunity to give Arthur his big present. And currently Eames was torn between dreading the day and wanting it to come faster because wondering how Arthur would react to the present, and all the strings attached to it, well frankly he had no idea what the other man would say. He knew what reaction he wanted of course, but he was also well aware that they hadn't known each other that long in the grand scheme of things, and his darling was a very practical man who did nothing without thinking it through first. What if Arthur thanked him for the thought but ultimately couldn't accept it? What would that do to their relationship?

He'd mentally prepared himself for the possibility that Arthur would say no. He had a speech all planned out about how he understood and how they'd just see what happened in the future, no pressure, but…but if Arthur didn't want what he was offering…it was going to hurt. A lot.

"Seriously? How much sex do you need to get your head on straight?"

Opening his eyes to the sight of Arthur's less than pleased face, Eames worked up a smile as he pointed out that it should go without saying that when it came to him enough was never enough.

"You're ridiculous. And we need to get up and shower. And get dressed because we don't have time for more sex."

"Blasphemy." Though when he shifted up to get a look at the clock he saw that yeah, Arthur did have a point about the time, dammit. "I don't think I can walk."

"Well you better, because I'm not going to carry you. Plus there'll be no sex for you if I put my back out trying to."

Which was an excellent argument for Eames to find the strength to get up if ever there was one if he'd ever heard one. He was not losing sex on top of losing sleep because he couldn't stop his bloody brain from worrying and coming up with worst case scenarios.

So with a groan Eames got up and twisted around to put his feet on the floor, bracing a hand against the wall for support as he slowly got to his feet, a little put out really when he saw that Arthur was having a much easier time of it. Oh to be younger again, Eames mused sadly, ignoring the fact that there wasn't that big a gap between their ages and Arthur's limberness was more than likely to do with the fact that Arthur was just in better shape than he was. Not that he didn't appreciate the shape his love was in of course. You would have to be blind not to appreciate that.

Shaking his head Arthur came around and held out a hand for Eames with a smirk curving his lips. "What am I going to do with you, honestly?"

"I can think of any of number of things, Darling. For after the play of course."

"Of course."

Sharing the shower because it was quicker, not to mention more enjoyable, sex was put on the backburner for the time being, Arthur not about to be late and Eames not about to invoke Arthur's wrath by making them late. He was even letting Arthur pick out his clothes for the evening again just to win some brownie points with his darling.

The fact that Arthur was in charge of clothes meant that dressing took longer than usual too, but Eames had to admit that he enjoyed the way the other man fussed over his tie and lapels, Arthur getting up close to make sure everything was perfect before allowing him to head downstairs to get Buffy while he finished putting himself together.

Finding their princess with her head in her water bowl, Eames waited until she was done before attaching her leash to her collar and informing her that it was time to go.

The look she gave him made it clear she'd much rather be carried, thank you very much, but since Arthur had made it clear he was to do nothing to mar the beauty of his suit Eames regretfully informed her that she was going to have to walk on her own four feet to prevent him from getting any of her fur on him. He trusted that she understood given that he'd explained the reason for his nervous behavior to her, and was convinced that she had his back on this.

Still not looking pleased Buffy huffed but acquiesced, trotting beside him on the way out of the house and into the garage, Eames holding the car door open for her with a grand bow in apology for making her walk to her chariot.

Nose in the air, Buffy was willing to accept his apology.

Opening the garage door Eames had just buckled his seat belt when Arthur joined them, walking around the car looking all debonair and sexy in his own suit. Honking the horn in appreciation Eames grinned at Arthur, not surprised when the younger man rolled his eyes but still smiled back as he opened his own car door and slid in beside him.

"Damn but you're beautiful."

Looking surprised and then bashfully pleased, Arthur smiled at him. "You're in a weird mood today, aren't you?"

"No, I always think you're beautiful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Eames. After the play."

"After the play." Eames agreed, revving the engine a little for emphasis.

Sharing grins they lapsed into comfortable silence, the radio playing instrumental Christmas music on low in the background to further set the mood.

His darling really was looking handsome tonight in his tailored suit with its blood red pocket accent and the tie of the same color. It was about as Christmas a suit as the man probably ever wore and Eames definitely appreciated the touch, especially since Arthur had been kind enough to let him wear a Christmas patterned tie Eames was fairly sure his darling would have to ingest quite a lot of liquor to ever consider wearing. Either way Arthur could have definitely become a model just like mother, though Eames was sorta glad that he hadn't. He didn't want anyone ogling his darling but him.

Having enough of the back at this point Buffy appeared between the seats to bark her request for a better seat, Arthur smiling as he twisted around to retrieve her, settling her in his lap with loving hands.

"Not worried about fur on your suit, hmm?"

"I'll take care of it before we go inside."

Turning his head to study the two of them fondly, Eames smile that much more and thought to himself that he was one luck bastard for this to be his life.

At the moment, he wouldn't change one damn fucking thing.

)

The Christmas play was basically divided into six sections, five mini skits and then the last scene, which was meant to wrap things up and end the show on a high note of Christmas cheer. Goldilocks was the main character who moved from skit to skit, acting as a commentator and critic as she oversaw what the other fairy tale characters were doing in order to prepare for Christmas, with Buffy and the Blue Fairy following after her to fix the messes she left behind. The five situations were the various princes at a loss for what to buy their princesses for Christmas, the Three Little Pigs and their various ways of decorating their houses, debating what princess could sing a Christmas carol the best, the wolves from 'Red Riding Hood', 'The Three Little Pigs' and Mama Bear from 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears' had their cooking critiqued, and finally who got the best presents among a mix of fairy tale characters to round it off. Needless to say that Goldilocks was very critical of everyone's choices and thought her way was the right way, and heaven help the characters that tried to stand against the curly haired menace.

All the teenagers had loved the idea when Eames had explained the idea, and thankfully the audience felt the same way as the school auditorium was filled with laughter as Goldilocks played the diva and left her fellow fairy tale characters either depressed, angry, or gullible enough to buy into her outlook in life until Buffy and the Blue Fairy came by and helped remind them that it didn't matter how much you spent, how things looked, or what you received from someone else. What was important was having fun, being with people you loved, and being thankful for what you did have.

Hikaru and Robert had been in the first skit, the first playing Snow White's prince and Robert Sleeping Beauty's, and both had displeased Goldilocks' with their Christmas presents for their princesses with Hikaru's fruit basket deemed in poor taste, and Robert's sewing machine deemed anti-feminist. Buffy had talked them out of buying the stuff Goldilocks had suggested instead and had given them good ideas that would keep them in their princesses good books and not break their banks, either.

So once the two boys were done, and wouldn't have to return to the stage until the finale, the teenagers hung out in the wings with Arthur and Eames, helping them supervise both the play and the chaos that went on backstage as there were a lot more props and sets to get into place this time around. Not to mention the fact that they were sold out this time around, and pretty much everyone had not just their immediate family in the audience, but extended family who'd come to visit for the holidays.

Personally Arthur's favorite was the 'The Little Pigs' scene just because Shorty had gotten to have so much fun with it. Eames had given his young friend a free hand to design the most tacky, gaudy Christmas display he could for the one pig, while the second was the standard around the eaves that most people did. The third had been just right and Arthur had clapped hard with everyone else when the lights had been turned off for that one to be enjoyed. He'd seen Shorty and his parents cheering from their special guest seats in the front area and Arthur had kissed Eames just for following through on letting Shorty help with this part of the play.

But yeah, this show definitely took the cake for most time and energy spent, especially since far too many things had been a little last minute for someone as well organized as Arthur. But it had been all worth it in the end judging from the results he was seeing. The chaos was much like Christmas itself, Arthur thought to himself with a smile, and he couldn't be happier to be caught up in the madness of it all as he alternated between calming Eames and soothing Buffy in between her scenes. The dog was picking up on everyone else's moods and reacting accordingly, and Eames was wound tighter than a Jack in the Box as they finished up the caroling skit, with the princesses deciding to all sing 'We Wish you A Merry Christmas' together instead of competing for who was the best vocalist.

Scooping Buffy up and into his arms as soon as she ran over to him at the end of the scene, Arthur cuddled her against his chest as he watched Eames finish helping some of the stage hands set up the 'kitchen' settings for the three apex predators before hurrying off stage so that the debate of who was the best cook could begin.

"How's she doing, then?" Retaking his place at Arthur's side Eames gave their girl's chin a scratch since she was wearing her hat and Christmas outfit, and that was one of the few places not covered at the moment.

"Let's just say I'm glad we're on the homeward stretch." She was doing really excellent all things considering, but she was getting more and more wound up as the play progressed and soon she'd forget all about behaving and then…well there were a lot of things she could knock over, including the actors onstage if she wasn't careful.

"You'll keep being brilliant just a little while longer, won't you, Pet." And saying it like he could will her to behave Eames gave her a look that was almost pathetically pleading.

Shaking his head Arthur asked Robert to take Buffy from him for a second, the teen taking her with a questioning look that turned to a typical expression of teen mortification when Arthur framed Eames' face between his hands and pulled the man into a kiss to calm him down a little before he was the one that lost it instead of Buffy.

It was the fourth such kiss Arthur had had to deliver since they'd arrived at the auditorium and a number of the school's students were beginning to wonder if their drama teacher was only acting nearly crazy so that Mr. Gordon would kiss him more. They'd also taken pictures and were discussing the possibility with this friends, as well as rating the older man's kissing ability on their phones every chance they got too.

Well aware of the upset he was causing with his out of character displays of PDAs, but what the hell, it was Christmas, Arthur ignored the girlish squeals and the pictures no doubt being taken, and instead focused on kissing his man silly for a minute before pulling back to ask his lover if he was okay now.

"Not sure. Better do that again just to be sure, Darling."

Rolling his eyes at the suggestive leer now aimed in his direction, all signs of nerves gone, Arthur allowed Eames to steal one last kiss before suggesting that he pay attention to what was going on onstage.

"Such a slave driver." Giving Arthur a quick, hard kiss in return, Eames winked at him before turning his attention back to the stage, Arthur giving in to the impulse to lean against him, smiling when Eames's arm came around to circle his waist, anchoring him there.

)

The rest of the play went off with only a minor hitch, with Buffy defying their expectations when it came to her expected reaction to all the stimulation and attention she was getting from the audience. Instead of going nuts she just laid down onstage and passed out in an exhausted heap, with the girl playing the Blue Fairy showing surprising acting chops as she adlibbed the fact that all this running around had worn her poor friend right up, Aly picking Buffy up into her arms and basically saying both their lines to bring the play to a close. Everyone was grateful for her quick thinking, and the teenager spent the next ten minutes rather red as everyone heaped praise on her head.

So in the end anyone wanting a picture with Buffy this month had to settle for posing in front of a fake Christmas fireplace with Buffy snoozing away on the rug in front of it. Thankfully none of the kids minded, and most of them were especially well behaved so that they didn't accidentally wake her up. And then Buffy had woken up enough to plop herself down in the lap of the kid getting her picture taken at that point, and the girl was so happy, that a sleeping Buffy was passed from lap to lap for a bit until she woke up enough to refused to cooperate unless someone she knew was holding her, which Aly was happy to do.

And since Arthur and Eames were obligated to mingle for the rest of the evening Robert had volunteered to stick close to Buffy for the time being to insure that if she needed to be rescued he'd be on hand to play the Prince Charming he was currently dressed as. Some of the kids had even wanted their picture with him too, which had been a little embarrassing but cute too.

"Here you go."

Accepting the plate with a smile of thanks Robert was impressed when he saw the amount of food Hikaru had managed to pile on the china, his stomach growling a little at the sight of the delicious looking Christmas treats.

"I hope you don't mind sharing either." Hikaru informed him as he took a seat beside him, holding up the one large cup of punch he was holding.

Pinking up a little at the idea of sharing a glass with him, it was such a couple thing to do, Robert shook his head and stated that that was fine. He didn't mind at all.

No, this just continued to set the stage for the best Christmas ever in Robert's opinion.


	40. An Early Present

An Early Present

Arthur was giving some serious thought to calling Eames's parents to ask if he always went a little mental around Christmas time. Because seriously, if the man didn't settle down soon Arthur was either going to have to drug the man into a stupor, or punch him. And the latter was sounding more appealing as the hours went by. As it was his attempt to hide from the man in his office had been foiled four times already, with Eames finding excuses to come and see what he was doing, often with Christmas cookies or other treats as bribes since the man wasn't so clueless he didn't realize he was being a pain in Arthur's ass. And not in a remotely good way.

He just didn't get it. He'd seen children who were better behaved before Christmas than Eames was, currently. And obviously his previous assumption that it had been nerves over how the Christmas play had been rather thrown together at the last minute had been dead wrong; or at least that hadn't been all of it. Eames was fidgety, couldn't stop talking to save his life, and was obviously preoccupied with thoughts he wasn't willing to share despite his inability to shut up for more than two minutes.

It was the twenty third, which meant that there was two days left before Christmas Day. That meant he might very well have to put up with his lover annoying the hell out of him for two more days and possibly ruining his Christmas for him, though that wouldn't be intentional on Eames's part. But if things didn't change ASAP Arthur was fairly sure he wouldn't survive without doing something drastic.

And very aware of how close he was to snapping Arthur mentally said to hell with it and pushed aside the quizzes he'd been marking, deciding that they could wait until later. Finding out what the hell was going on with Eames could not.

Getting out of his chair Arthur marched out of the room, set on his course of action and determined now to get some answers. And if those answers were that Eames was just always this annoying around Christmas time…well he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. Though please God let it be something else, like the man was just nervous about this being their first Christmas together or the idiot had lost a large sum of money playing online poker and didn't want to admit it. The man was horrible when it came to gambling, Arthur had total owned the man's ass the one time they'd played strip poker together. Not that it had been difficult seeing as Eames didn't have the self-control he had.

Okay, he would rather Eames be obnoxiously wired up about Christmas than horribly in debt, especially since it went without saying that his lover wouldn't borrow money from him, but Arthur would rather believe that than some of the other possibilities his mind had conjured up for him. Like the possibility that Eames was regretting his choice to remain in America with Arthur, and was wishing he was home with his family. Or that the honeymoon phase of their relationship was just plain over, so to speak, and Eames was trying to pretend that that wasn't the case. That possibility…scared him.

But yeah, Arthur wasn't terribly surprised to find Eames walking down the main hallway as he came down the stairs, his lover having no doubt intended to come visit him again. And while Eames grinned at him as soon as their eyes met, Arthur couldn't help but think that he looked utterly delighted to see him a rather maniac sort of way, like a cashier who'd had to listen to Christmas carols for two straight months, on top of having to deal with crazy holiday shoppers while pretending to be cheerful because they had to be.

"Hello, Darling, I was just coming up to see if you'd like to watch 'Home Alone' with me. Or something more Christmasy if you prefer, since one does have to overlook the fact that Harry and Marv would never survive the things done to them by that boy to enjoy it. And that stepping on the nail thing is just wrong." Eames gave an exaggerated shudder.

Several responses occurred to him, but at heart Arthur had never been the type to beat around the bush of it wasn't absolutely necessary. So he got straight to the point. "Take a seat on the floor."

"Darling?"

"Now."

Eyebrows rising, Eames gave him a very puzzled look before doing as ordered, the Englishman lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the stairs as his confusion morphed into delighted curiosity, obviously thinking there was some interesting game afoot. One of a sexual nature, Arthur figured, since he had been trying to use sex to calm the man down for the past couple of days as it was.

Coming down the stairs Arthur braced his arms on Eames's shoulders when he was in reach and then lowered himself down into Eames's lap, his weight helping to insure that the bulkier man would stay where he was for the time being. And that being the case Arthur framed his lover's face between his hands to keep Eames's eyes on him as he spoke.

"Eames, I'm only going to ask you this once, and know that lying will result in you sleeping in the guest room for the foreseeable future. What the hell is wrong with you? And don't tell me you're fine, because you're not. If you're trying to act like a perky cheerleader for Christmas because you don't want me to know that you wish you'd gone home for Christmas then you need to man up and say so. It will be hard and seriously costy, but there are probably still some seats available somewhere that can get you home in time for Christmas. If it's something else you need to tell me because not knowing is driving me crazy and you do not want that. Trust me."

His jaw having dropped after the second sentence, Eames just started at him for several moments, looking rather like a deer caught in headlights.

"I…I don't wish I was home. I want to be here with you, I swear."

Leaning forward Arthur pressed his lips against his man's forehead. "Then what's going on?"

This time it was a minute or so of silence before Eames offered up his explanation in a very sheepish tone of voice. "I'm worried about your present. My main one to you, I mean."

"A present? You're going this mental over a present?" Of all the stupid things… "Eames, it doesn't matter what you got me. You could have bought me a new wardrobe with your non-existent fashion sense and I'd just be happy you stayed here instead of going back to England for the holidays."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The kiss that followed had both of them relaxing a little, though Arthur felt it when the man tensed up a little again, which had him drawing back from the kiss to look into Eames's eyes, trying to get a read on him. "Would it help if I opened it now? I mean I could just open the other ones on Christmas Day as planned."

"But you're supposed to open them all at the same time."

"Generally, but are either of us going to survive that wait?"

"Ah. Good point. Damn. Alright then."

Getting up to his feet Arthur held his hands out, hauling Eames up and then lacing their fingers together when they were both standing. "Come on then."

Together they headed for the Christmas tree, Arthur's mind busy as he tried to imagine what the hell Eames could have gotten him that had the idiot so worked up. Because yes it was undeniably true that there was a huge gap between his wealth and Eames's, but they'd deliberately set a limit to how much they could spend on each other so that that wouldn't be an issue. Though perhaps Eames had splurged anyway and had the sense to realize that Arthur would notice and rake him over the coals for it since he'd been forced to limit himself to keeping within the agreed budget which had been no easy feat. It had to be something like that, Arthur decided with a small shake of his head, telling himself mentally to go easy on the idiot since in the grand scheme of things that really wasn't a big deal. And Eames had clearly been punishing himself, worrying and acting all jittery for so long. The sort of nerves he'd been showing, you'd think he was working up to something like a…proposal.

Oh dear God.

All color draining from his face, Arthur suddenly found himself utterly terrified at the idea of finding out what Eames had got him for Christmas.

)

As much as he hated the idea of breaking Christmas tradition, not to mention the fact that he still wasn't mentally prepared for whatever Arthur's reaction to his present would be, Eames knew that his darling was probably right in thinking he'd drive himself barmy if he had to wait any longer to find out what Arthur thought of his present. Not to mention Arthur wouldn't be in the most receptive frame of mood if he kept bugging the hell out of the man, which he was well aware he'd been doing. He'd tried to stop but Arthur was the best distraction in the house, and the weather was miserable outside so going out wasn't an option. Well that and he just didn't want to risk the chance of freaking out in public.

Stealing a peek in Arthur's direction to get some sense of the other man's mood as they reached their destination, Eames felt his stomach drop at the dazed and not quite there expression on the much paler looking man's face now.

"Darling? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Fuck, had Arthur gotten a cold and he'd not noticed because he was so absorbed with himself?

"I'm okay."

He bloody well wasn't, and Eames was glad they'd reached the tree now since that meant he didn't get any argument when he lowered them both down to sit by the tree, thinking that if Arthur was going to faint it would be best if his darling didn't have far to fall. Not that he wouldn't catch him, of course, but just in case.

"Which…which one is it?"

Taking a moment to make sure that Arthur wouldn't weave or topple over if he left him for a moment, Eames forgot all about his own nerves and moved as quickly as possible to retrieve the envelope he'd actually hidden within the tree branches so that Arthur wouldn't even know it was there until he presented it to him.

Hurrying back to his spot at Arthur's side Eames handed it over without ceremony. "Here it is."

"Oh thank God."

Not quite sure what to say to that Eames watched as Arthur took the envelope from him, running his fingers over the surface in a way that made it clear he was checking to make sure there was nothing but paper inside of it.

"Uhm…what did you think it was going to be?" Seeing the color returning to his lover's face Eames realized that quite possibly Arthur's sick appearance from moments ago had been due to his darling imagining that he'd gotten him something Arthur most definitely had not wanted to get.

"I…you were so…it's not important. This isn't what I thought it was and that's the main thing. Not that I would have…I do really, but we haven't…nevermind."

And obviously wanting to distract them both from whatever ominous gift Arthur had been expecting, the man in question quickly but carefully opened the envelope to pull out the single sheet of paper inside without giving Eames a chance to start panicking over that, as he was still trying to think of a gift that would unnerve Arthur that much.

"Eames."

His mind still on the question of just how bad Arthur might actually think his taste in clothing was, it took Eames a moment to remember and realize why Arthur was staring at him with a completely stunned look on his face.

He'd read the letter, which was addressed to Cobb and inquired as to whether or not he could continue teaching at the Academy next year.

"Oh. Ah. yeah. Happy Christmas. Possibly. If you…want me to stay. I sorta broached the subject with Cobb, and he said the job's mine if I want it. Though it's not official or anything yet."

"But your theater group, your plans and your family…"

"I'd rather stay here and be with you, if you'll let me. And maybe I should have gifted it to myself instead of you, seeing as it's maybe more a gift to me then to you and it was probably…I haven't sent it yet like I said, and I wanted to run it by you because…well to be honest I'm absolutely mad about you and I want to see where this goes if that's what you want too."

Now it was Arthur's turn to be struck dumb, it seemed, Eames trying to be patient as he waited for some response that would give him some idea of just how Arthur felt about the idea of him staying. Of them continuing to live together, try to make a real go of it. Because quite frankly Eames couldn't imagine his life without Arthur at this point, and maybe he should say that even though he'd told himself that he shouldn't because that might scare Arthur away since the man was far too practical and level-headed to believe that you could know after only a few months that you'd met someone you could actually see yourself living with for the rest of your life.

"Give me a sec."

Watching Arthur get to his feet Eames didn't know what the hell to think as the man went over to the back of the tree, coming back moments later with a shoe box sized gift in his hand.

Retaking his seat Arthur's face revealed nothing as he held out the box to him. "This is my answer."

Taking the box from his darling automatically, Eames's gaze flickered back and forth between Arthur and the present a few times before his brain kicked in enough to remind him that Arthur's poker face was just that good, and that the sooner he opened the sodding box underneath the shiny wrapping paper the sooner he'd know what the man thought of him staying. Though the fact that Arthur wasn't showing any hint of pleasure in his present was not a good sign, dammit.

As it turned out it was in fact a shoe box under the paper, Eames opening the lid and then staring down at the contents of said box in serious confusion, the random pieces of paper making no sense even as he lifted everything out to get a better look.

There was a travel guide book for England, the sort one normally saw in travel guide shops, five print outs that were advertisements for flats and houses that were close to either his old neighborhood or the great theaters he'd previously performed in. There was also another sheet of paper, which listed the requirements for a dog to travel to Britain, as well as one of those little umbrellas that wouldn't stand a chance in hell back home, but which worked well enough...

Oh.

Lifting his head up Eames stared at Arthur, understanding exactly he was looking at now as all the random pieces of information fell into place to form one clear picture. The answer to the question of what Arthur had meant when he'd said that this present would answer Eames's earlier question about whether they'd be together a year from now or not.

"You've been looking into coming with me. To coming to England."

Arthur's lips curved in a small smile. "It wouldn't be that difficult to take a year off, see what happens. Dom owes me several times over, and you know money isn't an issue. I figured we could see what we want to do after we've tried both lives, so to speak."

Beaming, words wouldn't be enough to properly say all that he was thinking and feeling right now, Eames reached over and pulled his man into a long, steamy kiss to show just how okay he was with the idea of them rearranging their lives so that they could continue to be together.

The question of which present they would go with, whether they stayed here for another year or went to England with Buffy once the current school year was over, that they could discuss and decide together later. All that mattered right now was that they were both committed to making this work, and weren't afraid to admit it. Or at least only a little afraid in his case. But the fact that they were both willing to permanently move to a whole other country if that was what it took to make things work between them was what mattered.

Being together, that was all that mattered.

And knowing that was the best Christmas present either of them could ask for.

)

There will be one more chapter, an epilogue so that you can learn what happened to not only Eames and Arthur in the year ahead, but Saito and Robert as well. Thanks for sticking with it!


	41. Epilogue

Epilogue

A Little Over A Year Later

The weather was perfect, blue skies and sunshine as snow fell gently down to the already fluffy white snowbanks that surrounded the outdoor rink. It was the second annual Drama Club Christmas Party, the majority of the club's members and anyone else that had helped stage this year's productions present to take advantage of the opportunity to get together with friends and empty their teachers' wallets a little, since pizza was coming and there was hot chocolate and cookies for later. Also present were some of the alumni from the year before, home for Christmas and happy to spend some time with their juniors if it meant free food and a chance to catch up with their friends.

With Buffy in his arms Eames kept an eye out for Arthur's car as they completed yet another lap around the rink, his darling due to arrive with the pizzas at any minute. Last year they'd just had the food delivered, but the pizzas had not been hot enough to his darling standards and so Arthur had decided that he would pick them up this time around to insure they were. Arthur was picky like that when it came to pizza, which Eames total didn't understand since room temperature or even cold pizza was still the bomb.

A hand slipping through his, Eames looked down to smile at Ariadne as he shifted Buffy over to the other arm so that he could take her arm properly. "Hello, Poppet."

"Hello back. How was England?"

"Absolutely lovely, thank you for asking. And your Christmas?" He, Arthur, and Buffy had just gotten back after five days in England for the holidays. It had been lovely being home with all his family, though they would have to spend a great deal of time visiting with Arthur's mother over the next few days to make it up to her, the not being here for Christmas. Robert and Hikaru spending the holidays with her had only swayed her ire so much, and pointing out that they'd spent last Christmas with her had not been a valid argument either.

"My sister was especially passive aggressive, my Uncle Steve got plastered and smacked my grandmother on the butt, and I got some really ugly scarves." The smile Ariadne wore made it clear that was only the tip of the iceberg. "So does your mum still love Arthur more than you?"

"Alas, yes. She adores his dimples. Plus she loves that he dresses me better."

"So she's forgiven him for seducing you into staying in the States."

"It would appear so."

Though technically speaking it wasn't Arthur's fault that they weren't currently living in England. They had decided last spring that they would go to England for a year to see how it went, but then he'd gotten a call from a couple of mates that had scratched that idea. The plans to go in together to form a troupe had fallen through, at least for the time being, and so keeping his job at the Academy to stockpile more money for the endeavor made more sense than going to England when neither of them had a job lined up over there. Arthur had offered to put up the money to cover the two friends who'd had to back out, but Eames had turned him down. At least for now.

Grinning, Ariadne cleared her throat to get his attention as she pointed towards the nearby parking lot. "Speak of the cutie and he shall appear. Time to eat, baby!"

"Brilliant."

)

Coming to a graceful stop, he'd been skating since he was old enough for Arthur to strap him into skates, Robert was ready to grab Hikaru's arm just in case as his boyfriend came to a much less graceful stop beside him. For all his many talents his boyfriend had not gotten the hang of skating yet, and Robert wrapped an arm around the other teenager waist just in case as they left the rink since falling was not an option. Last winter had been the first time Hikaru had ever tried skating and falling a bunch of times in public had not endeared him to it. But this was their drama club reunion, and Hikaru was willing to spend a little time on the ice to make him happy so Robert was doing everything he could to make sure that his boyfriend didn't end up doing a face plant in public.

As it was he'd already promised a full body massage later just to get Hikaru on the ice, Robert thought with a smirk. The fee for making up a public fall to Hikaru…well Robert shivered a little in delight just thinking about it.

Taking a seat on one of the many benches situated around the rink Robert looked over and smiled at his boyfriend, Hikaru looking very happy to free himself from his skates so that they could head over to get themselves some pizza and take a break from the skating.

"No need to hurry, Arthur promised to keep a pizza back for us."

"Always good to have an in with the teachers." Hikaru agreed, though he continued to attack his skates like their existence on his feet offended him.

"Hey, Fischer, Saito! Want us to save you a seat?"

"Thanks, but we're eating with Mr. Gordon and Mr. Eames!" Returning their wave Robert watched their former classmates walk away for a moment before he turned his attention back to undoing his skates, thinking to himself not for the first time that maybe he should change his last name. Fischer meant father to him after all, and thankfully he hadn't had to so much as see the old man in almost a year. Which was a trend he wanted to keep going for the rest of the bastard's life. And name wise, well he could probably go with Gordon, he didn't think his god family would mind him taking their name if he asked, but he also…well it was sort of stupid…but if he got married to Hikaru down the road, or some other man if he and Hikaru didn't work out, well he could take the other guy's name then. Changing your name twice in a lifetime was a little much after all.

Of course he also had plenty of time to figure things out too, since the way he figured it, he and Hikaru were planning to start up their own company when they were done school and while they were probably going to call it 'Inception', they might change their mind and decided to use their last names or name. He could wait till then to decide what his last name was going to be.

Having finished removing their skates and donning their winter boots Robert and Hikaru tied the laces of their skates together before placing them over their shoulders and heading towards the rest of their group. And as always Robert felt a little thrill run up his back when Hikaru took his hand as they walked, meshing their fingers together because even though they'd been together for a year now, it still gave him a thrill that they were a couple, their first term living in residence together a dream. And soon they'd start looking for an apartment off campus together, a place of their own which would most definitely not include neighbors who played loud music all night long or came in at three in the morning drunk off their asses. He got why his godfather had told them they should have the dorm experience their first year, he did, but that didn't change the fact that Harvard was hard enough without constantly being bombarded with distractions.

Both of them taking a seat at the picnic table Eames was already sitting at with a pizza box in front of him, Robert took the paper plate he was handed with a word of thanks, Eames giving him a wink before holding out one to Hikaru.

"Arthur's just grabbing us some drinks, then we'll be good to go. The children can serve themselves, obviously." The kids in question had descended upon the pizza boxes like a swarm of locus, and none of them wanted to get in the way of the teens before they were fed.

Setting down the cans of pop he held, Arthur retrieved the other two from his coat pockets and passed them over before taking his seat beside Eames.

The two looked good together, Robert thought as he watched Arthur and Eames while they all dug into their pizza. He really hadn't thought it would work out so well, but all their differences…well they either didn't seem to matter to the other, or it balanced them out in some weird way.

All in all, life was good.

)

Taking another slice because what the hell, it was the holidays, Arthur bit into his third piece with a low sound of enjoyment, his lips curving into a smile as Eames gave his thigh a squeeze under the table to show his appreciation of the sound. Even if he wasn't the one who had caused it. Or maybe Eames was just trying to distract him from the fact that his lover had just returned with a forth slice, which Eames's stomach definitely did not need given the amount of treats his lover had been consuming since December started. But it was the holidays, Arthur told himself, so he didn't say anything about the unnecessary slice even though Eames would be bellyaching about his overly full stomach later.

The idiot had been doing that a lot lately.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, though his exasperation was tempered with affection, Arthur allowed his gaze to slide over to where Mal and Dom were holding court with the Labradoodle puppy Mal had bought five months ago. Everyone wanted to play with the little guy, which Buffy wasn't overly thrilled with, no surprise. Hence the fact that they weren't sitting together, since it was best if the puppy didn't antagonize his Pomeranian further by chewing on her tail, which the puppy was prone to doing while in Buffy's company.

Dog issues aside though, it was damn good to see his best friends sitting together, looking happy and right again.

Mal and Dom weren't a couple at the moment, or at least not 'officially' according to her, but they'd been spending more time together since things with Maurice Fischer had come to a head a year ago, and Arthur thought that even if their marriage was truly over the two might be able to become friends again. He hoped so. For their sake and his, Arthur mused ruefully, since he was really starting to enjoy them not putting him in the middle of their lives all the time.

Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't always be around to take care of them, since odds were he'd eventually end up living in England at some point. Not for another couple of years as it stood now, since Eames had signed a contract with the Academy, but someday in the near future. He was pretty sure Eames's mother would never forgive them if they didn't give living there a try at the very least.

And it was best to keep Eames's mother happy since he planned on making her his future mother in law if everything went according to plan very soon.

He'd considered proposing for Christmas, but that was cheating gift wise, especially since they'd decided that the tickets to England and the sightseeing they'd done while there was their gifts to each other. Plus if they'd gotten engaged in London, without his mother present to see it, she'd have strangled him with his own baby blanket. Which she still had and was apparently saving for the babies she expected them to adopt at the earliest convenience. Or so she'd strongly suggested for quite a while now.

So he was going to get down on one knee on New Year 's Eve instead. Ring in the New Year with a ring on Eames's finger that said the other man was his. For life. God help them.

He was nervous about it, especially since they had never seriously talked about getting married, but Arthur had no doubt that Eames loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. And Eames did have just enough sense to realize that Arthur would make him miserable if he said no when he was going to go to the trouble of making the proposal a memorable one for him.

"Penny for your thoughts, Darling?"

Turning his head Arthur met Eames's questioning gaze, and rather than answer he just leaned in to seal his thoughts with a kiss, both enjoying it immensely before Arthur pulled away and smiled wide enough to show off his dimples.

"My thoughts are always worth more than that, Mr. Eames. You should know that."

"Yes, Darling."

Amused by Eames and just them in general, Arthur leaned back in for more kissing to distract his man from asking any more questions, his ploy working perfectly.

Naturally.

 

Four days later Eames said yes, Arthur's mother was very happy, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
